Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First
by Omnitrix1
Summary: Collab between me and DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord. Throughout the multiverse, a device was created known throughout the galaxy as the Omnitrix. In many worlds, this device was found by certain youths who used its power to become heroes. But, one day, two of these youths wake in worlds they don't belong in, and facing against enemies both familiar and different.
1. Prologue

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

Prologue

I'm about to tell a very interesting story to you all. The day I had gone to... another dimension! Ooooo... Anywho... Kyle Tennyson here, and it is my duty to use the Ultimatrix with the intent to protect all people, be they weak or otherwise, I will help anyone who asks. Speaking of...

Kevin: "GAH!" Kevin got smacked by a flying car coming from an enemy of ours, Aggregor.

Aggregor: "Allison!"

Ali: "Stop calling me that!" Ali. She's my girlfriend. Interesting to mention that now, but she's Kevin's sister. She hates to be called Allison by anybody, even me. Geez. She chooses to go around in a black tank top that always exposes her navel, so it goes to about half the length of her body. She has short hair, and it is always dyed lavender with purple stripes... or is it purple with lavender stripes? I forget. While she is an Osmosian like Kevin, her abilities exceed Kevin's by far in what she can do with it. She also usually has enough charge to fire electric bullets from her gun hands once she absorbs something. She can fly by sprouting butterfly wings, and can shape her hands into melee weapons.  
She charged at Aggregor head on, using two big mace-hands to hit him, but got smacked aside with one hit from his staff.

Gwen: "Why are they after you guys again?!"

Kyle: "I honestly wish I fully knew! He just wants to kill Ali as far as I recall!"

Kevin: "No way that's happening!" He picked up a boulder from the sidewalk, and hurled it at Aggregor dead on. He shot heat rays from his eyes to stop it as Ben transformed into Diamondhead.

Diamondhead Ben: "Sorry, buddy! Can't let you kill my best friend's girl!" He slammed his fists into the ground, trapping Aggregor in a diamond prison.

Kyle: "I don't think he's done yet." I was right. Aggregor shook his prison apart using Armodrillo's power.

Aggregor: "Having your whole team with you will change NOTHING!" He shot water jets at all of us, blasting us all except Ben backwards.

Kyle: "Okay. I wanted to give my Mobian powers more of a spin, since I've been neglecting them recently, and YOU are the right outlet!" Sprouting my quills out of my head and back, I used a spin-dash, then rammed him dead-on in the face. He recoiled... forcing his head back, and he dropped his staff as I unrolled, and bounded at him again to deliver a flying side-kick to his gut. He sprouted an AmpFibian tentacle, and wrapped it around me, electrocuting me.

Kyle: "AGH!"

Ali: "KYLE!"

Aggregor: "Come after me, and the Ultimatrix wielder dies!"

Diamondhead Ben: "Unfortunately for you... He's not the only one anymore." Ben slapped his symbol, transforming into Fasttrack.

Fasttrack Ben: "FASTTRACK!" He sped at Aggregor, delivering an elbow to his gut. His tentacle released me, and I fell down as Ali grabbed me.

Ali: "Hon!" Gwen threw manna orbs at him, but Aggregor spun his staff to deflect them away. Kevin jumped at him to punch him, but Aggregor shot a blast from his staff to blast him backwards.

Ali: "We need you!"

Kyle: "And I think I know one alien that can change the tide!" I glowed red, sprouting power cords from my body, and it turned black, sprouting golden circles on my arms and shoulders. My eyes then became one eye.

Kyle: 'FEEDBACK! Oh yeah! Just what I needed!"

Kevin; "Why do you use him so much?"

Gwen: "He always has."

Feedback: "Aggregor, there's nothing you can do to me now! Haha!" I charged towards him as he chose to shoot me with electricity from AmpFibian's tentacles. I absorbed the shocks, and blasted him back. He flew backwards after getting shocked, and crashed into Kevin's car.

Kevin: "You are SO paying for that!" I shrugged.

Feedback: "I just gotta go Lodestar, and it'll buff right out!"

Kevin: "Yeah. Right." He charged at Aggregor again, and punched him while he was down. Ben sped forward, and kicked him off the car.

Aggregor: "Interesting transformation, Tennyson. A Conductoid."

Feedback: "Yep! Gets a lot of stuff done! But not as well as this!" I sent another shock at Aggregor. He spun his staff to absorb it, then he blasted me again. I absorbed the blast, and charged myself up a bit, then ran at him, and punched him as hard as I could. He flew into a building, and flew out, moaning a little bit.

Fasttrack Ben: "Had enough?"

Aggregor: "Hardly!" He sent radiation beams at us.

Fasttrack Ben: "I wonder how it would work if I did it!" Ben went Feedback himself, and absorbed the radiation, then clobbered Aggregor himself.

Feedback Ben: "OH YEAH! Double the absorption!"

Feedback: "And how about we step it up another notch!"

Feedback Ben: "If you insist!" We both slapped our symbols, and grew larger, resulting in longer power cords, and increased muscle mass. We grew one backpack each, sprouting tons of power cords, and grew spikes on our tails, and sprouted two battery packs on our shoulders and waists.

Kyle and Ben: "ULTIMATE FEEDBACK!"

Aggregor: "Evolved Conductoids?! How?"

Ultimate Feedback: "Aggregor, we both have Ultimatrixes."

Ultimate Feedback Ben: "And mine works just as well as his!" We each then grew miniguns out of our arms, and launched an electric bullet barrage at Aggregor, who put up Water Hazard's bubble shield, but only got himself in more pain because of it. He was pelted with shots, and he slumped over.

Aggregor: "Oh..."

Ali: "This is for trying to murder my boyfriend!" She ran at Aggregor, then used a backfist on him with an over-sized fist hand.

Kevin: "This is for plotting to kill my sister!" Kevin tossed his car at Aggregor, and he took it full force, smashing into a building as Kevin picked him back up, and hurled him at Gwen.

Gwen: "And this is for... just being plain evil!" She ran up at him, and drop-kicked him on the way down.

Ultimate Feedback: "And this is where we take him into custody." Ben had already called some Plumbers, who took him in.

Ali: "Hopefully they find his ship, too."

Kevin: "Forget his ship! What about my car?!"

Ali: "Oh..." We all looked at his car. Ben and I reverted to human.

Kyle: "Maybe we can do the Lodestar thing?"

Kevin: "No. Too many dents."

Gwen: "It's totaled!"

Ben: "We'll think of something!"

Ali; "We sure will! For now, it is getting late. Let's go home for the night, after we take Kevin's car to a garage." We had done just that. I used Fourarms to haul it, as Ben and the others kept the paparazzi away from me. It only took 2 hours, since I was jumping there.

Fourarms: "Here we go." I had gently set the car down, and it busted apart.

Kevin: "MY RIDE!"

Fourarms: "Your fault. You tossed it into him."

Kevin: "You blasted him into it first!" My eyes widened.

Fourarms: "Touché."

Ben: "It'll all work out. Somehow..."

Gwen: "I'll go with Ben home."

Kevin: "I'll stay with my ride..." He started hanging his head in shame. Gwen walked behind him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

Gwen: "She'll get better."

Kevin: "Really?"

Gwen: 'You bet."

Kevin: "Thanks." Kevin and Gwen hugged.

Ali: "Aw..."

Fourarms: "Nice." I smiled. I am not the least bit jealous of Gwen and Kevin. I like them better than me and her now. Ah... I reverted to normal, but sprouted my quills.

Kyle: "I'll run home." Ben went XLR8.

XLR8 Ben: "Hop on, Gwen! Uncle Frank will be worried sick!" Gwen hopped on, and Ben took off.

Kevin: "Good night, Gwen!" He yelled it as she took off. He then looked at Ali and I.

Kevin: "Good night, Ali."

Ali: "Right back at ya, little brother." She sprouted her butterfly wings, and flew away. I waved, then took off as he waved back. Ali and I made it home, and immediately started kissing.

Ali: "Ooh yes.."

Kyle: "Mmm..." She pushed me away for a second.

Ali: "Hmm?"

Kyle: "Your lips taste like grape. I love grape." I smiled sheepishly.

Ali: "Good!" We continued again, making our way to the couch. She mounted herself on top of me, and went crazy with her tongue. I won't go into detail about it here. Very soon after that, we decided to hit the hay.

Kyle: "Good night, Ali." I smooched her.

Ali: "Good night, Kyle." She smooched me back, and we fell asleep. I felt SO good knowing Aggregor was finally in Plumber custody...

 _ **Meanwhile, in another world…**_

To say Omni was bored was an understatement; Omni was not just bored, but he wanted to tear the computer in front of him to pieces with his bare teeth, and then hitchhike to South Dakota singing Zibadeedoda. Yeah, that scenario didn't really make sense, but at least it was an entertaining to think about. Definitely was better than looking through data entries all night.

"Null Void, Null Void, Null Void, Galactic Prison, Earth Prison, Incarcecon," Omni said as he flipped through log entries, his voice low and tired.

"Hey Omni, you going home?" a voice from the doorway said. Omni looked away from the terminal he was working on to look at the source of the voice, and he was met with a 16-year old boy with greasy blond hair, and a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, with blue jeans that were a little too small for him, and brown shoes that looked like they were handed down from his parents. On this boy's left wrist was what looked like a watch; it had a white band, with green lining the edges of that band, a square black faceplate, and green lines within this square that gave it an hourglass design.

"Maybe later Tonto," Omni said, as he looked back at the large computer in front of him and leaned back in his chair, "I wanna get these entries in before I head home."

"You know, you could probably just do them tomorrow," Tonto said as he walked up to his boss, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'd rather get them done tonight, you know?" Omni said, as he messaged his temples, "Besides, if I put it off 'till tomorrow, I'll just be giving myself more work."

"How far are you in the entries anyway?" Tonto said, looking up to the large screen.

"Just finished A-J," Omni said, looking up to the screen, "Just need to go through K-Z, and I can call it a night."

What both boys were looking at on the screen were various pictures of aliens and criminals. Alongside each picture was information about the person, such as their date of birth, when and why they were arrested, where they were being held, their powers, etc. What Omni was doing was that he was skimming through the information, organizing the files, and then sending them to Galvan Prime for storage.

"Yikes! That's still a lot of work dude," Tonto said, taking his hand off Omni's shoulder, "Maybe I can help."

"Don't bother Tonto," Omni said, lightly glaring at his assistant, "The last time you 'helped,' my family got sued for tax fraud."

"Oh, right," Tonto said, his tone becoming less jovial as he recalled the event, "Well, maybe I can-"

"No," Omni said bluntly.

"But maybe I could look at-"

"No," Omni said again, this time with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Well, maybe if I just-" Tonto began, reaching towards the keyboard, but was then stopped by Omni slapping his wrist.

"I said, no!" Omni said, his voice rising a bit.

"Okay, sorry," Tonto said, rubbing his wrist.

"Look Tonto, I just want to get this done as quickly and painlessly as possible," Omni said, his voice becoming a bit calmer, "And while I know that you mean well, I think your time would be better squandered at home."

"I don't know," Tonto said, rubbing the back of his head, "Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"Tonto, I have never been surer of anything in my life," Omni said, forcing a smile.

"Well, alright, if you say so," Tonto said, before walking to the door.

"Oh, before I forget Tonto," Omni said as Tonto opened the door to the warehouse, "I need you get here early tomorrow. We need to clear out some extra space around here."

"Okay Omni," Tonto said with annoyance in his voice.

"Alright then, head home and get some rest then," Omni said as Tonto started to exit, "Oh, and tell your mom I said hi."

"I will," Tonto said, as he closed the door behind him, leaving Omni alone.

Omni released a long sigh as his assistant left. He then turned back to the large computer, and went back to skimming through the files.

Hours passed as Omni continued skimming the files. It was getting late, and the 18-year old boy was not looking well; his white t-shirt and grey camo shorts were getting wrinkled all over, his blond hair was in a mess, and he could barely keep himself awake.

After a while, Omni found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He tried to fight the feeling off as best he could, being determined to finish this work. But in the end, Omni fought a losing battle, as slowly but surely, he fell asleep on the consul, snoring away.

What Omni didn't realize, was that if he had stayed awake, he would have been able to notice that his watch, which looked exactly like the one Tonto wore, was starting to release sparks of energy, as if it were acting up. He would have also noticed that the green markings on the faceplate of the watch had faded from light green, to a dark purple.

Also, if someone was watching Omni at this moment, they would have witnessed him be covered in a blinding white light. They would have also realized that when that light faded, someone else would be sitting at the consul, an 18-year old in red, sleeping soundly with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 1: The Evil Clone

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 1: The Evil Clone**

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" Tonto practically yelled as he rode his bike into town, doing his best to avoid riding into traffic.

The reason Tonto was in a hurry that morning was because he had slept a lot longer than he had anticipated. When he had arrived home last night, his family had just finished dinner. His younger sister, Kayla, of course took the opportunity to mock Tonto by saying he'd be in trouble, but he made sure to just drown her out. Thankfully, his mother saved some dinner for him, and he ate heartily. It just wasn't 'till the next day that he realized just how heartily he ate.

What Tonto awoke to the next morning was his sister poking him with a fork at the dinner table, telling him that's where he fell asleep that night. It didn't concern Tonto at first (as he had fallen asleep in worse places throughout his life), 'till he saw that it was already 9:30 AM, and Omni was usually at the warehouse at around 7:50 AM. This caused Tonto to go into a panic attack as Omni had told him that he wanted him at the warehouse early that day, and if he was late, he knew Omni would freak out. So, Tonto made himself hurry that morning, from brushing his teeth in 30 seconds, washing his hair without drying it, heck he didn't even change his clothes. He just grabbed a box of cereal along with a bowl and spoon, shoved them into his backpack, said goodbye to his sister, and ran out the door.

"Oh God please tell me I beat him, oh God please tell me I beat him, oh God please tell me I beat him," Tonto mumbled to himself as he rode down the street, almost hitting a couple pedestrians in his distraction. He rode faster and faster down the street, sweat dripping down his face, as in the distance he could see the gray cinder-block warehouse that he and Omni called their hideout. From the outside, no one would have been able to know that the inside held advanced pieces of alien technology used to monitor the galaxy. Or a laboratory. Or a holochamber used for training. Or a secret hanger underground that held a giant spaceship.

Tonto rode up fast to the warehouse, not even slowing down to stop. He just rode up to the warehouse, jumped off his bike, and let it ram into the side of the building. He then ran up to the door, grabbed the doorknob that was unlocked (not a good sign), and practically slammed the door open.

"I KNOW I'M LATE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tonto yelled as he ran into the warehouse, closing his eyes and bracing himself for Omni's inevitable yelling. However, instead of yelling there was silence. It was quiet, save for the sounds of someone lightly snoring. Curious as to what this was, Tonto opened one of his eyes and looked at the computer terminal from last night, and surprisingly, someone was there, sleeping. Tonto's first thought was that this guy must have been Omni, obviously having fallen asleep while working. However, the guy at the consul didn't look like Omni, he wasn't even dressed like him; Omni never wore a red hoodie, and Omni was wearing grey camo shorts last night, not blue pants. Curiosity overtaking Tonto, he opened both of his eyes, and walked up the consul to get a closer look.

Then, as Tonto stood next to the guy, he looked him over some more. At first Tonto was just analyzing the guy, and using his (very little) brain power to see if he could identify him. However, once Tonto saw the guy's wrist, his eyes widened in shock and his pupils shrunk in fear. On this guy's wrist was a red watch. It had a gauntlet-like design to it, and it seemed to have wires running around its frame. However, the thing that stood out the most was the dial; it had a circular faceplate, and a red hourglass design inside. At seeing that, Tonto only one idea of who this guy was.

"AHHHHHHHHH! EVIL CLONE!" he yelled out right next to the guy.

Kyle woke up very abruptly, screaming a little, and he turned to see the guy that was screaming.

"DUDE! What are you doing in my... apartment?" He looked around, noticing that this was NOT his and Ali's apartment. Also, there was this random guy here, who screamed him awake. He was, quite frankly, a little angry at this guy.

He focused his stare onto this... guy. He looked almost like him, save for the gray shirt and the fact he had a white watch on.

"Look, pal... I'm not an evil clone of anybody! Would you mind telling me where in the fuck I am?!" He bared his teeth at the guy, who he noticed looked just as angry back.

He continued to say, "'Cause this CLEARLY isn't my house, and I would like an explanation as to how you snuck in there anyway!" Last he remembered him, Kevin, Gwen, Ben, and Ali, his girlfriend, arrested Aggregor, and then he went home after delivering Kevin's car to a car garage to get it fixed. He was starting to hope that maybe, this was some stupid dream. He really did.

However, instead of giving him a proper explanation, Tonto did the following.

"STAY BACK VILE FIEND!" he yelled pulling something out from his backpack, "I have a spoon, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Kyle let his jaw drop. Was this guy REALLY threatening him with a spoon? How in the hell did he sneak into the apartment unnoticed? Or... was he simply left here to guard him while his boss left to tend to other matters?

Most likely the latter. But he never thought any grunt would threaten him with a spoon. A laser gun, definitely, but a spoon? Ha! Stupid... but creative. He had to give this dude that.

Kyle replied, "I always get threatened to get killed, but with guns, swords, maybe their bare fists every once in a while, but you, sir, are a first. A spoon. Nice one." He jumped out of the chair, staring the guy down. He determined he had to be at least 16, about a couple years younger than him.

He then said, "Now, who are you working for? Vulkanus? The Incurseans? The Forever Knights?!" He got into a combat stance, preparing to be... spooned. He snickered at the thought, enjoying the prospect of a battle with this guy, it would be amusing at least, fighting somebody armed with a spoon.

"I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Tonto yelled, before throwing the spoon at Kyle. All that happened was it hit him in the chest, and fell to the floor, not really effecting anything.

"Um..." Tonto said, not knowing what to do next, before another idea sprung into his head, "TAKE THIS!"

Tonto then hit Kyle with his backpack, and ran to the other side of the room.

"Oof!" Kyle stumbled a little when the backpack hit him, and he caught it, then tossed it aside. Whatever was in there, it was surprising he got a backpack hurled at him. Who was this guy, and why would any of his enemies hire HIM?!

"Where do you think you're going, Spooner Street?!" He sprouted his Mobian quills out of his head, and back, the quills on his head removing all traces of the blonde hair, and he charged at the kid, not at full speed, though. He still seemed to be just a human to him for now, and he punched the guy, sending him sliding backwards into a pile of paper files on the floor.

"Now you are without your spoon. What are you to do now?" Kyle taunted the weird guy a little bit, then he snickered again, still not believing the spoon scenario from earlier.

' _How dumb is this dude?'_ Kyle thought to himself.

"Ow," Tonto grumbled from on the floor. Tonto then looked up to Kyle, and his eyes widened in shock.

"You're a Mobian?" he said, surprised, before his face twisted into a more serious expression, "Oh, this is not going to end well."

Tonto then brought his watch up to his face, and put his fore finger and middle finger on the dial. What happened was that his watch released a small hologram that showed a series of symbols that resembled faces. Tonto then moved his fingers to the side, and it caused the hologram to turn. Tonto did this for a few seconds before finally settling on a symbol.

"There you are," Tonto said before getting up. He then put pressure on the faceplate, and the hologram disappeared, followed by the faceplate sliding aside revealing a green dial with an hourglass symbol.

"Alright Evil Clone, I have two words for you," Tonto said, raising his free hand, "GOING HERO!"

Tonto then slammed down on the dial, and he was covered in a green flash. When the flash subsided, in place of Tonto was a raptor-like creature, with pincer-like hands, a visor covering his face, wheels on his feet, and the symbol of the watch on his chest.

"Say hello to XLR8," Tonto said, getting into his own battle stance.

Kyle's eyes widened. He exclaimed, "XLR8?! That was an Omnitrix?! Ooh..." He grumbled to himself for not considering that possibility. It looked like a regular watch for the most part while examining it before. Plus, he was not well-versed in using his Mobian powers beyond his speed and the spin dash, as he had not yet figured out how to use the Homing Attack or the Super Peel-Out. He was also not nearly as fast as a Kineceleran, especially XLR8 on his own.

He said, "Well then. If you're going to use speed, I'll just push myself up a notch as well! Going XLR8!" Kyle pushed up his Ultimatrix faceplate, scrolling to XLR8 as he did so, then slammed it down. He looked like this guy's XLR8, but had a red stripe on his shirt, red eyes, and a red Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

He proudly yelled, "XLR8! You are in SO much trouble now, dumbass! Hope you see my foot coming!" He sped towards the other Kineceleran, hoping to land a kick, but the guy dodged as he regained his footing.

Kyle asked, "How'd you know I was a Mobian anyway?"

"My boss has a Mobian transformation, Evil Clone," Tonto said, "Calls him Speed Demon."

Tonto then rushed forward at Kyle and tackled him, causing both opponents to crash through another door into a larger room. Big enough for a fight.

Kyle noticed they were in a larger room, then tail-whipped Tonto off of him, and got up. Kyle said, "Sweet. Good time for me to see if this'll work." He glowed a bright red, becoming Gravattack.

Kyle yelled, "Gravattack! I'm gonna turn up the gravity of the situation!" He focused his force onto Tonto, as Tonto sped away from the forced strike area, and he tried to tackle Kyle. Tonto, however, did get caught in Kyle's gravitational pull.

Kyle said, "Speed Demon, huh? Maybe I'll tell an old friend back home that name. I'm sure he can go Mobian, too. As for you, buddy..." He forced Tonto into the warehouse wall, then slammed him down. He then walked after him. Kyle asked, "Had enough, dude? By the way, I ain't a clone of nobody."

"That's what you want me to think," Tonto said, before he raised his arm and slapped his Omnitrix symbol. Then, one green flash later, in place of XLR8 was a small white alien that looked like a small walking stereo, with the symbol of the Omnitrix on his forehead.

"But I'm not falling for it!" Tonto said, before he released a sonic yell directly at Kyle. This caused Kyle to try and cover his ears (or where his ears would be) and stagger back, allowing Tonto to stand up.

"Now I want to know what you've done with Omni," Tonto demanded.

Kyle got up, and asked, "Omni? Who's Omni? Your boss?" He suddenly looked confused. At first, it was because his Echo Echo (at least he assumed it was Echo Echo) looked so different from his. Perhaps Sonorosians evolved differently than his Ultimatrix allowed, or that was how his Omnitrix made them look. He assumed the latter choice was better.

"Look, dude. I don't know any Omni. I'll ask you again. Where the hell am I?" He looked at Tonto, more with a look of trust than of anger. He was pissed at first, but now he was just confused, having gone past the pissed state. But he still didn't wish to let his guard down on Tonto. Clearly he knew how to use the watch fairly well for someone stupid enough to use a spoon as a weapon. Kyle glowed red again, and went into Big Chill this time.

Kyle said, "And to make sure you don't get any bright ideas..." He breathed ice at Tonto, and froze him up to his chest in ice.

"Hey! Let me go!" Tonto yelled, struggling against the ice.

Kyle responded, "Not yet, broski. This should get you to calm down and tell me what's going on here. Why am I not in my apartment, and where is here? That is all I want to know." It had become clear to Kyle that this 'Omni' guy Tonto was talking about had to be the reason he freaked, after fighting him for a bit. He decided to trap him down first, and see what answers he could hopefully get out of Tonto.

Tonto was about to use a sonic yell to break free of the ice, but then stopped when he heard Kyle's questions.

"Huh? Apartment? What're you talking about?" Tonto asked, genuinely confused.

"Can you at least answer my questions? If you do, we'll try to find your boss." Kyle said to Tonto, hoping it would make him feel better.

Tonto was silent for a minute, considering Kyle's offer. Then, he looked over to Kyle and glared at him.

"Fine, I'll cooperate Evil Clone," Tonto said, venom dripping from his voice.

Kyle sighed. "Well, at least I got somewhere... My first question is... where are we? Because I honestly don't know where the fuck we are. By the way, I'm... never mind."

Kyle decided not to press the matter of 'I'm not an evil clone!' for the moment.

"You're... In a warehouse," Tonto answered, a little surprised, "In Minnesota."

Kyle said, "Really?" He was pretty sure that Bellwood wasn't in Minnesota. It snowed too much in Minnesota for Bellwood to be there anyway.

"I was in Bellwood before I..." He muttered to himself.

"And by the way, I figured out I was in a warehouse. Anyway, my other question is... Where did you get that Omnitrix? Are you working for Albedo? Interesting design. I kinda like it." He assumed he wasn't, since he assumed any sensible Galvan, or former Galvan in Albedo's case, wouldn't ever hire a guy like this. Much less give him an Omnitrix, assuming he could get the blueprints or make one for him. He no longer looked angry, to try and make Tonto feel more amicable, despite the freezing.

"Who?" Tonto said, his anger being replaced by confusion, "I don't anyone named Albedo. Besides, Azmuth gave me this."

Kyle's eyes got wide. "Azmuth made you that?! He made my Ultimatrix, too!" he exclaimed, reverting to human, with his quills put away.

"Okay. How did you meet Azmuth? Because he's never mentioned you to me." His look changed to a bewildered and very confused look. Azmuth made an Omnitrix for this guy? And didn't tell him? Why?! Oh, when he saw Azmuth again... He would be in for a large interrogation of sorts from Kyle, no matter what his clone/sister, Kayla, or even Myaxx would say to him.

"Me and Omni met him years ago, when we still had our original Omnitrixes," Tonto said, surprised that this guy knew Azmuth, "And what do you mean Azmuth made your Ultimatrix? Azmuth only made the blueprints for the Ultimatrix before the Nega Guardians stole them and built them instead."

"I met him when I had my original Omnitirx, too." Kyle replied. "He gave me my EgyptPhoenix transformation after he turned off the self-destruct. I met him later when my evil clone, Kayla, tried to kill my friend Gwen with his Ultimatrix. She broke in, and stole it. Mine wasn't complete, it only had the evolution feature and some DNA restoring features in it, but we got Master Control access when Kayla added her faceplate to it..." He stopped for a second to get some details straight in his head.

"The evolution feature WAS his assistant Albedo's idea, and Azmuth incorporated it while Albedo was on paid vacation, and he found out how I killed Malware, which he despised greatly, and I was forced to fight Albedo when he had his Ultimatrix copy made, which my friend Ben now has, and he can turn into everything I can, minus my Giga forms, which I got when Kayla's Ultimatrix evolution feature combined with my old Omnitrix's evolution feature in my current Ultimatrix... so I can evolve twice instead of once... Kayla has my old Omnitrix... and I think that's my side of the story. Who are those Nega Guardian guys, anyway?" He raised his eyebrow towards Tonto.

Tonto said nothing for a minute as he tried to wrap his mind around what Kyle just said. He ultimately shook his head to get himself in order before he replied.

"Wait a second, before I tell you any more, I want you to set me free," Tonto demanded, "Besides, I'm sick of talking as Echo Echo."

Kyle transformed into Scorchio, a tall red humanoid dragon with a tan chest and tan undersides to his wings. His spikes along his back were green, and he was 7 and a half feet tall. Kyle said, "Oops. Sorry there, mate. Needed to keep ya still to listen to me, y'know?" He breathed fire at the ice surrounding Tonto, and it melted.

"So... anything else before I ask another question there, mate?" He smiled to Tonto again.

The instant Tonto was free, he slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his forehead, transforming him back into his human form.

"One thing, can you come closer Evil Clone?" Tonto asked.

Kyle gave off a grunt at still being called that, but he complied, and moved his head closer to Tonto. Then before Kyle could move, Tonto slapped him across the face.

"That was for trapping me in ice," he said, rubbing his hand, "Anyway, what were you saying before?"

Kyle rubbed his face a little, while reverting to human again. "I may as well introduce myself. I'm Kyle. I'm a superhero. I have the Ultimatrix, and can transform into 1,000,913 alien forms. I only know about... maybe 140-150 forms, including my Ultimate and Giga transformations in that count, but nonetheless, I'm a good guy. My final questions to you are... who are you exactly, and who are these Nega Guardians? They sound a little tough."

Kyle looked around as he talked, taking in the surroundings of the warehouse. It was large. He started to wonder how this dude and this Omni guy managed to get this place all to themselves.

"Alright... 'Kyle,' I'll tell you who I am," Tonto said, his eyes narrowing, "My name is Tonto Abernathy. I am an Omnitrix Guardian. I wield an Omnitrix, and I can transform into 1,000,902 aliens. As to who the Nega Guardians are, they are alternate versions of me and Omni from another universe where we became villains instead of heroes."

Kyle did kind of hate how Tonto said his name with quotations, but he did believe his explanation, he supposed. He could have sworn Tonto meant something in some other language, too, but couldn't remember what at the moment.

Kyle said, "Tonto. That's an interesting name. The Nega Guardians remind me of Albedo. He may have been a Galvan, but now he looks like a blue version of me. Besides that... Tell me about Omni. What's he like? I bet he's cool if he got you guys this warehouse for your own superhero-related shit." He really was impressed with this whole warehouse HQ thing. He thought to himself, ' _Mental note. Talk to everybody about getting a warehouse HQ.'_

"HOLD IT!" Tonto yelled, pointing at Kyle, "Why should I trust you? For all I know, you may be a spy, sent here to get chummy with me so I'd spill all my secrets. Then you would probably lead an invasion of Earth, and be able to win easily because you now know all of our weaknesses. Then you'd probably rule Earth as a dictator, throwing anyone who doesn't agree with you into a flaming pit full of dogs that shoot bees out of their mouths when they bark. IS THAT YOU'RE SICK PLAN, DUDE?!"

The room was silent for a minute, as Kyle had no idea how to respond to that.

"Well, you can forget it. I want you to show me right now that you are in fact who you say you are, and if you're telling the truth, then I'll tell you EVERYTHING!" Tonto said, making "everything" sound more epic than it should.

Kyle was taken aback from Tonto's outburst, and thought. He didn't know at first, but said, "I'll show you one of my Giga forms. Something that'll fit here without causing trouble... um... Swampfire. I'll show you Giga Swampfire. That'll prove it!"

Kyle then looked to Tonto for approval of this plan, hoping he would at least consider it. Tonto's eyes then narrowed further, as he considered the idea for a few seconds.

"Alright... Show me this 'Giga Swampfire,'" Tonto said, crossing his arms.

Kyle smiled, then transformed into Swampfire. "This is my normal state, as you know."

He then slapped his symbol, and became Ultimate Swampfire. "This is Ultimate Swampfire. Now, comes the big guns!" He slapped his symbol, and his colors had changed back to normal Swampfire's color scheme, and his size grew to 1 and a half times Ultimate Swampfire's size. Giant leafy wings had grown out of his back as his head changed to a Venus flytrap with Ultimate Swampfire's blue kerosene pods as teeth. The pods also grew along his back, sprouting like Wildvine's pods, his feet had grown thorns to be toes, while also sprouting more thorns along his arms, ending the transformation by growing a thorny tail.

Kyle yelled, "Giga Swampfire!" The new look seemed to go into Overgrow mode. "So, Tonto, whaddaya think?"

Tonto was silent for a few seconds as he examined Kyle's new transformation. He walked around Kyle and looked him over from top to bottom. He then looked into Kyle's eyes (which considering how big Giga Swampfire was, was a bit difficult), took a deep breath, and let one large fanboy rant.

"OHMYGOD! THATISAWESOME! I mean, look at him, he's fricking huge! And look at his face, it looks like he could snap your face off. And he has wings! LOOK HE HAS WINGS! And look at those arms! He looks like he could crush a truck with them! AND A TAIL! I don't know what significance that has, BUT THAT'S AWESOME! AND THE EXPLOSIVE PODS ARE ON HIS BACK?! Yeah, that takes away their reach-ability, BUT WHO CARES, THEY'RE ON HIS BACK!"

Tonto then began to breathe in and out, holding up one of his hands to let Kyle know he needed a moment. Then, after a minute of breathing, Tonto regained his composure, and looked up at Kyle.

"So what did you want to know about Omni?" Tonto asked.

Kyle let him take a breath. His Giga forms were pretty awe-inspiring at times, he thought, but he never had someone have a fanboy rant about it. He felt cool hearing all of that from Tonto.

"I wanted to know how you and Omni managed to find this warehouse and turn it into your headquarters. It's actually pretty nice, man." Kyle said to Tonto. He decided to stay as Giga Swampfire for the moment, and let Tonto explain that, if he could. He was starting to like Tonto a little bit, and was curious about this 'Omni' character.

"Oh that's easy," Tonto said in a cheerful, off-hand tone, "When Omni and I became galaxy-wide heroes (save for Earth, Earth is hush-hush), we realized we needed a base of operations in order to properly patrol the galaxy. When we were thinking of places, Omni remembered an old warehouse that was in his hometown that we could use, and over the years we've fixed this place up, moved stuff in, and eventually, this became the Earth base for the Omnitrix Guardians."

Kyle thought about it, wondering why the place was abandoned. "So..." He said, "Is there any reason as to why this warehouse got abandoned? No one's ever come here wondering why lights are on... anything? This place does remind me of the Bat-cave, really. By the way, nice computer."

He was genuinely curious about the place, still hoping they could find their own abandoned warehouse when he got back home. After all, they still needed a better place to house the tech Kevin acquired over time than the garage.

"How'd you guys get your Omnitrixes?" Kyle asked.

"In answer to your first question, it was originally a store, but it went out of a business a long time ago. And no, no one has questioned it... I don't know why, the lights kinda stick out. As for how Omni and I got our Omnitrixes..."

Tonto paused, as he recollected the event. After a minute, he shook his head, and looked up to Kyle.

"You may want to transform back," Tonto suggested, "It's going to be a long story and you may want to sit down."

Kyle transformed back to normal, and had pulled up a chair nearby from the corner of the room. "Okay, Tonto. I'm all ears." He stated. "Tell me everything you can remember."

"Alright then," Tonto said, pulling up his own chair, "Ahem. I guess I'll start with when Omni and I got our original Omnitrixes. It was eight years ago, when Omni was 10 and I was 8. At that time, Omni and I didn't even know each other. However, we met when I first got my Omnitrix. I had taken my sister to the park and was bored out of my mind. However, while I was blindly looking at stuff, my eyes happened to wander to the sky, and I saw what looked like a shooting star flying into the woods near the park.

"I got curious, so I went to check it out, and low and behold, I found a space pod, and inside was my original Omnitrix. Of course it jumped on to my wrist when I tried to grab it, and I freaked out, but I got over it after a while. I started messing with it, and that's when I transformed into my first alien. I freaked out again, but I got over it when I realized I had cool powers. After I messed around for a bit, I ended up transforming back, and boy was I happy that I got my good looks back. However, that was short lived, because I suddenly heard commotion from the park. I ran back there to see what was going on, and that's where I first met Omni."

Kyle listened intently to Tonto's story, and remembered his encounter with his first Omnitrix, still in the possession of Kayla, his clone/sister.

"So, after you met Omni, what did he do? Did he try to figure out why there were two Omnitrixes? Or... did he just accept it, got you as his partner, and you two became a team, or what?" Kyle asked Tonto, wondering what else Omni did.

"Nope, people were trying to kill him," Tonto said, acting as if for some reason Kyle's explanations were just silly, "He was fighting two bounty hunters that were sent down to Earth to try and capture him. When I arrived on the scene, Omni was losing, and the bounty hunters had just knocked him into me. He was transformed at the time, so I had no idea what he was, but then his Omnitrix timed out, and he transformed back right in front of my eyes. I was surprised at first, and when Omni saw my watch, he was surprised too, but we didn't have enough time to think about it because the bounty hunters were not letting up.

"Omni and I ended up dodging their fire for a little bit, before our Omntrixes recharged. Then we went alien, kicked their butts, and they ran away like a couple of sissies," Tonto leaned back in his chair when he remembered that, a smile plastered on his face, "Afterwords, Omni and I talked, and I learned how he got his Omnitrix. It turns out he got his Omnitrix the day before, when he was home. He was sad because his friend moved away, or something I don't remember, and he was moping outside at night. He saw a shooting star in the sky, and he wished he would have the best summer ever. However, that star was actually another space pod that, coincidentally, landed in the woods near Omni's house. He went to check it out, found his watch, and apparently had the same reaction I did; freaked out, messed with it, played around, and turned back.

"Then he told me about how he used his watch to save a daycare center the next day, but right after saving the kids, he was attacked by the bounty hunters. They managed to overpower him and bring him back to their ship, but before they could deliver him to the person who hired them, he managed to escape. The bounty hunters eventually caught up to him and he had to fight them to stay alive, and eventually, their fight moved to the park where the kids were, and that's where he met me."

Kyle wasn't expecting that. Bounty hunters right from the get go. It took a few weeks for bounty hunters to come after him. They were getting it for Vilgax, but Tetrax saved him from getting caught, and through their teamwork, Tetrax and Kyle caught Sixsix and Kraab pretty easily. They're still friends to this day.

"Sounds like you and Omni are a pretty good team, Tonto." Kyle said. "Wanna hear how I got my first Omnitrix? It'll probably be really confusing..." He was hoping Tonto would at least listen to him on it, even if he really didn't get how it would happen.

"Do NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Tonto yelled, standing up, and looking like he was about to slap Kyle. However, instead of actually hitting him, Tonto instead sat down, and crossed his legs.

"But sure, I can hit pause on my story," Tonto said, eerily calm, "So Ky (can I call you Ky?) how did you get your original Omnitrix?"

Kyle made a sweat drop at Tonto's new outburst, even though he jumped back and covered his face up to prevent himself from getting slapped anyway.

"Well, I know this is gonna flip your shit, but I wasn't even in the same universe I got the Omnitrix in before I got it. I was watching a Ben 10 season 1 DVD. During the first episode, the power had gone out while I was waiting for my first girlfriend Ashley to pick me up for dinner when I was 13. Lightning struck my house, which caused a power outage, and my parents went to find the source of it while I played my Nintendo DS. When the power came back on, my TV was back on, but there was a swirling vortex in it. My parents told me not to touch it, then went to call a repairman. I touched it anyway, then was warped to a different universe, where I met Ben and Gwen Tennyson, along with their Grandpa Max. I prepared to get the Omnitrix to Ben once I noticed the shooting star. Once I tried to grab it out of its space pod, it attached to my wrist, and I, not knowing how to remove it at the time, freaked out! I tried taking it off manually, and they found me, so I explained how the watch worked, but nothing else. I even had the Master Control randomly activated for some reason, as I stayed Heatblast for a full hour instead of 10 minutes, then timing out. I became Wildmutt, Diamondhead, and XLR8 while testing it out, and I became human again."

Kyle went on to describe other things that changed. "So, I knew some things that were going to happen, and probably still will for a while. But... I choose to let things play out, even though recently, events not matching the show are starting to happen more and more frequently. I assume it's because of my presence, but, like I said, I don't interfere with the flow of things. It won't make any sense. I've been trapped there for 5 years, and now I'm here. I guess the universe decided to kick me out when Ben got Albedo's Ultimatrix. Or something... I also got new memories that make me have a backstory in that universe, too, like I was orphaned when my Mom died, and my Dad's been missing because he's on Planet Mobius and can't interfere with anything outside of their home planet because of their massive power, and the fact that the Incurseans fear them. Azmuth hasn't shown knowledge of my Mobian powers yet, either. "

Tonto just sat there, listening to Kyle's story. When Kyle told him about how he originally was from a different reality, Tonto's eyes widened.

' _How come whenever someone is watching something on TV, and the power goes out, the TV becomes a portal? Scientists should short out their computers more,'_ Tonto thought. However, when Kyle finished his story, something finally clicked inside his head.

"THAT'S IT!" Tonto yelled, jumping up from his chair.

Kyle got startled by Tonto's outburst yet again. He thought to himself, ' _This guy loves yelling, I guess. But, he's still kinda cool himself.'_ But he really did want to hear what was going on in Tonto's head.

Kyle asked, "What's it, Tonto? What's your idea?"

"What you just said Ky," Tonto said, excited, "You just said that you came from another universe where the Omnitrix is a work of fiction (which blows my mind, by the way). Well, what if it happened again? I mean, I don't know about most of the stuff you're talking about; me and Omni never fought anyone named Albedo, only two Omnitrixes were ever sent down to Earth, and I think Azmuth would have told us about you if you've been around for as long as you say you've been.

"So I ask again Ky: What if you traveled to another alternate universe? And not because your old universe decided to kick you out, like you think it did?" Tonto said, moving his face an inch away from Kyle's. Kyle backed up from Tonto's face a little bit to get some thinking space. Once he sat there for a few minutes, it hit him.

"Hey, Tonto, I'm thinking you may be right... It just seemed really weird, since I changed realities while I was sleeping this time. Do you think someone or something may have warped me here? I think so! But the question is... Who? Or rather, what did this? Because I haven't the faintest idea at all." He thought about who could have those powers he knew that could have done it. Only two came to him. Paradox, and Eon. Paradox may have put him here to solve a large crisis that Tonto and Omni couldn't fix, but if Eon... wait. Eon was killed when he went Ultimate Ky-Eon last time. He beheaded him 4 years ago from what he could remember. So it had to be Paradox.

"Hey, Tonto... when was the last time you saw Omni? I may have an idea how to track him." Kyle said.

"Hmm... The last time I saw Omni was... Last night, at the terminal you woke up at," Tonto said, gesturing to the room they were in before.

Kyle responded, "I may have a transformation that can help us track his whereabouts. Mind if I try it out?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead," Tonto said.

Kyle flipped up his Ultimatrix faceplate again, and scrolled over to a transformation looking like Raven from Teen Titans. "Tonto, this may disturb you a little bit." Kyle said, as he slapped his symbol.

His skin changed to a pale color, his hair changed from blonde to purple, and became longer, his clothes were replaced with a one-piece shirt, and he got a belt studded with red jewels. His shoes changed to blue shoes, and a cloak materialized around him. He then grew... female appendages... and a jewel appeared on his forehead while his Ultimatrix symbol reappeared on his/her chest. The glow disappeared, as Kyle said, "Metrion..." In an unfeeling tone. He/she floated over to the terminal, and his/her eyes glowed, as he/she scanned for Omni's traces of manna. However, as Kyle scanned for signs of Omni's manna, Tonto looked at where he/she was a second ago and seemed confused.

"Ky? Where did you go?" he said, walking over to where Kyle transformed, "Is the alien invisible? Hello?"

Tonto scratched his head in confusion, looking everywhere before he turned to Kyle himself.

"Excuse me Raven, but have you seen a guy by the name of Kyle around?" Tonto asked, for some reason completely oblivious to who the person in front of him was, "About yeah tall, blond hair, dresses in red, has a red Ultimatrix much like that symbol on your chest? He also responds to Ky."

Kyle's eyebrow twitched for a second. ' _Oh boy. Just when I thought he did have shreds of intelligence...'_ He/she turned around, and glared at Tonto.

Kyle said, "I'm Kyle, dude. Hello? Do you not see a red Ultimatrix symbol on me?" He/she pointed to his/her Ultimatrix symbol. His/her eyes were still glowing black as before. While he/she remembered Sorceressa being more effective for tracing manna, he/she was far more used to Metrion, and his/her knowledge of Metrion's powers was a bit better.

"Huh? What a minute... You're Ky?!" Tonto said, his eyes widening and his left eyebrow twitching, "Um... Ky, I mean no offense by this, but... Yech."

Kyle nodded. "Told you you'd be grossed out." He/she said. He/she scanned it more closely, then, noticed something off. Kyle said, "Huh. That's strange. He doesn't appear to be on Earth anymore... I guess he got kidnapped?" he started to think about who could have kidnapped him, but he also didn't know who Tonto and Omni's enemies necessarily were other than the Nega Guardians... and the Bounty Hunters, possibly. Hmm...

"Maybe," Tonto said, pausing for a second, still wierded out by Metrion, "But then, why go to the trouble of bringing you here? I mean, I don't think someone like… I don't know, Vilgax would go to the trouble to kidnap Omni just to replace him with you."

Kyle paused, then thought again. "Yeah. Why would someone like Vilgax go to all of that trouble just to replace Omni with me? If anything, adding another watch bearer to the equation would make things more difficult for him." Last time Kyle saw Vilgax, he had created a Neo-Kyle, yet another clone of him, but it instantly got vaporized after a Kyuubi/Kurama showdown. Could Omni's Vilgax be any different from his? Guess he'd/she'd have to find out.

"Any idea where Vilgax is Tonto?" Kyle asked.

"I think he's in the Null Void," Tonto said, shrugging his shoulders, "Last time me and Omni and fought him was a couple years ago. We had just received our new Omnitrixes from Azmuth, and he was on a war-path across the galaxy. We almost lost that one."

Kyle changed back to human again. He asked Tonto, "Maybe we should pay him a visit?" With a big smirk on his face, of course. Any chance to pummel Vilgax again sounded good to him regardless of the reality.

"I guess we could pay ol' Villy a visit," Tonto said, rubbing his chin, "But we'll need someone to monitor the portal so we don't end up trapped there... And considering that Omni is missing, I know just who to call."

Tonto then ran up to the consul that Kyle was scanning, and typed in a few codes. Then, as he finally hit enter, the screen started to fizz and change. Then, appearing on the monitor was an old Galvan, dressed in green and black robes.

"Yes, hello?" the Galvan said, sounding tired.

"Hey Azmuth, how's it going?" Tonto said, waving at the creator of the Omnitrix.


	3. Chapter 2: The Null Void

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 2: The Null Void**

"Hey Azmuth, how's it going?" Tonto said, waving at the creator of the Omnitrix.

"Oh, it's you Tonto," Azmuth said, sounding annoyed.

Kyle looked at the screen, too. He saw this Azmuth didn't seem any different from the Azmuth in his reality in terms of looks, but he figured any reality's Azmuth would be smart enough to help.

Kyle decided to take the chair to sit a little behind Tonto, and observe what would happen between this Azmuth and Tonto for a decision about Vilgax.

"What is it that you want?" Azmuth asked, putting his arms around his back.

"Well, Azmuth, I have a request," Tonto said, with a nervous smile on his face, "Well... Would you be available to help us enter the Null Void?"

"What? Why do you wish to enter the Null Void?" Azmuth said, sounding rather surprised by this request.

"Well, you see, we kinda of need to speak with someone in there," Tonto said, his smile wavering.

"Who?" Azmuth said.

"Um... Well... Vilgax?" Tonto said, his smile vanishing.

"What?" Azmuth said, shocked with Tonto's answer, "Let me speak to Omni, I want him to tell me why you two want to do this."

"Um... Well, uh... You see..." Tonto said, scratching the back of his head.

Kyle poked his head out from behind Tonto, and slid his chair to the terminal. "Hi, Azmuth. I'm Kyle, and Omni's gone for the time being. We're hoping Vilgax can divulge information as to Omni's whereabouts. You see, I scanned for his manna, but got nothing, so I assume he's off Earth." He waited for Tonto and Omni's version of Azmuth to give an answer now.

Azmuth looked at Kyle for a second, before looking to Tonto.

"Tonto, why is this young man here?" Azmuth asked.

"Well, first off, he has this," Tonto said, grabbing Kyle's left wrist, and pulling back the sleeve to reveal his Ultimatrix.

"An Ultimatrix?!" Azmuth said, both shocked and angered, "Where did he get that?!"

"Well, that's the second reason he's helping," Tonto said, letting go of Kyle's wrist, "You see, Kyle here is actually from an alternate universe. But for some reason, he woke up here in the warehouse last night. We both suspect that Vilgax may have something to do with it, but we need someone to monitor us when we're in the Null Void."

Kyle said, "Yeah, Azmuth. Tonto tells me you made the Ultimatrix blue prints, but it was finished by his and Omni's evil clones. In my universe, you do complete it, more or less, but my evil cone steals it from you to kill my friend... How universes can differ, huh?" He gave Azmuth a nervous smile.

"Yes, how they differ," Azmuth said quietly, "Excuse me."

The screen then immediately went black, showing no signs of Azmuth. This confused both Tonto and Kyle, as they both looked at each other for answers, but neither could provide one. However, after a solid minute of waiting, a small white light appeared on the computer terminal before fading away, revealing Azmuth standing there, his hands behind his back.

"Let me see your Ultimatrix," Azmuth said to Kyle.

Kyle stooped down to Azmuth's level and lowered his left arm to Azmuth. He saw no reason to distrust this Azmuth, seeing as they were both the same person. Or Galvan. Or whatever... Azmuth then began to examine the Ultimatrix, almost as if he was looking for some kind of flaw.

"Hmm... It's better workmanship at least... And there's still an evolution feature. I thought I knew better than that," Azmuth said, sounding irritated with the last bit.

"He never cared for the evolution feature on our old Ultimatrixes," Tonto whispered to Kyle, "Said the very idea was just asking for trouble. Omni and I still used it... Numerous times."

Kyle was amazed at hearing that. Trouble? Of what kind? Oh man...

Azmuth continued looking over Kyle's Ultimatrix for a few seconds, before finally finishing, and looking at Kyle and Tonto.

"So then, why do you two assume Vilgax may have the answers you seek?" Azmuth asked.

Kyle then stated, "Tonto and I reasoned that if anyone knew how Omni disappeared, it would be Vilgax, and that this was all a part of his plan to get rid of Omni..." He thought for a few more minutes, then looked at Azmuth again.

"Why is the evolution feature asking for trouble, Azmuth? My Azmuth intended to put it in mine because I was using it to fight bad guys. He's still working on his real Ultimatrix. Mine's a prototype... According to him, anyway. Do the evolutions cause something weird to happen?" Kyle was genuinely curious now.

"For one thing, they HAVE only one purpose, battles," Azmuth said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I created the Omnitrix to help other races communicate and understand one another. The 'Ultimates' have nothing to do with that purpose; they were only created for battle and nothing more. The second reason... Well, I think I'll just let you find that out yourself.

"But back to the matter at hand, why do you two suspect Vilgax had something to do with Omni's disappearance?" Azmuth asked again, tilting his head toward Tonto.

"Well, because..." Tonto stopped talking, trying to think of the reason, but nothing really came.

"Because he's... Evil?" Tonto weakly said.

"I see," Azmuth said, a small smirk appearing on his face, "Very well, I shall assist you in getting to the Null Void."

Kyle beamed at the fact Azmuth would allow them to go into the Null Void.

"Thank you, Azmuth! You're a lifesaver!" Kyle then stopped. "Hey, Azmuth, what if I told you I could evolve the Ultimates further?" He was expecting an outburst of emotion, even want to destroy Kyle's Ultimatrix. However, Azmuth just lightly glared at Kyle when he mentioned that, the discontent he felt being very evident. Then, instead of demanding the Ultimatrix be dismantled, he just jumped up onto Tonto's shoulder.

"That is for your Azmuth to decide, not me," Azmuth said, saying nothing else on the matter, "Now Tonto, will you please show us to the lab?"

Kyle said, "Lab? There's a lab?!" He suddenly felt giddy, and wanted to see what he could work with, or use Grey Matter on to determine the purpose of.

The small group walked deeper into the warehouse, passing through hallways and doors that either led to rooms with alien tech in them or just rooms that still needed to be cleared out. Then, after about a half an hour of walking, the group finally arrived at the lab. Tonto entered the room first, with Kyle following after. What he saw was amazing; the room was filled with all kinds of machines and devices. In the corner there was a robot that looked like it was still being built. On the far wall, there was glass tube with a metal pad inside, and a small terminal connected to it. Along the tables were various small pieces of alien tech that looked like it had been dismantled, and had yet to be put back together, and various little discs and rings that bleeped and booped with multicolored lights, and along the right wall, there stood two machines; one looked like an oversized phone booth with the words "Cloning Machine" above the door, and right next to it was what Kyle recognized as a Null Void Cannon. Kyle kept saying, "Ooooh..." and "Aaahhh..." at the sights. He wondered if the Plumber bases Max used to go to were anything like this. All the tech... All the wonders... the strange cloning machine... and the Null Void Cannon. This place was awesome!

Kyle said, "WHOA! You really have a Null Void CANNON!?" Kyle was unsure how to respond to it, but then again, they were going IN to the Null Void. How else would this work out?

"Yep," Tonto said triumphantly, with Azmuth jumping off his shoulder, "But it's more there for showing off anyway. We barely use the thing, and even if we did use it, like everything else in this lab, it sort of..." Tonto's voice wavered for a few seconds, "Malfunctions, which kind of is part of the reason I invited Azmuth."

Kyle immediately felt discomfort. "Everything in here malfunctions? Why don't you guys use Grey Matter, Brainstorm, A.I., or hell, even Upgrade to fix it up? I'd be willing to help out with repairs if you guys wanted me to."

Kyle was happy Azmuth came, too. If something went wrong with the cannon, he should be sure to fix it up. Right?

"Well, for one thing, we've tried that. Numerous times. Sometimes it works for a little while, sometimes they're completely fixed, and more times than often, we usually make things worse," Tonto said, "Also, A. Who?"

Meanwhile, while the two young men were talking, Azmuth had jumped on to the Null Void Cannon consul, and was currently working to try and make the machine activate, and function properly... At least for a little while.

Kyle said, "A.I. One of my transformations. Hmm... Guess you haven't unlocked him. Well, he's a seven foot tall spider-like alien with crab claws. He's smart, about as smart as Brainstorm, I think. Grey Matter's definitely smarter, though. He also has the power to shoot electricity like Brainstorm, and unlike Brainstorm, he speaks in terms regular people like you and me can understand. He's a Technarachnid. Ever heard of them?" This sounded unusual to Kyle. I guess not all universes have the same species.

"Hey Azmuth, you ever heard of Technarachnid's?" Kyle asked.

Azmuth stopped what he was doing for a second, and looked at Kyle, confused.

"Techna... Wha?" Tonto said, scratching his head, "Never heard of them."

"I'm afraid I am not aware of that particular race either," Azmuth admitted.

Kyle said, "Well, I'll just show you guys." He slapped the faceplate of his Ultimatrix down, and his body shaped into a spider abdomen, thorax, and head. He sprouted six very long legs, increasing his height to 7 feet tall, and his hands had turned into metallic pincer hands. Instead of sprouting 8 eyes, he got two robotic optic sensors, and instead of pincers for a mouth, he instead had a monitor resembling a hospital system for measuring somebody's vital signs/heartbeat.

"A.I.!" Kyle said upon finishing his transformation. "Ring any bells yet?" He asked.

Azmuth and Tonto just stared at Kyle, Tonto's stare looking blanker.

"I'm... Sorry Ky," Tonto said, "But, we've never seen that guy before."

Kyle said, "Huh... I guess there are species of alien in my universe that aren't in yours then..." He wondered what other forms he had they might not recognize, but he'd let Tonto scan A.I if he felt it was necessary, or he wanted it. Whichever.

"Tonto, you want to scan him? I'll let ya." Kyle said to Tonto.

Tonto started rubbing his chin in thought at Kyle's proposal, while Azmuth went back to work at the Null Cannon consul.

 _'Hmm, it is tempting,'_ Tonto thought, _'I'd have an alien that no one in all of existence has. But what about the risks? This is a new alien, and I'll need to practice using it... What if I lose in a fight because I don't know all of his powers? But then again, he's a giant alien spider, so maybe he's pretty strong himself, plus those electric powers may be able to help me win. But then there's Omni. When he returns, I'll have an alien that he won't have access-'_

"Okay, sure," Tonto said excitedly. Tonto then raised his Omnitrix up, turned the faceplate towards Kyle, tapped the faceplate in a few spots, and the Omnitrix faceplate suddenly took on the appearance of a radar screen.

"New DNA signature detected," Tonto's Omnitrix said. Tonto then took a few steps towards Kyle and a small dot appeared on the screen. Then, as Tonto got closer, the dot moved closer to the center of the screen, 'till suddenly the Omnitrix shot a yellow light on Kyle, scanning him up and down. Then, the light retreated back into the Omnitrix, and the screen took on its regular appearance.

"New transformation now available," the Omnitrix said.

"There we go," Tonto said, smiling down at his watch.

"Glad to be of assistance," Kyle said. He hoped Tonto would be able to get good use out of A.I. He then looked over to Azmuth and asked, "Hey, Azmuth? Need any help? I can probably work something out."

"If you're so keen to help," Azmuth said, his attention never leaving the consul, "Then I'd recommend activating the wiring in this machine. The codes I've input should be activating it, but there's something in the mesh that's keeping the portal from opening."

Kyle walked over to the consul and charged up a spark of electricity in his claw. He grabbed the wires Azmuth had been working with, and put the small charge into the Null Void Cannon. The cannon had made a start-up noise in response.

"Yes!" Kyle exclaimed. He then used his other claw to claw out what was in the mesh messing it up. A portal had then opened up in front of them.

Kyle said, "A.I. may not be as smart as a Galvan, but he can still get the job done." He would have smiled if his monitor mouth could simulate it.

"Yes indeed," Azmuth said, rubbing his chin, interested by this new alien, "Anyway, according to my calculations, the Null Void Cannon should function properly for about two hours. If either of you stay longer than that, you may end up trapped in the Null Void. So, try to find Vilgax as fast as you can, or you may not return. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure," Tonto said, not really paying attention as he cycled through his aliens looking for A.I.

Kyle responded, "Got it. So, we'd better go in fast." He glowed red, becoming Astrodactyl.

"Astrodactyl!" Kyle exclaimed. "Come on, Tonto! We need to get to Vilgax. If you know him like I do, you know he's one tough cookie to crack. SQUAWK!" He turned on his jetpack and wings, then flew in.

"Huh? What?" Tonto said, coming back to reality, "Oh right. Wait for me."

Tonto then stopped fiddling with his Omnitrix, and then jumped in to the portal after Kyle, leaving Azmuth alone. Tonto then landed right in the Null Void, with Kyle floating there waiting for him.

"So, Tonto, you mind guiding me to the place they keep Vilgax? Your Null Void is probably different from mine." Kyle said, preparing for Tonto to guide him.

"I'd be glad to," Tonto said as he began walking off across this rock. However, after he walked about two feet, he stopped moving.

"I just realized something," Tonto said, turning back to Kyle, "I have no clue where he is. We don't usually keep track of where our criminals are in here, we just kinda throw them in."

Kyle fell down to the ground face-first, and pulled his head out of the ground. He flew back up again.

Kyle then said, "Then we'll split up. Cover more ground that way. I'll go this way..." He pointed to the left. "And you go that way." He pointed right.

"We'll meet back here in two hours' time, like Azmuth said." He flew off to the left, searching for anyone that could look like Vilgax.

"GOT IT!" Tonto yelled out to the retreating form, before heading right.

Meanwhile, with Kyle...

Kyle was flying around the landscape, searching the barren rocks by mere eyesight alone, and becoming frustrated with the experience. He wished Gwen was here, so he could at least search for the proper manna signature, but he didn't ever have anything save... wait. Vilgax's DNA from within his Ultimatrix! That's how he could find Vilgax! Hopefully. Nah. Seemed too farfetched.

"Besides..." He said aloud. "How would I locate something I know for sure belonged to Vilgax at some point or another here? The chances of that are slim..." He decided to try anyway.

"Hey, Ultimatrix, can you scan for a DNA signature like Conquistador's?" He asked his Ultimatrix. His Ultimatrix replied, "Negative. Function not available." Kyle made a sweat drop. "Yeah. I guess that's one disadvantage of my Ultimatrix. SQUAWK!" He continued his flight patterns, and saw a riot happening on one of the rocks. He decided to survey it to see what was the matter...

As Kyle got closer, he noticed that the riot was actually more of a group fight, with many alien criminals trying to gang up on someone... And failing. Kyle couldn't get much of what this being looked like, mainly because he was wearing a hooded robe, but he could tell that he was big, and very muscular. At the moment, two large aliens were rushing at the hooded figure, ready to tackle him. However, just as they were at arm's length away from the figure, the figure rushed forward, grabbed the two aliens by their throats, and slammed them to the ground. Then, just as the last four tried to gang up on him from behind, he threw one of the large aliens at the group with great force, knocking two members of the group back by about 10 feet. He then rushed forward at the remaining two, and used the remaining large alien as a club, smacking the last remaining aliens around into nearby boulders.

Kyle raised his eyebrow, wondering if he should help or not, but he decided to at least question this guy. He flew down to him. "Nice moves, pal. Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for somebody. Maybe you heard of him." Kyle had said. Some of the criminals were getting back up, and when Kyle faced towards them, they retreated and started to yell in panic.

 _'Odd.'_ Kyle thought to himself. The figure in the hood then turned to look at Kyle - and Kyle's eyes widened in shock. Coming out of the front of the figure's face were various green tentacles that dropped down on to his chest. And, while Kyle still couldn't get a clear look at the figure's face, he made out what looked like a breathing apparatus over the figure's mouth.

The figure then dropped the now unconscious body of the alien he used to assault the rest of the criminals, and looked Kyle over. However, the figure stopped inspecting Kyle when something caught his eye - the symbol of the Ultimatrix.

"The Omnitrix," Vilgax said, pulling down his hood.

Kyle said, "VILGAX! I should have known! SQUAWK!" He slapped his symbol, transforming into Humongousaur. He then charged at Vilgax, and tried to punch him, but Vilgax dodged aside, and kicked him back, almost making Kyle fall off of the rock. He stopped himself at the last second. Vilgax then threw off his robe, and glared at Kyle.

"You are not the Omnitrix bearer, or his idiotic servant," Vilgax said, his hands clenching into fists, "But you will soon learn what happens to those who cross me."

Vilgax then ran at Kyle and tackled him off the rock they were standing on. He then began to deliver a series of punches to Kyle's face and abdomen as they fell, making sure to keep him under him. Then, the pair finally landed another rock, with Vilgax landing on Kyle.

Kyle 'put on some size', growing to twice his original height, and he grabbed Vilgax at his abdomen, then tossed him away. Vilgax landed on his feet as Kyle slapped his symbol. It grew spikes, his skin became green, and he grew just a bit more. He gained a shell on his back, then got more armor to grow on his head. "Ultimate Humongousaur!" Kyle stated, as he fired missiles at Vilgax. They exploded all around him, forcing Vilgax back. Kyle then ran through the smoke, and pulverized Vilgax, slamming him into another rock farther away. Vilgax slid off the rock, before he looked up.

"An Ultimatrix?" Vilgax said, regaining his footing, "How surprising."

Vilgax then raised his fists into the air and the large spikes on his arms started crackling with energy. Then, Vilgax's muscles bulged as his arms absorbed the spikes, becoming larger, and much stronger.

"It will make a great prize once I tear it from your fresh corpse!" Vilgax said, before he ran at Kyle.

Kyle said, "Just try and take it, Squid-Face!" Kyle yelled, while increasing his size to 30 feet. Vilgax and Kyle collided, but Vilgax started to overpower him. Kyle blasted him point-blank with his missiles, but forgot to take into account the recoil. Vilgax was blasted back a few inches while he flew back 10 feet.

Kyle had said, "Oof... bad idea... Ow..." he got back up, and continued to fire missiles at Vilgax.

Vilgax held up his arms in defense. The missiles flew directly at him and exploded on contact, pushing him back a few more inches.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Vilgax mocked, before he lowered his arms long enough to evade the next barrage. He then raised his fist into the air, and slammed down on the ground, creating a large crack that was headed for Kyle.

Kyle looked down. "Oh man!" He yelled. He slapped his symbol again, transforming into Armodrillo. He dug underground, avoiding the crack, then he re-emerged under Vilgax, clobbering him with an uppercut. Vilgax went up a few feet as he landed on his back. Kyle then hopped on top of Vilgax, grabbed both sides of his head, and started vibrating his jackhammer arms. "Let's see how you like this one, Vilgy!" Kyle said, laughing a bit.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" Vilgax yelled in pain as Kyle kept pounding in his head. In an attempt to fight back, Vilgax reared one of his arms back, grabbed Kyle's head, and started squeezing.

Kyle felt the squeezing. "Oh... shit" Kyle said. He kept vibrating his jackhammer arms, however, thinking at this point, Vilgax's senses have to be pretty messed up if he's been vibrating his head like that long enough, and the squeezing on his own head shouldn't be too effective... But he did definitely feel the pain.

"Ow..." Kyle started to say. He then let go of Vilgax's head, but went Heatblast, and breathed fire onto Vilgax's face, and the burning sensation forced Vilgax's hands off of his head.

"ARGH!" Vilgax yelled, smacking Kyle off of him, "You impudent, worthless, mongrel!"

Vilgax then got up, pulled a large boulder out of the ground, and threw it at Kyle. Kyle had recovered, and saw the boulder flying towards him. "Whoa!" He transformed into Upchuck, then ate the boulder, and shot it back as an explosive loogie. He then transformed into Swampfire, and dug underground to plan a sneak attack on Vilgax. Vilgax got hit by the loogie causing an explosion that pushed him back. Vilgax recovered from the assault quickly and witnessed Kyle dig underground.

"You think you can escape from me?!" Vilgax roared, slamming his fist into the ground again. Except this time, he punched deeper, causing tremors throughout the rock, and causing several larger cracks to spread across and through the boulder. Kyle immediately dug out, as the tremors headed for him. He came out as a large vine, and the vine spat his humanoid shape out. He tossed seeds at Vilgax, and they hit what was still the ground. The vines sprouted from said seeds, and ensnared Vilgax. Kyle then ran for him, and gave him an uppercut, followed by more punches to the face, then a knee to the gut.

Kyle asked, "I'm only going to ask you this once. Where's Omni!?"

"What are you talking about?" Vilgax yelled out in anger and pain.

Kyle said, "Omni! That one guy you always fight! The one with the stupid sidekick! WHERE IS HE?!" He clobbered Vilgax again, and harder than last time.

"I don't know what you are referring to!" Vilgax said, the anger in his voice becoming stronger, "The last time I encountered the Omnitrix bearer was when he and his idiotic servant trapped me in this accursed Null Void dimension!"

Vilgax then fought back against the vines holding him in place, and within seconds the vines started to loosen, before he finally shredded them to pieces. He then lunged at Kyle, grabbing him, and holding him down by his throat.

Kyle grabbed both of Vilgax's arms, trying to rip them off of his throat, but to no avail. "Wasn't your plan to get rid of Omni... to replace him with me with some dimensional displacement device... or something?" He had made gagging sounds, then slapped his symbol, transforming into Pikachu. He then discharged electricity into Vilgax's arm, making him let go, and grab his tingling arm. Kyle gave him a smirk.

Vilgax withdrew away from Kyle, making sure to put a foot or two between him and the Ultimatrix wielder so his electric attacks, hopefully, wouldn't reach him.

"Dimensional displacement?" Vilgax said, almost surprised, "So, you are from another reality. That would explain your current form. But answer me this; if I had access to that technology, then why didn't I use it to simply escape this prison?"

Kyle suddenly raised his eyebrow. Wait... yeah. Vilgax was right! So he did have nothing to do with Omni's disappearance. But that still didn't...

"So... why's Omni missing then?!" Kyle asked him.

"That is none of my concern," Vilgax said as the tingling in his arms faded away. He then rushed at Kyle and delivered an uppercut to him, throwing him in the air. Kyle recovered as he flew, then lit himself up in electricity, and charged back down for Vilgax, looking like an electrically powered meteor.

"VOLT TACKLE!" Kyle yelled, just as he collided with Vilgax again. The resulting attack threw both opponents into the boulder, and finally shattered the whole structure, once again sending both Vilgax and Kyle into free fall, surrounded by rocky debris.

"Enough of this!" Vilgax yelled out in rage. He then grabbed Kyle and his finger suddenly glowed an all-too-familiar red. Then, he tapped the symbol of the Ultimatrix on Kyle, and Kyle was then reverted to normal.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Only I can use my interface on the Ultimatrix! How'd you..." Vilgax grabbed him by the stomach and held him tight. He started to gag again.

"I will crush your weak human form, and claim the Ultimatrix as my own!" Vilgax exclaimed, squeezing tighter, "And when I do, not only will the universe bow to me, but I will travel to your reality and build my new empire on the remains of the human race!"

Kyle felt the air getting squeezed out of him, but his Ultimatrix quickly emitted the 'ready' beep. He glowed red, and had become Grey Matter, crawling out of Vilgax's grip.

Kyle replied, "Not today, Vilgax!" He then transformed into Rath. "RATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, VILGAX OF OMNI AND TONTO'S REALITY! Taking over one reality is one thing! But multiple realities... THAT IS NOT COOL! COSMIC CLAW PUNCH!" Kyle extended his claw, then punched Vilgax, hard. He soared into another rock.

Vilgax shattered the rock as he flew through it. As he flew, he shifted his position in the air and landed on another boulder behind him before lunging himself at Kyle. He then delivered a swift kick to Kyle's side, sending him flying. Kyle transformed into Cannonbolt as he flew, then bounced off the rocks nearby, one by one, until he nailed Vilgax in the back. He then went Ultimate Cannonbolt, and continued to bouncing after him as Vilgax collided with the next rock, making a crater in it, then he landed on top of Vilgax, and started rolling himself in place on top of Vilgax. Vilgax cringed in pain from Kyle's assault. He made an effort to grab Kyle's spinning form, and then chucked it back into the air, allowing Vilgax enough time to get out of the crater.

Kyle tried to stop himself from flying through the air, but face-planted into another rock. "Ow!"

He pulled his face (Or his entire body) out of the rock, and saw Vilgax jumping for him. "Okay. Maybe it's time to show him what a Giga Alien can do." He said.

He glowed red, transforming into Jetray. He then went Ultimate Jetray, and slapped his symbol one final time. In his manta-ray shaped body, He sprouted out legs that had disappeared in his Ultimate form, sprouted plane turbines out of his tail, and had missile pontoons grow out of the bottom of his wings, where two more turbines appeared next to two other existing turbines. He grew about one and a half times Jetray's size, finally getting larger eyes to almost mimic the shape of a plane's cockpit.

"Giga Jetray!" Kyle yelled again. He then launched all of his Neuroshock missiles at Vilgax, and they had collided with him, making him land face-first into a rock formation below. Kyle charged for him in pursuit.

Vilgax managed to raise himself out of the debris just enough so that he could at least see his surroundings. He then saw Kyle's form flying towards him at an incredible speed and his eyes widened in shock.

"What... Is this?!" Vilgax managed to groan out before Kyle rammed into him. Kyle then focused his eye beams at Vilgax, and fired them at him.

"Like it, Vilgax?! I can evolve my evolved forms even further, into Giga Aliens!" Kyle said, smirking at Vilgax.

Vilgax brought up one of his arms to block the Neuroshock lasers. He struggled as he pushed his arm forward, Kyle not letting up for a second, 'till his claws finally covered Kyle's eyes completely, causing an explosion that sent both Vilgax and Kyle flying. Vilgax ended up flying through several boulders, the recoil hitting him harder than Kyle, before he crashed into the ground and rolled to stop. Vilgax groaned as he tried to get himself up, before he looked at his claw and saw that it was practically burned black.

"You... You will pay for this!" Vilgax said, his voice seething with rage.

Kyle was covering his eyes. "Oh fuck. That hurt like a bitch..." He stated.

He opened one of his eyes to see Vilgax running towards him. "Uh oh!" He said. He transformed to Echo Echo, then multiplied into 5 copies of himself, and screamed at Vilgax, hoping to blow him away. Vilgax halted in place upon Kyle's attack, holding up his arms in defense. The attack kept coming as the blast of sound kept pushing Vilgax back, but he continued to push against it and walk forward. Kyle merged all of his clones back together, then slapped his symbol again, going Ultimate.

"Ultimate Echo Echo!" He had said, as he sent out multiple disks, and surrounded Vilgax with them.

"Sonic... DOOM!" Kyle yelled, as the disks shot out numerous high powered sound waves.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" Vilgax cried out. The loud noise the discs were emitting was getting stronger, and Vilgax became steadily weaker as he tried to fight back against them.

"THIS... IS NOT OVER!" Vilgax yelled, struggling to move forward, "I... WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! I... will... destroy..."

Vilgax never finished his sentence as in seconds, all he heard was a loud ring, and the large amounts of pressure finally got to Vilgax. He then stopped walking towards Kyle, and collapsed at his feet, unconscious.

Kyle called his disks back, then reverted to human. "That was a little close... Good thing I didn't need Giga Echo Echo to stop him." He said.

"I gotta find Tonto. Hopefully he didn't get himself into too much trouble." He continued. He sprouted his Mobian quills, then ran off to find Tonto.

Meanwhile...

Tonto wasn't in trouble. Trouble was five minutes ago. Right now, Tonto was dead.

At least, he would be soon. At the moment, Tonto was hiding within a small hole in the ground as what appeared to be a miniature robotic humanoid. His skin was a medium shade of gray, with green circuitry running along his body. On his back were a pair of wings that at the moment, were currently folded back. On his face were four small green eyes that appeared on both sides of his face, and in the center of it was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

Above Tonto was a group of about... 30 or so aliens, each one of them looking for the Omnitrix wielder. The reason why? Well, after Kyle and Tonto split up to look for Vilgax, Tonto had run into this particular group. At first he didn't introduce himself, as he knew that any one of them would have recognized the Omnitrix, and either would have wanted to take it, or attack Tonto because he was an Omnitrix Guardian; either way, there would have been a lot of fighting. So, Tonto decided to use one of his aliens to try and get chummy with the group, and see if they knew anything about Vilgax. So, after choosing the appropriate form (in this case, Big Chill, as he could easily hide the symbol of the Omnitrix with him) he walked up to the group and tried to act like a gangster... Short version, he failed miserably.

Not only did he manage to irritate every single member of the group with his craptacular act, but he accidentally started a fight with one of the larger members of the group by simply slapping him on the back (he was that annoying). Of course, he did his best to fight back, but after he got too excited during the fight, he opened up his wings to be more imposing, allowing everyone in the group to see the symbol of the Omnitrix on his belt. This resulted in every member of the group swarming Tonto at once, not only trying to get the Omnitrix, but to also ring the neck of the teenager wearing it. Tonto fought back against the group for a while, but their numbers proved too much for him. So, he flew out of the group's reach, landed a little ways away, became XLR8, and ran for it.

Ultimately, Tonto found that he could not run any further, and he needed a plan. So, Tonto became the smallest alien he could think of, namely Nanomech, flew into a hole, and that's how he got to where he was now.

"Where did he go? We saw him run this way!" one of the smaller aliens said.

"He must be here somewhere," a Vaxasaurian in the group said, "Spread out in all directions; land, air, I don't care! Doesn't matter what he's turned into, he couldn't have gotten far."

Tonto held his breath in anticipation. He knew that if he made even a single noise at all, the group would find out where he was. Plus, given his current transformation, he knew that he was no state to fight any of them. So, for now, his best hope was to just wait it out.

 _'It'll be alright Tonto. Just don't make a peep, and you'll get out of this scot-free,'_ Tonto thought. However, the Omnitrix didn't seem to like this plan as it suddenly started releasing a loud beeping noise.

"Hey, what's that noise?" one of aliens said.

"It's coming from over here," a Lepidopterran said.

"Shhh! Be quiet, please!" Tonto whispered to the symbol on his face. However, the beeping instead got louder every second, and Tonto could hear the noises of the group's footsteps as they got closer to his position. Tonto's fists began to spark with energy as he knew that if he was found, he'd need to go on the offensive just to get a chance of escaping. However, the group suddenly stopped moving, as the light from outside became blotted out.

"Hey! What the heck is that?!" one of the aliens yelled out in shock.

Five minutes ago…

Kyle couldn't find Tonto on the rock he was running on, so he transformed into Rayquaza, and started to fly off in search of Tonto. Since Rayquaza was his largest flying alien, (besides EgyptPhoenix), he figured it would be imposing enough to deter criminals from attacking him. Also, since Vilgax didn't recognize Pikachu, he figured the other crooks here wouldn't know what Rayquaza was, and either hide from him or run away from him.

"Ultimatrix. Voice command override. Code 10." Kyle said to his Ultimatrix.

"Override accepted." Said the Ultimatrix.

"Omnitrix detection mode. Code 0, 0, beacon received, 0." Kyle used this code system for every other function his Ultimatrix had.

"Omnitrix detection mode activated. Detecting one other Omnitrix, 400 miles away from here." His Ultimatrix stated.

"Good. I should be able to find Tonto with this." He said, and he took off for Tonto's location. He flew for a few minutes before he arrived at the rock formation that his Ultimatrix said Tonto was at. Kyle looked down, noticing some alien criminals, seeing a Vaxasaurian and a Lepidopterran among them.

"I suggest you back away from my friend." He said to them. "Or things will get very dangerous for your health, very quickly." He started to charge up a 'Hyper Beam' in his mouth to scare them off, but he was prepared to fire it if the need arose. He lowered his eyes, seeing Tonto as Nanomech.

"What is that thing?!" a Tetramand said in shock and surprise.

"I don't know! I've never seen that kind of alien before!" a large octopus alien said.

Tonto ultimately wanted to see what the group was shouting at, so he looked out of the crack in the ground and saw Rayquaza. At first he was a little surprised, that is 'till he saw the symbol of the Ultimatrix on the creature's chest.

"Ky!" Tonto yelled, flying out of the crack.

"Hey, there he is!" the Lepidopterran yelled, flying at Tonto.

Kyle fired his Hyper Beam at the Lepidopterran, blasting him into the rock, knocking it unconscious, and had partially burned his entire body.

"As I was saying..." Kyle continued, "Leave my friend alone."

Everyone in the group tensed up when they saw their Lepidoppterran comrade get blasted out of the sky. They all glared at Kyle at first, some of them looking like they were going to try and attack. However, instead of attacking, the Vaxasaurian let out a grunt.

"Let's get out of here!" he ordered. The group then walked away from the scene, leaving behind their unconscious comrade.

"Thanks Ky," Tonto said, flying up to Kyle's face, "How the heck do you have Rayquaza on your watch? Pokémon aren't aliens; they're not even real."

"In my universe, Pokémon are apparently from a planet called Poké-Topia, according to my Azmuth." Kyle stated.

"They know of humans, and some born from Plumber families do live on the planet, but almost all of them can speak English, and they live on equal footing with one another. I don't know exactly which Pokémon are on the Ultimatrix I have, and which aren't, but I have Deoxys, Pikachu, Lucario, Garchomp, and what you see before you. Rayquaza." It didn't make much sense to him, either, but it is how his universe worked.

"Cool!" Tonto said cheerfully, not seeing the absurdity that Kyle saw, "What about Vilgax? Did you find him?"

"I did see Vilgax." Kyle replied, "But he said he didn't have anything to do with Omni's disappearance, unfortunately. We should get back to Azmuth. Now." He was sure time for the portal was dwindling as they spoke, and between the fight with Vilgax and trying to locate Tonto, he was sure they had barely any time left.

"Wait a minute, so Vilgax had nothing to do with this?!" Tonto said, a bit of anger in his voice.

Kyle nodded. "So, you ready to head back?" he asked Tonto.

Tonto was silent for a few seconds. He didn't know to react to that at all. The idea that they had just gone to all this trouble for a dead end really got to Tonto. He said no words for a full minute, before he raised his arm and slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix, transforming into Jetray.

"Fine, let's go," Tonto said before he sped off.

Kyle followed behind him, watching close. "Look, Tonto, I didn't even think about the fact Vilgax didn't have a dimensional displacement device... Otherwise, he would have busted himself out of the Null Void." he had said.

"But I guess we'll have to search elsewhere, perhaps..." He continued. He then thought to himself _, 'I hope Ali and the others are okay.'_

The flight back to the Null Void portal lasted for a few silent minutes, 'till both parties finally saw the portal in the distance, looking like it was slowly shrinking.

"Come on Ky!" Tonto yelled, speeding up to try and reach the portal.

Kyle sped up, and they both made it through before it closed. Kyle almost cramped up the area of the lab, though, and reverted to human when he realized he filled up the space.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Azmuth asked the boys, his arms folded behind his back.

Tonto made sure to straighten himself out, and then slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest, reverting back to his human form.

"We ended up going on a wild goose chase," Tonto said.

"Really? Do tell," Axmuth said, his tone becoming quizzical.

Kyle said, "I found Vilgax, got into a big fight with him, and questioned him. He said 'If I had such a device, I would have already got out of the Null Void!' or something like that. Tonto got himself in trouble, I don't know how, but I saved him, and we got back." He looked disappointed, wondering what Azmuth actually thought of him.

"So Vilgax wasn't responsible for Omni's disappearance?" Azmuth asked, for some reason taking all this news rather well.

"Yeah, so now we're back to square one, with no other leads to where Omni is," Tonto said, banging his fist against the wall, "This is just great. If Omni were here, he would noticed that Vilgax couldn't be the culprit. Then he would probably call me out on it, then slap me for thinking of that idea."

Kyle said, "He'd slap me, too! I jumped at the chance to take out Vilgax again!" He facepalmed himself. He thought he was smarter than this, but ... Darkstar was probably right that time back at the warehouse...

"Hey, Azmuth, you seem rather nonchalant about this." Kyle stated.

"Am I now?" Azmuth said, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah... Ky's right Azmuth," Tonto said, "I mean, it's almost as if you knew Vilgax didn't kidnap Omni."

The room fell silent at Tonto's statement, and that's when everything just clicked and fell into place... At least, for Kyle.

"What? Why's everyone so silent all of a sudden?" Tonto asked.

Kyle said, "Tonto, he KNEW Vilgax never took Omni. Something else did. I think I may know what happened, too."

He then slapped Tonto. "Not to take Omni's place, but, I needed payback for when you slapped me earlier." He smirked. "Anyway... Omni MAY be in my reality now. Oh no."

"...that hurt..." Tonto mumbled, while rubbing his face.

"Yes, I suspected as much," Azmuth said, "When you explained the situation to me, I felt it was rather obvious."

"Wait a minute, are you guys saying that Omni and Ky... Swapped places?" Tonto asked, surprised, "But then, Azmuth, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Well, would you two have listened to me?" Azmuth asked.

"Well... Probably..." Tonto said, rubbing the back of his head, "Also, Ky, why did you just say, 'Oh no?'"

Kyle said, "When I switched, I was in bed with my girlfriend..." His eyes then widened. "Ali probably started beating on him, too..."

"OH MY GOD!" Tonto yelled out, "You have a girlfriend? You came off as single to me."

The room was silent for a solid minute after Tonto made that statement. Then, with a grimace on his face, Kyle slapped him again.

Kyle replied, "That doesn't matter! The point is, Omni woke up in bed with my girlfriend!" He started to growl afterwards, seeming awkward to both Tonto and Azmuth.

"Um... Ky, I think you might want to calm down a little," Tonto said, putting his hands up.

Kyle stopped growling. "Sorry... So, Azmuth, any ideas before I make another bone-headed one?" He asked Azmuth.

"Well, I can easily tell both of you that this is not good," Azmuth said, "In order for one to travel between alternate realities, one must first need to create a space in their universe that vibrates at the same frequency as the universe that he or she wishes to go to. However, if a person or an object is vibrated to another universe's frequency, than that person or object's distinct identity is ripped out the universe, leaving a hole in that world.

"However, if this same phenomenon were to happen in another reality at the same time, then whatever was pulled out of one reality could be used to, if I may, 'plug up' the hole in the other," Azmuth continued, "However, this phenomenon is extremely dangerous, as now both objects are in places that they should not exist, and the more they stay there, the weaker the walls of those realities get."

Kyle gave it some thought. While he could easily use Alien X to fix it, he wondered how Azmuth and Tonto would take it. If this Azmuth hated the idea of the Ultimate forms, certainly he'd freak out at the Alien X idea. Especially since he could use his Alien X freely, but...

"Azmuth, do you have a dimension displacement device on Galvan?" Kyle asked.

"No! Personally, I don't like to meddle with alternate realities," Azmuth responded, "Always leads to nothing but trouble."

"Hmm..." Kyle started thinking again. If what Azmuth was saying was true, then that meant that his world and this world were in danger as long as he and Omni were switched. Which meant that if they didn't figure out what had caused this, and then figure out how to undo it, then both universes were doomed.


	4. Chapter 3: Where's Kyle!

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 3: Where's Kyle?!**

 _ **In another world…**_

 **Ali's POV…**

I had woken up sometime at night with a purple light going near me. Since it had come from Kyle's spot on the bed, I assumed he left to deal with something using an Ultimatrix transformation, but I couldn't imagine what. I was too tired to worry, so I had gone back to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, and yawned. I walked to the shower, and turned it on. Once I had finished rinsing and washing myself, I had to put on a towel to cover my body up in case Kyle woke up earlier than usual. Since I actually have a job, which is helping to maintain the Bellwood University grounds, and he's still waiting on some job app calls, he sleeps in more. I checked my hair, to make sure the color tones stayed consistent, and they had, so there was no need to apply more. I walked out, looking to the bed, seeing him still asleep.

From that point, I walked to the kitchen, and decided to pour myself some cereal, and make coffee. Quick to prepare, and always tastes good. I do the shopping, because, well, Kyle doesn't have enough cash at the moment to shop often. We both share a bank account, and I approve all of his material wants and purchases before he makes them (many of which are still pending approval), but I may be more lenient when he gets a job. The Plumbers haven't been paying him in human cash, only Taydens, which aren't usable on Earth as of now. He'll start getting actual cash after a year, if he wishes, I think. That's what they told me, anyway. I decided to watch the news while eating my cereal, and drinking my coffee, which I always prepared beforehand. Since the news had nothing too interesting to me for today, I turned it off to finish my breakfast. I had prepared to go to the closet to put my clothes on to go to work, but as I did, I yelped, seeing someone get up and yawn who was not Kyle.

Ali: "Okay, dirtbag! Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?!"

 **Omni's POV…**

Omni: "GAAH! Huh?! What!?"

I began to rub my eyes to try and help adjust them, before I began to take in my surroundings.

Omni: "Hey, what's the... Big... Idea?" I stopped talking because my eyes started to finally take in my surroundings. This was neither my bedroom, nor my warehouse. It was an apartment, and a rather nice one if I may say so. It was covered in blue wallpaper, with bits of brown here and there, and the furniture was set rather nicely. However, none of that was what caught my attention at first; what did however was the girl in front of me wearing nothing but a bath towel.

Omni (blushing): "What the hell?!" That only made her angrier.

Girl: "You... think this is funny, you perv?!" She seemed to look more over and her free hand tightened into a fist.

Girl: "If you don't... tell me what happened to my boyfriend, I'll be forced to kick your ass."

Omni: "Hey, I'm no pervert!"

I then stood up from the bed so I could look her in the eye.

Omni: "And... Boyfriend?! What are you talking about?!"

Girl (while grabbing my collar): "You're sitting where my boyfriend was sleeping last night! Out with it! Where is he?!"

Omni: "Hey, hands off!"

I immediately grabbed her wrists and shoved her off, throwing her back at the wall.

Omni: "Look lady, I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't even know where I am!"

However, instead of answering me, the girl just glared at me and ran into the closet. She quickly shut the door behind her and it sounded like she was quickly changing into something. Then, the closet doors were suddenly kicked down and standing there was the girl, now dressed in a tank top and a pair of jeans. However, what stood out the most for me was that the girl had now taken on the appearance of the wood of the closet door.

Girl: "Cut the act! I'm going to give you one chance before I'm forced to kick your butt. Where is he?" She shifted her hands into giant fists, looking ready to clobber me. This caused my eyes to widen in shock.

Omni (thinking): _'An Osmosian, because nothing is ever easy.'_

I immediately ran out of the room with the girl following after, determined to beat whatever information she thought I had out of me. I ran through the dining room, narrowly missing a fist that would have crushed me into a pancake. I ran under the table and flipped it on to its side, throwing its contents all over the room to, hopefully, cause a distraction. I then ran into the living room, jumped over the couch, and crouched down for cover.

My first instinct right there was to go hero to have a better chance, but there were two things stopping me: One, it was obvious that there was a bit of miscommunication going on here, as if she had kidnapped me, she wouldn't have been yelling at me about her boyfriend, and two, any one of my aliens would probably wreck this place even more than I already had through either their size, or just through their powers. I needed an escape, and fast.

Girl: "I know you're still here ass clown!" I suddenly heard what sounded like a metal sheen with the sound of electricity following after. I did not know what she had done but I was not in a hurry to find out.

Girl: "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." I heard her footsteps as she moved around the apartment, searching for me. I quickly considered moving to a new hiding spot, but odds were that if I did that, than she might see me and attack again, so that idea was tossed aside. Well then, maybe if I waited it out long enough, she would move to another area of the apartment, and I could-

Girl: "Ah hah!" Or I could just keep running!

I jumped from my cover on the couch and she unleashed a barrage of electrical bullets at where I was, missing me by an inch. It actually was a bit surprising seeing an Osmosian be able to do that, as I've seen Osmosians make their body into weapons from the materials they've absorbed, but never guns. However, I didn't have time to marvel at this, as she continued to shoot at me as I ran around her apartment (which seriously made me doubt if she was actually a good guy). The only thing I knew now was that I needed to get out of this place fast, or try and reason with her, and considering that she didn't seem open to talking, the former would have to do.

Omni: "Sorry about this!"

I then made a u-turn, making sure to duck underneath her bullets, ran towards a wall, and then jumped through a window.

Girl: "Get back here!"

I managed to tuck and roll as I landed on the ground outside, then as soon as I was back on my feet I made a run for it. As I ran, I looked back to see the Crazy Girl flying in the sky... On butterfly wings? When did Osmosians get those?! I shook my head, knowing that I could worry about that later. For now, I needed to outrun her, and now that I wasn't cooped up in her apartment, I thought it was time to bring out the big guns.

I raised my left arm to my face, and I smiled as I looked down at the Omnitrix on my wrist. I then brought my index and middle fingers to the faceplate, and a small holographic dial appeared, with the symbols of various aliens on it. I then cycled through the aliens available, searching for the appropriate transformation, before I found one of my favorites.

Omni: "There you are."

I then applied pressure to the faceplate, causing the hologram to disappear, and then the faceplate slide back, revealing the green Omnitrix dial, which immediately popped up.

Omni (yelling): "You think you're fast? Just watch and learn lady. (quietly) I'm a regular Speed Demon."

Bad pun aside, I then slammed down on the dial, and was enveloped in a green flash. I began to feel myself getting shorter as my bones shifted to match my new form. My hair started to grow all over my body, and soon changed from blond to the gray Camouflage design of my shorts. Then, my hair spiked out on my back and head, before finally, my face started to change from a human's face, to that of an animal.

Then, when the green light subsided, I was now an anthropomorphic hedgehog. I stood at about three feet, with skinny arms and legs, red shoes, gray camouflage fur which spiked on my back and head, blue rimmed sunglasses which I had pulled up, a white jacket which I had open all the way, and on my chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

Speed Demon: "See ya later!" I then picked up my speed, and ran down the road, becoming nothing but a gray blur.

 **Later…**

I ran through town for a few minutes, kicking up wind as I passed by people, 'till I finally ran into an alleyway to catch my breath.

Speed Demon: "Why can't I *gasp* ever have *gasp* a normal day?"

As I continued to catch my breath, I peeked out from the alleyway I was in to get a better look at my new location. At first glance, it looked like a nice little town. People were walking the streets and talking with friends, buildings for businesses and restaurants were scattered around here and there, and there were cars driving along, each filled with people headed to their own locations.

Speed Demon: "Where am I? Last I checked, my hometown didn't look like this." I turned away from the town and looked back into the alley.

Speed Demon: "Okay Omni, just try and remember what happened last night. You were working late at the warehouse organizing criminal data, Tonto told you he was heading home, then while you working, you... Fell asleep. Alright, everything makes sense so far. Then, the next thing you know, you wake up in some strange girl's apartment, with said girl being an Osmosian, wearing nothing but a bath towel, and yelling at you about her boyfriend being missing."

It was at that point that I lost track of what I was talking about. Part of me was hoping this was all a dream, but everything felt too real to be a dream. Heck, when I jumped out that window, the impact with the ground had hurt a little. Something just wasn't adding up here; I fall asleep in a warehouse, and now I wake up in an entirely different place. Just what was going on?! Where on Earth was I?

I rubbed my temples in an attempt to focus; for now I needed to find out where I was which meant needing to explore this place. I poked my head out from the alley to see if anyone was looking in my direction. So far, no one seemed to have noticed me, which was good. The last thing I needed right now was attention. I then slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on my chest and changed back to normal; would have been a bit more difficult to blend in if I was still Speed Demon. I then stepped out of the alley, and walked down the street, making sure to act normal as I went along.

Omni (thinking): _'You can do this Omni. Just don't run into any wackos like that girl, and you'll be home free.'_

For a few minutes, I thought everything was going great. I just needed to find a train station, police station, bus station, or some kind of station, find a map, and then I could identify where in the world I was. However, as I turned a corner, I started to hear something, something whooshing closer and closer. I began to turn my head to see what it was, but before I could even look over my shoulder, something grabbed me, and within the span of a second, I was being held against the wall of an alley by what looked like XLR8. My eyes wandered to this thing's chest, and they widened when I saw the symbol of the Omnitrix. My first thought was that this was Tonto who had come to find me. However, this version of XLR8 didn't look like Tonto's, as Tonto's was dressed in gray, not black and white. Plus, if this was Tonto, then he would have hugged me, not held me up to a wall. Only one thing was obvious here, somehow, there was another Omnitrix besides mine and Tonto's. But who's wearing it?! And where did he get it?!

Like with the girl, I didn't have enough time to worry about those things, as before I could object to this guy, he grabbed my left wrist and turned it over, exposing the Omnitrix.

Omni: "Hey, claws off!"

XLR8: "Found you."

He then let go of my arm and started twisting the dial of his Omnitrix, causing it to light up with more green.

Omni: "Just what are you doing?!"

?: "Ben?" That voice came from his symbol.

XLR8: "I'm about to... Hello!"

?: "Is it him?!" I recognized that voice.

XLR8: "It sure is! Alright, you! Where's my best friend?!"

?: "I'm heading to your location now, Ben!" That was the crazy girl's voice! And she just said she was headed here!

Another Voice: "I'm coming, too! Hold on!" And she had FRIENDS?!

Omni: "Sorry, can't stick around!" I then used my free arm to punch this guy in the face. He became disoriented enough to drop me, and I used the opportunity to run for it!

I ran down the highway as fast as I could to try and get away from the guy with the Omnitrix. I knew it wasn't much (if anything, I knew it was a worthless endeavor considering this guy was XLR8) but if I wanted to go hero, then I needed to get somewhere where no one could see me. However, as I ran into the park, I felt a something rush past me, and right in front of me was the guy.

XRL8: "Maybe I can stop him with this!" The guy was then covered in a green flash, and in place of XLR8 was-

Guy: "DIAMONDHEAD! Let's see if you can get past a wall of diamond!" He then slammed his hands on the ground, and from the grass grew a wall of diamond that grew right into the sky. When this happened, a bunch of people in the park ran away from the area so they wouldn't be caught up in whatever was going to happen. Honestly, I didn't want a part in this either, so I did the one thing I could think of; go hero, and run for it.

I brought the Omnitrix back up, and I cycled through the aliens available before I picked the one I wanted, opened it up, and slammed down on the dial enveloping me in the usual green flash. Then, when the light faded, I had now become a large bug with four stalks growing from my head, with eyes at the end of each one. My skin was now green, and across my body I had six legs, a tail with what looked like a stinger at the end, large bug-like wings, white clothes, and the symbol of the Omnitrix on my face.

Stinkfly: "Time to fly!" I then opened up my wings and flew into the air.

However, as I flew away from the park, I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was the Crazy Girl! And she was shooting at me! I managed to evade each of the shots and then flew in the other direction to try and get some distance between us. However, before I got too far, something hit me in my wings and I started to fall. I looked back and I saw that my wings had been stuck together with Stinkfly slime. I then looked around the area, and I saw that the Omnitrix guy had transformed into Stinkfly himself.

Stinkfly: "Oh CRAP!" I fell fast seeing the ground come up. I needed to get this goop off my wings, or else I'd be road pizza! I slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on my face, and I transformed into a pile of living goo with a flying saucer above my head with the symbol of the Omnitrix on it. I then crossed my arms in front of my face, closed my eyes, and braced myself.

I hit the ground hard, splattering myself all over the place. Thankfully, I managed to reform myself but just as I did, a car came up and almost ran me over. I dropped the anti-gravity field I used to keep myself up and the guy managed to miss me entirely, skidding across my body. I reformed myself, and saw the guy get out of the car. He had black hair in the form of a mullet, wore a black t-shirt over a grey one, blue jeans, and black shoes. He then touched the surface of his car, and I saw him absorb the material of it.

Goop (thinking): _'There are TWO Osmosians? Well, at least he doesn't have guns... Yet.'_

Other Guy: "Oh yeah..."

I then heard a buzzing behind me, and looked to see the other guy land on the ground and transform into Water Hazard.

Water Hazard Guy: "Want some... AQUAFINA?!" He then attempted to hit me with a blast of water, but I managed to open a hole in my chest and it flew right through me.

Goop (thinking): _'Did this guy seriously think he could stop Goop like that? Even if that water had hit me, I could just reform my body back to the way it was.'_

As if on cue, I saw the Crazy Girl from before land on the ground next to the other guy, and seeing them side by side made me start to think they looked a bit similar.

Crazy Girl: "You're not getting away from me that easy!" Then she and the other guy ran at me and made a grab for my anti-gravity disk.

Goop: "Woah!" I managed to avoid their hands by maneuvering appropriately, but they still kept trying to grab it.

Goop: "I thought I told you, hands off!"

I then hid my disk inside my body, rolled it into a ball, and then jumped away from the group's reach. Then, when I was out of their little circle, I reformed myself and made a run for it.

Water Hazard Guy: "Okay... he's Goop. How are we supposed to catch that?"

Other Guy: "We can still track him..." The Crazy Girl took off, chasing after me again.

Ali: "Get the fuck back here!" She kept trying to make grabs for my anti-gravity disk, as I dodged her appropriately each time.

Other Guy: "Whoa." The other guy ran for me, too, and jumped at me, but he just managed to brush me. He then noticed his armor burning.

Other Guy: "GAH! Acid!" The Omnitrix Guy blasted him with water.

Other Guy: "Thanks."

Water Hazard Guy: "No problem. Maybe I can blow him back!" The Omnitrix Guy slapped his symbol, becoming-

Guy: "TERRASPIN!" He shot a gust of wind towards me, trying to remove the anti-gravity disk from my goop. As he continued to do this, I felt my body start to get caught up in the breeze, and my anti-gravity disk start to get blown away.

Goop: "Uh oh!" If I lost my disk, not only would I be incapable of moving, but I wouldn't be able to transform considering that that was where the symbol of the Omnitrix was. I quickly submerged the disk back into my body, and I hit the symbol of the Omnitrix again, transforming into what looked like an armored armadillo with large piston arms, a helmet over my head, and a grey tail.

Armodrillo: "Time for a quick escape!" I then slammed my arms into the ground and began digging, trying to make a quick getaway.

Other Guy: "Anyone besides me notice his aliens look different from Ben's and Kyle's? Hell, his Goop has a beak!" Really? I never noticed.

Terraspin Guy: "And he went Armodrillo." He slapped his symbol again.

Guy: "RAWR!" He had gone Wildmutt, then slapped his symbol again. It grew spikes, and he became a maroon colored Vulpimancer, with a scorpion-like tail, and grew to twice Wildmutt's original size.

Guy: "ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!" He jumped at me, and tackled me out of the hole, pinning me on my back.

Crazy Girl: "Hold him, Tennyson!" She walked up to my face as the Omnitrix Guy (which, now that he was transformed into Ultimate Wildmutt, it must be an Ultimatrix) continued to growl.

Crazy Girl: "Have you seen my boyfriend?! He's blonde, wears a red hoodie with a black shirt with a Jolly Roger sign on it?!"

Ultimate Wildmutt Guy: "You HAVE to be working for Albedo! No way Azmuth would give you an Omnitrix!"

Other Guy: "Whoa, don't kill him yet, guys." YET?!

Other Guy: "Trust me, you made these two mad enough as it is. Even I don't want to piss my own sister off. So talk."

That was when I felt something snap. I pissed her off?

The Crazy Girl turned her hand into a katana blade.

Ali: "Or I'll have to see Armodrillo's real face, punk."

She glared angrily at me as the Ultimatrix Guy kept growling.

I pissed her off?!

Armodrillo (angry): "I PISSED HER OFF?!"

I then grabbed the Ultimatrix guy, lifted him off me and threw him into a nearby tree. Then before, the group could react, I got up from the ground, slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix, and reverted back to my human form.

Omni (furious): "I WAS PISSING HER OFF?! LISTEN HERE BUDDY! I HAVE SPENT THIS ENTIRE MORNING BEING SHOT AT, RUN OVER, CHASED AFTER, HELD UP, DROPPED DOWN, AND ATTACKED, AND FOR WHAT REASON?! BECAUSE SOME STUPID BIMBO THOUGHT I KIDNAPPED HER BOYFRIEND!" I then turned my attention to the Crazy Girl.

Omni: "AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU ARE NOT A BIMBO! YOU ARE STUPID! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT STUPID! AND WHY? BECAUSE YOU THINK I KIDNAPPED YOUR BOYFRIEND! WHY WOULD I WANT TO KIDNAP YOUR BOYFRIEND?! FOR WHAT REASON WOULD I WANT TO KIDNAP YOUR BOYFRIEND?! AND EVEN IF I DID KIDNAP YOUR BOYFRIEND, THEN WHY ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH DID I STICK AROUND?!"

This seemed to cause her to stop glaring at me and think.

Crazy Girl: "Oh yeah..."

Ultimate Wildmutt Guy: "You mean we were chasing this guy down for nothing?!" He reverted to normal, now looking like an average fifteen-year old. He had normal brown hair, green eyes, a green jacket with a number 10 on one side, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Ultimatrix Guy: "WOW!"

Other Guy: "Hey, yeah!" He gave the Crazy Girl a sour look. "I guess Tennyson rubbed off on you, huh?"

Crazy Girl: "Maybe a little too much... Sorry..." She slapped her face. Meanwhile, I just stood there, dumbfounded.

Crazy Girl: "Well, you did appear where he was sleeping..."

Other Guy: "Which means something else happened to Kyle." They had just discovered that they had been chasing me this entire morning for nothing.

Ultimatrix Guy: "DUH!" The Crazy Girl slumped down a little.

And all they could say was a rough equivalent of "Oops?!"

Omni: "I'M NOT DONE!" The group immediately stopped talking and looked at me surprised.

Omni (pointing at the Ultimatrix Guy): "AND YOU! WHO'S ALBEDO?! I DON'T KNOW AN ALBEDO, AND HOW DARE YOU SAY AZMUTH DIDN'T MAKE THIS! HE GAVE THIS TO ME! HE SYNCED IT UP WITH MY OLD ULTIMATRIX! AND SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! WHO EVEN MADE THAT FOR YOU?! I NEVER SAW IT BEFORE!" I then stood in the middle of the group, and I swear to God, my eyes were bloodshot there.

Omni: "YOU ARE ALL NUTS! YOU KNOW THAT?! ALL OF YOU! I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO EXPLAIN THAT I WAS AS CLUELESS AS YOU GUYS, BUT DID ANY OF YOU WANT TO LISTEN?! NO! YOU WERE ALL JUST WORRIED ABOUT 'KYLE! KYLE! WHERE'S KYLE?!' I DON'T KNOW! I'VE NEVER MET THE GUY! IF ANYTHING, IF ANYONE HERE SHOULD BE UPSET, IT SHOULD BE ME! BECAUSE QUITE FRANKLY, NOT ONLY IS SHE STUPID, BUT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!"

I began to breathe in and out heavily after I finished my rant. I looked at each of their faces, and saw that their eyes were wide with either shock, surprise, or fear. I couldn't tell. Then, after a solid minute of breathing, I found myself calm again, and then realized what I just did.

Omni (strained): "Sorry, it's just… This morning has sucked. Mostly thanks to you guys, but hey, let's not focus on the details!"

Crazy Girl: "I'm Ali. It's okay. This whole chase was my fault anyway, man..."

Ultimatrix Guy: "This Ultimatrix came from that Albedo guy I was talking about. He made a watch to fight back against my friend, and Ali's boyfriend, Kyle. He lost it to me after I prevented a bio-energy feedback from happening. Albedo was Azmuth's assistant. I'm Ben, by the way. Ben Tennyson." Ben tried to offer his hand to me. I accepted the handshake.

Other Guy: "Kevin Levin. Her brother. Yeah, she does go crazy easily, doesn't she?" He had his arms crossed.

Ali: "What else did you want to know? I mean... I'm sure we can answer a few of your questions." She looked at my Omnitrix.

Ali: "Nice Omnitrix, by the way. I mistook it for a normal watch."

Ben: "I agree. Not bad. You said Azmuth gave it to you?"

Omni (taking in a deep breath): "Yeah, Azmuth gave this to me." I looked at these guys and a thought suddenly entered by head.

Omni: "Alright then, I suppose I should ask my questions than. For starters, I overheard you guys earlier saying that you could track me. How is that?"

Ali: "Well, it's sort of a long story…"

 **Flashback**

 **Ali's POV…**

D-did I just see him transform into a Mobian?!

Ali: "H-how? How did he do that?" That was when it hit me!

Ali: "That watch was an Omnitrix!? Oh shit!" I kicked the air, grumbling to myself.

Ali: "If I'm going to track down that guy, I need Ben's help." I flew over to his place. When I got there, his Mom answered.

Sandra: "Hi, Ali. What's the occasion?" She smiled at me, as she usually does.

Sandra: "You're unusually shiny today." She raised her eyebrow.

Ali: "My powers, remember? I can absorb matter?"

Sandra: "Oh, yes! Ben! Ali's here!" She turned over to Ben.

Ben (in the distance): "Really? Coming, Mom!" He ran down.

Ben: "Hey, Ali. What's up?"

Ali: "I need your help with something. I'll tell you outside." I grabbed his arm, pulling him out.

Sandra: "Will he be okay?" I looked back to her briefly.

Ali: "He'll be fine, Mrs. Tennyson!"

Sandra: "Okay! See you two later." She closed the door.

Ben: "What happened, Ali? Something that needs my special attention?" He smirked to me.

Ali: "Ben, Kyle disappeared." His eyes widened.

Ben: "No..."

Ali: "That's not all. Some weird guy with an Omnitrix appeared in his place, and I think he may have something to do with it!"

Ben: "Say no more. Let's get Gwen and Kevin and-"

Ali: "We'll get them if we need them. For now, just help me track this guy down so we can catch him. We'll interrogate him and whatever. He turned into a Mobian and ran off."

Ben: "A full-blooded Mobian?! I know the perfect guy to stop him!" He transformed into XLR8.

XLR8 Ben: "Well, now we have something interesting! Where did he go last?"

Ali: "Somewhere outside the city. Can you use your Ultimatrix to locate him?"

XLR8 Ben: "Kyle never taught me the codes..." He sweat dropped.

Ali: "I guess we'll have to get Kevin to set it up, then. Let's go to the garage." I hopped onto Ben's back, de-armoring myself, and he ran for Kevin's garage.

Ali (thinking): _'Don't worry, Kyle. I'll find you. I know he had something to do with it. We'll show him who's the boss for ya!'_

Ben and I stopped off at Kevin's garage, and his car had been fixed from the last battle. Ben reverted to normal as we walked in.

Kevin: "And there we go! Good as new again!" He smiled to himself, appreciating his handiwork.

Ben: "Hey, Kevin!" Kevin looked to us, and saw us walking towards him. He widened his eyes when he saw the look on my face.

Kevin: "Juliet, I see. Where's Romeo?"

Ali: "Don't give me that, Kevin. Kyle's gone missing, and we need your help."

Ben: "And smoothies!"

Ali: "We can worry about that later, Benji."

Ben: "Ali!"

Kevin: "Whoa! Kyle's gone missing?! How?! Don't you two have fun nights all the time without the rest of us knowing?" I facepalmed myself.

Ali: "Kevin! Help! Please!" I grabbed his shoulders.

Kevin: "Okay! Okay! What can I do?"

Ali: "The only suspect for now appears to be someone with a special kind of Omnitrix. Since Ben can't use his radar to detect it..." Ben smiled sheepishly.

Kevin: "Okay. I'll see what I can do." He opened his car, and went inside to locate the mysterious Omnitrix wielder. I lowered my head to face the ground, but Ben put his hand on my shoulder.

Ben: "We'll find Kyle. No matter what." I smiled to him once I turned to face him.

Kevin: "Got him. He's still in Bellwood. I'll transfer the coordinates to Ben's Ultimatrix, and we'll find him in no time." Ben's Ultimatrix beeped, and showed him a map of Bellwood.

Ben: "He's hiding in an alley." He went XLR8 again and ran for the guy as I took to the skies again, and Kevin hopped into his car to help us track him.

I had still been searching the skies being careful to not attract too much attention by staying on top of buildings, or hang from the sides of buildings in dark alleys. Kevin was driving through the city, taking turns as appropriate, but making sure to cover Bellwood as best he could. Ben was speeding through the city, going full speed to make people think he had been a gust of wind for the most part. My Plumber badge went off.

Ali: "Ben?"

XLR8 Ben: "I'm about to... hello!"

Ali: "Is it him?!"

XLR8 Ben: "It sure is! Alright, you! Where's my best friend?!"

Ali: "I'm heading to your location now, Ben!"

Kevin: "I'm coming, too! Hold on!" I heard car honks as he started to speed up. We were going to stop this guy, even if we had to catch him. That was most likely going to be what we had to do. Suddenly I heard what sounded a punch come through my badge.

XLR8 Ben: "Oof!"

Ali: "Ben?!"

XLR8 Ben: "He gave me the slip!"

Kevin: "Tennyson!"

XLR8 Ben: "Sorry! I haven't been a hero for that long!" I heard a whoosh sound through the comlink.

Kevin: "Ali! Catch up with me! I got a lock on that guy's Omnitrix! We'll catch him!"

Oh, whoever this guy was, he'd be sure I was going to find out what happened with Kyle, even if I have to beat him within an inch of his life! Plus, Kevin and Ben are helping me. I can do this no problem!

XLR8 Ben: "Maybe I can stop him with this!" I heard a transformation sound through the link.

Ben: "DIAMONDHEAD! Let's see if you can get past a wall of diamond!" I had seen a diamond wall sprout out of the ground in the park.

Kevin: "I bet he's there, Ali!"

Ali: "Let's go, then!" I flew towards the diamond wall, and Kevin had turned the car towards the wall, as well.

 **End Flashback**

 **Omni's POV…**

I was certifiably surprised by their story; I didn't know that… Kevin (I think?) had access to alien tech like that. Then again, Ben had access to an Ultimatrix, so odds were they would have some other stuff on stand-by.

Omni: "Okay, that's impressive. Now, my next question is how come I've never heard about you guys? I mean, I've never once heard of a... Ben? Or Kyle, or even of this Albedo?"

It seemed confusing to me that Azmuth wouldn't tell me about this guy or his friend. Plus, if one of Azmuth's assistants had gone rogue and created another Ultimatrix, wouldn't he have called me and Tonto to help?

Kevin: "If you've never heard of us... where ARE you from?"

Ali: "That is weird. We're in Bellwood, though."

Ben: "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just... Azmuth would've told us about a new Omnitrix. Why he didn't now, I don't know..." This wasn't making a lot of sense.

Ali: "What's your name? Sorry for not asking."

Omni: "My name?" I thought that over for a few seconds before answering, deciding to give them the name I gave to everyone involved with this side of my life.

Omni: "Omnitrix the First. But my friends call me Omni." I then looked to Ben again.

Omni: "Also, this watch isn't new. I've had this baby for a couple years now, as a replacement to my old Ultimatrix. Which was a replacement to my first Omnitrix." I then looked to Kevin.

Omni: "And I'm from Minnesota. As for which town, I don't know you well enough to reveal that information."

Ali: "M-Minnesota?! That's actually pretty far away from here."

Kevin: "And what do you mean that Omnitrix isn't new? We sure haven't seen that design before."

Ben: "Azmuth never mentioned an Omni to us. That does seem really weird..."

Ali: "How'd you meet Azmuth anyway?"

Omni: "I met Azmuth 5 years ago, when I still had my original watch! He needed me and... My assistant for something, and we were brought to Galvan Prime to meet him. As for you guys, Azmuth never mentioned any of you to me either. (quietly) Could have been have been a help with Vilgax."

Ben: "We could have been, I guess."

Ali: "Vilgax was that squid-faced guy, right? I only met him once."

Kevin: "I worked with him once. He wasn't that great a guy." Kevin worked with Vilgax?!

Ben: "That's an understatement. The original Omnitrix is being worn by Kyle's sister Kayla now." Wait a minute, what?!

Ali: "How'd you get your Omnitrix?"

Omni (to Ali): "Hold on for a second." (turns to Ben) "What do you mean, 'Kayla is wearing the original Omnitrix?'"

Ben looked confused.

Ben: "Um... Kyle has a formerly evil clone, now his sister. Kayla. She has Kyle's old Omnitrix."

Ali: "I guess you haven't met her, but how? She lives with Azmuth right now." Ali looked at me weirdly.

Kevin: "No way Omni's your real name. Who would name their kid that?"

Ben: "You sure you know who Azmuth is?"

Omni (to Kevin): "First off, of course my real name isn't Omnitrix the First. Who would willingly name their kid Omnitrix? That's a terrible name for a child. (to Ben and Ali) Secondly, I have visited and talked with Azmuth numerous times over the years, and the only Kayla I've met in all that time is... My assistant's little sister. And even then, if she did exist, she shouldn't have had the original Omnitrix. Because, up 'till three years ago, I had the original Omnitrix."

Ali: "The only Kayla we know is... the clone Kyle made." This sounded really weird all of a sudden.

Ben: "We don't know your assistant, I can tell you that much!" He raised his hands up, shaking them and his head at the same time.

Kevin: "We're just saying what we know is all. Wait... maybe we should try to contact Azmuth about this."

Ali: "Good idea. He might be able to shed some light on the situation!"

I had to agree with these guys on this. None of what they told me made any sense at all; Azmuth never once told me about this group, or a guy named Kyle. Plus, I was certain that Azmuth never had an assistant that went rogue, and I was certain that there was no human on Galvan Prime with the name of Tonto's little sister. And I was BEYOND certain that my original Omnitrix was THE original Omnitrix.

Omni: "Agreed. None of what we're saying is lining up at all, and we won't find any answers by just standing here and waiting to see who's lying."

Ali: "That just leaves... how are we going to call Azmuth?"

Ben: "I have an Ultimatrix. Couldn't I use the call function to Azmuth?" Didn't sound too helpful.

Kevin: "Wait, Omni, can't you call him?"

Ali: "Yeah! Your Omnitrix could reach Galvan, right?!"

I thought it over for a second, and it seemed reasonable. I've used the Omnitrix as a communication device before, I didn't see why not then.

Omni: "Alright, I'll see if I can give it a shot."

I then raised the Omnitrix up and started inputting the codes to activate the voice command. Then, as I finished up the code, I spoke.

Omni: "Omnitrix, activate ultrasonic telecommunications." You know, hearing that out loud so many times made it sound like I was being pretentious.

Omnitrix: "Telecommunications system now open. Please input desired contact location and title."

Omni: "Galvan Prime. Azmuth." My Omnitrix then began to let put a series of beeps as it registered the information that I had input, and after a minute, the Omnitrix lit up as tried to make contact with Galvan Prime.

Ali: "Good." the Omnitrix started to ring, surprisingly, then we heard a voice.

Azmuth: "Hello?! Who are you and how did you get this frequency?!" It reached Azmuth! Yes!

Ben: "Just tell him what's up, Omni."

Azmuth: "Omni... Ben Tennyson?! What's going on? Bring Kyle on at once!"

Azmuth... Didn't know it was me?

Omni: "Azmuth, i-it's me. You know, Omni? Omnitrix the First? The leader of the Omnitrix Guardians? Saved the galaxy, maybe the universe?"

If this was a joke on Azmuth's part, it wasn't funny! Actually... It kinda hurt.

Azmuth: "Again... who are...? K-Kayla!" There was the sound of fumbling with the controls.

Ali: "Azmuth?"

Girl's Voice: "Hi!"

Ben: "Kayla? What's happening?"

Kayla: "Sorry, I had to hear this for myself. Our searches said there was a new Omnitrix on the loose that Azmuth hadn't invented before... and when it tried to reach us, he kind of freaked out... Hey, buddy! What's your name?"

Kevin: "That's our Kayla."

Ali: "She's okay. She's usually able to talk Azmuth into doing things."

Omni: "I-I'm Omnitrix the First. But... My friends call me Omni." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. These guys were right about Kayla... I didn't know what was going on now. This wasn't right. None of this was right! Suddenly, I felt a little light headed and dizzy.

Ali: "Omni?" Ali caught me as I was about to fall down.

Ben: "Maybe we should lie him down somewhere real quick..." Ali nodded to Ben.

Kevin: "How about we take him to Gwen's, see if she can find out where he came from."

Ali: "Omni? Gotta lie down, bro?"

Kayla: "Hello? Hello? Omni? Omni?!"

Omni (mumbled): "Kayla, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to lie down for a bit."

Ali began leading me to Kevin's car to drive me to this "Gwen's" house. However, as I was led to the car, I started to drown everything else out. I mean I could still hear everyone talking, and I could even hear the group conversing with Kayla over my Omnitrix, but I could no longer make anything out. Right now, I was having a personal crisis; Azmuth didn't know who I was, he claimed to have never made my Omnitrix, and the mere fact that Kayla herself actually existed just further proved that everything that I was saying was not true. But... I knew I was right... Right? Just... What had happened to me last night? Why was everything so wrong, and how come I was the only one who saw it?!


	5. Chapter 4: Parallel Worlds

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 4: Parallel Worlds**

 **Ali's POV…**

We managed to get Omni into Kevin's car, and after we were all situated in the backseat, Kevin started driving us to Gwen's house. In the meantime, the rest of us were still talking to Azmuth and Kayla through Omni's Omnitrix.

Azmuth: "I understand. This boy appeared out of nowhere with a design for the Omnitrix I never had made."

Kayla: "But you do have blueprints for it!" So he HAD blueprints?!

Azmuth: "That is correct. I do have blueprints for it, and beta testing is still under way for it as we speak. I was going to give it to Kyle upon its completion, but since he insists on having an evolution feature, I fear I'll have to put it into that as well."

Ali: "You mean you didn't want him to have evolution in the first place?"

Azmuth: "No! But since he enjoys it so much, and it seems to be working for him, I don't intervene. By the way, HOW did he get that first evolution chip in his original Omnitrix anyway?"

Ben: "He never told us, Azmuth."

Azmuth: "It is troubling... Anyway, I do not know this 'Omni' character. I shall come down to see him as soon as I finish up the last bit of testing I need to do here. I shall try to get a 'hands-on' look at this new Omnitrix design, and see how it resembles the product I intend to finish."

Kayla: "He won't even let me look at it."

Kevin: "We still have a use for it. Good."

Ali: "Kevin!"

Kevin: "Guys... we won't know for sure until Gwen takes a look at him."

Ben: "I say he's from an alternate universe!"

Ali: "Yeah, right."

Azmuth: "But let's not rule it out, shall we?"

Ali: "Okay." Kevin directed his focus back to the road, and soon he pulled up by Gwen's house.

 **Omni's POV…**

We finally arrived at our location, and Ali and Ben shook me to let me know that we arrived. I then followed the group out of Kevin's car as we went to the front door of (what was her name again?) Gwen's house. After we were let in, Ali and Ben brought me to the living room and set me on the couch.

Gwen: "You think the reason Kyle's gone is THIS guy?"

Ben: "No! But maybe you can find out where he's from!"

Ali: "Yeah! Can you do that?"

Gwen: "I don't think my powers work like that. I can tell where people are, but I can't tell where they come from."

Kevin: "I thought you had a spell for that, Gwen."

Gwen: "Really?"

Ali: "Couldn't you reverse engineer the spell or something?"

Gwen: "Spells don't work like machines do."

Ben: "Come on, Gwen! You have a spell to summon tornadoes spontaneously! That shouldn't be too hard." Gwen went into deep thought.

Gwen: "I've been working on one spell in particular for that purpose, but anything could happen. I haven't perfected it."

Ali: "Until Azmuth comes here, that's the best shot we have."

Omni (whispering): "They're right."

I looked up to Gwen and looked directly into her eyes.

Omni: "We need answers. All of us. You guys want to know where your friend is, and I want to know why nothing makes sense. If we can get even the smallest lead, it would make a huge difference. Please..."

Gwen looked back at me.

Gwen: "I'll try." She got into a meditating pose, and had made me glow with pink energy.

Ben: "Is he going to be okay?"

Gwen: "I just need to get a full dose of his manna before I start to look."

Kevin: "Why would you need to do that?"

Gwen: "I've been hypothesizing that things from other dimensions like the Null Void have different signatures depending on where they come from. If he is from another dimension, it may explain why he's reacting so differently to everything."

Ali: "He did say he was from Minnesota."

Ben: "Or, the Minnesota in his universe."

Kevin: "Assuming he's from another one." Another universe? Is that what they were talking about in Kevin's car? I thought it over, and I more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Maybe... I and their friend had swapped places or something. This relieved me a little bit, as it showed that I wasn't insane. But I was still worried about something; if I did swap realities with their friend, then what caused it?

Ali: "Omni? Is your assistant a good guy? I mean, Kyle might be with him if you are from another reality."

Omni: "Yeah, he's a good guy. Though, admittedly he's... Um... How do I put this- He's a complete idiot."

Ali: "A complete idiot?"

Gwen: "Still working on it..." Her spell seemed to be working, and it didn't hurt me, at least.

Kevin: "How close are you?"

Gwen: "Still looking. There are infinite amounts of dimensions besides the Null Void. He could come from any one of them."

Ben: "Find it before we all rot to dust, okay?"

Gwen: "Trying!" Azmuth then teleported in, and accompanying him was a girl. She appeared to be 18, had blonde hair, a red top, blue pants, and on her wrist was (surprise, surprise) an Omnitrix. However, the design wasn't like mine... It looked like what my original Omnitrix looked like after it recalibrated.

Kayla: "I hate it when you do that... Hi!" She looked at me, and smiled flirtatiously.

Ben: "Kayla!"

Kayla: "What? He looks cute."

Ali: "That's not why we wanted you two here." Azmuth walked to me.

Azmuth: "I believe you are the one called Omni?"

I looked Azmuth over when he approached me. By all outwards appearances, he looked like the Azmuth I knew, save for minor tweaks in his outfit.

Omni: "Um... Yeah, I'm Omni, Azmuth." I then looked up to Kayla, and I saw the smile plastered on her face.

Omni (nervous): "And you're... Kayla, right?"

Kayla: "I sure am." I saw her look me over, and I suddenly felt weirded out, like she was sizing me up or something.

Gwen: "Yes. He is from a different reality. That much is certain." She had stopped floating, and got to her feet.

Gwen: "But I do wish I knew where."

Azmuth: "There are infinite possibilities of other universes! Of course it would be too hard to pinpoint the exact dimension, even if the source from the other dimension is presented to us!"

Kayla: "If we can't get him back, maybe I can help him settle in."

Ali: "I'm sure he appreciates the offer, Kayla, but he has to get back so we can get Kyle home."

Kayla: "My brother's gone?!"

Azmuth: "That's what we have been talking about this entire time, Kayla..." He made a facepalm.

Azmuth: "Regardless, would you mind if I examined your Omnitrix?" The look in Azmuth's eyes determined that he was very curious, and actually wanted to see my 'future' Omnitrix design.

Omni: "Uh, sure go ahead."

I held out my left arm to Azmuth, and he began to examine the Omnitrix.

Azmuth: "Impressive craftsmanship... Touch screen interface? Interesting design choice... No linkup to Primus? How did I... Interesting..." Azmuth was still reading up on the features of my Omnitrix, and was obviously amazed.

Kayla: "Are you saying that Omnitrix is designed better than Ben's Ultimatrix, my Omnitrix, or Kyle's Ultimatrix?!"

Azmuth: "Precisely! Even my first Omnitrix had better craftsmanship than Ben's Ultimatrix, which was created by Albedo, Kyle's Ultimatrix wasn't even finished, and your Omnitrix is just a prototype. This design is similar to the one I'm trying to finish, as we speak!"

Ali: "Wow. You all got the short end of the stick on that one."

Ben: "Yeah... quite a short stick..."

Kevin: "Regardless, what does it say about Omni's Azmuth?"

Azmuth: "I... he approached the design in ways I haven't completely figured out yet."

Kevin: "So his Azmuth is smarter is what you're saying?"

Azmuth: "Well... No..." Azmuth rolled his eyes as he went back to examining the Omnitrix I had.

Ali: "So... there's that out of the way."

Azmuth: "Yes, Omni, you are from another reality. This confirms it. I'm still working on this particular design myself."

Kayla: "And Omnitrixes aren't easy to build right. Trust me, I've tried."

Azmuth: "Which earned you an F on your report card for your Science Project."

Kayla: "Azmuth! I told you I wasn't fit for Galvan High in the first place!"

Ben: "Yeah... she goes to High School on Planet Galvan."

Omni (relieved): "Well, that answers my questions." I then looked to Ben and Kayla.

Omni (to Kayla): "I actually did have an Omnitrix that looked like yours... Well, not at first, but it did look like that once. (to Ben) And after that, I did wear an Ultimatrix for a year. Looked exactly like yours Ben."

What I said seemed to have gotten to Ben and Kayla a bit.

Kayla: "You had both of these?"

Ben: "Really? What else did you do?"

Azmuth: "There seems to be something missing, however."

Ali: "What?"

Azmuth: "There's no seal to the Kyuubi and the other tailed demon beasts in here. Some DNA samples are also missing from this Omnitrix." This bothered him for a second, but he regained his composure.

Azmuth: "Omni, has your Azmuth ever told you about Tailed Demon Beasts?"

This confused me a bit. Some DNA samples were missing? But... That's impossible, I had access to the Master Control. I should have access to every single alien in the known galaxy. And... Tailed Demon Beasts? Kyuubi? What the heck was he talking about?

Omni: "No, my Azmuth never told me about the... 'Tailed Demon Beasts.'" I looked to Ben and Kayla again.

Omni: "Also, yeah, I've had both of your watches before. The first one was stolen, and the second one was replaced by the next generation." I gestured to my current Omnitrix to show what I meant.

Gwen: "It may simply be because those forms don't exist in his universe. Likewise, he may have forms you guys don't."

Azmuth: "I had just come to that conclusion. Thank goodness he doesn't have the Tailed Demon Beasts."

Ben: "We've squared off with them once or twice. They're not fun. And when Kyle turns into one of them... it usually gets pretty bad."

Ali: "He's getting better at controlling them, you all have to admit that."

Kevin: "True, he is."

Kayla: "And what do you mean next generation?"

Azmuth: "This device is interesting." He hopped off of my arm.

Azmuth: "I may use it as a reference to finish my new Omnitrix."

Kevin: "Give the other dimension Azmuth credit."

Azmuth: "He is me after all. I will have come up with it eventually."

Kayla: "Right."

Omni: "Okay then, so now we've realized I'm from another universe, but this begs the question; what caused me to appear here, and caused your friend to leave?" I then looked at Kayla again, "Also, this watch is the next generation. Get used to it."

Kayla: "Oh fine." I guess she was jealous. Call me a jerk there, but I enjoyed that... Made me feel like I was at home... With Tonto... Dammit, why did I miss him?!

Azmuth: "The only thing I could think of with the ability to do that would be someone who may have interfered with both Kyle's Ultimatrix and your Omnitrix's energy signatures at the same time, but who?"

Ali: "I guess Eon could have..."

Gwen: "Impossible. Kyle killed Eon that time."

Kevin: "He is a time traveler. Maybe some other version of Eon saw what happened and decided to switch them around?"

Ben: "No. Eon's gone. Had to be Professor Paradox."

Azmuth: "The timewalker? No. He wouldn't have done this just to fiddle around with the time-space continuum."

Kayla: "And even if this 'Eon' guy saw his demise, why didn't he switch them around at an earlier place in time?"

Ben: "Which is why it would HAVE to be Paradox!" He smiled triumphantly.

Ali: "No... Like Azmuth said, Paradox wouldn't have done this." They all had started to think deeper while I just sat there, a bit confused by what they were talking about.

Omni: "Um, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but uh, Eon? You mean my Chronian form? How would he have swapped me and your friend?"

Ali: "Kyle has Eon as a transformation, too, but he calls it Timesplitter. He was a bad guy to us beforehand. Kyle then went Ultimate Timesplitter to kill him." Wait a minute, what?

Ben: "He cut off Eon's HEAD, man! So it has to be Paradox doing this!" Wait a minute, WHAT?!

Kevin: "Whoa! He killed a guy?"

Omni: "And he... Cut off his head?" I found my hand wandering to my neck at the thought. I found myself being... Horrified by this.

Ben: "On purpose."

Kevin: "Whoa..." Kevin and I looked rattled.

Kayla: "He wanted to kill me for a while, too..."

Gwen: "Yeah. He was never above killing people he thought were too threatening. He even tried to kill Vilgax all the time."

Ali: "You never met Eon, either?"

Omni: "In my world, he's just a transformation. But… I didn't know that in other worlds he was a villain. Or that your friend killed him."

Ali: "That's one thing about Kyle that does freak a few people out."

Kevin: "Glad I never got the bad end of that stick..."

Azmuth: "It did make him… questionable… at times, but his heart has always been in the right place. The one problem I have with him is that he likes to fight! He won't go to start one haphazardly, sure, but if an opportunity presents itself, he jumps on it!"

Ali: "It hasn't impacted me yet, but... he still keeps a balanced head. Most of the time."

Gwen: "Eon's been the only villain he's ever killed, however. Everyone else we ever fought is still alive and kicking."

Ben: "What about Ghostfreak? Oh... yeah."

Kevin: "Ghostfreak's still alive. I remember him well."

Ben: "You used to be able to turn into him."

Kevin: "I can't anymore. I got that power out of me."

Ali: "But, yes Omni, he did do that to Eon." Ali looked at me, trying to show no hints of joking.

Gwen: "Ali, Ben, Grandpa Max, and I were there to see that."

I did not like what I just heard... At all! To me, killing someone was only an option if all other options were exhausted, and even then, that was a long stretch. If I knew I ever killed a man in any form of rage or anger, I don't know if I would ever be able to live with myself.

Omni (sourly): "I don't think I approve of that." I leaned back on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. For now, I needed to focus back on the matter at hand.

Omni: "But at the moment, we need to focus on what swapped me and your friend. So, since your Eon is... deceased, and Paradox wouldn't do this, then who or what else would be responsible?" I thought about some of my enemies, and wondered which ones would benefit from this.

Ali: "I honestly don't know..." We each had to put on our thinking caps.

Azmuth: "Even I do not know anybody with the technology that would be capable of such a feat."

Ben: "Well, I can't think on an empty stomach... so how about I go and get us some smoothies and chili fries?" He looked to all of us for approval.

Ali: "If you have to..."

Gwen: "I'll be fine."

Kevin: "Whatever."

Kayla: "I could use a box myself..."

Azmuth: "I do not care for that at the moment. I had lunch before I left." So, Azmuth had to finish his lunch before he got here to help? Okay...

Ben: "You want anything, Omni?"

My eyes snapped open upon the offering of food.

Omni: "Me?... Double Bacon Cheeseburger. Plain. Side of Fries. And a Sierra Mist." What can I say? I love burgers... Don't judge me!

Ben: "Coming right up!" Ben transformed into Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak Ben: "See you all in a bit!" He flew out the roof, then went Astrodactyl as he left.

Ali: "At least he didn't burst through the house like last time..."

Gwen: "Yeah... At least. And Kyle did that."

Ali: "I like putting it to Ben more, but that's just me."

Azmuth: "There may be somebody who has tried to develop a device capable of doing this, now that I recall them."

Kevin: "Who? Vulkanus? He could afford the tech."

Azmuth: "While I do not doubt this, I'll have to disagree with you. I think this may be the work of... and this is a very slim possibility mind you, Dr. Psychobos."

Ali: "Who?"

Gwen: "What?"

Kevin: "Huh?"

Ali: "You seem to know ALL the crazy evil alien scientists, little bro. Why not this guy?"

Kevin: "Sounds new to me."

Azmuth: "He is a Cerebrocrustacean, who I know tries to best me in my inventions. However, he never has. But, possibly, he may have found a way to interfere with Kyle's Ultimatrix signal, and found a way to displace it across the dimensional plane..."

Ali: "Sounds farfetched... but... it's probably the best we have."

Kayla: "Definitely."

Gwen: "I'm for it."

Ali: "Omni? You want to go?"

I began to think this over. Unlike these guys, I actually had heard of Dr. Psychobos. My Azmuth told me and Tonto about him after the last time we fought the Nega Guardians; especially with what my counterpart did to Tonto's.

But Azmuth and Ali had a point. The chances that Psychobos was responsible were slim to none. Plus, even if Psychobos did switch me and their friend, then why would he do it? If it was to get rid of potential threats, then he kinda failed since I was here now. But, like they said, we needed any leads we could, and besides, it couldn't hurt to ask him, right?

Omni: "Alright, it can't hurt to investigate. But I don't want anyone yelling at him unless we find definitive proof that he's responsible. I don't want to start a fight unless we ABSOLUTELY have to."

Ali: "Okay. Azmuth, do you have any idea where he is at the moment?"

Azmuth: "I have a vague idea. I believe he is on Xenon."

Gwen: "Oh, not Xenon again!"

Kevin: "The jungle planet? Are you serious?" I however, didn't know what they were talking about.

Ali and Omni: "Xenon?"

Kayla: "Azmuth's old headquarters five years ago. If we're going to head there, we'll need Ben." Which, speak of the devil...

Ghostfreak Ben: "Hi guys!" He came back with two food bags. One from Mr. Smoothie, and one from Burger Shack. He handed the Burger Shack one to me.

Ghostfreak Ben: "This one's yours." He changed back to human, and started eating.

Ben: "So, we still discussing who did what?"

Gwen: "Ben, we're going to Xenon to find Dr. Psychobos."

Kevin: "But Ali here has to promise she won't go insane at the sight of him."

Ali: "I promise..." Ben started munching his chili fries.

Ben: "Xenon?! That jungle planet?! I almost died there!"

Gwen: "You didn't have a watch then. Now you do."

Ben: "Right. That just leaves how we get there then..."

Azmuth: "I have a ship that can take us there, but we'll need to teleport to Galvan to board it."

Kayla: "I'll drive!"

Azmuth: "No! I'll drive. I know the way out." Upon hearing this, Ben hastily sped up his food intake.

Kevin: "Okay, then." Ben had finished eating his food, while I managed to pull out my burger and took a bite.

Ben: "Okay. So... what, do you teleport us there?"

Azmuth: "Preciesly. Everyone, to me." Kayla got closer to him, and the rest of the group had followed.

Azmuth: "I'll need all of you to come along, of course."

I rolled my eyes at that, since I thought it was obvious. I then put my burger in the Burger Shack bag, rolled up the top, picked it up, and walked over to the group.

Omni (swallowing my chunk of burger): "Alright, I'm ready."

Azmuth: "Here we go..." He teleported us all to Galvan Prime instantaneously.

Galvan: "First Thinker Azmuth! Why would you…?"

Azmuth: "I require their help for an important mission, Derrick." (A/N: Yes. Derrick J Wyatt the Galvan. It actually happened in Omniverse. Signed, DMUDZ.)

Derrick: "Of course. I'll take you to the ship." A Galvan named Derrick? Interesting.

Ali and Omni: "Okay..."

Azmuth: "His parents had a Plumber friend named Derrick."

Kevin: "We didn't have to know." We followed Derrick to the ship. It looked like a small spaceship that had been bonded with a Galvanic Mechomorph, as the exterior was covered with green and black stripes.

Kayla: "We're taking THIS ratty old thing?"

Azmuth: "It is not ratty. It is still an efficient cruiser. It should be more than sufficient to get us to Xenon. Besides, I had it upgraded just for occasions like these."

Ben: "At least I don't have to stay behind."

I looked the ship over. Considering who built it, I expected nothing less... But, I felt a bit of snark coming up, and I wasn't about to stop it.

Omni: "It's nice. But that ship the other you made for me and Tonto is bigger. By a lot." I then walked past the group, and walked on to the ship. The group followed me onto the ship, and Azmuth seemed to want to say something, but kept his mouth shut on the matter.

Ali: "How far is Xenon from here?"

Azmuth: "In that makeshift escape pod I had made to get back here, it had only taken me three solar cycles."

Kayla: "Three Earth days."

Kevin: "Not fast enough..."

Azmuth: "But...this ship is much faster, that I can assure you. It should take only three Earth hours."

Gwen: "Better." She smiled to Azmuth.

Azmuth: "Oh, and Omni... Size isn't everything." All that thought, and that's the best he can come up with? Perhaps he wished to not sound like he lost his cool.

Omni (sarcastic): "Oh no. Someone get a First Aid kit. I just got burned." I then plopped myself down in one of the seats, put my bag of food on the ground, and relaxed.

Ben: "Hey, as long as it can get us there, I'm cool."

Omni: "FYI, my ship has more than just size. After all, you made it."

Azmuth: "I would bet credits on that." He took the pilot's seat, and everyone else had taken the other seats behind him.

Azmuth (into communicator): "Myaxx, you're in charge until I am gone."

Myaxx (through communicator): "Understood." Azmuth then got the ship started up, and we flew past the atmosphere, into space.

Azmuth: "Now the only hard part should be moving through the debris. Unlike last time, since I am not there, the Ultimatrix or Omnitrix might not be able to point a clear path through it."

Ali: "Really..."

Gwen: "The debris field..."

Ben: "Did all of that come from prior experiments?"

Azmuth: "It came from other ships trying to land on Xenon."

Omni: "So you're saying that you need something to help you make it to Xenon without crashing the ship?"

I began to look over the ship to see what kind of components it had. From the look of it, this ship had enough for him to work with.

Omni: "This ship will do. Hold on." I then grabbed my burger, took a bite out of it, put the burger back into the bag, and as I chewed it, I pulled up my Omnitrix and began cycling through the aliens.

Ben: "Need any help with that, Omni?" He flipped his watch on as well, wondering what to look for himself.

Kayla: "Hmm..." She started searching as well.

Kevin: "Whatever you all are going to turn into, decide soon!" Azmuth turned to dodge some debris. Meanwhile, I continued cycling through my aliens, before I finally found the one I wanted.

Omni (swallowing burger): "There he is." I then applied pressure to the faceplate, brought up the dial, and slammed down on it. One green flash later, I had now become... Myself. Well, at least from a first glance. My clothes had now changed from my regular white t-shirt and gray camo shorts, to a gray camo jacket that I wore open, revealing a white shirt underneath, with the symbol of the Omnitrix on my chest. I was also wearing a pair of brown pants, a pair of black boots hidden underneath my pants, and a pair of glasses.

Omni (in a British accent): "Now then, let's take a look at those flight controls, shall we?" I then got up from my seat, dusted myself off, walked up to the front of the ship, and began studying the controls. I must say, now that I had transformed, I had a better appreciation for this ship. For Galvan technology, it was impressive.

Ben: "Omni, why are you British?!"

Kayla: "Ooh!" She smacked her lips.

Gwen: "No time!" Gwen extended a force field over the ship to help by us some time.

Ali: "Are you okay, Omni?" My eyes looked over the flight controls for Azmuth's ship, and I began seeing various calculations that I normally would not have been able to understand. I looked around the ship, and I began thinking of something; an idea, a plan. It would be risky, but then again, what plan wasn't? I smiled in anticipation.

Omni: "Miss Alison, I've never felt better. (looks to Gwen) Make sure to keep the field up, we'll need the extra protection. (looks to Azmuth) Azmuth, I'm going to need to do a bit of tinkering. Hope you don't mind."

Before Azmuth could even concede, my hands became blurs as they flew over the council.

Ali: "Rule #1. NEVER call me Allison."

Gwen: "Working on it."

Azmuth: "What are you doing, Omni?!" Azmuth sounded distressed. I would be. How would you feel if someone was messing with your stuff?

Ben: "Would you mind telling me what's going on?" He slapped his symbol, transforming into what looked like a green alien, roughly the size of a regular man, with a green and white colored jumpsuit, and a Geordi La Forge Visor.

Ben: "Visor! He makes force fields, too, right?" He made another force field over Gwen's.

Visor Ben: "Ooh. Guess so."

Kevin: "Keep it up! Omni, whatever it is you're doing, work fast!"

Omni: "Don't rush me!" I began to work faster as I calibrated and altered many of the mechanisms on the ship's main consul, causing the ship to start wheezing and fidgeting.

Omni: "Let's see, twist the squiggly lever here, push the red glowing button there, screw the green jibbly bingo-bango whatever it is in this area, reverse the neutron flow there, and..."

I finished up my adjustments on the ship, and all the mechanisms and levers started fizzing to life again. Then, my hand quickly went to the control consul and after entering in several codes, it suddenly glowed a bit brighter.

Control Consul: "Navigation system online."

Omni: "There we go! Let's get moving, shall we?" I then flipped one of the switches on the ship, and it immediately began moving, narrowly avoiding a piece of debris as we flew.

Azmuth: "There... Keep your fields up just in case." He started to steer the ship again.

Kevin: "Phew."

Ali: "Nice work."

Visor Ben: "You have the Ultimate Human function enabled as well, Omni?"

Kayla: "Cause if you do, that is amazing!"

Omni: "Well, first off, my Omnitrix does not have an evolution function. My Azmuth never liked that function in the first place (even then, I had no clue that I could evolve my source genetic code). Secondly, what I am now is not even close to human. He looks human, but he is not."

I looked to the group, and they were a bit confused by this. Didn't really blame them, this was one of my most human-looking aliens. Unless you knew better, you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

Omni: "Do you want proof? Okay, then. (looks to Kayla) Can you listen to me heart beat for me?"

Kayla: "OK!" She walked up to me to listen to my heartbeat. Azmuth had still been focused on the ship, and while we could still see Xenon, it was pitch black. I was expecting a large green sphere, but oh well.

Ali: "What is she listening for?" Both Ben and Gwen shrugged their shoulders.

Kayla continued listening to heart. At first, her expression seemed normal as she heard my regular heartbeat. Then her expression changed to surprise when she heard my other heartbeat.

Omni: "Two hearts, Miss Kayla. (looks to group) Tell me, have any of you heard of the planet Gallifrey?"

Ali: "No."

Kevin: "Nope."

Visor Ben: "Sounds pretty nice!"

Azmuth: "I have not heard of this planet either." Safe to say if Azmuth never heard of it, probably no one else has... in this universe anyway. I smiled when I heard that. It was probably more smugness coming up... And I was starting to realize that maybe I was feeling much more snarky than usual.

Omni: "The planet Gallifrey, located in the constellation of Kasterborous, and the home planet of an alien race that call themselves the Time Lords. They watch and examine the flow of time as it passes by them. Like a wheel, forever turning. And me? I'm just the Time Turner." I then focused my attention on Azmuth.

Time Turner: "But the questions can wait 'till we're all safe and sound. How are things out there Azmuth?"

Azmuth: "We are doing just fine in terms of navigation, I can locate the asteroids relatively fast. However... Xenon still appears to be pitch black." Azmuth was right. We needed a way to see Xenon...

Visor Ben: "Maybe I should try something." He then transformed into Upgrade.

Upgrade Ben: "Let's amp up the lights a bit!" He merged with the ship, and made the lights brighter. We saw Xenon...

Gwen: "There's the green orb I remember."

Upgrade Ben: "Me too."

Ali: "You've ever been to Xenon?" Ali looked to me.

Time Turner: "Never heard of it before now. My Azmuth never told me about this place, and none of me and... My assistant's galactic missions ever brought us to this region of space."

Azmuth: "Then prepare for your first time, Omni. I'm bringing it in for a landing. Ben, make it happen."

Upgrade Ben: "You got it!" Ben sped up the ship into the atmosphere, then landed us onto the surface of Xenon.

Kayla: "Azmuth showed me this place before, but I haven't seen it up close."

Ali: "This is my first time here." It was a large, lush jungle. The plants were large, and the trees towered into the sky.

Azmuth: "I do not know exactly where he placed his laboratory, however..."

Kevin: "Derp." He absorbed the floor of the ship.

Ali: "Let's go." Ben separated from the ship, then transformed into Spidermonkey.

Spidermonkey Ben: "C'mon guys! Let's go! OOH-OOH!" He was outside the ship at the time, and ran ahead.

Kayla: "Ben!" She transformed into Wildvine.

Wildvine Kayla: "Wait for me!" She left through the side of the door, and slithered on after him.

I slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on my chest and reverted back to my human form. I then reached into my bag of food, grabbed my burger, chomped down what was left, threw the wrapper back into the bag, allowed Azmuth to jump on to my shoulder, and exited the ship after Kevin, Gwen, and Ali.

Omni: "So this is Xenon. Looks nice." I then looked in the distance to see Ben and Kayla racing away from us.

Omni: "Do they know where they're going?"

Azmuth: "It's likely they don't." I saw him touch his belt buckle.

Azmuth: "Azmuth to Kayla and Ben Tennyson. Get back here. You do not know where you are going, do you?"

Spidermonkey Ben: "The sooner we find this guy, the sooner we can-"

Azmuth: "You don't know that for sure!"

Wildvine Kayla: "I was just trying to get him back!"

Kevin: "Right." Ali then absorbed the surface of the ship and turned her hands into katana blades.

Ali: "Might as well catch up with them. If we're on the move, it might be easier to find Psychobos' base."

Omni: "Actually, I think they have the right idea. Like you said Ali, we'll have a better chance of finding Psychobos' base if we're moving, but I think we'll have a better chance if we split into pairs. Ben and Kayla, Kevin and Ali, me and Gwen. Azmuth could stay at the ship and monitor us, and if anyone finds the base, we contact the other groups and tell them where it is. No one engages 'till the other groups arrive at your location."

Azmuth: "A decent idea. I literally have to do all the thinking for him sometimes..."

Kevin: "Makes sense to me. Got that Ben? Kayla?"

Spidermonkey Ben: "Got it!"

Wildvine Kayla: "Understood!"

Azmuth hopped back into the ship, as Kevin and Ali wandered off in a different direction than Ben and Kayla went. Meanwhile, Gwen and I wandered off in another direction, jumpstarting our own search. After a while, we suddenly heard something ringing. Gwen then reached into her pocket and pulled out a Plumber's Badge. Guess they had them in this world too... Though I still question why they called themselves Plumbers. Regardless, it was the source of the noise, and Gwen then hit a small button on it which caused it to glow and soon after, Ali's voice came through it.

Ali: "Hello everyone. Okay... Omni, use Gwen's tracking abilities. They might help here."

Omni: "Why are you telling me? Gwen's the one with tracking powers. I'm just the guy with the cool watch."

Kevin: "Crazy evil scientist lair. Can't be too hard to find."

Ali: "Yeah. Shouldn't be... I hope." I heard what sounded like vines being cut.

Kevin: "Are you sure you know what to do?"

Ali: "Yep." Ali continued cutting through the forest, from what I could hear. Meanwhile, Kevin was whistling to the tune, 'George of the Jungle.'

Spidermonkey Ben: "Wow! This jungle is huge!"

Gwen: "Of course it is."

Spidermonkey Ben: "Just need to see more of it! My Arachnichimp senses are overwhelmed! OOH-OOH!"

Wildvine Kayla: "Right..."

Azmuth: "Stay focused, Ben! The sooner we find Psychobos, the sooner we can confirm his level of involvement in Kyle's disappearance."

Omni: "If he's involved at all."

As Gwen and I walked, I began wondering about this group. Specifically, their friend that I seemed to have swapped places with. I wanted to know more.

Omni: "Hey guys, if you don't mind me asking, how did all of meet your friend... (What was his name again?) Kyle?"

Gwen: "Ben and I met him on the start of our summer vacation when we were ten. He was thirteen. He ate dinner that our Grandpa made, and surprisingly enjoyed it. Soon after he got the Omnitrix, the one that Kayla has."

Spidermonkey Ben: "Yeah. I didn't have one then. Anyway, he seemed to have come out of nowhere. We never questioned it. He slammed his head into our Grandpa's RV for some reason... and he showed us how the Omnitrix worked... turning into Heatblast..." Ben sounded as if he was pondering something.

Kevin: "I met him in New York, but we were enemies then. We fought each other for a while before he left me in the Null Void with Vilgax. I snuck out about a year later, and was plotting my revenge on him while I was still trying to get back to Earth with Argit..."

Wildvine Kayla: "He created me through an accident while tampering with Alien X. I was trying to have him all to myself and kill Gwen in the process. Kyle and Gwen were together at the time, you see."

Azmuth: "I met him on this very same planet. He was attempting to shut off the Omnitrix's SDM. Omni, I assume you know what that is."

Omni: "Yes, I know what that is."

Azmuth: "After proving himself to be a trustworthy being, I shut his SDM off, and activated his Rayami form."

Ali: "I met him when I was going into High School for the first time. He helped me get adjusted, and we became friends. Good friends."

Kevin: "Ha ha! I knew you liked him since you laid eyes on him!" There was a palpable silence over the communicator after Kevin made that joke.

Kevin: "What? His Mobian power gives him an undying attraction effect to most girls his age! We all know that!"

Wildvine Kayla: "Kyle and I are half-Mobian. He knows how to use the power, sort of. I don't."

Omni: "Okay, a few questions. One, so you guys meet this random kid who seemed to come out of nowhere, who seems to have explicit knowledge of this strange alien device, and no one questions him about anything?" It seemed surprising to me that they would let this random kid come with them for their summer vacation. But what surprised me more was that their friend seemed to already have knowledge of the Omnitrix prior to getting it... Something wasn't right there.

Spidermonkey Ben: "Wait a minute! Even Grandpa never questioned that!"

Gwen: "He did let on that he knew more about that watch than he wanted us to figure out..."

Azmuth: "That's impossible! Other than Xylene, and Myaxx, and even Albedo, and the other Galvan, I was supposed to have the only prior knowledge of the device! Humans were barely even aware extraterrestrial beings on their planet did exist!"

Ali: "Dang... Kyle never did tell me how he met the Tennysons and all of that..."

Omni: "Secondly, Kevin, you're an ex-con?! And no one here has issues with that?! Thirdly, KAYLA TRIED TO KILL YOUR FRIEND TO DATE HIM?!" That was not sane at all. But there were two things that stuck out through that (one trivial, one more worrying). This girl was a female clone of their friend, so if she had been willing to kill to try and get something... I didn't want to think what would happen to Tonto. As for the other thing, those two were half Mobian? I wonder how that worked.

Kevin: "Yeah. I was an ex-con. Got a problem with that?" I could tell that he was trying to not yell it into the badge.

Azmuth: "Hmm... I... maybe Kyle was also not originally from our reality either!"

Wildvine Kayla: "S-so... Kyle and I shouldn't have even come here?"

Gwen: "Don't say that yet."

Omni: "And finally, he was messing with Alien X?! How?! Serena and Bellicus would never agree to make a clone of me! If anything, they would be more worried about tabled issues that don't really matter anymore."

Gwen: "Yeah. Kyle used to have alternate personalities in Alien X, but there was some other yellow alien, never got his name by the way, who used his mental powers to block their hold on him. Even then, he doesn't use Alien X very much anyway. He says, 'that would be boring!'"

Wait, what?

Spidermonkey Ben: "Hey, that's it! Maybe, he's from one reality where we're all cartoon characters!"

Kevin: "Come on, Ben! Paradox would know that!"

Ali: "Also... if I was a cartoon character in HIS universe... then he's weird."

Omni: "Hold on a second. Your friend can use... Alien X whenever he wants... Without repercussions... But he doesn't because he thinks... It'll be too boring..."

I felt a migraine coming on. And not just any migraine, a Tonto migraine.

Gwen: "What's wrong, Omni?"

Spidermonkey Ben: "Yeah dude. What's... WAAAHAAAA!" Ben screamed.

Wildvine Kayla: "Guys! Code Rhino! I repeat! CODE RHINO!" Code Rhino? What did that mean?!

Ali: "Guys, we need to get to Ben and Kayla's location now! The Nemetrix predators are here!"

Gwen: "Omni, I got Ben's manna signature. Have you ever dealt with Khyber?"

I was not letting the Alien X issue go just like that, but for now, Ben and Kayla were in trouble and we needed to help them.

Omni: "Heard of him. Intergalactic game hunter, famous for going after the most dangerous kinds of predators. Never actually met him in person." Gwen and I then ran to Ben's location, with me right behind Gwen. However, as we ran, something that Ali said suddenly came to me.

Omni: "Did Ali just say that the Nemetrix is here?"


	6. Chapter 5: Enter the Hunter

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 5: Enter the Hunter**

 **Ali's POV…**

I had been flying towards Ben's location with Kevin hanging from my arms, and when we arrived, we saw that Ben was Fourarms trying to hold off a Crabdozer, and Kayla was Big Chill, breathing ice at it.

Ali: "Guys! We're here!" I flew down towards the fight, blasting the Crabdozer. It had roared at me, then transformed into a purple bird creature.

Azmuth: "The Omnivoracious!" It flew at me, biting at me.

Ali: "Kevin!" I tossed him at the bird and he knocked it to the ground.

Kevin: "I don't think so!" He punched it, and it transformed into a red feline-like creature, then multiplied into 4.

Big Chill Kayla: "I learned about this in Biology! It's the Panuncian!" The Panuncian hopped at Ben, then started biting at him as he caught it.

Fourarms Ben: "Whoa! Back off, Tony! I'm not frosted!"

 **Omni's POV…**

Gwen and I ran as fast as we could to Ben's location, and when we finally arrived, I got a good look at the creature that the group was fighting. Or more precisely, creatures. They were Panuncian, the natural predators of the Splixson. But while I knew these things were a threat, I was looking for something else on them. Something specific... And there it was. On each of the creatures' collars was what looked like a red hexagon symbol, with what looked like sharp teeth closing in on it.

Omni: "The Nemetrix." I then brought the Omnitrix up, and started looking through the aliens I had.

Omni: "Gwen, can you help the group out? I need a moment."

Gwen: "Got it." She ran into the fight, and tossed manna orbs at the Panuncian attempting to bite Ben.

Fourarms Ben: "Bad kitty!" He tossed it at Ali, and she kicked it off of her belly.

Fourarms Ben: "Sorry!"

Big Chill Kayla: "How about a cool change?" She breathed ice at one of the Panuncians, but another transformed into Hypnotick, and started to hypnotize Kayla.

Big Chill Kayla: "Oh... wow..." She smiled while dropping her wings.

Kevin: "No!" He got off of the other Panuncian he was pinning, and kicked the Hypnotick.

Fourarms Ben: "And the thing knows how to transform its clones like Kyle does!"

Omni: "Hold on guys!" I searched more frantically through my aliens now, scrolling faster than I could see most of them, 'till I finally settled on one I recognized.

Omni (yelling): "Hey, ugly!" The Panuncian that Kevin had fought directed its attention at me, and I could hear it growling, getting ready to strike.

Omni: "You want a fight? Then, congrats. You got one." I then slammed down on the Omnitrix dial, and was instantly enveloped in green light. When it disappeared, I had now become what looked like my human form, save for key differences. My skin was now as white as snow, with my hair a shade of light blue. My clothes consisted of a black shirt and black pants, grey gloves and boots, and a grey belt with the symbol of the Omnitrix on it.

Permafrost (cold): "B-B-B-Bring it, pooch."

My hands then flared with energy, and in my hands were two swords, both made of ice.

Ali: "Permafrost?!" The Panuncian lunged at me, but I managed to jump out of the way before rushing at it. I made a leap to try and slash at its collar, which would hopefully separate this thing from the Nemetrix, turning it back into whoever was wearing it. However, before I could make a swing, the Panuncian turned in my direction and smacked me away, sending me flying into the forest. Once I landed, I groaned in pain before I looked to the swords in my hands. Or what used to be swords. They were now broken, with all of the blades up to the hilts being lost.

Permafrost: "Dang it! Okay, can't get close enough to chop the collar off, so it looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

I then dropped the hilts to the ground, and ran back out of the foliage to the Panuncian. When it could see me again, it let out a roar, and ran at me.

Permafrost: "Come on, closer." As the beast ran faster, my hands started glowing with energy that grew with every second. The Panuncian was closing in, and when it was a few feet away, it leapt at me.

Permafrost: "And... FREEZE!" I unleashed all the energy I had right at the Panuncian. I then sidestepped out of way as the creature landed where I once was, completely frozen.

Permafrost: "Gotta love the originals." I then looked to the group, "Need a hand?"

Big Chill Kayla: "Sure, Omni! The more the merrier!"

The Hypnotick had tried to devour Kayla again, but she had transformed into Swampfire, and blown it away. A Panuncian started attacking Ali now, and she shocked it with her electric bullets, as it transformed into Mucillator.

Ali: "Oh shit." Ben jumped on top of Mucillator, and started punching it on top of its head.

Fourarms Ben: "HIYAH!" He then made a seismic clap, burrowing it into the ground slightly. The last two Panuncians hopped at Gwen, and she put a force field up in front of them. Kevin slammed both of their heads together.

Ben was knocked off the Mucillator, and he transformed into Humongousaur.

Humongousaur Ben: "Okay, fine. Have it your way, big guy!" Ben increased his size to twice the Mucillator's size, picked it up, and then hurled it. The Hypnotick transformed into Crabdozer after Kayla finished blasting it. I then ran into the fray and jumped onto the Crabdozer that Kayla was fighting. I then charged up my hands and started blasting the creature's back, attempting to freeze it.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin got back together, each facing a Panuncian.

Gwen: "Ready?"

Kevin: "For what?"

Gwen: "This!" She used her manna to hurl him upwards, then Kevin dive-bombed the Panuncian facing him, and Gwen lassoed the other one after she launched Kevin.

With me and Kayla, Ali decided to join in on our fight. The Crabdozer was managing to break my ice and then it turned towards Ali, as she made her hands grow to giant size.

Ali: "Bring. It. On!" She charged towards it, and they had begun pushing against each other. Kayla hopped onto its back with me, then transformed into Armodrillo.

Armodrillo Kayla: "Eat seismic punches!" She jammed her fists into its back, and vibrated the Crabdozer, and me and Ali along with it.

Ali: "Y-A-A-A-A-AAA!"

Permafrost (vibrating): "N-N-N-Need to kn-kn-knock this thing d-d-down." I managed to slap the symbol of the Omnitrix again, transforming into Echo Echo. I then looked towards to the creature's head, took a deep breath, and let out the loudest yell I could muster.

Armodrillo Kayla: "YAAAAH!"

Ali: "WHOA!" Kayla and Ali both had to hop off of the Crabdozer as I screamed at it.

Armodrillo Kayla: "Hey! Watch it!" The Crabdozer transformed into a Slamworm, and dug under the ground, dodging me, and making me stop screaming at it.

Humongousaur Ben: "Is that all you got tub-" The Mucillator Ben was fighting transformed into a Tyrannopede.

Humongousaur Ben: "This thing is Humongousaur's- WAA!" The Tyrannopede began to web Ben up.

Armodrillo Kayla: "Ben!" She hopped at the Tyrannopede, and clobbered it, stopping it from webbing him, but Ben was having trouble getting out of the web he was already in.

Gwen: "Kevin, think you can keep these Panuncians in check? I need to help Ben!"

Kevin: "What?!" Gwen ran towards Ben.

Kevin: "Heh heh... nice kitties..." The Panuncians in front of him growled, and they both pounced him.

Kevin: "WAAH!"

Ali: "Paws off my bro!" Ali shocked them both off of him.

Kevin: "Thanks..." Ali helped him up.

I groaned as I shook my head, trying to get my senses back in order from when I took that fumble. I then looked to the hole in the ground, and began thinking. That thing became Slamworm, so Armodrillo seemed like the best answer. The only problem was that Slamworm was Armodrillo's predator, which meant that if I went down there, I'd be a sitting duck. I needed backup. I needed...

Echo Echo: "Kayla, Ali, I need your help! We need to get that thing before it comes back up and gets the drop on us. Up for it?"

Kayla and Ali then looked to me and ran over.

Ali: "You bet!"

Armodrillo Kayla: "Sure!" She changed into Chromastone.

Chromastone Kayla: "Now what?"

Kevin: "WHOA!" Kevin threw the Panuncians off, and they multiplied into 4 of themselves.

Kevin: "Oh fuck..." He ran off, as Gwen freed Ben.

Humongousaur Ben: "Thanks."

Kevin: "Running for my life!"

Gwen: "Kevin!" She put a force field in front of the Panuncians, and they rammed into it. Ben hopped above it, and slammed them all. The Tyrannopede got up, and faced Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.

Gwen: "Uh oh..."

Echo Echo: "I'm going to head underground to try and catch up with the Slamworm. When it comes at me, I need you two to give me support so it doesn't kill me." I then slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on my forehead and became Armodrillo.

Armodrillo: "Got that?"

Kayla transformed into XLR8.

XLR8 Kayla: "I'll be right behind you!"

Ali: "Count on it." Ali smiled to me as I started to dig after it.

XLR8 Kayla: "He does know Slamworm eats up Armodrillo, right?"

Ali: "I think he knows that, but he's baiting it."

XLR8 Kayla: "Oh, right!" She did a face palm to herself.

With the Tyrannopede...

Kevin: "Not good..."

Humongousaur Ben: "I think it can handle this Humongousaur, but how about..." He slapped his symbol, turning into a dark green color, growing spikes out of a shell on his back, and gained head armor.

Humongousaur Ben: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!" He fired missiles at the Tyrannopede, blowing it back.

Kevin: "Alright! That's more like it!" Gwen launched herself up to its face as well, then kicked it, sending it back another inch, as Kevin punched it in the gut, knocking it back again. Ben grew to its height, then punched it, knocking it to its side.

Ultimate Humongousaur Ben: "HA! Eat that, predator! You just got preyed!" Both Gwen and Kevin gave him a look.

Ultimate Humongousaur Ben: "What?"

Back with me...

I dug faster, drilling through the ground at great speed, with Kayla and Ali following close behind.

Armodrillo (thinking): _'Come on you over grown worm! I'm right here! Come and get me!'_

I continued digging for a solid minute before I finally stopped. Not because I hit something hard, but because we found another tunnel. One larger than the one I dug, and just as fresh.

Armodrillo: "Girls, get ready. Looks like we found it."

As if on cue, we heard a low rumbling from one end of the tunnel. We all turned to look at the source, and in the distance closing in was the Slamworm, looking to make me its next meal!

Ali: "Oh no you don't!" It tried to bite at us, and Ali caught its jaws. Kayla ran at it, then started to bombard it with kicks to the bottom of its chin.

XLR8 Kayla: "I got this one down! Get 'im, Omni!"

I slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on my chest and transformed into (yet another) humanoid alien. While it still had my face, my skin was now a light shade of orange, with my hair being red. I wore a sleeveless purple shirt, purple fingerless gloves with green gems in the backs, dark green pants, purple boots, and on my chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix. I then leaped into the air and flew directly at the creature, punching it further down the tunnel.

Flare Burst: "Come on."

Thankfully, Ali let go of it in time, but as soon as she looked at me...

Ali: "A Tamaranian transformation? They have them in your universe?"

XLR8 Kayla: "Apparently so..." She transformed into Chromastone again.

Chromastone Kayla: "Should have stayed this way in the first place." She lit up the cave so we could more clearly see the Slamworm. It lurched back.

Ali: "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, Kay!"

Chromastone Kayla: "My bad." She shot lasers at the Slamworm, pushing it back an inch, as Ali ran up to it, and clobbered it with one of her giant knuckle hands. It dodged under her, and charged straight for me.

Flare Burst: "Back off!" My eyes flared with green light and I blasted the Slamworm with my eye bolts. The immediate attack caused the Slamworm to recoil, giving me the opportunity to fly in close and deliver a series of punches to the creature's abdomen.

Ali: "I'll give you some backup, Omni!" She ran for me, and assisted me in beating up the Slamworm, but it transformed into a different creature. This one had Spider legs, a humanoid body, and large pincer hands. It shot a web at both Ali and I, blowing us back.

Ali: "AGH!" She kept lurching forward, trying to cut the web, then she freed both of us. It then looked at Kayla, and transformed into a black raptor.

Chromastone Kayla: "A Cironelian Chrysalis Eater, now the Carbonoraptor?!" She shot her lasers at it, but the lasers bounced off of its skin.

Ali: "I guess the first thing was Starfire's predator, but this is Chromastone's!" She flew at it, trying to prevent it from eating Kayla.

Suddenly something clicked in my head... This thing became my predator first, then it became Chromastone's... That was it.

Flare Burst: "Ali, wait." Ali then stopped flying and looked back at me, though I could tell by the look on her face that I needed to be quick.

Flare Burst: "I have an idea. That thing can become the predators to every alien in the Omnitrix, right? Well, what if it fought two bearers at the same time? After all, it can only be one predator at a time, right?"

Ali: "Yeah! Why didn't I think of that earlier?!"

Flare Burst: "Well, to be fair, I just thought of it now."

Ali: "What should I do to help then?" Kayla dodged a lunge from the… Carbonoraptor (was that what it was called?), and it tail-whipped her into the ground as punishment for dodging. It opened its jaws once Kayla was down.

Kayla: "WAAH!"

Flare Burst: "Well, for starters, let's go back to saving her life!"

I then jumped into the air and flew to Kayla, with Ali flying closely behind. Then, before the Carbonoraptor could bite down on Kayla, I flew right into it, getting it off Kayla. As for the creature, it flew right into the wall, and I blasted it again with my eye bolts. It cringed a little when it got hit. Ali flew at it, and slammed it with a giant hammer hand, forcing it into the ceiling of the dug-in cavern.

Ali: "I got him trapped in there for now!" Kayla transformed into Diamondhead, and started to trap it up against the ceiling.

Diamondhead Kayla: "That should hold it, right?"

Flare Burst: "Maybe..." I still didn't like it. I still felt a tingling running down my spine, and I don't know why, but when I looked at that thing struggling against the ceiling, I almost felt that it was looking directly at me. Call me paranoid, but still...

Flare Burst: "Alright then. Let's see what this thing really is." I flew up to the creature, but made sure to not get in too close, so it wouldn't snap at me. Or worse, realize I was Flare Burst, and become my predator again.

Flare Burst: "So, do either of you know how to turn this turn this thing back to normal?"

Ali: "The last time, we beat it up until it was unconscious. Well... Giga Big Chill did, anyway..." Giga Big Chill? I would have to ask them about that later. Kayla then went Grey Matter.

Grey Matter Kayla: "I could go for the Nemetrix's main processor, and disassemble it myself."

Flare Burst: "Alright, but if this," I glared at the creature as it continued struggling, "Thing shows any sign of attacking you, I'm frying it."

To extenuate my point, my eyes glowed green, showing I was ready to act on my threat, though I didn't intend to kill it. Considering that this was the Nemetrix, whoever was wearing it probably had no control over what they were doing. I then flew down to Kayla and she hopped into my hand.

Grey Matter Kayla: "Just carry me up to it, Omni! I know it'll work!"

Ali: "Careful, Kayla. We don't want to alert Psychobos... assuming we haven't already."

Flare Burst (nonchalantly): "Oh, we have. Why do you think these things were here when we were searching for his lab?"

Ali: "Oh derp."

I slowly lifted Kayla up to the Carbonoraptor's collar, making sure not disturb it as it struggled.

Flare Burst: "Easy there. We just wanna help you." I then carefully extended my arm out to the creature's collar, and Kayla jumped out of my hand.

Grey Matter Kayla: "This should be an easy matter... I mean, if this was built by a Cerebrocrustacean, any Galvan, even the dumbest ones, should be able to disassemble it!" She turned its faceplate around as it bit towards her. She had dodged it, and slammed down the Nemetrix faceplate one last time, transforming the creature into a blue dog alien. Kayla then disconnected the collar from the creature. It growled and barked at us.

Grey Matter Kayla: "What was that? Want your collar, boy?! TOO BAD!"

As for me, the instant I saw the true form of this thing, my eyes widened in shock.

Flare Burst (thinking): _'We were fighting a dog this whole time,'_ I felt my left eye twitch again, _'I don't know whether to feel relieved, sad, or insulted.'_

Kayla jumped back into my hand, and I flew her down to the ground. However, as Ali and Kayla started to leave, I looked back up to the dog, who was still struggling, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the thing. I mean, it was just a dog. I looked back to Ali and Kayla and saw them gesturing for me to follow, but instead of flying after them, I flew up to the dog. Once it saw me, it started barking at me and struggling to try and get out of its trap. To that, I smacked it on the head. Not enough to severely hurt it, but enough to make it stop.

Flare Burst: "No. Bad Dog." It just ended up growling a bit more and resumed barking at me. In response, I smacked it again.

Flare Burst: "I said, No! Bad dog. No barking!" I crossed my arms over my chest, and put on a serious face. The dog continued to growl at me, but it had now stopped barking.

Ali: "That dog belongs to Khyber the Huntsman. Heard of him, Omni? I mean, you knew what the Nemetrix was..." Kayla looked on, watching me with the dog. She reverted to human.

Kayla: "We never thought to do that."

Ali: "Well, we never do think of much, do we?"

Kayla: "No we don't."

Ali: "Want me to free it? It isn't that much of a threat anymore."

Flare Burst: "First off, I've heard of Khyber, but I've never actually met him. Secondly, you might want to hold off on freeing this guy at the moment."

I then uncrossed my arms and began floating closer to the dog, raising my hand up to its head slowly. It took notice of this and growled louder. I hit it again. That shut it up, and I began to bring my arm back up to its head again. Then, instead of hitting it a fourth time, I rested my hand just behind its right ear and started scratching lightly. This almost seemed to surprise the dog for a second or two, as it just seemed to stop what it was doing. However, the dog quickly got used to it as it started leaning its head into my hand, and started to smile.

Flare Burst: "There you go, boy. I'm not going to hurt you." I then brought my other hand to its chin and started to scratch there too, and the dog started to lightly pant, clearly enjoying itself.

Flare Burst (quietly): "That's a good dog. Who's a good dog? You're a good dog. (to Ali) Alright, I think you can let it down now."

Ali transformed her hands into large hands, then ripped the shards off. I caught the dog before it could fall and get injured.

Ali: "Okay. Now, I know for sure we should check up on Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. They should be fine since we removed the Nemetrix from the dog, but I want to be sure!" Kayla was already Jetray, flying up through one of the holes going upwards.

Ali: "C'mon, Omni!" She flew up after her.

Flare Burst: "Come on boy. Let's go."

So, with this dog in my arms, I flew up after Ali. We each got to the surface, and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were just fine.

Jetray Kayla: "Where's the Tyrannopede?"

Kevin: "It just disappeared, guys."

Gwen: "We thought you got the dog." She looked at me.

Gwen: "Which you did."

Azmuth: "I finally seem to have contact with you all. I have also located what I believe to be Psychobos' base. It is 30 miles southwest of your current position."

Ali: "What should we do about the dog?"

Flare Burst (to Ali): "I think I might hold on to him. At least for now."

After I gave my explanation, the group nodded, and Ben transformed into... A Cyborg wolf... Well, that was a new one.

Ben: "Cywolf! Let's go!" Ben then ran forward with a speed that I think would rival XLR8, Fasttrack, and Speed Demon.

Jetray Kayla: "Ben! Southwest isn't that way!" This brought a groan of annoyance out of me, as that reminded me too much about Tonto.

Ali: "Let's go." Ali then went in the right direction with the rest of us following after.

Flare Burst: "Um... Does your friend do... What he just did... Often?"

Ali: "Not really, Omni. He got his Ultimatrix kind of recently. He's been trying to live up to Kyle's reputation. Julie, his... lady friend, I assume, is okay with him the way he is, but he keeps acting like he has something to prove."

Gwen: "Azmuth, what can you tell us about it?"

Ali: "Gwen. The only one of us with any sense. Of course."

Azmuth: "They have security drones roaming the area. Be cautious."

Kevin: "Not much else to do about it, huh?" We each headed that way, and Kayla and Ben had caught up with us.

Cywolf Ben: "So... this is Southwest?"

Jetray Kayla: "Yeah..." The dog, who I was still holding, stared forward, and pawed in that direction, growling just a bit.

Ali: "Is it trying to warn us?"

Flare Burst: "What is it boy? Something wrong?" I gently put the dog on the ground, and his body tensed up, followed by his growl getting louder. Ben zoomed in with his optic sensors,

Cywolf Ben: "Worm-like security drones. Lots of them."

Jetray Kayla: "I could snipe them from above. That would take them out no problem."

Cywolf Ben: "Again. Lots of them."

Kevin: "How many?"

Cywolf Ben: "Easily... 30 or 40."

Ali: "Kayla, get a vantage point. I'll rush in as the distraction, and Ben, Omni and Kevin can wail on them. Gwen?"

Gwen: "Cover you?"

Ali: "Pretty much." She looked to me. "Any input?"

Flare Burst: "Actually, I have a question. If one group is distracting the robots, then why is the other group going to be fighting them? I mean, granted there's a lot of them, but wouldn't it make sense if one group distracts the guard while the other sneaks into the base?"

Ali: "Good point." Gwen raised her eyebrow.

Ali: "And you didn't say anything because?"

Gwen: "I wanted you to figure it out on your own." I got the feeling that that wasn't the truth.

Ali: "Right." And it appeared that Ali agreed with me.

Cywolf Ben: "Omni and I can sneak in easily enough."

Jetray Kayla: "Ali, Kevin and I can fight them then."

Gwen: "And I can cover for Ben and Omni if the situation calls for it."

Flare Burst: "That could work."

Ben and Gwen got to my position, with the dog in tow, and Kevin, Kayla, and Ali were in position.

Ali: "One... two... three... GO!" Ali rushed in to grab the worm's attention. They each turned to her and fired their lasers. She put up a shield to absorb it as Kayla shot her neuroshock blasts at them, tearing apart one of their heads. Kevin tossed a rock, completely destroying one of them, and Ben transformed into Visor.

Visor Ben: "This guy can get us both in while we're invisible, Omni."

Flare Burst: "How so?" Ben made an invisible barrier around me, himself, and the dog. The dog looked around, confused.

Visor Ben: "Not bad, huh?"

Flare Burst: "Hmm... Not bad at all Tennyson. Not bad at all." We then made a run for it, avoiding the carnage that was going on around us, while also trying to get inside Psychobos' base.

Ali: "Okay guys! These worms mean business!" Kayla sniped them from the air, as planned. Gwen put up some force fields to absorb their fire, and Ali picked up a boulder, hurling it at them. Kevin jumped, then landed, creating a shockwave.

Kevin: "The longer they're distracted, the better!"

Gwen: "That was the plan after all!"

Jetray Kayla: "They still haven't seen me..."

Ben managed to get him and myself into the base, still cloaked. The dog followed, probably because it trusted me implicitly.

Visor Ben: "So. If you've dealt with Psychobos before... then... do you have an idea where his lab is?"

Flare Burst: "Honestly, I don't. I may have encountered him before, but I didn't hunt him down. His lab could be anywhere."

Ben let out a groan upon hearing that news, and I silently seconded it. This was always the worst part of the job; looking for the bad guy's base. We started walking through the building, our footsteps echoing through the hallway, and as we walked, I found myself becoming a bit curious about Ben's current form.

Flare Burst: "So Ben, this guy is called Visor?" Ben looked surprised by my statement.

Visor Ben: "Yeah, he is. I don't know exactly what he is, but he can generate invisible force fields used to block attacks, and cloak himself and others. He may also fly on a large disk, and cloak himself while flying. You've never become him before?"

Flare Burst: "No, I don't think so."

Visor Ben: "Oh. I guess Visor isn't an alien that exists in your universe. Oh well. He actually isn't amazing in fights. His downside is, if he loses this visor, he goes into complete sensory overload. It's very hard for him to get back to normal on his own. Someone else has to return his visor to him."

Flare Burst: "So he's only useful for defense. Heh, go figure." I began petting Khyber's dog behind his ear, and began thinking of some of my aliens that were only useful outside of a fight.

Flare Burst: "Did you know that Time Turner is also useless in fights? He's really smart, don't get me wrong, but that's really all he can do. In a fight, all he can really do is run away and hope to whatever deity is out there that he can use whatever is nearby to build something to help solve the problem. Heck, his only other ability is his power to regenerate, and even then, that process is never fun."

Visor Ben: "Kyle has this other form called Stealth. He uses it well, for his namesake. He's very small, about to my knee when hunched over, but to my waist when he's standing straight up. He's completely black, and has two antennae sticking out of his head. He has no face, just two yellow glowing eyes. He has no other ability but to sink into the floor like a Shadow, and crawl around. Even on walls and ceilings. He can blend in with other people's shadows, too. He jumped me that way when we were kids. Kyle also tells me he has claws, but they don't seem to do much damage to even a normal human being." I laughed at that. He just described a Shadow Heartless to me... I didn't know whether it was cool that Heartless actually existed outside of a video game series here, or is it was terrifying. Probably both.

Flare Burst: "Hehehe," I looked over to Ben, who was looking at me a bit confused by my light laughter, "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

Visor Ben: "Any form that you have that you can't control at all?"

Flare Burst: "Hmm, forms that I can't control. Well, Ghostfreak for one. Have you guys dealt with him here?"

Visor Ben: "We sure have, Omni. More than once. He's under control now, thanks to Kyle giving Ghostfreak amnesia for his evil past." Their friend got Ghostfreak under control?! That... Was hard to believe. Very hard to believe.

Visor Ben: "But, he had another form, even crazier than Ghostfreak. He's still struggling to keep it in check sometimes. Our Azmuth helps him with it, but it still becomes an issue. He called it Kyuubi before. Now it's called Kurama."

Flare Burst: "Kyuubi... Kyuubi... Your Azmuth mentioned that before. Something about my watch not having the seal. What's with that form anyway? Azmuth seemed worried when he didn't find the seal for it on my watch."

Visor Ben: "Yeah. Kyle has this other form that he... well... he hates to use. He says it's too powerful for him to control, and only uses it if no other option is present to him. I remembered it. The fox-human glowing hybrid Kyle would occasionally become. It looked cool, but always gave off this evil vibe... even when Kyle was in control over it in the earlier stages." Ben paused and looked like he was trying to think it over.

Visor Ben: "It started off as an aura power up. It allowed him to stop Enoch as his 13-year-old self. Once the aura grew a tail, he began to look more feral. Once it hit three, he had bloodshot eyes, actual fangs... and... Black lips. Veins would show up on the side of his eyes. Once he went one step further, into four tails, he became completely berserk. He became like a larger version of Stealth, but with the four fox tails, and the Jack-O-Lantern Mouth. I never knew why it took control over Kyle, but he refuses to tell us about it in-depth."

My eyes widened in surprise and shock when I heard Ben's story, and my mouth was left wide open. Their friend... Had a form like that?! No wonder Azmuth was worried when he didn't find the seal for this... Kyuubi or Kurama or... Whatever the heck it was called! It sounded dangerous! But then why did it sound so familiar?

Flare Burst (after a short pause): "Yikes... How the heck does he have an alien like that?! How does something like that even exist in his watch?!"

Visor Ben: "Kyle also refuses to tell us that story. It's very confusing to us, as well. Why would Azmuth put in a form that dangerous? It's a watch meant for keeping peace and understanding throughout the universe. Not some evil beast containment device." I nodded in agreement, sharing his sentiments.

Visor Ben: "Except when Albedo had my watch, he used more than just the Kyuubi thing. He was even more creatures. Each with varying amounts of tails, and each one was a completely different animal. It makes me wonder whether or not I have those powers." This concerned me a bit. If their friend had more forms like that on his watch, than what else did he have? And why didn't he want to talk to anyone about them?

Flare Burst (quietly): "Well, then perhaps I'll ask him about it myself. (louder) Speaking of your friend... Kyle, what do you think of him?"

Visor Ben: "I like him a lot myself. He's a good guy, I liked it when he was going out with Gwen, and unlike her, he actually paid attention to my opinions. That all happened years ago, mind you. He always tried to make me feel like I wasn't worthless when I didn't have my watch before now. He's still a good guy now. But he has his moments where he doesn't exactly use his head. He prefers fighting with muscle rather than strategy, and it shows!" Ben snickered at that.

Visor Ben: "Maybe that's where Ali gets it from. Him. She tried to beat you up before finding out who you were, remember? I bet you do, what am I asking? Anyway, yeah, he's been like a brother to me."

Huh, Ben really liked this guy. And, I guess it would be hard to be the one guy in the group with no powers. It made me wonder what my life would be like if I found the Omnitrix after someone else... Heh, maybe I would've been his sidekick, like Tonto... I shook my head to try and get those thoughts out of my head, and tried thinking of other things to talk about.

Flare Burst: "Well, I don't blame you guys for missing your friend. Knowing... My assistant, he and your friend are probably trying to fix things on their end as well. Though, I have a question, and I meant to ask this earlier, but I was told that your friend can completely control Alien X. So, if that's the case, why doesn't he use him more often? Heck, if Serena and Bellicus would cooperate, I probably would've used to Alien X to fix all this."

Visor Ben: "Alien X. That's always been a touchy subject for him. After he had gotten the ability to use him freely, the first thing he did, not gonna lie, was make himself into a girl." I almost did a spit take when I heard that. The first thing he did when he had control over Alien X… Was turn himself into a girl... I... I didn't know what to say to that... At all...

Visor Ben: "He then spent most of the day that way, planning to change himself back later, but lost control somewhere along the way. We all assume it was because of the Omnitrix rejecting the DNA alteration, and that was his personal reaction to that. He then got split into his female and male half, and that was how Kayla was born. She used to be evil, too, but she's good now. Kyle managed to convince her to help us after she tried to take him all for herself. Azmuth would say it was a relationship spat blown completely out of proportion. All of us agree with him." I felt myself becoming more afraid for Tonto. I mean, this guy's clone tried to kill him just to try and date him! If she was that volatile, then what about him?!

Visor Ben: "Ever since, he's only used Alien X for fighting threats none of his other aliens could. And that was when he was still dating Gwen. So, I guess he's afraid he'll repeat that mistake, or make another one just as bad."

Flare Burst: "I... Guess I can see the logic in that. I mean, as the old saying goes, 'Absolute power corrupts, absolutely.' But, still, he could fix so many problems with Alien X. Heck, right now, if your friend was Alien X, he could probably just snap his fingers and fix this whole problem without even breaking a sweat. It would probably save all of us a lot of time."

Visor Ben: "You think he's afraid of what Tonto and possibly your version of Azmuth would think about that? Or that he's trying to find a different solution to his problem than just using Alien X in what he deems as a responsible thing?"

I scowled when I heard that. I was about to respond to what Ben said when we came across some laser security.

Visor Ben: "Finally. SOME security. Guess this guy thought we wouldn't get this far into his base or something."

I looked over the setup of this system. The way all the lasers were arranged made it difficult for either of us to move any further without setting something off. We needed to get small, and I knew just the guy to do that.

Flare Burst (to Khyber's Dog): "Alright boy, stay here for a minute. I'll be right back. (to Ben) Ben, do you have an alien called Nanomech on your watch?"

Visor Ben: "Sure do." He slapped his symbol, and became Nanomech for me.

Nanomech Ben: "Let's go!" At first, he had been the size of a normal man, but shrunk to the size of a bug. The dog and I looked confused. For me, Nanomech is an inch tall, and capable of getting smaller, but he's incapable of being my size. So why the heck was Ben's version of Nanomech just my size there? I guess some of our aliens weren't the same. It made me wonder what other aliens were different from mine. I shook myself to get back on track and looked down to Khyber's dog.

Flare Burst: "Remember boy, stay. If everything goes well, this shouldn't take long." I then slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on my chest and transformed into Nanomech. I then flew up to the dog's snout and spoke.

Nanomech: "Remember boy, stay!" And with that, Ben and I flew off, avoiding the laser security as we flew.

Nanomech Ben: "Okay... now to set up a flight path. Should we go together, or split up?" Ben looked to me for my plan. I began to think it over; on one hand, if we split up, it would double our chances of finding Psychobos' lab. On the other hand, at our current size, we wouldn't last if we were found by anyone and didn't have any back up. Plus, there's the whole "Ben just got his watch" thing. Even if he got to Psychobos' lab, I didn't think he'd be willing to ask questions to the mad scientist who may or may not have anything to do with this, and I didn't want to pick a fight unless I had no choice.

Nanomech: "We should stick together Ben. At our current sizes, we'd be sitting ducks if we get ambushed. So I think we need all the backup we can get."

Nanomech Ben: "I got it. We'll stick together for now." We both flew into the lasers, and started to buzz through them. Ben dodged one, then I took a left where he took a right, then we dived down to dodge another.

Nanomech: "Tonto- er, Ben on your left."

Ben followed my advice, and went left, dodging another laser.

Nanomech Ben: "Omni! Your right!"

I did a barrel roll to the side, avoiding another laser.

Nanomech: "Thanks Ben." We continued flying forward for a little bit, making it look like we were safe. That is, 'till I saw something coming at us.

Nanomech: "Look out!" I then rammed Ben out of the way as another red laser blasted at us from the ceiling, and started following us, scorching the ground wherever it hit.

Nanomech Ben: "Thanks Omni! I didn't even see it!" He flew back up with me in front of him.

Nanomech Ben: "Psychobos is pulling out all the stops. Come on!" Ben sped forward, and shot electric blasts at some of the laser projectors. Some of them shorted out.

Nanomech Ben: "We can short them out for a little while! That should make it easier!"

Nanomech: "Then we'd better hurry before they come back online." Ben and I flew faster down the hall, with more lasers being blasted at us as we flew. Me and Ben did our best to avoid the blasts and shoot the small turrets that the lasers were being fired from, shorting them out.

Nanomech: "How are you holding up there Ben?"

Nanomech Ben: "Just fine!" He shot another bolt at the small turret about to shoot us again. Ben flew above me, then opened up some… Missile pods in his back?! Okay, next chance I got, I intended to ask Ben why his Nanomech had more powers than mine. However, I didn't linger on these thoughts as more turrets popped out from the ceiling and opened fire on us again. Ben shot the missiles in all directions, shooting down more of them.

Nanomech Ben: "Right on!" Ben then flew forward, and shot another one about to hit me.

Nanomech Ben: "I got your back!"

Nanomech: "Thanks Ben." Ben and I continued avoiding lasers and shorting them out, but no matter how many we shot, more just came online.

Nanomech (avoiding a laser, and shooting our more turrets): "Gee, overkill much?"

Nanomech Ben: "Is there a control panel or loose wire you think we can shoot at to stop it?!"

Nanomech: "No, I don't see either of those here... But that gives me an idea."

I quickly dodged another set of lasers, and flew up to the ceiling. Some of the turrets followed after me, but I managed to dodge the fire long enough to get to the ceiling with some of the turrets. Then, just as they were about to open fire, I threw my arms out, and from my wrists came various wires that flew towards the turrets around me and connected to whatever opening they could find. Then, I released a large electrical burst from my body that quickly went down the wires, and started fizzing out the turrets that they were connected to.

Nanomech: "Ben, short them out from the inside!"

Ben had extended my wires, and jammed them into the walls. He then sent out an electric shock, shorting out an entire wall of them. Some were still firing at us, but they were far fewer.

Nanomech Ben: "Now! Before they turn back on!" Ben flew ahead at full speed. I followed after him, flying as fast as I could. I clenched my teeth as my wings bated faster and faster, and soon, Ben and I saw an exit at the end of the hallway, covered completely with red security lasers.

Nanomech: "Ben, we're almost there!" We flew faster and faster toward the exit, and I looked back down the hall to see the turrets starting to come back online.

Nanomech: "Dammit. (looking back to the exit) Come on, we can do this!" The exit was getting closer and closer, and we were running out of time fast. We needed to make it!

Nanomech: "Ben, on my mark!" Time almost seemed to slow down as we reached the door. We were both at the highest speed we could muster, and even if we stopped here, with all the momentum we were carrying, we would still fly forward right into those lasers. We needed to do this just right... I waited, and waited, and waited, 'till finally-

Nanomech: "Ben, tuck and roll!" We both stopped flying, our momentum keeping us moving. Then, we immediately rolled up into fetal positions, and somersaulted right in-between the small gap in the security lasers. Then, after we made it through, we both unrolled from our positions, and landed on the floor of Psychobos' lab.

I looked up, seeing a big purple Brainstorm alien. One of his claws was much larger than the other one, and he had a beard.

Dr. Psychobos: "O-o-one of your groups managed to get in after all. Excellent. Simply excellent." Ben grew to human size, and turned his hands into sonic cannons.

Nanomech Ben: "Where's Kyle?"

Dr. Psychobos: "I do believe you mean the blonde boy?"

Nanomech: "BEN!"

Ben immediately stopped what he was doing, and looked down to me, along with Psychobos. Had to say, he was just as ugly here.

Nanomech: "I'll do the talking." I slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on my face and reverted back to my human form. I then got back up, and dusted myself off.

Omni: "Now then Psychobos, it's nice to see you again."

Dr. Psychobos: "Again? Who are you?"

Nanomech Ben: "He's Omni. The Omnitrix wielder from another dimension. You switched him and Kyle between dimensions. Just switch them back, and we'll forget this ever happened." I gave Ben a look.

Dr. Psychobos: "Is that so? Well. I am not responsible for Kyle's dimensional displacement. To be completely honest, and I use the term loosely, I lost the signature of his Ultimatrix a little while ago."

Nanomech Ben: "But you can switch them back, right?!" Ben raised one of his cannons back up, and I grabbed his arm. He dropped it back down. I shook my head at him.

Dr. Psychobos: "So... you heard from Azmuth I had a dimensional displacement device?"

Omni: "Azmuth told us that the only other individual in the universe who would have the means to swap me and his friend would be you. Hence why we're here; we needed to know if you were the one who swapped us or not." I looked over at Ben and narrowed my eyes.

Omni: "To be honest (looks to Psychobos) I doubted you were involved at all."

Dr. Psychobos: "You would be correct." That made Ben freak.

Nanomech Ben: "You had NOTHING to do with it?!"

Dr. Psychobos: "But it is convenient you all are here. Azmuth and you all in one place... it will be... delightful!" He got into an evil laugh.

Nanomech Ben: "Omni, can I blow him up now?"

Dr. Psychobos: "Having you all in one place should have Kyle come crawling over!"

My body tensed up at Psychobos'... Suggestion. No matter which reality you were in, the bad guy was always a douche.

Omni: "I wouldn't try anything Psychobos. My... Associate here has been wanting to blast you ever since we arrived on this planet. The only thing that was stopping him was that we had no proof you were involved with the switch. But trust me on this one, if you want to pick a fight with us, you will regret it."

Dr. Psychobos: "Is that so, boy? Well. The worm drones I had outside weren't the only ones." He hit a button on his chair, and more of them crawled into the room.

Nanomech Ben: "Why can't they ever just NOT have more drones?" Ben went Lodestar, and sent out a magnetic shockwave, holding them in place.

Lodestar Ben: "All yours, Omni!"

Like I said; always a douche. I raised the Omnitrix up and started cycling through my aliens.

Omni: "Well, if that's how you wanna play it. Just remember Psychobos-" I stopped cycling and I slammed dial down, bringing in the green flash. I felt the changes begin immediately; my hair started growing longer and longer, 'till it reached down to my ankles. I felt my nails and teeth sharpen as my skin and hair started turning white. Finally, my senses heightened as my ears became a bit more... Pointy.

Then, when the green flash subsided, in my place was what looked like a monster. My hair had now grown down to my ankles, and it and my skin had become white. My ears, teeth, and nails were pointed, and my eyes were blood red. And as for my clothes, I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and on my upper left arm was a grey brace with the symbol of the Omnitrix on it.

Draculust (in a darker, gravelly voice): "-I warned you."

I then rushed at Psychobos with great speed, and knocked him out of his seat. Ben used his magnetism to rip the drones apart, then he transformed into AmpFibian.

AmpFibian Ben: "I got 'im!" He sent a lightning shock at Psychobos. It hit him, and I jumped off before Ben shocked me, too. Ben then transformed into… Flare Burst? It was obviously a Tamaranian, but unlike Flare Burst, his was a girl… I had no idea why…

Flare Burst? Ben: "Starfire! Alright, Dr. Psychobos! You will tell us how we can get him back, or so help me... EEEK!" He/she got netted in a red energy net.

Starfire Ben: "How did..."

A voice: "Two Omnitrix wielders in one place. How fortunate." Another figure walked into the lab. He looked strong by outward appearances. He had a green face, red eyes, and sharp teeth protruding from his lower jaw. His clothes consisted of a black suit that covered his entire upper body, with a red stripe running down the middle, and skeletal remains covering his chest. His hands were covered by a pair of grey gloves, and on his waist was a grey belt, and finally,his legs were covered by a pair of grey pants and black boots.

Starfire Ben: "Khyber!"

Khyber: "True. It is I. Khyber the Huntsman. I knew you would let your friends stay behind."

Dr. Psychobos: "Get the white one first, Khyber! I shall analyze the Tamaranian!"

Khyber looked over to me and I saw him smile.

Draculust: "So you're Khyber the Huntsman. I've heard a lot about you."

Khyber: "I don't believe I've seen your species before. No matter. It will become a part of my trophy collection. Soon." He pulled out a scimitar, charging for me.

Draculust (smiling): "Just try, hunter."

Starfire Ben: "Good luck trying to figure him out!"

Dr. Psychobos: "Quiet you! What makes your Ultimatrix superior to the Nemetrix? I must know!" He was analyzing Ben's Ultimatrix for more knowledge on it.

Khyber took a swipe at me and I backed out of the way just in time. Another slash came and I ducked under it. Another slash and I backed away again, with the scimitar missing me by an inch. It didn't hit flesh, thankfully, but it ripped my shirt. Khyber then slashed at me one more time, except instead of dodging, I slashed at the scimitar with my nails, clashing with Khyber.

Khyber: "Hmm, strong aren't you?"

Draculust: "You have no idea!"

I started pushing back against Khyber and I managed to rip the scimitar from his hand. I then punched him square in the face, causing him to stagger back.

Draculust: "That all you got, hunter?"

Khyber: "Interesting prey. No matter." He flapped his gills. By then, Ben ripped the net open.

Starfire Ben: "Sorry, Khyber! We already have your dog disarmed! And he's Omni's friend now." Ben shot a starbolt at him. He dodged, and Psychobos tried to shock Ben. He/she dodged, then punched him while his/her hand was glowing green. He flew into the wall, then fell unconscious.

Starfire Ben: "Yeah. Brainstorm never was an alien for close-quarters combat." Khyber pulled out a rifle, and shot at me.

I managed to avoid the shot by jumping to the side before rushing at Khyber. He fired another shot at me, but I managed to duck underneath it and then knocked the gun out of his hand. Then before he could react, I jumped into the air and delivered a kick right into his jaw sending him flying into the wall. He groaned in pain before glaring at me.

Draculust: "Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, enhanced senses; I've got it all. What about you?"

Khyber: "I am the most accomplished huntsman in all the galaxy!" He pulled out one last weapon, a dagger. He charged at me again, but Ben blasted him with a starbolt blast.

Starfire Ben: "You are, are you?" Khyber growled, and ran for his gun again. Psychobos started to get back up, but Ben blasted him again, and he fell back unconscious.

I ran for the gun myself, and with my enhanced speed, I managed to reach it just as Khyber did. We both managed to grab the gun, and it became a tug of war for it, with Khyber holding the trigger and me holding the other end.

Khyber tried to rip the gun out of my hand, but I held on tight. I then tried ripping it from his hand, but he wasn't budging either. We continued this pattern for the next few seconds. I kept sliding the gun off to one side or another to make sure Khyber couldn't fire. Psychobos had gotten back up again.

Dr. Psychobos: "You wretch! You dare defy the might of Psychobos!" Ben turned to him, and fired his/her starbolts as Psychobos fired his lightning blast. They collided, and began to push back against one another.

Dr. Psychobos: "It would seem we are ALL... tied up. And I use the term loosely."

Starfire Ben: "Aw, shut up!"

Draculust (yelling): "THAT PUN SUCKED!"

However, Khyber took advantage of my momentary distraction and punched me away from him, getting full possession of the gun.

Khyber: "Got you now, you persistent little... GAH!" Something shocked Khyber, making him fall down. I was confused at first. Ben had heard Khyber's yell and looked in my direction and was almost shocked to see who knocked him out.

Starfire Ben: "Kyle!" He was in Shocksquatch form.

Shocksquatch Kyle: "Sorry it took so long, eh?"


	7. Chapter 6: The Journey Home

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 6: The Journey Home**

 **Kyle's POV…**

Shocksquatch: "Sorry it took so long, eh?" Azmuth and Tonto looked stunned and baffled, almost as if they saw a ghost. Meanwhile, I looked forward and saw what looked like a vampire. However, I soon noticed the symbol of the Omnitrix on his arm and quickly realized that this must be Tonto's friend.

Speaking of Tonto, he walked out from behind me and saw Khyber's unconscious form on the ground.

Tonto: "My God, that guy was ugly."

Omni: "Tonto?!"

Tonto: "Huh?" Tonto then looked over at Omni, squinted his eyes, and suddenly smiled one of the biggest and dumbest smiles I have ever seen, "OMNI!"

Tonto then ran right past me, jumped into the air, and tackled Omni in a bear hug.

Tonto (tears rolling down his eyes): "Oh Omni, I've missed you so much."

Dr. Psychobos: "How did you make it past my defenses outside?!"

Shocksquatch: "I teleported in. That's all." I pummeled Psychobos in the face, then Ben's starbolt beam hit him, and knocked him into the wall. Ben tackled me to the ground, hugging me as I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Hey, Ben! I missed you, too."

Starfire Ben: "How'd you make it back?"

Kyle: "Well... It's sort of a long story…" I looked to Omni.

Kyle: "Are you Omni?" Ben let me walk over to him.

Kyle: "Kyle Tennyson. Pleasure's mine." Omni looked down to Tonto, who still refused to let go of him, or to stop crying for that matter, and Omni managed to squeeze his arms free of his hug, grabbed Tonto by his shoulders, and forced him off, sending him to the ground.

Omni: "Ugh."

Omni then slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his arm, reverted back to his human form, and then turned his attention to me.

Omni: "Omnitrix the First. My friends call me Omni. Don't ask for my real name, you won't be getting it."

Just then, one of the walls exploded, getting everyone's attention, save for Khyber and Psychobos who were now unconscious. Through the wall came my friends, with my Azmuth in tow.

Azmuth 1 (my Azmuth): "I told you, Ali, that blowing up that many walls would... Tennyson!" I waved to him, "How did you get back?"

Kyle: "It started with a discussion on whether or not building a dimensional displacement device would be ethical... right?" We all then looked over Omni's Azmuth, who was busy rubbing his chin.

Azmuth 2 (Omni's Azmuth): "Well, it was sort of like that."

 _ **Flashback, in Omni's dimension…**_

Azmuth, Tonto, and Kyle were currently standing in the warehouse's lab, thinking over possible plans. At the moment, Azmuth was at work at a computer terminal, looking through various pieces of technology and what they did.

"So, anything?" Tonto asked as he leaned against a table.

"I'm afraid not," Azmuth said, his eyes never leaving the terminal, "Even if I began work on a dimensional displacement device immediately, it would take too long to finish."

Kyle looked to Azmuth, and he knew he couldn't wait that long. Kyle asked him, "What if I helped as Grey Matter? Would any other Galvans working on it make it go by faster?"

Kyle was honestly hoping that more manpower from him and Tonto would make it go by faster.

"While that would speed up the process, it still wouldn't be fast enough," Azmuth explained, looking over to Kyle, "By the time we would finish, the strain on the multiverse would be so great, that it would be pointless to switch you two back around; both realities would be doomed anyway."

"How long 'till the realities collapse on each other," Tonto asked.

"I... I don't know," Azmuth said mournfully, "It could be hours before the walls of reality collapse. It's impossible to tell."

The group was silent for a minute, drawing a blank on the situation, 'til Tonto seemed to brighten up.

"What about the Null Void Cannon?" Tonto asked.

Kyle looked to Tonto. The Null Void Cannon? Interesting.

"The Null Void Cannon? Really? Well, perhaps I need an explanation first..." Kyle said to him. Sounded farfetched, but Kyle supposed Omni kept him around anyway, if only for sporadic moments of brilliance! As mean as that may sound... it sounded right to him.

"Well... The Cannon can open portals to the Null Void, which is an alternate dimension, remember?" Tonto said, "Well, what if we messed with it a little? Maybe we could set it to send us to Ky's universe, or something."

Azmuth paused as he thought over Tonto's idea. Strangely enough, that plan seemed plausible.

"That could work," Azmuth said, before turning to Kyle, "If we can successfully recalibrate the Null Cannon, perhaps we could have it open a portal attuned to your reality's frequency."

Kyle said, "Yeah. Definitely! Do we need to get any specific pieces of alien technology to recalibrate it, or... what should we do for that to work? I'll help out in any way I can, Azmuth."

Maybe Kyle didn't have to expose his omnipotence with Alien X just to get back after all! Ha!

"Neither of you will have to do anything," Azmuth said, jumping from the computer terminal, "Though I would like to see your Ultimatrix again."

"Okay," Kyle said. He held the Ultimatrix back out for Azmuth again. Why not? He already trusted him well enough! No need to hold back. Azmuth jumped on to Kyle's arm and started tinkering with the Ultimatrix dial. As he turned it in various directions, the Ultimatrix let a series of beeps, before Azmuth finally stopped turning the dial, causing the Ultimatrix to flash.

"Master Command accepted," the Ultimatrix said. Azmuth then took the dial, twisted one more time, and pulled it out of the Ultimatrix.

"Thank you," Azmuth said, jumping off the shocked Kyle's arm. He then ran over to Null Cannon, jumped to the Cannon's consul, and started inputting various codes and calculations; all while keeping the Ultimatrix dial tucked under his arm.

"Okay... what did you just do?" Kyle asked. So... Azmuth needed the dial to do what? Get the signature of his dimension? If that's the case, he hoped he got it back before too late.

"What 'I have just done' is temporarily shut down your Ultimatrix," Azmuth said, never taking his eyes off the consul, "I need something that has a link to your reality, so that I may reprogram the Null Cannon to your reality's frequency. And, considering that you still wear the Ultimatrix, that means it still has a link to your reality's Primus; a link that I may be able to use. Don't worry, when I'm done you'll get it back."

For the next couple minutes, Azmuth continued inputting various codes into the Null Cannon, while the machine itself seemed to hum and shake as it tried to register the new program it was receiving. Then, after Azmuth finished writing the code, he pulled up the Ultimatrix dial, and set it in a dial on the consul, causing it to light up.

"Ooh, nice!" Kyle said, "Can you keep it open long enough for Omni to get back here, too? I mean, I know it's obvious, but... we need to keep it open long enough to do that, of course." He just hoped everyone else was okay.

"I can try," Azmuth said. Azmuth started twisting the dial again, and the Cannon started shaking. Then, the machine came to life as a portal opened, though this one was shaded a different hue of blue.

"There," Azmuth said, taking the Ultimatrix dial off the control consul, "That portal should lead back to your reality Kyle. Just make sure to find Omni quickly."

Azmuth then jumped back on to Kyle's wrist, and reattached the Ultimatrix dial.

"We will Azmuth," Tonto said, before looking to Kyle, "Alright Ky, let's go."

Kyle nodded in response, and both he, Tonto and Azmuth walked up to the portal and jumped through.

 _ **Present, in Kyle's Dimension…**_

 **Kyle's POV…**

Tonto: "And then Ky saw you guys fighting Psychobos and that other guy, turned into Shocksquatch, took out the bad guys, then I saw you as Draculust, then I hugged you, then Ky introduced himself, then those other people blew up the wall, then we told you how we got here, and that's it."

Omni (to Kyle): "So... Kyle, was it? Does that mean I have a way of returning home!?"

Kyle: "Yeah, the portal is just right over-" I turned around to show Omni the portal, but when I gestured to it, the portal started to shake and fizz 'till suddenly, it flashed out of existence.

Kyle: "Well… It was right over there." I guess the Null Cannon must have shorted out. I could hear Omni groaning behind me. I felt sorry for him; I was able to return to my dimension, and yet he was still stuck in mine. That must have hurt.

Ali: "Kyle, baby?" I turned, and saw Ali.

Kyle: "Hi!" She jumped me, and was hugging me tightly.

Ali: "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Kyle: "I can feel it... OOF!" She let me go, and stood me back up herself.

Meanwhile, Tonto started tugging on Omni's shirt, and he looked over to see Tonto with a very blank expression on his face.

Omni: "What is it?" Tonto pointed over to Kayla.

Tonto: "Omni... Who is that majestic creature?"

Omni (confused): "Her? That's Kayla."

Tonto: "Kayla... A name befitting an angel such as her."

Omni: "Tonto, your little sister is named Kay-"

Tonto: "Excuse me for a second." Tonto then walked over to Kayla with that dumb grin on his face. Omni followed a little behind him.

Once Tonto got to Kayla, he tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned his way.

Tonto (fax-suave): "Excuse me madam, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Tonto of the clan Abernathy, and you are?"

Kayla: "Hi... I'm Kayla." I know Kayla usually does the flirting with us, and even then, it's controlled to Ben and Kevin. I guess she's never been flirted with before

Kayla: "I'm Kyle's clone/sister." She kept giving Tonto a weirded-out look.

Kyle: "Hey guys!"

Kevin: "About time."

Gwen: "Seriously, we could've used your help a while back."

Kyle: "Sorry, guys. Alternate dimension problems."

Azmuth 1: "It's good to have you back, Tennyson. Not that Omni couldn't handle the job."

Kyle: "Hey, Azmuth!" I looked to the other Azmuth.

Kyle: "Azmuth, meet other Azmuth."

Omni's Azmuth stepped forward to meet his counterpart, and seemed to look him over.

Azmuth 2: "So, you are my counterpart in this world... We have much to discuss, specifically about your creation, the Ultimatrix."

Azmuth 1: "I assume you wish to discuss why I have not destroyed it, or kept the evolution feature intact."

This was going to get intense...

Azmuth 2: "Well, I would like to discuss why you chose to include an evolution setting in the first place. Or have you forgotten why we created the Omnitrix in the first place?"

Azmuth 1: "The reason I chose to keep the evolution setting is because I had assumed Kyle would find out about it eventually, knowing how things have gone with him." I looked around the room sheepishly.

Azmuth 1: "That was because he had been using the Prototype Omnitrix mainly for combat. Sure, he understands what it is like to be other species, but he is also exceptionally adept at fighting with them. I kept the Evolution feature for that specific purpose. He could even evolve the Celestialsapien DNA if he really wished to, not that there would be much of a point."

Azmuth 2: "So you're fine with your creation being reduced to a mere weapon? A weapon that, I may add, is in the hands of young man whose first instinct in solving a problem is hitting it?"

Azmuth 1: "No! I am not!" He had to take a minute to catch his breath.

Ouch! That was blunt. I felt a bit offended by that remark.

Azmuth 2: "I watched that young man during his brief period in my reality, and I've come to the realization that he depends heavily on that watch of his. To him, it's just a device to intimidate, and nothing more. Tell me, if I took the Ultimatrix away from him right now, do you think he would last long in fight with just his wits?"

Yikes, Omni's Azmuth was being brutal! I mean, I've seen my Azmuth peeved before but… This was just mean!

Azmuth 1: "While he is hard-headed, and reliant on his watch to solve his problems, he's done the one thing I never thought possible." He took another breath again.

Azmuth 1: "It should have been impossible, given that the Ultimatrix is just a piece of technology in the long run... but he managed to actually... in his words, become friends with the aliens within the watch. The Conductoid, which he has dubbed Feedback, especially. He gave me a first-hand account of it a while back. It is as if he gave the DNA strands within the Codon Stream a life of their own. All 1,000,913 of them..." He shook his head now.

Kyle: "It's true. Ben's still learning how. But they feel more a part of me than anything. It's kind of that bond that got Alien X to work on his own. Bellicus and Serena trusted me, and from that point on... I seemed to get along with pretty much every alien. Well, all except for one..." I shivered. Although I had help from that one yellow worshipper alien for the 'Great One...'

Azmuth 1: "The Jubi Beasts. Kurama in particular, right?" I nodded.

Azmuth 1: "He's also been able to keep a handle on them. Keep them controlled."

Azmuth 2 (shocked): "That's impossible! They're just DNA! There's no way that they can achieve consciousness! The only species that came close to achieving something similar was the Ectonurite!"

Azmuth 1: "I have a hypothesis. I assume it is because Kyle's half-Mobian he is able to. They always have unpredictable influences with energy." Azmuth KNEW?!

Kyle: "W-Wait... You KNEW I was Half-Mobian?!"

Azmuth 1: "Yes. Ever since you first obtained the original Omnitrix." Azmuth smiled.

Kyle: "S-so you know I shouldn't be here, or anywhere, because of the Mobian-Incursean treaty?"

Azmuth 1: "Yes... I do. But! The day I met you, you proved to me you had a trustworthy personality, and a heart of gold."

Ali: "Even if he is a perv!" I blushed.

Ali: "But you're a nice guy."

Azmuth 1: "Show them. The Azarather form's influence should have helped." I nodded.

Kyle: "Ultimatrix: voice command override. Code 10."

Ultimatrix: "Override accepted."

Kyle: "Form projection. Command code: 0, 0, 0, Beam me up, Scotty, 0."

Ultimatrix: "Code accepted. Projecting Conductoid." The Ultimatrix projected a Feedback alien into the real world, and he had an Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

Feedback: "Yo, everybody! Feedback is in the house!"

Omni and his Azmuth both jumped back in shock.

As for Tonto, on the other hand.

Tonto (fax-suave): "So, your Ky's sister, huh? I can see the family resemblance. Though I'm surprised Ky wouldn't tell me about someone as ravishing as you." Did he not hear the part where she said she was my clone? Meanwhile, Omni was just amazed by what he was seeing

Omni: "F-Feedback?"

Feedback looked at Omni.

Feedback: "Yeah. It is... I don't think we've met. Name's Feedback." He walked to Omni, and offered his hand.

Kyle: "He has an Omnitrix. I think he might have you as a transformation, though."

Azmuth 1: "Yes. I reacted the same way. I never remembered programming it to do that. But he has altered his Ultimatrix with his Mobian nature to be able to do such things as this."

Feedback: "I still recognize Azmuth as the watch's creator, but I don't remember my past life of my DNA source. I just remember Kyle and him using me nearly all the time in the past."

Ben: "And I can't do that, either."

With Kayla...

Kayla: "Ky? You mean Kyle, right? Yeah. I guess there may have been a reason... but I can't see why..." She raised her eyebrow.

Tonto (determined): "That does not matter now. For we have finally met, my sweet! Destiny hath brought us together on this most glorious day!"

Kayla was starting to get very worried.

Kayla: "Um... I... It sure has..." She looked to Omni for help, in a distressed manner, but he was too preoccupied to notice.

Omni just blankly looked at Feedback's hand for a little while before he finally racked up the nerve to shake it.

Omni: "This... This isn't possible..." He stopped shaking Feedback's hand, and looked over to me, "You did this? Through your... Mobian half?"

Feedback: "It is." He looked down to the Azmuth's.

Feedback: "Azmuth has a twin? Oh wait... alternate reality Azmuth. Now I remember."

Kyle: "Yeah. Being half-Mobian sure has its perks. Like this." I sprouted my red quills from the back of my head and my back, then displayed them to Omni.

Kyle: "Well? Surprised?"

Gwen: "He isn't usually so eager to bring them out."

Kevin: "Or he forgets."

Omni looked at my altered state, and between me and Feedback standing to the side, he only had one reaction.

Omni: "Eh, I've seen better."

Okay. What?!

Kyle: "Oh really? Do tell, master of the advanced Omnitrix." I cocked my eyebrows at him.

Kyle: "What has been better?"

Ben: "And here it comes..."

He started smiling a cocky, little smile.

Omni (hiding arms behind back): "Well, for one thing, there's... Me." He then brought his arms out, and tapped the faceplate of his Omnitrix, causing it to slide back and reveal the dial. He then slapped the dial down, and once the green flash subsided, in his place was his Mobian transformation. I think Tonto said he called him Speed Demon.

Speed Demon Omni: "FULL Mobian transformation. Do you have that?" I could just hear his Azmuth groaning.

Kyle: "You know what? I never even tried." I turned on my Ultimatrix, and scrolled through the holograms. I have access to all 1,000,913 forms, but do you really expect me to remember ALL of them offhand?

Feedback: "The one-upper has been one-upped! How does it feel?"

Kyle: "Well, I can still go Ultimate. He can't! So there."

Ben: "Hey... yeah. Where's my Mobian form?" He started scrolling, too. Ali, Gwen, and Kevin were snickering to themselves about this.

Speed Demon Omni: "That may be true, but no matter how you slice it, you still don't have a Mobian form. Normal, or ultimate. I also have this." He slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest again, and transformed into a Tamaranian. Though, his version was a guy.

Starfire? Omni: "I noticed your friend during my fight with Khyber. His version of Flare Burst was a girl, which not only doesn't makes sense, but is also gross. My version is a guy... Unless a girl found this watch, in which case, Flare Burst would have been a girl. But bottom-line, because mine is anatomically correct, it's automatically better."

With Kayla…

Tonto: "Please Miss Kayla! Do not speak another word! (grabs Kayla's arms) From now on, there will be no force on Earth- No, in the MULTIVERSE that can separate us now! Do you see it... WE WERE MEANT... To be..." After saying that, Tonto grinned the largest, and creepiest smile that has been, or ever will be, shown to a living soul.

With us…

Yeah... Future Me did say a Tamaranian girl found my version of the original Omnitrix.

Azmuth 1: "I have nothing to say about that matter."

Kyle: "I have been meaning to ask you about that! Sure, it's still powerful and strong, but I ever felt grossed out by it. Why?!"

Gwen: "And you used Starfire to flirt with another guy once."

Ali: "Huh?!"

Kyle: "That was WAY before I met you! And anyway... he wasn't even that hot, and we needed a boat to catch up with Dr. Animo at the time. It was a Ditto mishap..."

Azmuth 1: "No comment." I looked at Omni's Azmuth for an explanation of this, since mine was being stupid.

Kyle: "Well, other Azmuth?"

With Kayla...

Kayla: "I just met you, dude! Back off!" She shoved him off, and grabbed her watch.

Kayla: "Don't make me go Rath!"

Tonto: "You have Rath too? Wow, what a coincidence, I have Rath too." Tonto then flew to Kayla's side, scrolled through his aliens and stopped on the symbol for Rath.

Tonto: "See? I have Rath too! We have so much in common! Will you marry me?!"

The group...

Azmuth 2 (angrily): "It shouldn't be possible. That's the only explanation I'll give."

Flare Burst Omni: "See? Even my Azmuth agrees I'm better."

Azmuth 2 (to himself): "Right now, I'm regretting letting you keep my Omnitrix."

Kyle: "Well..." I transformed into Starfire.

Starfire: "At least I look better."

Ali: "I'll leave that up to the peanut gallery..."

Kayla: "That's it!" We all looked over to Kayla and Tonto and Kayla transformed into Rath.

Rath Kayla: "RATH!" She pinned Tonto to the wall.

Rath Kayla: "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TONTO ABERNATHY, OMNI'S DUMB SIDEKICK! RATH DOESN'T WANT TO AND WILL NEVER WANT TO MARRY YOU! NOTHING YOU DO CAN MAKE RATH CHANGE HER MIND! NOTHING!"

Ali: "What is Tonto doing to Kayla that made her go Rath on him!?"

Tonto (not afraid, but desperate): "No wait, don't kill me! I promise I'll be anything and everything you want. I'll even make you breakfast on the weekends, just please give me a chance!"

Rath Kayla: "Even a pizza?" I held her fist back.

Starfire: "Don't make with the mashing of Tonto! Please! He knows not what he does!" I gave Tonto a look to say, 'Go with it!'

Kevin: "Wow. This is priceless."

Gwen: "Kevin!"

Ben: "Come on, man... Even I wouldn't do that..."

Ali: "Hence why Julie likes you."

Ben: "If you insist."

Rath Kayla: "LET GO OF RATH'S FIST, KYLE TENNYSON!"

Flare Burst Omni: "I think you may want to calm down Kayla." Kayla looked over see Omni floating over to her, "I mean, don't get me wrong, no one wants to see Tonto get hurt more than I do-"

Tonto: "Hey!"

Flare Burst Omni: "But if you kill him, then I'm down an assistant. And good help is VERY hard to find these days. So, if you would be willing to put him down before someone does something they'll regret, that would be just fine."

Throughout the entire negotiation, Tonto was silent, just silently praying that Kayla wouldn't bury his skull into the wall. Kayla dropped Tonto after about a few more seconds, then reverted to normal.

Kayla: "Since you put it that way, Omni." She smiled to him, but gave Tonto a sour look.

Kayla: "Watch yourself, bro." She walked off.

Starfire: "Phew..." I wiped some sweat off of my forehead, then looked at Omni.

Starfire: "Like I said. I look better."

Omni started snickering when I said that.

Flare Burst Omni: "Yes, you look nice. Very nice. Um, if I can interrupt you ma'am, can I let you in on a little secret?"

He didn't even let me answer. He just flew right up to my side, and started whispering into my ear.

Flare Burst Omni (to Kyle): "The reason I'm glad my version of Flare Burst is a guy is because of one reason, and one reason only; mine is me. I could be a big, fat guy with heart disease, and I'd still think mine is superior. You know why? Because at least my transformation is still is a guy. At least it looks like me. At least it still is me. You? This doesn't even look like you. And you can keep saying you look good, but let's face it, who cares? You just turned into a girl! So I hope you're boyfriend likes Starfire. But me? I'll stick with Flare Burst."

He then raised his left hand, slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest, transformed back to normal, and bowed.

Omni: "Game, set, and match."

Starfire: "I... I..." I had nothing to say to that little statement.

Starfire: "But I've gotten so used to this. And my Metrion form..." I remembered showing it to Tonto. He freaked out, too.

Ali: "I do admit, it is a rather weird form, but it is one of his... her best." Ali chuckled.

Azmuth 1: "I do agree. It should be impossible that that happened." He looked to the other Azmuth. "I just choose not to drone on about it to work on my more important projects."

Feedback: "I always thought it was weird myself." I looked over to Feedback.

Starfire: "Okay, you go back in the watch." My Ultimatrix symbol then glowed yellow and Feedback was sucked back into it.

Meanwhile, Omni closed his eyes and smiled at all the compliments the group was giving him. He looked to the group, and so far, his zing seemed to fly with everyone. Everyone, save one person. His Azmuth wasn't making comments like the rest of them, he just stood there, scowling at him. Then, once Omni saw him, his arrogant smile started turning into a frown, his posture started to straighten up, and all he could look at was his shoes.

Omni: "S-Sorry Azmuth."

Azmuth 2: "You should be." He left his position from the group and approached me and Omni, "Both of you."

I was surprised to suddenly being chewed out by Omni's Azmuth, but I didn't say anything.

Azmuth 2: "Our realities are on the brink of collapsing, and both of you are arguing like a couple of children! And over what?! Who has the better Tamaranian transformation?!"

Omni: "Well, you were arguing over his watch-"

Azmuth 2 (cutting off): "That was a discussion! A heated one, admittedly, but a discussion none-the-less. I wanted to know why my counterpart designed his Ultimatrix in its current fashion. You were showing off!"

Omni's frown grew larger when his Azmuth said that, and all he could really do was just look down at his sneakers. I reverted to normal, finally.

Kyle: "So... Other Azmuth... what should we do? Go to find out who did this, or just leave it up for..."

We were all interrupted by a certain voice.

Voice: "Hello, everyone!"

Kyle: "Professor?!" Omni's gaze left the ground as soon as he appeared.

Omni: "Professor?"

Paradox: "The one and only."

Ali: "About time you showed up!"

Paradox: "Sorry about that. I was helping out somewhere else that I was needed. I just now got the time to help out here."

Kayla: "Good. The sooner we solve this, the better off we'll all be."

Paradox: "I had come here because there were some time-space anomalies that showed up and..." He saw Omni.

Paradox: "I guess you're the source of it. You found it before I even got started."

Kevin: "He might be the source, but we think someone else switched them around." Paradox walked up to Omni.

Paradox: "Is that so... well, then. Judging by the energy coming off of you, I'd say Eon is behind this." My jaw dropped.

Kyle: "I KILLED EON!"

Omni: "Paradox, are you sure? I mean, it's just like Kyle said, Eon's dead here. And it couldn't be the Eon from my world, because my version of Eon is just a transformation."

Tonto (to Kayla): "Hey, what are Omni and Ky talking about? (looks to Kayla and smiles) You smell nice."

Kayla sighed. She still didn't like him...

Paradox: "This isn't the work of an Eon Kyle met before. It is an entirely different one from a different reality. The Past and Present Ben of that universe defeated him, and now he is messing with your realities."

Kyle: "Son of a... LET'S KICK HIS ASS!"

Then before I knew it, Omni came up to me and smacked me in the back of the head.

Omni (sarcastic): "Oh, great plan genius. Let us go beat up the bad guy. I mean, it doesn't matter if we don't know where he is, don't how he did this, or why he's doing this. All that matters is beating him up! No strategy, just a merry game of fisticuffs 'till he falls down! Great plan! (drops sarcasm) We can't just go to him, guns blazing dude! We need a strategy. You may know Eon, but Tonto and I have never dealt with him beyond the occasional transformation. Plus, this isn't the same Eon that you decapitated, it's another one entirely. And further more-" Omni stopped himself as it looked like he just realized something.

Omni (to Paradox): "Um, Professor. Did you say, Ben stopped this guy? As in, Ben Tennyson?"

Paradox: "Well, a Ben Tennyson in another universe, yes. This other Eon is not one that I myself am familiar with, unfortunately. But his patterns and M.O. are most certainly the same, if nothing else."

Meanwhile, I just stood there, stunned by what Omni did.

Kyle: "I will admit... I am a dumb guy sometimes... BUT WHAT THE EVER-LIVING FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE A TONTO-SLAP?!" Ali started to use a bear hug from behind to restrain me as I yelled random words at Omni.

Ali: "Kyle! Stop with the yelling!"

However, Omni just ignored what I was doing as what Paradox said sunk in.

Omni: "Ben Tennyson? As in that guy?" He pointed to Ben.

Paradox: "Yes. In the other universe, he discovered the Omnitrix, and Kyle was nowhere to be found."

Ben: "Is that so?"

Paradox: "Yes..." I continued my rambling, when Gwen used her manna to make a muzzle around my mouth.

Kevin: "Dude, we can't hear Paradox speak over you."

Ali: "Then we should all get closer, should we not?" They moved closer in.

Kyle: "MMMMPH!"

Omni (under his breath): "Probably more experienced because of it. (out loud) Well, then why is Eon messing with us? I mean, we didn't do anything to him. I know Kyle killed his version of him, but this Eon doesn't know him, and hell, I know he doesn't know me or Tonto. So why us and not his Ben?"

Tonto: "Maybe he doesn't want him to know he's still active." We all looked over to Tonto in surprise, as he just stood there, with Kayla slowly trying to inch away from him, "I mean, if Vilgax escaped the Null Void, would he want us to know that he's still around? So maybe this Eon is just taking his time."

I nodded from being restrained, and Ali let go.

Ali: "That's it! Eon's doing all this to get back to full strength from his last battle with the alternate Ben's, and switching Omni and Kyle around makes it easier for him to do so! Only question is... where is he hiding?"

Ben: "Somewhere in the time-space continuum in-between our realities?"

Paradox: "Close. In the realm between the separate realities, most definitely."

Kevin: "There's a reality in between our two separate ones?"

Azmuth 1: "More like a pathway, yes. Eon will be somewhere in between them." I smiled behind my muzzle.

Omni: "How did he get there? If I were a time traveling alien, I don't think that the void between realities would be on my 'To Visit' list."

Paradox: "That Eon managed to set up a base in that area without my knowledge. He may have even been there for days, or weeks."

Ben: "Maybe months." Paradox nodded.

Ali: "Crap..."

Kevin: "Then how do we get there?"

Paradox: "I would simply teleport you there, but he would sense me coming. I've fought many versions of Eon in the past, and they all seemed to sense me coming." I raised my hand.

Kayla: "Gwen?" Gwen released the muzzle.

Kyle: "What if I used Timesplitter? His minions might listen to me. It's a long shot, but... if you could guide us to it, I could definitely get us in."

Ben: "Like that one time with Dictator?" I rolled my eyes.

Kyle: "It worked, didn't it?"

Gwen: "Until he discovered you."

Kyle: "But my Eon is a different one." I thought about it again.

Kayla: "If not Kyle, then maybe Omni could fool his minions?"

Omni: "Me?"

Tonto: "Why not me? (looks to Kayla with puppy dog eyes) Kaylee-pie, why not me?"

Kayla narrowed her gaze at Tonto.

Kayla: "I am SOOO not used to this..." That surprised me, seeing as she's usually the flirtatious one.

Kyle: "Kayla?" She snapped to attention again.

Kayla: "Well... since Omni had proven to be more competent..."

Kyle: "Hey!"

Kevin: "Dude, no one told you this before, but you are kind of a dumbass sometimes."

Gwen: "When he was 13, he had common sense. I blame perversion."

Ali: "You may be a dumbass... but you're my dumbass." She smooched me.

Kayla: "And I don't think I can trust someone named Tonto to do an undercover mission like that. Doesn't that mean 'idiot' or 'fool' in Spanish?"

Tonto immediately gasped when Kayla said that, and I think I started seeing tears running down his face.

Tonto: "Excuse me." Tonto then made a beeline for the nearest corner of the lab, and scrunched up into a fetal position. Omni just seemed to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Omni: "Well, sorry to lower your spirits guys, but remember that I don't know Eon. How would I fool his henchmen?"

Azmuth 2 (scratching his chin): "Perhaps... Someone hear may be able to help you." Omni's Azmuth directed his gaze to me.

Kyle: "I know Eon, alright. He's kind of like a 'Destroy the World' villain, except he wants to destroy entire timelines, for the purpose of restoring his race. I expect that was what he was trying to do in the other dimension. He's also able to be in multiple instances of the same timeline at once, I've used Timespiltter a few times over Clockwork. I should know. He has an utter hatred for me, I'm sure... and the fact that he's back after being beheaded is still really creepy..."

Omni's Azmuth winced for a second, but quickly shook the look off.

Azmuth 2: "You should remember that this isn't your Eon." Omni's Azmuth then looked over to Omni.

Omni: "I still don't know..." He looked over to everyone else, confused about what to do.

Kyle: "I'll probably blow our cover... and we know about Tonto." Tonto was still in the corner from what I could tell.

Kyle: "Hey, Tonto? Any ideas?! We could use more opinions!"

Tonto said nothing as he just rocked around in the corner.

Azmuth 1: "You see what I have to deal with at times?"

Omni thought it over for a while, before he released a deep sigh and looked to us.

Omni: "Alright. I'll sneak in as Eon and see if his mooks mistake me for him. But I want it on the record that I don't have much confidence in this plan."

Azmuth 2: "Duly noted."

He then brought his Omnitrix up, put his fore finger and middle finger on the faceplate, applied a bit of pressure, and started scrolling through his aliens. I looked to my Azmuth.

Azmuth 1: "If this works... I will be truly surprised."

Paradox: "It's a long shot..."

Omni continued to cycle through his aliens. It must have been hard finding one alien in over a million, especially if it was an alien he hadn't touched in a while. Omni finally found Eon's symbol. Then, he brought out the dial, took a deep breath, and slapped it down. One green flash later, in his place was a man. He wore all black; a black trench coat, black pants, black gloves, black boots, black shirt, black everything. On his arms, he wore braces that seemed to pulse with purple energy, and underneath his trench coat, located on the right side of his ribcage, was the symbol of the Omnitrix. As for his face, he seemed to be an older gentlemen with a slim face, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. The man then looked himself over, and looked to the group.

Eon Omni: "Been a while since I was this guy. Feels like I'm wearing an old suit."

Kyle: "Not bad. Last question is... how do we get him there?"

Paradox: "I can easily take him there. It won't be hard, but I will have to be in and out fast."

Kevin: "We can use Kyle's Ultimatrix and Omni's Omnitrix to communicate with one another, right?"

Azmuth: "Yes. That way, we will be able to listen in on the situation."

Ali: "So we can jump in as backup if need be?"

Paradox: "Exactly. I'll point you in the right direction." Paradox opened a portal for him and Omni.

Paradox: "Ready to go?"

Eon Omni: "Yeah. But before I go, there's one thing I need to do."

Omni looked to the group, and rested his eyes on Kayla. He then walked over to her, and leaned down to her ear.

Eon Omni (whispering): "If Tonto does anything stupid when he gets better, smack him for me."

Omni then stood back up and walked over to Paradox.

Eon Omni: "Alright, let's go."

Then, Paradox nodded and they both walked into the portal.

 _ **In the Tunnel between Worlds…**_

Paradox: "I usually try to let them come up with plans on their own, and not to intervene if I do not have to, but now, I do. Personally, I knew that the Eon we were dealing with was bad enough, but this one, I have no idea how different he is, if at all. I am very sure he is. By any chance, is there a Paradox in your universe?"

Seeing Omni, Paradox felt that they would triumph. He looked forward to meeting him later, if what he believed about Omni's Paradox was true. Sure, Kyle has a purely omnipotent Alien X. He could easily off this Eon as well, but he chose to give them a sporting chance, including Eon, for reasons unknown.

Eon Omni: "Hmm? Oh. Yeah, there is. We've worked with him before. Nice guy, if a bit cryptic at times. He usually comes to me and Tonto when there's some major disaster that he can't interfere with, for some reason or another."

Right now, Omni was nervous. Not only was he walking right into the Lion's Den, but he was also impersonating the man behind all this. Now, he had done stealth missions before, but usually as an alien that could hide, like Grey Matter, Big Chill, Nanomech, or Venom. This... This was painting a target on his back. He didn't even know if it would work or not. What if he ran into this Eon while he was there? He'd be found out in seconds, with no backup mind you. He could still fight, but he didn't know how long he'd last.

He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head, and began to focus instead on this strange pathway that he and Paradox were walking on.

Eon Omni: "Speaking of my Paradox, where do you think he is? I mean, if our worlds are colliding, I think he'd want to try and help."

Paradox: "Oh, I wouldn't worry. I'm sure he's hard at work on his side." Paradox smiled to Omni and said no more on the issue. The portal opened up and Paradox dropped him off at the front of Eon's base.

Paradox: "A giant black castle. Of course. Why not?" Paradox looked up at the castle.

Paradox: "I should go now. But before I do..." Paradox put a chip onto Omni's symbol.

Paradox: "That will help you keep in contact with Kyle and the others." He teleported off to give Kyle the other end of the device, leaving Omni there.

Omni looked around the area with a look of confusion on his face. The place he was in... He didn't know if it could be described as a place. Beneath him, he felt like he was standing on solid ground, but when he looked down, all he saw was... emptiness. A black void that didn't seem to end. The same could also be said for everything else in this place. Aside from the castle, there was nothing. No light, no matter, even the air felt sterile. This place was just... Empty. The only reason Omni could even see anything was because of light coming from the castle, and the purple energy running through his arm braces.

Omni managed to bring his attention back to the matter at hand, and he lightly tapped the Omnitrix, causing it to light up and activate the communicator.

Eon Omni: "This is Omni. Can anyone read me?"

 _ **In Kyle's dimension…**_

 **Kyle's POV…**

Eon Omni (through communicator): "This is Omni. Can anyone read me?"

Kyle: "Got ya loud and clear, Omni. So... what can you see right now? Anything?" I hoped it was safe enough for Omni, but we would appear there in a heartbeat to mess up Eon if we had to.

Ali: "Stick with the plan for now." Gwen and Kevin were discussing amongst themselves a possible course of action in the back near Tonto.

Kayla: "So... um... you gonna be okay, dude?" She looked down at Tonto.

Eon Omni: "Aside from Eon's castle... There's nothing here... No landscape, no horizons, no sky. I don't even know where I am."

Tonto (quietly): "Void..."

I was surprised. Tonto then got up from his position on the ground, and walked over to me.

Tonto (in a monotone): "It's a void between our worlds. It's just empty space. Nothing should exist out there."

Eon Omni (quietly): "A void. Why would Eon come here?" Omni paused for a minute before continuing.

Eon Omni: "Okay guys, I'm going in."

Kyle: "Perfect. Our Paradox just left to find yours. We'll keep you posted as much as we can." I turned to look back at Tonto.

Kyle: "Good work, Tonto. Glad to see you're a little better."

Kayla: "Phew..." She sounded relieved that he was at least alive. Well, however, she didn't know.

Kevin: "A void, huh? Makes sense."

Gwen: "Now he needs to make sure no one else sees he's not really Eon."

 _ **Meanwhile, back in the void...**_

Did he really think this would work? An impersonation? He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, they were just human. They could "pretend" all they wanted with those watches, but they would always be human. And even then, no species could match him... Well, save for...

The figure continued to watch the image of Omni as he entered his castle, and then suddenly with a flick of his wrist, the image rewound. The figure crossed his arms and watched as everything that had just occurred outside was replayed before his eyes, and then suddenly stopped as he held up his gloved hand.

There he was, just like always. Even here, in this prison, he interfered. It didn't matter what world he was on, or which timeline he existed in, or which series of events he witnessed, that damned Professor was always there.

Eon: "Time walker..."


	8. Chapter 7: Into the Void

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 7: Into the Void**

Omni opened the door to the castle with a loud creak and poked his head inside. For the most part, it LOOKED like a renaissance castle. The brick walls, the wooden doors, the plush carpet, everything seemed to be here. However, lining the walls were various paintings of... What looked like constellations, galaxies, and, oddly enough, portals. And the windows seemed to be humming as they emitted a strange blue and green glow that seemed to light up the entrance, as it didn't seem to have any lanterns.

Eon Omni: "Alright guys, I'm in. Gotta say, Eon has a taste for interior decoration."

 _ **In Kyle's Dimension…**_

 **Kyle's POV…**

Kayla walked up to Tonto.

Kayla: "Okay... how do I say this... Look. I didn't mean what I said like THAT... I just... thought it was really strange and..." Ali and I saw Kayla trying to make amends with Tonto.

Ali: "Likelihood of listening?"

Kyle: "I dunno..." I went back to listening for Omni.

Eon Omni (over communicator): "Alright guys, I'm in. Gotta say, Eon has a taste for interior decoration."

Kyle: "How? Did he hire someone? What did he do?"

Gwen: "Better yet... now what will we do?" I was stumped.

Kyle: "I thought he'd be able to figure out what Eon's reasons were for switching me and him around. Try to find some plans for interdimensional conquest or something."

Azmuth 1: "This isn't the Eon you killed, Tennyson." I sweatdropped.

Kevin: "You were listening, right?"

Kyle (to Omni): "If you need backup, just call. Just telling ya."

Eon Omni: "I'll... Keep that in mind."

 _ **In the Void…**_

Eon Omni: "What I mean is, this place looks strange. I mean, you know those old castles in England? Imagine that, but more... Science fiction-y."

Omni walked further into the hall, his eyes wandering between the windows and paintings. Looking at them made him feel... Uneasy, like he just ate a piece of bad fish. Omni shook off the feeling and forced himself to just look forward. He had to find out what Eon was planning and why. But where to start...

 _ **In Kyle's Dimension…**_

 **Kyle's POV…**

Kyle (thinking): _'Science fiction-y English castle, huh? I swear, that is asking for Paradox to show up...'_

Gwen: "What else do you see?"

Ali: "Weird paintings or something, no doubt about that."

Eon Omni: "Yeah, pretty much. Look's weird."

Kayla was still trying to cheer up Tonto, but it looked like he wasn't going to respond any time soon.

Kayla: "Your name is Spanish... I know that much. Um... I'm sorry. I really am. After this, I'll let you take me to a restaurant in your dimension. I can find my own way back, I'm sure!" She smiled to him, and patted his back.

Kayla: "I don't know if I'd be ready for a full-blown deal yet, but the way you were coming on to me made me very weirded out and defensive. You can understand my side, right?"

Kevin: "What are you talking about, Kay?" Tonto looked over to Kayla, and saw her talking with Kevin and Ben.

Kayla: "I'm trying to cheer him up."

Ben: "You were kind of a... how do I say this..."

Kevin: "A bitch?" Tonto's eyes widened in shock.

Ben: "I was trying to be nice." Kayla started to tear up, and Tonto started to let out a growl.

Tonto: "Hey!" He stormed over to them, and stood between Kayla and the guys, "Leave her alone!"

 **Kayla's POV…**

Tonto stood up for me?

Kayla: "They were right, though. I was pretty unnecessarily mean."

Kevin: "My point exactly..."

Ben: "Still pretty bad, dude." He backed off from me and Tonto. I looked at him. Kevin just shrugged, as Gwen grabbed his ear.

Kevin: "OW!"

Gwen: "I heard you. Say you're sorry."

Kevin: "OWW! Okay! I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She let go.

Gwen: "Better. You and Ben should know better."

Ben: "Me?!"

Kyle: "Yeah, dude. I just got wind of this myself. Not cool. Thanks Tonto." Kyle smiled to him, too.

Tonto (quietly): "Yeah, you're welcome Ky." Tonto chanced a glance at me, and then looked back to Kyle.

Tonto: "This might be a little late, but what about them?" He pointed to the corner of the room towards the still unconscious Khyber and Psychobos.

Azmuth 2: "Hmm... That is true. As long as they are here, they may try to do us harm."

 **Kyle's POV…**

While I wasn't too worried about them for now, Omni's Azmuth was right.

Kyle: "Ben and I could run them out into the forest. That might work."

Ben: "As Fasttrack. Or Ultimate XLR8, yeah."

Kayla: "You two should stay here and listen for Omni. Tonto and I can do it." She smiled to him.

Kayla: "Is that okay, Tonto? It was you who noticed them after a bit." I snickered, then heard a groan.

Psychobos: "Oh... my head... and I do NOT use it loosely. Are they still..." He opened his eyes fully.

Kayla: "Okay... forget my plan!"

Kevin: "Thought that might happen!" He absorbed the metal on the floor, and so did Ali.

Psychobos: "Still here, are we?" Khyber was getting up as well.

Khyber: "Oh..."

Me, Kayla, Tonto and Ben immediately jumped into battle positions; with our hands hovering over our respective watches.

Azmuth 2: "Psychobos..." Psychobos floated upwards.

Psychobos: "You all should have left when you had the chance. I, Dr. Psychobos, will... take over everything! Wait..." He saw there were two Azmuths.

Psychobos: "TWO Azmuths? One of you must be from another dimension! Yes, this is a perfect opportunity! Both I, and the Psychobos in the other reality, will be... q-q-quite pleased!"

Kyle: "You'll have to go through us first, crabcakes."

Kayla: "All of us."

Ben: "It's hero time!" He transformed.

Ben: "Bloxx!" He fired Lego blocks at Psychobos, who dodged them, but had flown for me. I transformed.

Kyle: "Cannonbolt!" I bowled right over him, and Kayla then transformed.

Kayla: "Zatana!" She had made a smokescreen to daze Psychobos, then hit him with her wand over the head, and I punched him towards Tonto.

Cannonbolt: "Now!"

With nimble fingers and a quick hand, Tonto activated his watch. Then, in place of Tonto was...

Tonto: "RATH!" Then he put my hands into a fist, and sent Psychobos flying.

Rath Tonto: "Let me tell you something Dr. Psychobos, Creator of the Nemetrix! This is bigger than all us!"

Azmuth 1: "The Appoplexian is right, Psychobos." He trotted over to Tonto and Psychobos.

Azmuth 1: "Both our reality and another one are in peril as we speak."

Psychobos: "And you expect me to believe this... garbage?!"

Bloxx Ben: "Yeah. Pretty much."

Zatana Kayla: "That's something we never joke around with." We heard Khyber moan.

Bloxx Ben: "Oh no you don't!" He shot some blocks at him, imprisoning him to the wall.

Khyber: "GAH!"

Cannonbolt: "Point is, we're all in a HUGE mess."

Psychobos: "Explain y-yourselves!"

Azmuth 2: "As we speak, this reality and the one I and the Appoplexian call home are being drawn to each other by an outside force. If this force isn't stopped, our worlds will collide and the walls separating them will shatter. And when this happens... Both of our worlds will collapse on each other, destroying everything in both realities."

Dr. Psychobos appeared to be thinking about it for a moment.

Psychobos: "That would be... h-horrific!"

Bloxx Ben: "Exactly."

Khyber: "Oh..." He still seemed to be dazed.

Cannonbolt: "So don't even try to fight back. We need you to be compliant with us, just for now."

Psychobos: "If both realities are destroyed... then I won't get the Ultimatrix's blueprints!"

Azmuth 1: "You will not!"

Kevin: "Just stay quiet, and we promise we'll leave you alone. For now." I don't know. Personally, I wanted to trash both of them for good, but they were REALLY low on the threat scale for the time being.

Tonto slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest, transformed back to normal, and went over Ben's Bloxx cage.

Tonto: "And you?"

Khyber: "I am Khyber the Huntsman. The best hunter in all the galaxy!"

Cannonbolt: "Yeah. He's not going to come out of that anytime soon." Kayla, Ben, and I all reverted to human. Khyber's dog walked in.

Kyle: "AHHH! Kyle 10 Terminator!" Ben grabbed my hand.

Ben: "Relax! He's with us now." The dog barked. I saw it not growl.

Kyle: "Phew."

Khyber: "You traitor!"

Ben: "You were mistreating him anyway. Omni made it obedient towards us."

Azmuth 1: "Though to be safe, I believe it be appropriate if we move this creature away from here." Azmuth then went over the dog, took something off his belt, put it on the dog's collar and suddenly, the dog disappeared.

Azmuth 1: "There. It has been sent to my lab on Galvan Prime."

Kyle: "Meaning that we're in the clear." I then brought the Ultimatrix back up and reactivated the communicator.

 _ **In the Void…**_

Eon Omni (fear in his voice as he continually taps the symbol of the Omnitrix:) "Guys? Guys, can you hear me?!"

Kyle: "Yo, Omni, Psychobos and Khyber got back up, but we should be fine here for now. How are you?"

Eon Omni: "Thank goodness. (Stops tapping symbol) I'm fine, you guys just cut out for a while. Was a bit worried."

At the moment, Omni stood alone in one of the castle hallways, with his only company being the strange portraits on the walls, and the glowing glass windows.

Eon Omni: "So far, I haven't encountered anything. I haven't met any minions, or even seen an inch of Eon. This almost feels like a waste of time."

Elsewhere...

Eon watched the intruder as he communicated with the rest of them. It was almost amusing how he thought he would accomplish anything.

Eon Omni: "This almost feels like a waste of time."

Eon lightly chuckled to himself upon hearing Omni's latest remark, and suddenly his hands started glowing with purple energy.

Eon: "So you want a challenge, Omnitrix Guardian? Well, then I shall give you one."

 **Back with Omni…**

Kyle: "Got it."

Omni looked over the area again, and let out a sigh.

Eon Omni: "There has to be something here. A clue, a minion, a door, anything! I can't be the only one-"

Voice (lightly and echoed): "There's nothing here... No landscape, no horizons, no sky. I don't even know where I am."

Eon Omni: "...Here?" Omni looked further down the hall in confusion, as for a second there, he thought he heard someone. Curiosity overtaking him, Omni walked slowly down the hall, being careful not to scare whatever it was away.

Voice (lightly and echoed): "Our worlds are colliding, I think he'd want to try and help."

Eon Omni: "Guys, I'm hearing something. It's very faint, but it sounds like... Voices."

Kyle: "Just call if you need back up. I'll show up in a heartbeat."

Reaching the end of the hall, Omni pressed himself up against the wall.

Voice (louder but still echoed): "Gotta say, Eon has a taste for interior decoration."

It sounded like the voices were coming from around the corner. What was making them? And... Why did they sound familiar? Omni inched closer to the corner 'till he was sure that he was close enough. Then, as carefully as he could, he stuck his head over the corner to see what was there.

*CLANG!*

Omni jumped out of the way of a purple energy blade, missing him by an inch and imbedding itself into the wall. Omni looked to see who was holding the blade and saw three skinny men. They were all dressed in black jumpsuits, with grey gloves and boots, black glass helmets that disguised their facial features, and in their hands were purple energy blades which sprouted from black hilts.

Eon Omni: "Guys, I've found his minions."

 _ **Kyle's Dimension…**_

Kyle: "Just call if you need back up. I'll show up in a heartbeat." Whatever is going on, I need to be ready for it.

Ben: "He's in trouble?"

Kyle: "I don't think so... at least not now." I kept listening in. As did everyone else. I could kind of hear the voices through the watch, but they sounded like eerie 'uuggghhhs' through my end. Then, we suddenly heard a clang from Omni's end.

Eon Omni: "Guys, I've found his minions."

Kyle: "Do you need us to show up, or can you handle it?" I sounded very worried about Omni now. I clutched my Ultimatrix tightly.

Ali: "Oh no..."

Azmuth 1: "It would be advisable. His cover is probably blown by now. We should head in."

Ben: "But how are we..."

Kyle: "Timesplitter could get us there. I think."

Azmuth 2: "Chronians can only alter time. Anything beyond would require an external source."

Tonto: "But there's got to be some way to get to Omni."

Eon Omni (over communicator): "Guys! Are you hearing me?!"

 _ **Void…**_

Omni dodged a swipe from one of the energy blades, before backing out of the way of another.

Eon Omni: "Stop this! You... Pathetic creatures! You serve me! Stand down!" The men in black weren't listening as they rushed him and tried to stab him. Omni managed to step out of the way, but they managed to make a clear gash in his jacket and shirt, revealing a small cut of singed skin.

Eon Omni (through clenched teeth): "Guys, they don't buy it. They know I'm not their boss, I'm outnumbered, (Omni's other hand glows purple) and they're making me mad."

 _ **Kyle's Dimension…**_

Kyle: "Guys, either I Alien X us over there, or he's toast!"

Azmuth 1: "Exactly."

Kevin: "Where is ol' Timewalker-" A portal appeared and Paradox walked out of it.

Paradox: "I contacted Omni's Paradox. He is on his way to Omni's location now. The rest of you, I must bring to the castle immediately."

Psychobos: "Who are you?!"

Ben: "None of your concern. Come on, Kyle." Everyone else gathered to him.

Kyle: "Let's go then!" Paradox opened a portal, and we all walked into it to get to Omni.

 _ **Void…**_

Omni wobbled to his feet, making sure to cover the gash in his side, before glaring at the men in black. The men took the opportunity to rush at Omni, intent on slicing him to bits. However, as they got closer, Omni's free hand glowed brighter and brighter, 'till finally Omni's hand opened up to reveal a purple orb.

Eon Omni: "I said (orb glows brighter) STAND DOWN!" Omni then hurled the orb at the trio, hitting the man in the middle. The man was vaporized instantly; no gloves, no boots, no helmet, not even his sword was left. He just disappeared into thin air. The other two men stopped in their tracks to look to where their comrade was, before looking back to Omni.

Eon Omni: "I... I didn't mean to. I didn't want to kill him, I just-"

?: "Well, technically speaking, they're not really alive." The group looked to the source of the voice, and Omni's eyes widened in shock when he saw who was leaning on the wall.

Eon Omni: "Professor Paradox?!"

Paradox: "Hello Mr. Johnson, good to see you again. I just wish this meeting would have been under better circumstances. (Looks to pocket watch) But we can dispense with formalities later. It appears you might need some backup."

Then, just as Paradox finished his sentence, a portal opened right next to him, with Kyle running out of it.

Kyle: "OMNI!" He had sprouted his Mobian quills, rolled into a ball, and dashed into Eon's minions, bowling them over, and sending them flying. Ali then walked out, absorbing the ground, and shooting electric bullets from her gun hands at the minions.

Ali: "Sorry we're late!" Ben stepped out as Crashhopper, and bounded into them head-first, and kicked two more of them to the ground. Kevin and Gwen then got out, and Kevin absorbed the ground, pulverizing one of them, as reinforcements arrived.

Kayla: "Reinforcements? Really?" She transformed into Conquistador, taking the appearance of the Ben 10,000 Vilgax, shooting spiked grenades at them to knock them all back.

Azmuth 1: "Timewalker?" He stepped out of the portal, seeing Paradox. Kyle then rolled to Omni's side.

Kyle: "Told ya I'd show up to help ya if you needed it." He flashed the peace sign to him.

Eon Omni: "May have needed it a few seconds earlier," Omni then looked to Kyle and gave him a smile, "But as they say, 'Better late than never.'"

Following behind Kyle's Azmuth was Tonto with his Azmuth on his shoulder.

Tonto: "Omni?" Tonto looked around the area before seeing Omni to the side of the fight with Kyle next to him. "Omni!"

Voice (light and echoing): "There has to be something here. A clue, a minion, a door, anything!"

Tonto: "Huh?" Tonto turned around upon hearing the strange voice, but then quickly jumped back when he found another one of Eon's minions try and attack him with a bow staff. Unfortunately, Azmuth lost his spot on Tonto's shoulder and flew into the air, crashing down at Paradox's feet.

Paradox: "Now that must have been painful." Tonto got himself back into position as the minion readied his staff. Tonto then scrolled through his aliens, before stopping on a symbol he recognized.

Tonto: "Well, might as well give this one a try." Tonto then brought the dial out and slapped the symbol down, activating the transformation. He could feel his body grow as his bones shifted. His head felt like it was on fire as the electrical pulses in his mind became stronger. Two new appendages grew from his sides while his fingers fused together into claws. His eyes were replaced with sensors and his mouth became (what looked like) a heart monitor. Finally when the green light faded, in place of Tonto was a 7 foot tall robotic spider. It had metal pincers for hands, green sensors for eyes, what looked like a heart rate monitor for a mouth, and wore a gray jumpsuit with blue trimmings around the waist and the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest. Tonto was now-

Tonto: "A.I." Then before the minion could react Tonto blasted him back with an electrical charge.

Kyle: "Alright, Tonto!"

Crashhopper Ben: "You gave him A.I.?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Looks like he figured him out. Let's try for Wildvine. Haven't used him in a good long time!" He slapped his watch, but got something entirely different in return. In his place was a man in gray armor, with silver shoulder pads with spikes protruding from them. On his forearms were similar pads with similar spikes protruding from them. His left hand had two Wolverine-like claws on them, but were added as part of his armor. His waist had a gray sash with the Ultimatrix symbol on it, holding it together, where a metal 'skirt' was. His legs had giant shin guards and boots, styled like samurai boots. His helmet covered his face, and he had a mouthpiece to cover his mouth up. All of the armor was covering a black jumpsuit that covered his skin completely. His eyes were blood red.

Kyle: "RONIN! Huh? What does this guy do?"

Gwen: "Better figure it out fast!"

Conquistador Kayla: "More are coming!" She whipped the giant whiplash from her right arm around, launching them in multiple directions, as Ali took to the skies, then slammed on one with her hand, being morphed into a hammer. Kevin kicked one in the gut, and tossed another one behind him, into Gwen, who drop-kicked him into the ground. Kayla went back to shooting grenades, and started to get dogpiled on, but zapped them off of her by charging up her left arm.

Ronin Kyle: "Okay. Samurai man with samurai armor. What do I do?" He noticed a sword on his side, and drew it. It was a katana, with lightning bolts on the hilt.

Ronin Kyle: "I can fight like a samurai. No problem." Ben bounded from the floor, to the ceiling, then hit the ones heading for Kyle.

Crashhopper Ben: "Bro! Get your head in the game. Now is not the time for a new guy!"

A.I. Tonto: "Hey, everyone needs practice dude!" Tonto avoided shots from lasers that some of new minions were sporting, before sending a few quick blasts of electricity at them, knocking them back. However, this was futile as more came into replace them.

A.I. Tonto: "Okay, that's not fair." Tonto then raised his claws in the air with a mighty roar as he stampeded right at the group, knocking over a few henchmen, while others took the opportunity to grab on to him.

Omni decided he needed to get into this fight as well, but he'd need an alien that could heal from the burn.

Eon Omni (thoughts): _'Maybe Swampfire.'_ Omni shifted his hand over to the symbol of the Omnitrix, but just before he could touch the symbol, Paradox appeared at his side and grabbed his hand.

Paradox: "I wouldn't do that at the moment. As it is, your current form's abilities may prove useful at this time."

Eon Omni: "Huh? What do you mean?!"

Paradox (acting as though Omni didn't protest): "I'd start with an energy orb." Paradox then helped Omni to his feet and let go of his arm.

Eon Omni: "An energy orb? What are you talking about?!" Paradox said nothing as he gestured toward the fight, almost like he was encouraging Omni to join. Omni then looked between Paradox and the fight before groaning in defeat and running in, though noticeably slower thanks to his wound.

Meanwhile, Kyle was deflecting the blades of Eon's minions.

Ronin Kyle: "Crap! WAH!" He narrowly dodged another slash attack, then kicked the minion back. He then slashed his sword, hitting a minion. When he did, the minion was blasted backwards from lightning.

Ronin Kyle: "Great. ANOTHER electric alien. Or... whatever this thing is." But he pointed his sword at more minions, launching electric lasers.

Ronin Kyle: "That being said... you're okay." He then turned around, dodging another sword slash. Another minion came at him again, and he dodged it as well, then planted his foot firmly into his attackers' face. Or visor. Or whatever.

Ronin Kyle: "Great reflexes, too. I could get used to this." He smiled under his face shield. Ben jumped, bounding at yet another minion, knocking him over, then Ali was shooting down minions with her bullets.

Ali: "Omni?" She saw him charging at the group with his fists.

Crashhopper Ben: "Whoa!" He was hit by a minion with a nunchaku.

Kevin: "Great. One of those guys."

Ronin Kyle: "On it! Huh?" His sword transformed into two nunchaku.

Ronin Kyle: "Um... okay. You do have a few surprises, bud." He ran at the guy, clashing weapons with him.

Ronin Kyle: "Wish I knew how to use these!"

A.I. Tonto: "Hey, no free rides!"

At the moment, Tonto was shaking his body around, trying his best to throw off the minions that grabbed onto him. Some of them flew off, while others still held on. Some of them even raised their weapons into the air and stabbed right into Tonto's back.

A.I. Tonto: "GAH!" As Tonto yelled, electricity started flaring in-between his sensors while his monitor/mouth suddenly turned red, "GET OFF!"

Suddenly Tonto's body glowed with purple energy as the weapons that were imbed in his back started to flicker before suddenly vanishing, leaving the hilts to drop to the ground. Then, the purple energy surrounding Tonto's form flared for a second, before blasting out blasting nearby minions back and throwing the ones that were on his back off.

Conquistador Kayla: "Tonto?!" She transformed into XLR8, and sped her way over to Tonto, blowing them all away by running around him, creating a localized tornado.

XLR8 Kayla: "Oh man..." She then transformed to Upgrade.

Upgrade Kayla: "You need me to merge with you? I could probably fix those holes." She started to merge with him, but was waiting for him to accept.

As for Omni, he rushed at one lone minion. The minion noticed him and rushed at him with an energy blade. Omni managed to block the blade with his gauntlets, before delivering an uppercut.

Eon Omni: "Gotch- AH!" Omni grabbed his burn spot again as that uppercut caused a bit pf his jacket to rub it, sending a painful sensation throughout his chest, "Stupid burn."

Unfortunately for Omni, the minion he just punched managed to alter his position in the air, and land on his feet before rushing at Omni again. Omni saw him coming, and before he knew what he was doing, a purple energy orb appeared in his hand and blasted the minion, causing him to vanish, just like the last one.

Ronin Kyle: "Nice Eon form, man!" He had transformed the nunchaku he had into a bo staff, and swept a minion's feet up, and kicked him back, using the staff as a pole vault, then landing with a shock wave, blowing the ones hear him back.

Crashhopper Ben: "Maybe I should use something else..." He transformed into Eye Guy, and blasted lasers in all directions, knocking more minions back. Ali shot more bullets, knocking them out, and Gwen and Kevin were still double-teaming multiple minions at once.

Eye Guy Ben: "Whoa!" One almost stabbed him in an eye with his blade. He retaliated with an eye blast.

Eye Guy Ben: "Watch the eye, buddy!"

Ronin Kyle: "Just keep doing what you're doing, Omni!" He kicked another in the face, while slamming one in the crotch with an upwards sweep.

Omni hesitated for a second, but quickly clenched his eyes shut before he hand glowed with purple energy.

Eon Omni (thoughts): _'I can feel guilty later,'_ (a purple orb appears in his hand) _'Right now we need to win.'_ Omni then blasted the orb out into the fight, hitting another minion and causing him to disintegrate. He then brought his hands together and formed another, larger orb, before sending it out as several smaller orbs, hitting several minions.

As for Tonto, he felt Kayla climb up his arm and just from that, he could feel himself getting stronger. However, she stopped at his shoulder, waiting for him to say it was okay. He didn't want to accept it, after all the others might need her help. But, he knew he couldn't keep fighting with those wounds in his back... And she was willing to help him...

A.I. Tonto: "Alright Kayla."

Kayla fully integrated herself into Tonto. She did her best to make him feel better, and repair any injuries he may have gotten.

Upgrade Kayla (thinking): _'Why do I feel so... repentant of myself? I feel like I have to stay with him until he has to leave.'_ She witnessed Omni as Eon disintegrating another minion or two.

Upgrade Kayla (silently): "I'll make sure he's safe."

Gwen: "I'll give Kayla some cover. She's fixing up Tonto. He got a little bit of a beating back there."

Kevin: "Gotcha. I'll back Kyle up." Gwen and Kevin split up, going their opposite ways.

Ronin Kyle: "Kev. Nice of you to drop by." He punched a minion that almost hit Kevin, and Kevin kicked him back into another one.

Kevin: "Your sister's been taking it upon herself to help Tonto."

Ronin Kyle: "Really?" He looked to them, and saw Kevin was right. Kayla was merged with Tonto, and Gwen was protecting them from some minions shooting at them.

Ronin Kyle: "Is there a guy she won't pay attention to?"

Kevin: "There might be more to it."

Omni kept blocking attacks while blasting at minions. Some of them were starting to get smart and opted to either shoot at Omni and dodge his energy orbs or avoid him completely, knowing what he would be able to do to them.

Eon Omni: "COME ON!" Omni kept blasting out energy orbs wherever he could, continually hitting minions and making them disappear. He managed to get out the way of a series of lasers, before his hands flared with energy and he rushed at the minions who fired at him.

As for Tonto, he felt himself getting stronger as Kayla merged with him. He felt the pain on his back fade away as his claws crackled with green energy.

Upgrade Kayla: "That should do it!" She hopped off of Tonto, and shot a laser from her eye at the minions.

Gwen: "About time!" Kayla transformed into Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt Kayla: "Sorry. Tonto should be ready now!" The injuries on Tonto were all healed, and he got to his feet.

A.I. Tonto: "Uggghhh," suddenly, the electricity in his claws connected with each other as he raised them into the air, "Aw yeah..."

Tonto then reared his arms back and blasted several minions back to Omni.

A.I. Tonto: "Omni! Heads up!"

Omni was currently punching his way through several minions before he saw the ones Tonto threw his way. After punching another minion out of the way, he brought his hands together to create another large orb which he hurled at the minions, obliterating them.

Eye Guy Ben: "Let's see how you like ice blasts!" He froze a group of minions in their tracks with them, then shot a fire laser from his eyes on his back to force more backwards.

Ronin Kyle: "This guy's cool and all... but getting used to him will be hard!"

Kevin: "What are you talking about?" He punched another minion in the face.

Ronin Kyle: "I need to better master my Martial Arts to get used to him is what I'm saying!"

Kevin: "Then practice with Ali more often."

Ali: "AGH!" Her armor was sliced into.

Ronin Kyle: "Speaking of her..." He jumped into the air, transforming his bo staff back into a sword, and he shot more electric lasers at the minions, then sliced through them. They dissipated when they were cut up.

Ali: "AGH..." She grabbed her arm. Blood started to pour out of the metal.

Ronin Kyle: "Absorb some of my sword's power. It should help." Ali did just that, and her wound was slowly healing.

Ali: "Thanks, baby."

Ronin Kyle: "Saving you is a full time job. You're as crazy as I am." He yet again smiled under his face shield.

Kayla bowled her way through the minions.

Cannonbolt Kayla: "Coming!" She then jumped, and slammed back down. Gwen used a drop kick on another soldier. Kyle deflected another minion's blade.

Ronin Kyle: "Alright! Omni has the right idea!" Kyle transformed into Timesplitter.

Timesplitter Kyle: "Time to blast these suckers." He fired purple time orbs at the minions, vaporizing them.

Eye Guy Ben: "Good call!" Ben transformed into Clockwork.

Clockwork Ben: "Should work just as well!" Ben fired a time ray from his chest, and rotated himself to keep blasting them. Kayla bounced off the wall, then the ceiling, scattering the minions as she landed again with a shockwave. Kyle turned, blasting them away with more orbs, and Ben fired time rays.

Ali: "Kevin! Gwen! We can breeze through them if we redirect the minions towards Omni, Kyle, and Ben! GO!" She transformed her hands into giant fists, and began uppercutting them into the air. Kevin picked up a sheet of rock floor and whipped it up, throwing them, and Gwen used a mana lasso, then hurled them upwards. The three continued to blast them.

Azmuth 1: "I see they've figured it out..." He was rubbing his whiskers as he spoke.

Omni, Kyle and Ben kept blasting minions away left and right while the rest of the group kept sending them in their directions. Tonto kept blasting minions away with blasts of electricity and whenever he got close enough, he would grab nearby minions and hurl them to the nearest Omnitrix bearer (save Kayla).

A.I. Tonto: "Keep it up guys. They're almost gone."

Omni then ran up to Kyle and they stood back-to-back as they kept blasting minions.

Eon Omni: "Hey Kyle, you wanna top me off?" Then, Omni formed another energy orb in his hand and held it up to Kyle, waiting for his response.

Timesplitter Kyle: "Sure. Why not?" Both Kyle and Omni united their hands, sending out one final blast, annihilating all of Eon's minions.

Clockwork Ben: "Nice job, guys!" Everyone else gathered around them.

Timesplitter Kyle: "So, NOW we can kick Eon's ass for good?"

Ali: "Really?"

Timesplitter Kyle: "What?"

Azmuth 1: "I'm sure there's more to it than that. Correct, timewalker?" Kyle's Azmuth focused his gaze to Paradox.

Paradox: "Unfortunately, yes. You see, even though neither of you are in your respective universes, they are still being attracted to each other."

A.I. Tonto: "How? Ky and Omni are here."

Paradox: "But their distinct identities were still ripped out of their realities. When young Kyle went back to his world, it left Omni's without someone there to fill the gap. Now, the pull between both worlds did slow down when both bearers were in one world, but since everyone is now here, in a gap between realities, both worlds are now being drawn here instead of to each other."

Eon Omni: "What?! Then, how do we stop that?"

Azmuth 2: "Under normal circumstances, you would just be able go back your home realities, but at the moment, one thing is in the way of that plan."

Paradox: "Eon. He wants your realities to converge for a reason and until they do, he will not let either of you stay in your home realities."

Timesplitter Kyle: "That just means we need to find Eon and stop him then, right?" Kyle looked to Paradox questioningly.

Gwen: "Perhaps, unless he left the castle."

Kevin: "Unlikely. I'd say he's been watching us this entire time. The squadrons of minions were just to buy time for our realities to collide here."

Clockwork Ben: "Couldn't Kyle stop that with Alien X?" Kyle's eyes widened.

Timesplitter Kyle: "As much as that sounds like a good plan... I don't want to mess that up. I mean, I could mess up one, or both, of the realities."

Azmuth 1: "I suppose it is a valid concern. But at the same time, Celestialsapiens can do anything, and since Kyle can use his form uninhibited, it shouldn't be an issue."

Ali: "Either way, we'd still have Eon to deal with."

Clockwork Ben: "Correct."

Eon Omni: "Then we take him out of the equation. If Eon will just swap us around again if we get back to our own worlds, then we need to get rid of him."

Voice: "Unlikely. I'd say he's been watching us this entire time."

The group looked down the hall upon hearing the voice, and could see shadows forming from around the corner.

Voice: "Yeah. Looks like he figured him out."

Voice: "Either way, we'd still have Eon to deal with."

A.I. Tonto: "Great. More of them." The group each got into battle stances, but before they could attack, Paradox put his arm in front of Omni and Kyle.

Paradox: "I'm afraid you two must be absent from this fight."

Azmuth 2: "You two must find Eon quickly, or else all our efforts will be for nothing."

Timesplitter Kyle: "Well then. We'll just have to get right to it." He looked to Omni.

Timesplitter Kyle: "You ready for this?" He raised his eyebrow from behind his purple visor. He knew he was ready to do to this Eon what he did to the last one. If he's as much of a threat... there goes another Eon's head. He'd just go Ultimate Timesplitter again, own him, and that would be the end of that. Part of him nagged however, that Eon would not be as... 'Easy' and that term was being used loosely, as last time, and he welcomed the thought of Omni helping him out. Omni looked to the group for clarification.

A.I. Tonto: "It's fine Omni. We can handle this."

Eon Omni (after a pause): "Alright. Good luck." And with that, Omni and Kyle ran off, leaving the group to face Eon's minions.

Eon Omni: "Alright, if I was an evil time traveling alien, where would I be?"

Timesplitter Kyle: "If you ask me, since we both ARE him right now..." He went into thought for a moment, and pointed down a hallway.

Timesplitter Kyle: "Right down this hallway here!" He pointed to the left. "Call it instinct." He added on. He ran in that direction, feeling pretty sure he was right on it. If he was wrong, it wasn't like they couldn't time-warp back to an earlier point to take a different direction, right?

Omni followed behind him and soon, both Omnitrix wielders came to a series of doors.

Eon Omni: "I got this one." Omni then pulled his coat back and slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix, transforming into Draculust. He then crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes, and from his shadow grew 4 beings. Each seemed to have Omni's shape, but had no other features other than their red eyes. Then, Omni opened his eyes as they glowed a bright red, and he pointed to the doors. Then, the strange shadow clones each nodded, before turning around and racing to the doors, and disappearing once they reached them.

Draculust Omni: "There. If any of these doors lead to Eon, I'll know."

Kyle looked in wonder, but immediately thought of how he could contribute.

Timesplitter Kyle: "I'll help out, too. Hold on a sec." He transformed into Metrion.

Metrion Kyle: "I can use my astral projection to phase in and out of walls at a super-fast rate. I'll try my best to locate him, too." He/she got into a meditative pose, and a black ghost phased out of his/her body. The ghost then flew off into the hallways, and kept flying around in random directions. He/she knew Omni would be freaked out, but heck, it'll help for the moment.

Omni raised an eyebrow at Kyle's transformation, but said nothing. Now was not the time to criticize. That could come lat-

Omni suddenly flinched as he felt one of his clones vanish. That shouldn't have happened; the only way they can vanish is if he wanted them too, or if they were-

Draculust Omni: "I'm calling my clones back." Omni gestured for his clones to return, and within seconds they all reappeared - save for one. At the third door on the right, no clone reappeared.

Draculust Omni: "Hmm," Omni swiped his hand in the air, causing all his clones to be sucked back into his shadow, and looked to Kyle's meditating form, "Kyle, if you can hear me, check the Third Door on the right. I think something's there."

Kyle heard him. His/her astral form stopped, and redirected itself to fly in that direction, breezing by him. Once he/she looked in there, he/she was surprised.

Metrion Kyle: "Whoa!" He/she saw Eon, who had just blasted the Draculust clone. He scoffed, and got up to move for the door. He/she went back into his/her body.

Metrion Kyle: "It was Eon! I thought my instinct was right!" He/she raised his/her eyebrow, and smirked. "But now certainly isn't the time to gloat. Now's the time to smash!" His/her hands glowed with black energy after he/she got to his/her feet.

Draculust Omni: "No argument here!" Omni showed off his claws, just as ready as Kyle to end this. Then, both heroes walked to the door with expressions of fury on their faces, and, after exchanging a nod, they both kicked open the door and rushed in.

Draculust Omni: "Eon! We're here to-" Omni stopped talking as he and Kyle realized something; there was no one here.

Metrion Kyle: "But... I saw him! I swear! My astral form's never been wrong before, Omni!" He/she looked at him. The look on his/her face was distraught and confused. What could have happened?

Metrion Kyle: "D-did he time warp or something?" He/she still looked confused beyond belief. He/she tried to sense for an odd manna signature, but couldn't immediately sense anything.

Metrion Kyle: "I can't even sense his manna! Oh shit! What do we do now?"

Omni was just as confused as Kyle; he knew he felt his clone disappear from this room and Kyle even saw him here. He couldn't have just vanished into thin air. Not unless...

The heroes' thoughts were halted as they both heard a slam behind them. They both turned to look only to the find that the door they kicked down was now back in its frame.

Draculust Omni: "Hey!" Omni ran back to the door and tried the nob, only for it not to move. He then reared back his fist, intent on smashing the door to smithereens, only to bang his hand on the door. Omni immediately recoiled, holding his hand while he clenched his teeth.

Draculust Omni: "That shouldn't have happened. That door should be splinters right now."

Metrion Kyle: "Maybe I can set it on fire!" He/she transformed into Garchomp, and breathed fire at the door. He kept the fire going. Omni had moved out of the way in case it got him. He stopped breathing fire, only for the door to not be affected.

Garchomp Kyle: "What the hell?! GIGA IMPACT!" He charged, generating a pink energy field, ramming the door as hard as he could, and it still would not move.

Garchomp Kyle: "Dammit! That should have gotten it too!" He got back to his feet. "So... what do we do?" He looked to Omni again.

Draculust Omni: "I-I don't know! That door shouldn't be this indestructible! Hell, it shouldn't even back up! We knocked it to the ground!"

Garchomp Kyle: "Maybe I should step it up a notch!" He hit his symbol. It sprouted the spikes from it, then his claws changed into giant scythes, his jaw became more angular and sharp, more spikes covered his body, and he grew a few more feet taller than his normal height. His tail also became longer.

Garchomp Kyle: "ULTIMATE GARCHOMP!" He charged at the door yet again, and started slicing up the door. The door got small gashes in it as a result.

Ultimate Garchomp Kyle: "Well, I know your Azmuth doesn't like Ultimate forms, but in this case, it might just be viable!" He then rammed his head into it again, and tail-whipped it as hard as he could. The door was now beginning to give way, but not by much.

Draculust Omni: "Yeah, I miss those guys. Just keep doing what you're-"

Omni never finished his sentence as both heroes heard what sounded like a blast of something, and then the next moment, something hit Omni, throwing him to the floor. Groaning in pain, Omni tried getting up only to find himself stumbling. He then looked to his hand, and was horrified to see it turn gray, before it started to crumble away into dust. Omni looked to his other hand and saw the same thing happen, before he saw that his entire form was undergoing the same change. He looked up to Kyle in horror, before his face suddenly turned gray with the look of horror frozen there. Then within the span of a few seconds, Draculust's form crumbled away into dust, leaving Omni standing there in his human form, swaying to and fro, before finally collapsing on the floor.

Omni (whispering): "It was a trap..." And with that, Omni drifted off into the realm on unconsciousness.

Ultimate Garchomp Kyle: "NO!" He then turned, and saw Eon as the one who blasted Omni.

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 8: Eon

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 8: Eon**

Eon stood tall at the other end of the room. He looked a bit like Omni and Kyle's Chronian forms, but unlike theirs, he was wearing a black helmet on his head with a glass visor over his face, and unlike Omni and Kyle's Chronian forms, Eon's skin was light gray and gave him the appearance of an older man.

Kyle looked to Eon and a growl escaped his throat.

Ultimate Garchomp Kyle: "YOU... ARE... GOING... STRAIGHT... TO... HELLLL!" He charged up another Giga Impact, running straight at Eon, who wasn't showing a sign of fear in his face at all.

Ultimate Garchomp Kyle: "RAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Just as he was about to hit Eon, Eon teleported out of the way, dodging the attack. Kyle found him off to the side, and he breathed out another flamethrower at Eon. It looked like the attack had engulfed Eon, but once the flames died down, there was nothing there.

Eon: "Has does it feel, 'Tennyson?' (Kyle turns around and sees Eon, unharmed) How does it feel knowing that you're going to fail?"

Ultimate Garchomp Kyle: "Here's the thing about the you I faced last time. I kicked his ass. HARD. He even lost his head." Kyle transformed into Timesplitter again.

Timesplitter Kyle: "So... let's dance!" He blasted purple time rays at Eon, hoping to hit him this time.

Timesplitter Kyle (thinking): _"I'll get him this time!"_

However, before the rays hit Eon, he held up his hand, causing the rays to freeze in mid-air.

Eon (smirking): "How amusing; you think you can use my own power against me." Eon then flicked his wrist and the time rays suddenly shifted and flew right into his waiting hand, forming an orb.

Eon: "Let me show you how it's done." Then, Eon blasted the rays back at Kyle. Kyle took the blast full on, getting blasted into the wall, but he managed to put up a time field to block it.

Timesplitter Kyle: "Not bad. You're stronger than the other Eon I faced." He got to his feet, pulling down the time field.

Timesplitter Kyle: "But I bet you've heard of the Ultimatrix if you're familiar with Ben, right?!" Kyle slapped his symbol, and it grew spikes out first. Then his face grew a large visor over it, and his hands grew large purple glowing gauntlets over his older ones. His jacket turned into a metallic jacket, and he drew a lightsaber from a sheath on his side. The metallic jacket grew spikes on the sleeves, and his transformation ended.

Timesplitter Kyle: "ULTIMATE TIMESPLITTER!" He made the purple blade come out of the lightsaber, and he charged right at Eon.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "This should still be enough to finish you!"

However, just before Kyle's blade hit its target, something got in its way. And that something was an energy blade that sprouted from the gauntlet on Eon's left arm.

Eon: "An evolved Chronian. How interesting. It appears that you may be a challenge after all."

Now this was a surprise. Eon had a saber in his default form?!

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "Heh. Looks like we both have surprises up our sleeves!" He forced Eon back, and tried to slash him again. They continued to clash with both of their blades, and Kyle brought his hand up to Eon's head, preparing to blast him at close range with it. His gauntlet glowed, forming an energy orb in it.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "Say bye-bye!" Eon seemed to teleport away at the last minute again. Kyle turned his head to try and predict where he would be.

Eon (voice only): "If you are supposed to be your dimension's Omnitrix bearer, then I'm surprised your world hasn't already been destroyed."

Eon's voice seemed to echo around the room, making it hard for Kyle to get a lock on him.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "What?! I've saved the world since I was 13, you cocky bastard!" He fired multiple time rays in all directions, blasting holes in the wall.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "Now come out and fight me like a Chronian!" He was beginning to get a little insane. He always did have a short fuse, and it was starting to get to him already.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "If I survive this, I need to figure out how to do that..."

The only response Kyle heard was just a light chuckling that came from nowhere.

Eon: "Tell me 'Tennyson,' do you ever wish that you could see your parents again?"

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "H-how did you know about that?!" He blasted yet another wall, only to get nothing.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "If you think I'm just some easily manipulated angst-ridden teenager with a super alien watch, you are horribly mistaken!" Kyle was losing his cool, but was trying to keep whatever sanity he may have had still intact. Yes, he was the Omnitrix wielder of his dimension, and yes, he was born in a different dimension, but what bearing it had on the battle, he began to wonder.

Eon: "Do you ever wonder what your parents did after you left; when they realized their son vanished? Did they look for you? Did they cry? Was there a funeral? Or did they simply just forget about you like you forgot about them? And what if you saw them today? How do you think they'd react when they learn that their son was off playing hero in another dimension, and pretended they didn't exist?"

Eon started to chuckle again, almost as if he found what he was saying funny.

Eon: "It's a wonder that a reality like it exists; a world where all your friends and enemies are nothing but works of fiction. Even I am nothing but an actor in a suit there. Perhaps when this is all over, I shall visit that world myself. I bet your parents and I would get along just fine."

It... It was all coming back to him. He thought he was trapped, but as soon as Alien X lost Bellicus and Serena, he could have done it of his own free will! All those 5 years! Why did he stay behind? He was 13. He chose to stay because he thought he would have a better life there. He had Gwen, even though there was that other chick in his home reality. Fuck, where was his mind all that time? Living in a fantasy that became reality, that's what.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "You got me there, Eon. Yes. I do admit that to me, all of this was a work of fiction. Ben, Gwen, Kevin... Max." A tear dropped from his left eye.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "But regardless of what happened, that freak accident in my home dimension happened for a reason, Eon! There's something only I can fix in the new dimension! And I made real friends there! They may have been nothing more than fake characters to me before. But you know what..." He raised his middle finger into the air, pretty sure Eon saw it.

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "They are all real people to me now. And I'll be damned if I let you go to my old dimension, too. That's one that doesn't need superpowers to function. You'll just ruin everything! Both sets of people are real to me! Yes. My parents probably are worried sick. Yes. A funeral probably did happen. But you know what... it shows they still loved me. And I still have fond memories of them! I will NOT let you sully that memory, Eon!" He then changed his 'fuck you' gesture into a finger pointing to the sky

Ultimate Timesplitter Kyle: "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

The room was silent after Kyle's speech. There was no retort, no chuckling, just silence. Kyle looked around the room, waiting for something to happen; a blast of time energy, a swipe from a blade, anything. But nothing happened.

This wasn't right; Eon wouldn't just run away. Why would he mock him and then turn tail and run? Maybe he was making a new plan, maybe he ran off to another part of the castle, or maybe-

Eon (behind him): "I think you're a fool, 'Tennyson.'"

-it was a trick! Immediately after hearing the statement, Kyle turned around to attack, but before he could even pull his blade, Eon blasted him in the chest, hitting his Ultimatrix symbol. The attack sent Kyle flying across the room, and as he flew through the air, he transformed back to his human form and landed on the ground next to Omni, with his Ultimatrix sparking with purple energy.

Kyle: "DAMN!" He grabbed his Ultimatrix, attempting to transform again. Into something. ANYTHING! The watch was not responding.

Ultimatrix: "System tampered with. Must recharge." Crap. The only thing he could do now would be to attempt to use his Mobian powers to fight him. But that was so much of a losing battle he may as well have sold his soul to the devil.

Kyle: "A fool, yeah. I am pretty stupid. I don't think I've grown up that much. But I know one thing." He sprouted his quills from his back, and head, then got into a combat stance.

Kyle: "That doesn't matter now. Fact is, I'm still the hero. Best I can do now is fight you until Ben, Tonto, and the others show up. But before you kill me... I do have one question. Why switch Omni and me around? Surely you can answer that for me."

Eon paused for a second, as that question seemed to faze him. However, instead of answering, he glared at Kyle.

Eon: "This fight no longer amuses me." Eon then held up his hand and, instead of blasting Kyle, the images of three figures started to appear. They seemed vague at first, but their images started coming in bit by bit. Then, before Kyle got a look at their faces, they spoke.

Figure 1: "I-I don't know! That door shouldn't be this indestructible!"

Figure 2: "But I bet you've heard of the Ultimatrix if you're familiar with Ben, right?!"

Figure 3: "But regardless of what happened, that freak accident in my home dimension happened for a reason, Eon!"

Kyle's eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of him, in various positions, were Draculust, Timesplitter, and Ultimate Timesplitter. However, their images seemed to be faded and garbled, like static on a TV, and none of them seemed to acknowledge Kyle, as each seemed to be looking off in other directions. But, then the uniforms started to appear over them, and their faded images began to blot out as in their places stood three of Eon's minions.

Eon: "Do you like them? These creatures are nothing but your echoes from the very moment you stepped into this void. They were easy to create; after all, no time passes here. I just needed to pick a moment from when any of you stepped into this void, and I could mold it into any form I wanted. And do you want to know the best part? I can make one from every second you've been here, including now!"

Eon's minions then pulled out their weapons and charged at Kyle. He managed to dodge one of the minions' attacks, but got slashed at by another form's sword. He ducked under it, then kicked it away. He was kind of hoping Eon would start monologuing, and that would give him enough time for his watch to recharge, but apparently not. His watch was still on the fritz. So much for villain tropes!

Kyle: "Those are some interesting tricks, pal!" He did a spin dash into one of them, then bounded off of the ceiling.

Kyle: "But if your minions aren't capable of hitting me, you got nothing on me now!" He punched one in the face, and bombarded another one with flying kicks. The purple electricity still brimming from his watch turned into orange electricity.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'Let me take over!'_ Kyle grabbed his head, but dodged another slash from a minion in time to punch him down.

Kyle (thinking): _"NOT NOW, KURAMA! I got crap to handle!"_

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'Your Mobian powers will be useless and you know it. Let me handle him! With my power, even Eon will be reduced to a smoldering carcass!'_

Kyle (thinking): _"And let you destroy both realities?! No way, fox!"_ He was hit by one of the minions, and he staggered. He dodged a kick from another minion, and he regained his footing a good twelve feet away from them.

Kyle: "Heh... must've just lost my cool for a moment there." He looked at Eon while the minions were staring him down.

Kyle (thinking): _"At least I know how he makes his minions..."_

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'LET ME IN!'_

Kyle (thinking and out loud): "NO!" He spin dashed towards Eon, bowling through the minions. However, Eon made another orb in his hand, and threw it at Kyle. However, instead of blowing him back, it encased him in a bubble. Then, the bubble started to brighten, and Kyle's face suddenly scrunched up as he felt pressure building up. Then, the bubble exploded, sending Kyle flying over the minions and landing right on Omni.

Omni: "NNGGGH! Ow, what the hell?" Omni began to stir as his eyes started to open. He began looking up, and saw Eon and his minions standing at the other end of the room.

Omni: "Oh, I remember now..."

Kyle shook his head, attempting to get Kurama out for the moment. He got to his feet.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'Who's that?'_

Kyle (thinking): _"I'm not even going to answer that."_ He turned his head to Omni, and offered his hand.

Kyle: "Hey. Held him off for a little while. Wanna join the party?" The orange electricity kept brimming, and its intensity increased just a small bit.

Omni (groaning): "Sure, why not?" Omni got to his knees and reached out to Kyle's hand. However, once he grabbed his hand, the orange electricity from Kyle's Ultimatrix crackled and zapped Omni's Omnitrix.

Omni: "GAAH!" Omni fell back as his Omnitrix began to spark with orange electricity as well, and the green marks started turning orange.

Omnitrix: "Unrecognized genetic signature detected."

Omni: "Huh? What?"

Omnitrix: "Unrecognized genetic signature detected. Please stand by."

Omni: "Kyle, what did you do to my watch?!" He looked up from his watch, just in time to avoid a slash from one of Eon's minions. He dodged another slash, and managed to get up before he was cut in half. Kyle kicked the minion away from Omni.

Kyle: "I don't really know, dude!" His Ultimatrix was still brimming, but the intensity lessened just a bit.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'I gave him a fraction of my power, and a bit of my DNA.'_ Kyle's eyes widened.

Kyle: "Oh shit. I think I know what happened now!" He dodged another slash from a minion, and punched him away.

Kyle: "I accidentally gave you a demonic alien!"

Omni just stared at Kyle for few seconds before he face went red.

Omni: "WHAT?!" However after he yelled, another minion tried to stab him. He managed to jump out of the way, and delivered a punch to the minion's face.

Kyle was ready to help Omni, but another minion slashed at him, directing his attention to him. Kyle kicked the minion in the gut, then rolled up into a ball after hopping on him, and flipped him onto his back, landing into a triangle choke hold.

Kyle: "It's called Kurama! It's a fox demon thing that's technically a part of a 10 tailed demon beast called Jubi. It has nine tails. He tries to bond with you and take you over slowly. The more tails he puts on you, the stronger you are, but the more in control of you he is! Celestialsapiens can't really do anything to him for some reason. I tried numerous times!" Another minion came at him, and he let go of the one he was choking, then did a roundhouse kick to his head.

Kyle: "It makes you really strong, strong enough to take on an evolved To'kustar! He's practically indestructible, and he can grow appendages out of his form in higher levels of his power infusion. He can also 'Shoop Da Whoop' if you catch my drift!"

Omni managed to avoid a downward slash from the minion he was fighting, before he delivered another punch to its face.

Omni: "So it's alive... Of course it is! Why not?!"

The minion managed to recover before slashing at Omni again. Omni managed to duck underneath the slash and tripped the minion, causing him to fall over. Omni took this opportunity to mess with his Omnitrix, but all he got was the warning message.

Omnitrix: "Unrecognized genetic signature detected. Please stand by."

Omni: "Well, whatever it is, my watch doesn't recognize it. And 'till it figures it out, I can't go hero!"

Kyle dodged another minion, and his Ultimatrix made a beeping noise.

Kyle: "Bitchin'! I can go hero! Come on, someone good!" He scrolled his watch, stopping at Diamondhead.

Kyle: "Well, at least Eon can't age diamonds!" He slapped his watch down. However... he became something different entirely. He had gained a black and red outfit with bat wings acting as a mask, he had a red wingspan going from his arms to his waist, with a red stripe going vertically on his shirt, red claws, red eyes, and red boots. He had fangs in his mouth as well.

Kyle: "WHAMPIRE! W-what?! ANOTHER new guy!? Come on, Ultimatrix! Give me a break!" He had no idea what this guy could do.

Whampire Kyle: "Omni! You seen this guy?!" His Ultimatrix was still brimming with orange electricity, but at least it was usable. Omni looked over to Kyle, but instead of recognition, he felt confusion.

Omni: "No, I don't think so! I think I've seen this guy's symbol when I've cycled through my aliens, but otherwise, my main vampire was Draculust!"

Omni heard a shuffling behind him and saw the minion he tripped get back up. He rushed at Omni again and tried to stab him through the chest, but Omni moved aside just in time. However, the blade managed to cut his shirt, leaving a hole in it.

Omni: "Uh-Oh..." Omni looked to the rip in his shirt, and looked back to the minion who had already slashed at him again. Omni managed to jump away again, but instead of attacking, he turned around and ran, with the minion following after. Omni took this opportunity to mess with his watch again, but still nothing came up.

Omnitrix: "Unrecognized genetic signature detected. Please stand by."

Omni: "Stupid WATCH!"

Kyle saw Omni was still messing with his Omnitrix, so he decided to try to buy him some time with this new guy.

Whampire Kyle: "Here goes something!" He flew for one of the minions closing in on Omni, and punched him across the face. The minion flew into the wall behind him.

Whampire Kyle: "Flight... check. Super strength... check. Obvious powers are obvious. Now, can I suck blood?" He flew for one of the minions, biting into his neck. He began to suck fluid, but found none. The minion used his sword, swiping at Kyle and he dodged, kicking the minion away. The look in Eon's face seemed emotionless for the time.

Whampire Kyle: "What else can I do... Come on, Kyle! Think! Go into your innermost instincts..." He closed his eyes, attempting to concentrate, but a minion gave him no time. He was forced to dodge, and he kicked the minion away, and slammed him in the back with both fists.

Whampire Kyle: "Gotta... keep 'em off Omni's back..." He suddenly had a thought.

Whampire Kyle: "Wait a second." He spat projectiles from his mouth, and some tiny bat-shaped things latched onto the minions' foreheads.

Whampire Kyle: "Okay..."

Immediately, the minions stopped what they were doing and looked to Kyle.

Omni: "What the heck?"

Eon stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, while his minions looked to Kyle and stood at attention.

Whampire Kyle: "Call me crazy, but..." He thought to himself.

Whampire Kyle (thinking): _"Vampires can control other people's minds. I wonder if this is Whampire's way of doing so!"_ He looked at Eon.

Whampire Kyle: "I think I figured out how this alien works! Minions! Attack Eon!" The minions turned to Eon, raised their weapons, and charged at him.

Whampire Kyle: "YES! Knew it! Omni! The minions and I will get you some more cover! I'll back them up!" He flew with the minions, who were charging right at Eon.

Eon scoffed and waved his hand through the air. Then within seconds, five garbled images of Kyle, Omni, Tonto, Kayla, and Ben appeared, each in various positions. Then with another flick of his wrist, each were clad in minion outfits, pulled out their weapons, and charged at Kyle and the mind-controlled minions.

Meanwhile, Omni stood behind the group and continued to fiddle with his Omnitrix.

Omnitrix: "Unrecognized genetic signature detected. Please stand by."

Omni: "Come on you stupid watch, work!" Omni continued to mess with his watch, but the sparks never left. Omni started sweating as he looked over to the fight between Kyle, and saw one minion get knocked his way. He fell to the floor face down, so he hadn't noticed Omni yet, but he was starting to get back up, and right now, Kyle was occupied. He needed his powers back, NOW!

Omni (going back to his watch): "Come on, come on, COME ON!" Then, the sparks stopped, and the orange marks on his Omnitrix turned green again.

Omnitrix: "Unrecognized genetic signature identified. Omnimatrix systems fully operational."

Omni: "YES!" The minion began to stand up and he noticed Omni, but Omni was ready now. With a triumphant smirk, Omni quickly started cycling through his aliens, brought out the dial, and transformed. Then, standing in Omni's place was Diamondhead, save for his clothes were all white, and the symbol of the Omnitrix was on his waist.

Diamondhead Omni: "Oh you are in so much trouble." Omni then rushed at the minion and punched him in the gut, sending him flying back. The minion Omni punched was flying towards Kyle. He dodged it as the minion landed on one of his mind controlled ones.

Whampire Kyle: "Good of you to join the party, pal!" He flew for Eon directly as Eon's minions and the mind controlled minions continued to clash with their blades. He went for the drop kick, missing Eon.

Whampire Kyle: "Right. He can teleport by bending time. Why do I keep forgetting..." When Eon was close to reappearing, he flew at full speed for Eon again, this time with a cross-chop, hoping to nail him. Eon managed to block Kyle's chop with his gauntlet and he kicked him back. He then sprouted his energy blade from his gauntlet and glared at Kyle.

Eon: "You are testing my patience, 'Tennyson!'"

Diamondhead Omni: "Then you're really not going to like this."

Eon turned around just in time to see Omni send several diamond shards his way. He managed to block the shards with a quick shield, but that only left him open for an attack from Kyle. Kyle flew in close, taking care to dodge the diamond shards being fired.

Whampire Kyle: "Hey, Eon! Here comes the BOOM!" Kyle made a large red explosion happen at point blank range, blasting Eon all the way across the room, past Omni, and into the wall behind him. Kyle then capitalized on it by flying at him, punching him across the face, and bit into his neck, attempting to suck Eon dry.

Whampire Kyle: "So... hungry..."

Eon (enraged): "GET OFF ME!" Eon managed to grab Kyle by his neck and threw him at Omni, sending them both to the floor. Eon then grabbed at his neck, and felt small trickles of blood come from where Kyle bit.

Eon: "You insolent child!"

Diamondhead Omni (getting up): "Yikes, someone's mad."

Kyle got to his feet.

Whampire Kyle: "Mm. Tasty." He really did enjoy the taste.

Whampire Kyle (thinking): _"I gotta do that more often."_

Whampire Kyle: "So... Omni, got a better plan? I could use more of my projectiles to take more of his minions on." He looked at Eon again.

Whampire Kyle: "And anyway... I'm 18! I'm an adult now!"

Omni got to his feet to and looked to Eon.

Diamondhead Omni: "Kyle, I don't think he cares right now. But as for plans, I say we go at him from both sides. There's only one of him after all, and if he's distracted by one of us, it'll allow the other to get a hit in."

Then, after Omni finished relaying his plan, he shifted his hands into spikes.

Whampire Kyle: "Gotcha. I'll make the opening this time. I'll back off before it is a close shave."

Whampire Kyle (thinking): _"Maybe I can sample it again... I got to get over this blood craze."_ Kyle prepared to go with Omni now, and charged for him. He bared his fangs, going for a drop kick to get Eon ready for Omni to attack him.

Kurama (in Whampire's head): _'You two need me, you know.'_

Whampire (Thinking): _"Shut the fuck up!"_

Eon jumped out of the way of the drop kick before blasting at Kyle. Kyle managed to avoid the attack and rushed at Eon. In response, Eon continued to blast time rays at him, but Kyle kept navigating around Eon's blasts, and swerved around the area to keep dodging, then tried shooting his projectiles at Eon himself. Eon teleported yet again, reappearing in front of Omni.

Diamondhead Omni: "Hi there."

Omni backhanded Eon into the wall, causing the Chronian to let out a cry of pain, before glaring at Omni. Omni then shot a series of projectiles at Eon, but he managed to block them with a quick shield. He then blasted Omni with a time blast, but Omni managed to block it with his arms.

Diamondhead Omni: "Not this time Eon. Petrosapiens don't age like Alorens do." Omni then set his free hand on the ground and caused a series of diamonds to sprout out of the ground and hurl Eon into the air. Kyle flew up to Eon, then kicked him into the ground, and flew down to him, mounting himself on top of Eon, and went to continually punch him across the face.

Whampire Kyle: "And vampires are immortal, so don't bother with that either! Now, you WILL tell us why you're doing this, or I'll make you tell us!" The electricity on Kyle's symbol was beginning to intensify.

Whampire Kyle (thinking): _"Kurama! Stay out of this!"_

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'Your mental limit is starting to be reached. Your mental training with that Azarather is paying off, but this is your maximum limit of resistance.'_ Kyle clamped both sides of his head, allowing Eon to throw him off.

Whampire Kyle (thinking and out loud): "STAY OUT YOU DAMNED FOX!"

Eon: "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Eon then released a giant wave of time energy that threw both Kyle and Omni into opposite walls and caused all of Eon's minions (both under mind control and not) to disappear. He then glared at Kyle and blasted him. However, instead of hurting him, Kyle was encased within a purple bubble.

Diamondhead Omni: "Kyle!" Eon glared over to Omni and blasted him as well, encasing him in a bubble as well.

Whampire Kyle: "D-Damn it!" He tried to punch the bubble, but the bubble would not burst. The orange electricity then shocked him, transforming him back to human.

Kyle: "Ooooohhh..." He grabbed both sides of his head again.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'Do it.'_

Kyle (Thinking and out loud): "No way, damn it!" The shock got larger, shocking Kyle himself this time.

Kyle: "AAAAAGGHHHH!" He got to his knees in the bubble, panting heavily.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'You know there to be no other way...'_ Kyle then begun to glow in an orange aura, but it was flickering on and off.

Omni noticed Kyle's condition and looked worried. What was happening to Kyle? Who was he talking to? Was it that... Thing in his watch? The thing that infected his-

Omni felt a terrible shock from the bubble and within seconds, he heard the sound of the Omnitrix timing out, before he was enveloped in a green flash and reverted back to his human form, groaning in pain.

Eon: "Do you feel it? (Omni and Kyle look up to Eon) Your realities drawing closer? Even now, they want you back; they want what I stole. And they're coming to get it."

This wasn't good. Kyle and Omni were helpless at the moment, and something was happening with Kyle. They needed backup, but if Eon took his attention off Kyle and Omni and back to their friends, he would just send more minions to distract them and by the time they came to help, it might be too late. They needed a distraction.

Omni: "Why?" Eon looked over to Omni, "Why did you swap us?"

Kyle: "Yeah, Eon... Just... tell us already! Even I don't get why you'd do this!" He was grabbing on to the left side of his head.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'The reason does not matter. If we destroy him, we can put a stop to it.'_

Kyle (thinking): _"You always say 'we' should do this, 'we' should do that. Why not just you?"_

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'That is of no concern to you.'_ Kyle knew Kurama was bull-shit. But he wanted to hear what Eon had to say, as the aura around him was taking shape, and fangs began to grow from his teeth.

Eon turned away from the two Omnitrix bearers as his fists clenched. He then turned back to his prisoners with a look of utter rage upon his face.

Eon: "You want to know why I'm doing this?" Then, his hands started glowing, but instead of his regular purple, they were white, and getting brighter.

Eon: "Then I shall show you!" Eon then blasted Kyle and Omni with a blinding light, causing them to cover their eyes.


	10. Chapter 9: All the Bad Shit Happens

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 9: All the Bad Shit Happens**

As the light faded and Kyle and Omni's visions returned, both boys realized that they were no longer trapped inside Eon's bubbles. In fact they weren't even in the same room as before. Instead, it appeared that they were in... What looked like a factory. There were black pillars strewn about all over the room like looked a bit like coils, and on the far wall there was a strange device. It was shaped like a circle with strange runes written on it, and at the center of the circle was a grey stone that seemed to emit a soft hum.

Omni and Kyle then noticed that they weren't alone in this room. Tied to the coils were three people. One was an old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, blue pants, and cap that said "Bellwood Plumbing" on it. Next to him was a young girl who appeared to be ten. She had short auburn hair, wore a white t-shirt under a brown sleeveless shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. Finally, the last person tied to a coil was a ten year old boy. He had brown hair, wore a white shirt with a black stripe running down the middle, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers. However, the one thing that stood out for Omni about this boy was what was on his wrist; it was an Omnitrix, the way it looked when he and Kyle first found theirs.

Omni: "What the? Who are these people?"

Meanwhile, Kyle was shocked at seeing these three.

Kyle: "Omni... these guys are Ben and Gwen when they were younger! And the old guy's their Grandpa Max!" He hadn't seen Max in what felt like ages, and as far as he knew, Max blew himself to Kingdom Come to stop a HighBreed factory from taking off in producing Xenocytes. Either way, he knew he had to save them. He went to try and release them from the pillars, but to no avail.

Kyle: "Come on... rip apart already!" Kyle had just the noticed the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist, and stopped.

Kyle: "Whoa. This must be the other Ben that stopped him before, then. Like Paradox said." He was stunned. The classic retro Omnitrix on Ben's wrist. He hadn't seen that in about five years, since before he transferred to their universe and took the Omnitrix on accident.

Omni was about to run to Ben's side to free him, when suddenly a fourth figure caught his eye. Omni and Kyle looked to see who this guy was and when they were able to make out his appearance, their faces contorted in anger; it was Eon.

Omni and Kyle: "Eon!" Then, in anger, both boys rushed at the Chronian, intent on hurting him. However, when they punched him, instead of hurting him, they passed right through him and fell to the ground.

Omni: "Huh?"

Omni and Kyle got up from the floor, surprised by what just happened.

Omni: "What the heck?"

Kyle: "Wait... How did that happen?" He was considering what may be going on, then a thought came to him.

Kyle: "Omni, do you think that he's projecting something to us? Like how Clockwork can do that?" It's true. He figured out Clockwork can replay past events for future viewing easily, like when he had to rescue Cooper.

Omni: "Then all of this isn't real. This is just a vision of the past." Both boys then looked over the Eon, who seemed to be in the middle of talking to Ben.

Eon: "It's my DNA that will be released from the Omnitrix. I am the alien life-form that will soon overwhelm you. You... ARE me, Benjamin."

Ben: "No, you're lying!" Just then, Eon seemed to stagger, like he was short of breath, before he regained his composure.

Eon: "My time... Is almost over. But I will be reborn in you. And our great strength will power the Hands of Armageddon, and open a time rift to my dying world, bringing an end to yours!"

Omni: "Kyle, do you know what's happening here?"

Kyle: "The Eon I killed tried to do the same thing to me. He wanted to make me a younger version of him to resurrect his race, but it's how I can become Timesplitter now." He thought again.

Kyle: "But what does showing us this have to do with our realities? Is the Eon we're fighting this Eon that's trying to make Ben transform into him?" It sounded pretty likely. Or this could be the origin of how every Eon across the planes of all reality was created.

Omni: "It must be, or else why show us this? Like you said it has nothing to do with our worlds."

Both boys focused their attention on the images before them and saw that Eon was fiddling with Ben's Omnitrix, except that instead of the dial being green, it was now purple. Gradually, Eon's silhouette appeared on the dial, before the aforementioned Chronian pressed it in, causing the Omnitrix to glow a purple light.

Gwen: "No!" Omni and Kyle watched as Ben struggled in vain to resist the transformation, before his form twisted and morphed into that of the transformation that Kyle and Omni knew.

Eon (voice only): "I came to my past to save my people. I thought my former self would understand... But I was wrong..."

Suddenly the image changed. It was still the same room, but now the strange artifact was glowing while Max seemed to be feeding energy into it via two cables. Meanwhile, at the other end of the room, a group of people in black (the boys assumed they were Eon's minions) had surrounded a small group of people, while Ben had Gwen cornered, ready to blast her. However, he seemed conflicted as for some reason he could not form an energy orb.

Then, he cried out as he staggered back, seeming to fight back against whatever had taken him. Then, after he stopped struggling, he looked to Gwen and formed an energy orb. Kyle and Omni almost ran forward to try and stop him, but before they could take a step, Ben sent out multiple blasts of energy at Eon's minions, causing them to vanish from existence.

Eon (voice): "I offered him power, the chance to be a God! But he threw that chance away and left my people to die!"

Kyle: "I get that you're angry because Ben let your race die and he's supposed to be a hero! But you were going to commit genocide, bro! Not cool!" Kyle's fangs began to fully take form, and his aura also reappeared, forcing his Ultimatrix to seep into his skin, and he got on all fours, growing a tail out of the aura. Kyle was ready to tear Eon apart for what he thought was an absolutely shallow reason.

Kyle: "BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON OUR REALITIES, TOO! YOU'LL CAUSE SO MUCH MORE DESTRUCTION TO THE FABRIC OF EXISTENCE!" Kyle growled, and it was slowly getting louder.

Omni: "Kyle!"

Immediately the image changed again, except now every figure was now frozen in various positions, save for Eon and Ben as Wildmutt.

Eon (voice): "But not only did he let my race die-" As Eon narrated, Omni and Kyle watched Ben smack Eon with the frozen form of his cousin, causing him to fly back into the artifact, causing it to explode with Eon in it.

Eon: "But he tried to destroy me."

Omni: "You were ready to let his world die!"

Eon: "So that mine would live on! However, instead of killing me like he had hoped, I was simply cast into the multiverse. And all I wanted then, was revenge."

Suddenly, the area was covered in another blinding light, and Omni and Kyle found themselves in a gorge. Within, there were several figures fighting off several of Eon's minions. Omni and Kyle recognized three of the figures to be Ben, Gwen, and Kevin (though Ali and Kayla were strangely absent) while the fourth figure appeared to be a grown man. He had brown hair and a brown beard, a white shirt, green pants, army boots, and on his chest was an evolved Ultimatrix symbol.

Eon: "I traversed across the multiverse, absorbing every incarnation of my former self I found, and making their powers mine. My revenge was going splendidly... That is, 'till I arrived in this reality."

Kyle: "I'm betting it was because this Ben kicked your butt!" He turned his head in multiple directions, hoping to see Eon suddenly appear, but he did not. His fangs were now fully developed, and he was beginning to lose his patience. He did realize however, since he killed the Eon in his universe, he believed he did anyway, that should have thwarted his plans in his universe as well.

Eon was silent at that, but Omni and Kyle knew very well that the remark had gotten to him. However, they heard what sounded like an energy wave and looked to see the cause. They saw Gwen and Kevin surrounded by Eon's minions and saw that Gwen had released a wave of energy that froze them all in place. Then, Gwen walked up to the nearest minion and removed his helmet and what she saw shocked the group, the minion looked exactly like Ben

Eon: "You've discovered our secret." Omni and Kyle looked to see Eon walk up to the group, though he seemed different then the last image they saw.

Ultimatrix Guy: "You're not destroying Ben Tennysons, you're absorbing them."

Eon: "I feed on their power and make them my slaves. Soon I will have absorbed enough energy to destroy every timeline," Then before continuing, Eon removed his helmet, revealing the same face as the Ultimatrix Guy, "So that I will be the only Ben Tennyson."

Omni: "Well, that's a twist."

Kyle witnessed that, and felt very cold inside.

Kyle: "Have... Have I killed Ben's in other timelines when I fought my Eon before? I don't remember outright doing it, but this is just... it's kinda creepy, Omni." He visibly shook, and hugged himself as if he were cold. His aura tail even wrapped around his waist. He couldn't believe himself.

Kyle: "Wait. Eon. The one of you I fought... his minions were just other Chronians, right?" He immediately began to feel different about his acts from before. Omni saw Kyle's reaction and went over to him and grabbed his shoulders tightly.

Omni: "Kyle, calm down. The Eon you fought and this Eon aren't the same person." Omni then grabbed Kyle's face and looked into his eyes, "You didn't hurt Ben. In any timeline."

Omni's words made Kyle calm down. The aura's intensity faded slightly.

Kyle: "Th-thanks, Omni." He felt calm again, and let himself veg out a bit.

Kyle: "You're a pretty swell guy. I can see why your Azmuth's cool with you having his Omnitrix. Man... I could learn a lot from you, bro." He truly felt Omni was a better hero now, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeves to show Eon if he could.

Omni (with a small smile): "Thanks Kyle..."

Eon: "NO!" Omni and Kyle were startled by the sudden cry and looked to see the cause. They watched as what appeared to be Jetray blasted his nueroshock lasers at, surprisingly enough, the Hands of Armageddon. They watched as Eon kept blasting at him to make him stop, but he kept missing. Finally, with one final blast, the Hands were destroyed.

Then, with a look of horror, Eon glowed with purple energy, and was destroyed alongside the Hands.

Eon (voice): "The child defeated me again! With the destruction of the Hands across time, the tether that had connected me to those other worlds was destroyed, and every Ben Tennyson I captured was freed."

Then, there was another flash of light, and Omni and Kyle found themselves in the Parking Lot for Mr. Smoothie. However in the middle of the lot was what looked like a temporal rift. On one side was what appeared to be a younger Ben and Gwen much like the versions the boys saw in the first vision, and on the other side was what looked Ben, Gwen, and a Black and White alien dressed in blue. And in the middle of the rip was Eon.

Eon: "So, if I could not have my revenge, then I would have time itself!"

Kyle gave some thoughts to this. He did not immediately recognize the black and white alien, but Ben's new shirt was interesting. He supposed both Bens had to fight this Eon before.

Kyle: "And I bet you were pretty mad, knowing you. Or, at least an alternate version of you. Close enough. What are you going to show us here? The time when you were defeated last?"

Eon: "Unfortunately... Yes." Eon spoke the last word slowly and with a low voice, like he was ashamed by what he was admitting too, but he continued explaining like nothing was wrong.

Eon: "I managed to make my way back into this Tennyson's timeline. If I wanted to control time, then I would need the Time Walker's Chronal-Navigator. And what better way to get his attention then through Tennyson? I altered his timeline and the Time Walker came running. It took time, but I finally obtained the Chronal-Navigator... But I underestimated its power. I stretched time to its limit and soon all time itself would have been torn asunder. It would been the most glorious revenge... But..."

Just then, the Bens on both sides of the rift activated their Omnitrixes and transformed into their own individual versions of Clockwork. Then, they both blasted Eon with their energy and, with a cry of pain, the entire environment flashed out of existence. There was no more Bens, no Mr. Smoothie, there was nothing. Just an empty blackness and Eon, on his knees. He immediately looked up and Kyle and Omni could see he was furious. He looked around the area and seemed to get angrier. He then stood up and held out his arm, as if expecting something to happen; but nothing did.

Eon looked confused and tried it again; still nothing. He tried again and again to make something happen, but with each failed attempt, he just got angrier and angrier 'till finally, he clenched his hands into fists and screamed.

Eon: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, the area was surrounded in another flash of light and the next thing Kyle and Omni knew, they were right back in the castle room, still suspended in purple orbs with Eon standing right in front of them.

Omni: "You didn't set up your base in this void, you were sent here by that alternate Ben."

Kyle: "And you're taking it out on US?!" He growled deeply, and his aura flared. He sprouted two more tails out of his aura. The bubble around him was beginning to shake. Kyle's features were becoming more bestial and feral.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'Yes. Let your rage grow...'_

Kyle (thinking): _'I'm just mad at what he said!'_ His canine teeth grew into fangs, his lips turned black, claws grew out of his fingers and toes, making his toe claws pierced through his black tennis shoes. His hoodie tore off in the power burst he had.

Omni (whispering): "What the heck?"

Eon just lightly chuckled at Kyle's assumption and continued.

Eon: "In a way, I suppose I am taking it out on your worlds. You see, when Tennyson trapped me here, I discovered that my powers had changed. I could no longer travel through time or re-enter the multiverse, because neither time nor space existed here. However, while I could not enter other worlds, I discovered I could view them."

Eon then waved his hand and suddenly Kyle and Omni were surrounded by various images, each one showing... What looked like different wielders of the Omnitrix. Most of the figures resembled Ben, though they were clearly not the ones Kyle and Omni were familiar with. One Ben looked like he was rich, with a blue and gold Omnitrix on his wrist, while another Ben looked like he came from a wasteland.

But, it wasn't just Ben; some of the images seemed to depict different versions of Omni and Kyle as well. One Omni seemed to be wearing a green robe with a disturbing smile on his face, while another wore a gray hoodie with a scowl on his face and a leash in his hand which led to someone in the background in a fetal position. There was a younger Kyle there, brandishing a recalibrated Omnitrix, though the figures behind him weren't his regular friends, but rather a teenage girl in purple and a man with skull make-up, and another Kyle there looked very similar to Sora from KH2, save for his blond hair and the Ultimatrix on his wrist.

Kyle: "Is that me as Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2?!" That astounded him more than anything. His rage quelled for a moment.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'Like that's the most important thing right now. He is trying to destroy all of the realities.'_

Kyle (thinking): _'I know that... but that Kingdom Hearts one is interesting. I guess Galvans exist in that universe.'_ Then he looked at Eon.

Kyle: "This is interesting and all, and all of these other realities have an Omnitrix bearer in some form... But what does this have to do with your plan?! You're going to destroy all of the uses or some shit like that?!"

Eon: "No, not all of them. Just two." Suddenly all of the images dispersed, leaving two behind. One image showed Kyle in his apartment, sleeping next to Ali, while the other showed Omni sleeping at a computer terminal in his warehouse.

Eon: "While I searched through the multiverse, I found two realities that interested me. (looks to Kyle) A world where Tennyson was inexperienced with the Omnitrix and the true wielder only faced a possible me. (looks to Omni) And a world where Tennyson never existed and I was nothing more than a transformation. (looks at both) Two worlds where Tennyson couldn't touch me and where those worlds' Omnitrix bearers had little experience against me. Immediately, I saw an opportunity, and I took advantage of it."

Omni and Kyle then watched as they saw their watches in the images start to glow purple before they both exploded in light, revealing that they had now swapped places.

Eon: "It was a rather simple task if one knew the Omnitrix as intimately as I do."

Omni: "So you swapped us around knowing our realities would be drawn to us and then destroy each other. How does that benefit you?"

Then, Eon smiled under his helmet, almost like he was waiting for that question.

Eon: "Do you know what happens when a reality dies? It leaves a hole in the multiverse... A gap where that reality once inhabited. It doesn't stay open for long, merely a few seconds before it gets sealed up. But a few seconds is all I need."

Omni and Kyle were quiet for a second, both starting to realize Eon's plan.

Omni (quietly): "To do what?"

Eon (whisper): "To escape. (louder) When both of your worlds are destroyed, a hole will open in the multiverse, linking all of time itself to this void. And when that happens, I shall finally be able to escape this prison and reenter the multiverse; and when I am free again, I shall finally be able to have my revenge on the accursed child who imprisoned me in this void, Ben Tennyson!"

The casualties would be catastrophic! And all of this JUST to get back at Ben! Not even his Ben either! Kyle began to growl again.

Kyle: "No..." His eyes turned completely red, and his skin began to peel off like paper.

Kurama (In Kyle's head): _'Yes. Give me control.'_ Kurama had begun to take ahold over Kyle now.

Kyle: "I won't let you... do this..." His aura began to slowly sprout a fourth tail. By now, his clothes began to burn away as well. His claws and fangs grew larger, and the bubble he was in began to shake uncontrollably.

Kyle: "I WON'T LET YOU WIN! RAAAAGGGHHHH!" The energy around him quickly formed into a blood-colored sphere that was boiling hot, and Eon's bubble around him began to rupture. The bubble slowly gravitated towards the ground, and even the air in the immediate area began to feel heavier.

Omni (whispering): "My God..."

Eon looked shocked at this development. He began to back away as the bubble holding Kyle lowered to the ground and its surface rippled with energy.

Eon: "What- What is this?!"

Then once the bubble hit the ground, it exploded, revealing a blood red figure with four tails, spiked hair, two fox ear-shaped protrusions growing out of the sides of its head, with human like hands and feet, which had claws instead of nails, and it's face was almost built like a Jack-O-Lantern's, but had a Shadow Heartless' eyes.

Kurama: "You thought that measly time bubble would contain me, Eon? The strongest being in Kyle Tennyson's universe?! HAHAHAHAHA! INSIGNIFICANT WORM!" Kurama then stretched and enlarged his right arm at the same time to attempt to pin Eon to the wall.

Eon managed to teleport out of the way of Kurama's fist, but when he reappeared Kurama turned his way and backhanded him into a wall.

Eon (groaning): "Urgh. (looks up at Kurama) "What... What is this creature?!"

Kurama: "What am I?" He laughed a demonic, distorted sounding laugh.

Kurama: "If you looked deeply enough into Kyle Tennyson's history... you would have known, wouldn't you? But I'll give you a brief summary. I am... HIS... WORST... NIGHTMARE!" He jumped at Eon, enlarging both of his fists, and he prepared to slam Eon even harder. He roared as he did so.

Eon managed to create a shield to block Kurama's fists, but the force from their impact caused the ground beneath Eon to break a little and make a crater where he stood.

Eon (strained): "Whatever this... Creature is 'Tennyson,' it will not defeat me!"

Kurama: "'Tennyson' isn't here right now, Eon. It's only me. KURAMA!" He roared, creating a shockwave, and raised one of his hands above his head. He was creating an energy sphere in it, and it was forming into a massive windmill shuriken.

Kurama: "Trust me, Eon. You will not make it out of here alive."

Eon scowled and lowered his shield. He then brought out his energy blade and rushed at Kurama, intent on slicing him to pieces. Kurama laughed, and threw the shuriken at Eon now.

Kurama: "A FUTILE EFFORT, EON! You will fail!" He got to all fours, preparing to dodge if the shuriken attack failed. Eon brought his blade forward to try and slice the Shuriken. However, instead of slicing the Shuriken, the recoil sent the Shuriken flying while pushing Eon back a couple feet or so.

Eon (angrily): "You dare mock me child?!" Eon then coated his other hand in time energy and released a blast of energy at Kurama.

Kurama: "Child?!" He took the time blast, getting blasted into the wall, but walked out slowly as his skin was regenerating from the aging effects.

Kurama: "I AM NOT KYLE TENNYSON!" He charged at Eon, roaring bloody murder, preparing to slice his gut with his claws.

Kurama: "WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULL YOU WORTHLESS TWAT?!"

Eon couldn't believe it; Kurama just shrugged off his attack like it was nothing. But... He should be dust now. He should be-

Eon refocused just in time to avoid Kurama's slash, but Kurama managed to hit the wall that was behind him. The attack took an entire chunk out of the wall.

But Kurama didn't just stop, he continued trying to slice up Eon, and each attack came at frightening speed. Eon barely had enough time to avoid each slash. Kurama growled, then roared, stretching out both of his claws at Eon. To add on to this, his arms split into multiple arm constructs with claws as well, and all of them flew for Eon at the same time.

Kurama: "Try to dodge this, time-user..." He grinned evilly as this was stated, and snickered to himself.

Eon managed to teleport out of the way of Kurama's arms before reappearing behind him and getting ready to stab him with his energy blade.

Omni: "KYLE!"

Kurama: "Hmph." He dodged out of the way, then punched Eon into a wall.

Kurama: "I'd say it is about time I pumped it up." He slowly begun to grow more tails, and bony constructs grew out of his back and his limbs that were beginning to resemble a fox's skeleton. After he was finished, he had a fox's skull around his head and jaw, bony arms on top of his real arms, a spine over his back, and rear legs over his legs. He now had six tails.

Kurama: "I have unlocked more of that seal. NOW to finish you!" He quickly begun to charge an energy ball in the jaws of the fox skull, aiming at the pinned Eon.

Omni: "NO!" Omni started banging against the bubble as hard as he could. But no matter how hard he hit, the only thing he accomplished was rippling the surface. His hand then flew to the Omnitrix, but instead of seeing his aliens, it showed a triangle with an exclamation point.

Omni: "DAMMIT! Come on, you stupid watch!"

Kurama: "Been quite a 'time', Eon. Please die." Kurama's blast hit its maximum charge, and while quickly whipping back his arm, shot the laser. It was an orange colored maelstrom of hell. It brimmed fire, and made quite the rattling 'WOOOOOOMMMMM' noise as it flew. It only took seconds for it to hit Eon, vaporizing him instantly, and freeing Omni from his time bubble.

Kurama: "Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurama had broken out into megalomaniacal laughter, with a sinister smile on his face, then turned to look at Omni.

Kurama: "So, boy. What can you do? Will you be as boring as Eon?" He grinned sadistically.

Omni stood there, horrified by what he just saw. He looked to the where Eon once stood and back to Kurama, who was smiling at him. Omni's hands clenched into fists and he glared right into Kurama's eyes.

Omni: "My name is Omnitrix the First, Kurama. And as the leader of the Omnitrix Guardians, I order you to release my friend, NOW!"

Kurama: "Omnitrix the First... of the Omnitrix Guardians? Never heard of you. And as for Kyle... he's not going to be coming back. Not this time. I appear when he starts diving into his anger. Once he's too far in, I take over. Simple deal. And I don't see the ones who can free him here right now. It will not matter anyway. By the time they get here, I will be at full power, and destroy both your reality, and theirs. But first, I would not mind having fun against you." He yet again grinned sadistically.

Omni clenched his teeth in anger, and, as if on cue, his Omnitrix let out a beep to let him know it was working again.

Omni (furious): "I'm not going to repeat myself Kurama!" Omni then brought the Omnitrix up and started selecting his alien, "Release Kyle Tennyson now," Omni then selected an alien, and one green flash later, Omni had taken the form of NRG.

NRG Omni: "Before I lose my temper!"

Kurama: "The Prypiatosian-B, eh? You're going to need more than an impenetrable defense to beat me!" He charged for Omni, preparing to slash at his armor with his new bony claws.

NRG Omni: "Yeah, I know." Then, just before Kurama slashed him, Omni blasted him point-blank in the face with a blast of radiation.

NRG Omni: "But the armor's more for your sake." Kurama was slammed into a wall, back first, then landed on his gut as a tiny bit of rubble fell on him.

Kurama: "Insignificant..." He stood up, the rubble falling off of him as he did so. Omni's hands then glowed with radiation and he gestured for Kurama to come closer. Kurama planted his claws into the ground.

Kurama: "HUMAN!" He instantly picked a boulder out of the ground, and chucked it at Omni in a fit of rage. He ran along the rest of the wall to try and plan a surprise attack.

Omni blasted the boulder out of the air with a timed radiation blast, then turned just in time to block another of Kurama's slash attacks. Omni then attempted to punch Kurama, but the demon managed to avoid the punch, with Omni leaving a hole in the wall. Kurama stretched and enlarged his hand again, and grabbed Omni.

Kurama: "I'd say you should go... AROUND for a while!" He then spun his arm around, pushing Omni against the wall, and whirled him around the room, making Omni leave giant trails in the wall as he was spun around the room. Omni groaned as he was scraped along the wall. He struggled against Kurama's grip, but he was too strong.

NRG Omni: "Got to... Turn up the heat..." Omni then started focusing harder, and suddenly his suit started to glow as he got hotter and hotter. Then, he suddenly released an explosion that caused Kurama to get blown back and sending Omni into the wall, leaving an NRG shaped indent.

NRG Omni (dizzy): "Okay, wasn't expecting that."

That explosion made Kurama shake his head in dizziness. He got back up.

Kurama: "That all? A radioactive explosion?" He got up, and aimed his hands towards Omni. The bony paws over his hands formed into holes in place of the claws. He then shot out bony 'needles' at Omni. Omni saw the needles coming and managed to get out the wall before they hit him. He fell to the floor and then got his knees.

NRG: "Ugh... Wasn't expecting that either." Omni looked up to Kurama who was already turning to him again. While NRG's hide was tough, he wouldn't be able to get enough clear hits in-between Kurama's attacks. Right now, Omni needed speed. Omni then went for the Omnitrix and in place of NRG was XLR8, except this one was dressed all in white.

Kurama: "XLR8? Really?" Kurama went to attack by slashing with his claws, but Omni dodged by running at super speed. Kurama stretched and enlarged his hand towards him, and Omni dodged again, then kicked him in the back of the head.

Kurama: "GAH!" Kurama fell forward. He then looked back and glared at Omni, his eyes glowing even redder.

XLR8 Omni: "Aw, what's wrong Jack Skellington? Too fast for ya?" Omni then disappeared in a blur, giving Kurama enough time to get up. However, once he was back on his feet, something raced by him and punched him in the face. Kurama recoiled a bit, but before he could get his bearings back, he was punched again. And again. And again, and again, and again, and again. Kurama then managed to get a quick glimpse in and saw Omni rushing at him before delivering another punch, and then rushing to another part of the room before repeating the process.

Kurama: "Kinecelerans... always overconfident!" When he caught the glimpse of Omni coming for him again, he landed a hit, blowing him through the wall, creating a hole, going into the next room. While Omni was recuperating, Kurama pounced at him, eyes glowing red, and jaws wide open, preparing for a meal. However, Omni managed to grab Kurama's jaws just before they closed on his head.

XLR8 Omni (gagging): "Ew, dog breath!" Omni managed to push Kurama back before throwing him off him.

XLR8 Omni: "Alright, speed won't work. So I'll have to try this from another angle." Omni then got back up, and slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest. Then in place of XLR8 was...

Omni: "Time Turner?! Oh come on, I meant Venom you stupid watch!"

Kurama: "Heh heh heh... Sounds like you got a less favorable alien than what you wanted..." He tried to attack again, when something got into his head.

Kurama: "What?! You're... resisting?!" Kurama grabbed his head, and growled.

Kyle (In Kurama's head): _'GET BACK YOU FUCKING PARASITE!'_ Kurama looked back to Omni, and charged at him again, ignoring Kyle's resistance for the time being. Kyle was coming back, but not hard or fast. Omni took no time to run away from Kurama as, at the moment, he had no visible defense, not unless this castle had some loose wires lying around. Kurama roared at Omni, then pounced for him again.

Kyle (in Kurama's head): _'No!'_ Kurama then jittered in the air, and he fell to the ground from his current height.

Kurama (thinking): _'Stay down, human!'_ He growled at Omni again, then roared.

Kyle (in Kurama's head): _'I'm coming back.'_ Kurama outstretched a giant paw for Omni. He managed to grab him and soon lifted Omni into the air and then slammed him against the ground. He then lifted Omni over his head and slammed him into the other side of the room. He continued slamming Omni all over the room, like he was a rag doll, before slamming Omni into the wall and dragging him across it. He then ended his assault by throwing Omni to the other side of the room.

The attack left Omni badly hurt. The front of his clothes was ripped to shreds from being dragged across the wall, his chest was bleeding, and his body was covered in bruises from being thrown around all over the place.

Time Turner Omni (in pain): "That... That wasn't fun..." Omni looked at his right hand and his pupils dilated when he saw that it was starting to glow gold.

Time Turner Omni (in pain): "Oh no. Not again."

Kurama wasn't sure what was happening, but decided to stop it before it became a threat.

Kurama: "Goodbye. Boy." He opened the skull jaws around his head, and an energy blast begun to form in it. It was forming rather fast.

Kyle (in Kurama's head): _'NO!'_ He tried to give Omni more time by slowing down the charge, distracting Kurama in the process. The orb had begun to slow charging, but not by much.

Kurama: "Your fate is sealed."

Omni needed to act fast. Working through the pain, Omni managed to tap the symbol of the Omnitrix. However, instead of turning into another alien, the golden glow surrounding his body had turned green instead. Then, Omni managed to stand on his feet, and use the wall behind him for support as the green glow he seemed to emanate glowed brighter.

Time Turner Omni (thoughts): _'Got to time this... Just right...'_

The orb in Kurama's jaw was getting stronger, and the whole time, Omni looked like he was struggling to hold something in as he glowed brighter and brighter. Finally, Kurama had finished charging the orb.

Kurama: "Now… to finish you..." Kurama meant to fire, but did not.

Kurama (thinking): _'Stop trying to control me!'_

Kyle (in Kurama's head): _'You won't win, Kurama! I'll take over again... and soon!'_ Kurama was still attempting to fire the orb, but it would not budge. Kurama growled to himself.

Kurama (thinking): _'Meddling... human...'_

Omni clenched his teeth as the green glow had now covered his entire body. He couldn't hold it back anymore; now it was the other guy's turn.

Omni closed his eyes as he let the process begin, and suddenly, his body exploded in green light, the force of which was enough to throw Kurama to the other end of the room, causing him to lose the orb he was charging as a result. Beneath the green light, Omni's features were shifting and changing, 'till finally, when the light died out, someone else was in Omni's place. He wore the same clothes as Time Turner, but his waist was a little thinner. He stood a couple inches taller, had a slim, sunken in face, and his hair was black.

His eyes suddenly opened and looked to Kurama, and strangely, he started smiling when he saw him.

Time Turner II Omni (deeper voice with an Australian accent): "Now then mate, where were we?"

Kurama: "I don't know what you did, but it won't matter!" Kurama soon fired bone needles at Omni again.

Kyle (in Kurama's head): _'You won't stay in forever!'_

However, Omni didn't dodge the spikes. In fact, they actually managed to hit him. He grit his teeth in pain and grabbed at his stomach, where the needles hit him. At first, it looked like Kurama managed to kill him this time, but Omni's mouth twisted into a grin, and he looked up to Kurama.

Time Turner II Omni: "Not a smart move mate." Omni then threw his arms out and a wave of gold light spread out from his body, carrying the spikes with it. Kurama managed to reabsorb the spikes but he was pushed back a little by Omni's wave. Omni then straightened himself out, dusted off his clothes and looked over Kurama.

Time Turner II Omni (walks over to Kurama): "There are two things you should know mate. (hands start glowing gold) One, unlike the wimp, I don't die so easily. And two, never mess with a Time Lord while he's regeneratin'."

Omni then stopped walking, and then blasted a ray of gold light at Kurama. Kurama had taken the blow from the golden blast, but shrugged it off after a few seconds, and even began to heal the minor injury. Kurama was surprised to see this happen. A human... taking his attacks like that and not feeling a thing? Then again... a Time Lord wouldn't be a human.

Kurama: "I'm impressed, boy. Shrugging off my attack despite your fragility. Regeneration or not... You are... nothing!" He began to charge his tailed beast laser in his bone jaws again.

Kyle (in Kurama's head): _'Forget it!'_ He couldn't stop it this time, but made Kurama fire it prematurely.

Kurama (thinking): _'DAMN YOU, HUMAN! THAT WAS ONLY HALFWAY CHARGED!_ ' The blast flew at Omni terribly fast regardless.

Omni managed to duck out of the way of Kurama's attack before he released more energy. However, this time he aimed for the ground and he threw his arm up and made the energy hit Kurama, like a big whip. Kurama was thrown into the air when the energy whip hit him and quickly fell to the ground. He growled, and rolled away from another strike.

Kurama: "You aren't human... I understand now. It will not save you from my power!" He enlarged and outstretched his hand again, aiming to punch Omni into the wall this time. However, Omni managed to roll under the fist, and actually started to laugh.

Time Turner II Omni: "Hahaha. Your power? I've seen school girls put up a better fight than you!"

Kurama growled. This human was making him mad, and he was being forced to fight with a host that was fighting back against him.

Kurama: "A school girl?! YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE!" He charged at Omni, roaring as loud as he could. Once he got close enough, he raised his claws, preparing to slash Omni into pieces.

Kyle (in Kurama's head): _'I'll never cooperate with you!'_ He pulled himself free of the restraints Kurama forced him into in his own mind.

Kyle: "Now... Let's go!"

Suddenly, Omni's arrogance vanished and it was replaced with shock.

Time Turner II Omni: "Kyle? Is that you?!"

Kurama: "What are you... GAH!" Kurama hit the ground, and found his skeleton armor and two of his six tails disappearing.

Kurama: "No... Kyle can't be..."

Kyle: "But I am, Kurama!" He was fully reverted into the 4-tails state, and even then, the red monstrous parts were disappearing.

Kurama: "NO! You think you... can... regain control so..."

Kyle: "Heh. Granted, Omni helped, but it was necessary! HAAAA!" All of the monstrous blood red covering his human skin vanished, and he was reverted to his 3-tails state.

Kurama: "I need... control! You can't possibly be..."

Kyle: "I've been hiding in my own self-pity for not being able to control you myself for too long!" The three tails disappeared just leaving behind the Kyuubi aura, and his more feral features disappeared, going back into normal human features. This was his initial aura no-tails form.

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'You will regret the day you regained power like this.'_

Kyle (thinking and out loud): "No. I won't. 'Cuz now, you're my caged… little… bitch."

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'NOOO!'_ Kyle's aura disappeared completely. His skin was now intact, and healing slowly from the burns the transformation into four tails had done.

Kyle: "Sorry 'bout that, Omni. If I was in control then, I wouldn't have attacked you..."

Time Turner II Omni: "'ey. It was no problem mate. I knew it wasn't you." Omni then offered his hand to Kyle, which he accepted, and then Omni helped him get up. Then, Omni slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix and turned back to normal.

Tonto: "Omni!" Omni and Kyle looked over to the hole in the wall and saw their friends looking in from the other room.

Ali: "Kyle! I felt Kurama's presence!" She ran to him, and helped him stand straight up.

Ali: "D-do you need me to-"

Kyle: "I regained control on my own, Ali. It's not a problem anymore." Ali smiled, and hugged her boyfriend tightly. Kyle's Azmuth hopped off of Paradox's shoulders, and began to walk to Kyle.

Azmuth 1: "Not bad. Didn't think you'd be able to do that yet." Kyle grinned to his Azmuth.

Gwen: "You need help healing, or..."

Kyle: "Thanks, Gwen. That would be cool."

Kevin: "Careful what you do, Gwen. Those burns look serious."

Ben: "What happened to Eon?"

Kyle and Omni exchanged a look of concern before they faced their friends again.

Omni: "Kurama... Sort of-" However, before Omni could finish the sentence, the castle started shaking.

Tonto: "Um, what's going on?"

As the quakes continued, Kyle almost fell over, and Ali picked him back up again.

Kyle: "What in God's name was that?!"

Kevin: "No clue, bro."

Ben: "We need to get out of here!" He went XLR8.

XLR8 Ben: "See you guys!" He zoomed off.

Kyle: "Damn..." He looked at his watch. It was still ready to be used, but he wasn't exactly sure if he had enough energy in him to hold a transformation.

Omni went for his Omnitrix to try and transform again, but as he cycled through his aliens, his Omnitrix started beeping and gave him the warning symbol.

Omnitrix: "Warning, Omnitrix power levels low. Any further transformations will deplete remaining energy cells."

Omni: "Dammit! I must have drained it when I regenerated."

The castle shook further as the group started losing their balance and the walls began crumbling.

Tonto: "We need to get out of here, NOW!" Tonto then went for his Omnitrix, changed into Fasttrack, and grabbed Omni and Kyle.

Fasttrack Tonto: "Kayla, get everyone else out of here." And with that he rushed out.

Paradox (whispering): "It's too late. We've run out of time."

Kayla transformed into Fasttrack, grabbing Gwen, Kevin, and both Azmuth's, running out of the castle.

Fasttrack Kayla: "Hold on, guys!"

Gwen: "Careful with the speed, Kayla!" Ali absorbed the ground, and sprouted her butterfly wings to fly to move faster, while Paradox teleported out. Kyle held on to Tonto as best he could.

Kyle: "Tonto, don't slow down for anything!"

Ali: "Be careful with him!"

Kyle: "We don't have the time!" He was hoping that he could heal fast enough to be able to fix this with Alien X. He was sure the realities were converging as they moved.

 **Outside...**

All three speedsters managed to make it outside the castle with Paradox and Ali joining them after. The group looked back at the castle and saw as it began to crumble to the ground as the world around them shook.

?: "Yes... It has begun!" The group looked over to the source of the voice and was shocked.

Omni and Kyle: "Eon?!"

Omni: "But, how?"

Eon: "I already showed you, in this void I can give life to any moment in time! A simple illusion, but an effective one to fool that creature you became 'Tennyson!'"

Kyle got out of Tonto's grip, and tried to face Eon.

Kyle: "Kurama is going to be soooo pissed with you." He thought about going Kurama again, just to overwhelm and defeat Eon again.

Ali: "Kyle, don't. You're still recuperating." Kyle didn't want to admit it, but she was right.

XLR8 Ben: "I'll take it from here." He transformed to Clockwork.

Clockwork Ben: "CLOCKWORK!" He walked towards Eon.

Clockwork Ben: "Your time... is up." He shot a time beam at Eon. However, Eon managed to counter with his own time beam, and as both beams met, Eon smiled.

Eon (struggling): "Even in a world where the Omnitrix was robbed from you... Your arrogance remains! It will a pleasure... To watch you die... Along with the rest of your world, Ben Tennyson!"

Clockwork Ben: "Sorry, Eon... Agh! THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" He upped the power output of his beam, pushing it towards Eon even harder.

Kyle: "Hold on, Ben!" He reached for his Ultimatrix. Gwen stopped him.

Gwen: "You're too weak!"

Kyle: "Am not!"

Kevin: "You don't always have to take things upon yourself, Kyle. Ben is strong enough!" Kyle's arm drooped, and his burns were still painful. Less so than before, but his body was still working on it.

Fasttrack Kayla: "Then I can help him." She was about to hit her symbol, when Ali stopped her.

Fasttrack Kayla: "Ali!"

Ali: "This is Ben's fight." Kyle was sure this sounded stupid, and he wanted desperately to help Ben, but he was hoping someone would step in.

Kyle (thinking): _'Ben can't be ready yet... But... at the same time... something is telling me to give him a shot.'_ He looked to his sister/clone, Kayla. They shared a gaze, agreeing with themselves that they would at least give him one shot.

Eon increased his power output as well, clenching his teeth to keep up.

Eon (struggling): "You... Cannot beat me. You are nothing more than a child pretending to be a hero! A bit player in someone else's story!"

Omni (whispering): "Come on Ben."

Eon: "It doesn't matter how much you resist. Soon you, and every other Ben Tennyson in the multiverse, shall die by my hand!"

Fasttrack Tonto: "You can do it!"

Eon: "Just lie down and accept your fate!"

Omni: "YOU CAN WIN!"

Eon: "JUST GIVE UP!"

Ben listened to Omni and Tonto. He looked to Kyle. Kyle gave him a big smirk and a thumbs up while wincing slightly. Ben would have smirked back if Clockwork's mouth could move.

Clockwork Ben: "I may be the worst Ben Tennyson you have seen, Eon. But one thing still remains. I AM BEN TENNYSON!" His green center gave off a bright spark, then his time beam amped up in its intensity, blowing Eon's blast into him at full strength. Ben screamed with all of his might as he fired it.

Kevin: "THAT'S IT, TENNYSON!"

Ali: "Ben!"

Fasttrack Kayla: "FINISH HIM, BENJI!"

Gwen: "This is your chance!"

Kyle: "I believe in you, bro! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Clockwork Ben (thinking): _'Thanks, Kyle. You've been a pal.'_ Ben steadied himself, focusing all of his power into his time beam as it broke through Eon's beam and completely engulfed Eon.

Eon: "AAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Eon screamed in pain before Ben finally stopped his attack. Then, once it stopped, Eon stood there, his jacket ripped asunder, and his chest plate and mask looking heavily damaged.

Eon (weakly): "T-Tennyson..." His hands began flickering with purple energy, 'till he finally fell face down on the ground, too weak to keep fighting.

Clockwork Ben: "And good riddance." He transformed back to normal.

Kyle: "Now... to make sure this Eon doesn't mess with us again." He transformed to Diamondhead.

Diamondhead Kyle: "I should have enough energy for this."

Ali: "For what?"

Diamondhead Kyle (sharpening his hands into blades): "To finish him."

Azmuth 1: "Kyle Tennyson! He is out of the way! We need to fix the realities! Transform to Alien X and fix this!"

Diamondhead Kyle: "But we've seen how dangerous he is!" The look on Paradox's face seemed troubled. He looked to Omni, and directed his head to Kyle. Omni took the hint and spoke up.

Omni: "You're right Kyle. He is dangerous."

Everyone looked over to Omni, who in turn had his gaze locked on Kyle.

Omni: "He's killed people, tried to commit genocide, absorbed every Ben Tennyson he could find, even tried to destroy time itself. Hell, even now he's trying to get both of our worlds to come together so they can destroy each other! But you know what? If I was standing where you are right now, I would let him live."

Diamondhead Kyle: "Why?! What possible reason do you have for giving this... Monster mercy?!"

Omni: "Because that's what exactly what he wouldn't do! If it were you or me lying over there instead of him, he would kill us without a second thought just because he could. But that's why we give them our mercy. Because the day that we stop showing mercy, the day that killing is no longer a last resort... Is the day that we become no better than the monsters we fight."

Kyle couldn't believe what Omni was saying at first, and yet, he knew he was getting somewhere. In his mind, the punishment for a crime should be equal to the wrong committed, which is why he killed the Eon he first knew. Destroying humanity to revive his own race. He had felt that crime was unforgivable, and deserved death, but that was when he was 13. Now, he was 18, and still thought that way? He hasn't grown up at all... Makes the rant he gave to Cash seem hypocritical, since his own mind apparently hadn't developed much. He changed his blades back to his normal hands, and sighed.

Diamondhead Kyle: "Fine. I'll fix this. Time for Alien X." He transformed into Alien X, then looked at Omni.

Alien X Kyle: "Here goes!" He focused his reality bending abilities on the two universes, and then realized only his universe was being affected.

Alien X Kyle: "This... isn't right! What?!"

Fasttrack Tonto: "Ky, what's wrong?"

Just then, the void shook further and suddenly, the void didn't look so empty anymore. Above them, a sky seemed to be phasing into existence, with a sun appearing in the sky. On the ground however, buildings seemed to phasing in, with a road appearing beneath the group's feet. However, the buildings seemed to be constantly changing appearance and structure. And along the streets, people seemed to be phasing in and out of existence, along with showing signs of confusion over the shifting buildings and disappearing/reappearing people.

Paradox: "The worlds are starting to overlap!"

Azmuth 2: "If this keeps up, they'll destroy each other in no time!"

Alien X Kyle: "Apparently... only my universe is being affected by my powers! But... that's impossible! Alien X can do anything, right?!" He was genuinely confused.

Ben: "Which means mine can't do anything either..."

Gwen: "Omni, Tonto, can't one of you transform into Alien X to fix your universe up, too?"

Kevin: "It might be our only shot!" Ali bit her nails in the tension, and Kyle's Azmuth looked distressed.

Omni looked down to his Omnitrix in fear. He didn't have a lot of juice left in his watch. If he transformed again, he wouldn't be transformed for long. And even if he could make it last, would Serena and Bellicus even want to help?

He didn't dwell on this for long as suddenly, what sounded like a roar ripped through the skies. The group looked up and was horrified by what they saw; the sun was dissolving away, like a pill in a glass of water. Then, the buildings and the people started following suit, each dissolving out of existence one by one.

Azmuth 2: "Omnitrix bearer, you need to hur-" Azmuth never finished his sentence, as within seconds, he dissolved on Paradox's shoulder.

Fasttrack Tonto: "Azmuth!" Tonto rushed over to Paradox, but just before he reached him, Tonto dissolved away too.

Omni: "TONTO!" Omni clenched his teeth in rage, looked down to his watch, and immediately started looking through his aliens before settling on the one he wanted.

Omni (crying): "Please... Listen to me..." Omni then brought out the dial, slammed down on it as hard as he could, and one green flash later, standing in place of Omni was...

Omni: "Alien X."


	11. Chapter 10: Fate of Two Worlds

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 10: Fate of Two Worlds**

Omni: "Alien X."

Ben remembered why Omni was so reluctant to go Alien X in the first place. His still had restrictions imposed on it while Kyle's didn't.

Ben: "Now... he only needs to get them to listen."

Alien X Kyle: "He has that problem?! SHIT!" And now Kayla looked distraught over Tonto's disappearance. She had wanted to make it up to him for her rude words... and then this happened.

Fasttrack Kayla: "No..." She grabbed Kevin and Gwen.

Kevin: "What the-?"

Fasttrack Kayla: "Kyle needs to concentrate on keeping our universe intact! He can't be distracted right now!"

Gwen: "But..."

Fasttrack Kayla: "Just trust me!" Ben transformed into XLR8, getting Ali and Azmuth, and taking off himself. The only reason they haven't disappeared yet is because Kyle was working as hard as he was to fix this.

Paradox: "Good luck." Then, Paradox teleported away, leaving Kyle and Omni.

Alien X Kyle: "I may not be able to affect his universe... but maybe I can... help… him!" He split himself apart into an identical copy, then the other copy looked to Omni.

Alien X Kyle 2: "I'll talk to them. You work on keeping as much of this intact as possible."

Alien X Kyle 1: "Got it!" The other Alien X closed his eyes as he focused on getting into Omni's mind, to see if he could help reason with his Bellicus and Serena. Then suddenly, he felt as if he was floating. The second Alien X opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer standing in the void, but was instead floating in a celestial plain. He looked himself over and saw that he no longer was Alien X, but was now regular old Kyle again. It almost felt nostalgic being here, almost like the first time he ever became Alien X. But now wasn't the time to reminisce. Right now he need to find-

Omni: "We can't just stand by and watch! If we don't do anything both of our worlds are going to die!"

Kyle looked over his shoulder and saw three beings floating with him. The one in the middle was Omni, but the two surrounding him appeared to be giant green faces. The one on Omni's left had rough, callous features on his face, and seemed to be glaring down at Omni, while the one on the right had a more motherly nature to her, and instead of glaring down at Omni, she seemed to be looking down on him with concern. Kyle recognized those two immediately, and just seeing them now brought back very uncomfortable memories.

Bellicus: "You say that like it's true."

Omni: "Of course it's true! Look around you; both of worlds are destroying each other, and if we don't do something quickly, both of them will die!"

Bellicus: "Well, at least one of them will."

There was a heavy silence in the air, and somehow, Serena's gaze seemed to look even more concerned.

Omni (quietly): "What? What are you-"

Kyle: "That is true, Bellicus!" Omni, Serena and Bellicus all looked behind them and saw Kyle float over to them.

Kyle: "I'm from the outside! Two universes are hanging in the balance. One isn't being compromised just yet, but it's taking all of another Celestialsapien's power to hold it together! Your universe is almost gone right now as we speak, and I suggest you fucking fix it! That's what Serena wants to say, right?!" He looked to Omni's Serena, trying to get her to speak.

Omni: "Kyle? How the heck did you-"

Bellicus: "How dare you! What right do you have to question us?!"

Kyle, remembering Bellicus' rudeness from before, wasn't too surprised about his angry response.

Omni: "Hey, he's trying to-"

Kyle: "I'm going to lay this out easily so that even you can understand, bighead. Your universe is about to perish. Got me?! If you don't help Omni save it, the destruction of your universe and every single life in it will be on your conscience for life! I assume even YOU have a conscience, Bellicus. Now, get off your lazy ass, and save your goddamned universe! My Celestialsapien power is only working on one universe, AND BESIDES! If your universe goes, YOU DIE TOO!" He gathered his breath to prepare to speak more calmly, but he really had to let loose on Bellicus after what he had heard.

Kyle: "Now. Motion to save Omni's universe." He didn't know if he had any ability to control Omni's Alien X, but he wanted to propose the motion anyway.

Serena (whispering:) "We can't." Kyle and Omni looked over to Serena, who now looked even guiltier than she did before.

Omni: "W-What?"

Serena: "When your friend stabilized his universe, it only caused yours to degrade faster. Even if we separated the two universes, your universe won't stop vanishing."

Bellicus: "Alien X will remain unaffected, as Celestialsapiens do not exist on the same plane as other species. But regardless of what we do, your world is going to die."

For a split second, the air grew stale, and Omni found that it was becoming harder to breath. Then, his breath became quicker as he grabbed his hair and the world began spinning around him.

Omni (strained with tears in his eyes): "No... No... No..."

Serena: "I'm sorry."

Kyle was surprised to hear this. In his mind, each universe was tied to an Alien X. He then supposed he was wrong, but now isn't the time for theories. Now's the time to get Omni to cheer up and talk his Serena and Bellicus into helping.

Kyle: "Listen. Omni. It isn't over yet. Your universe is still there. We need you to help. Now!" He held Omni by the shoulders, and twisted him to look into his eyes.

Kyle: "Omni. I know that if I were you, I would keep going at Serena and Bellicus to fix the situation! You can save everyone right now! Your family, Tonto's family... YOUR AZMUTH NEEDS YOU FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" His eyes actually began to water up, but he didn't want to admit it.

Kyle: "Now is YOUR time to shine, Omni. I'm not very good with words, I know. But from what I know of you, especially from what I heard from Tonto, you're the best qualified man for the job where you come from. Tonto really, really likes having you around, even if you don't. And... I'll let go of my universe for now... if you need me to. That'll give you the time to work on saving your universe. 2 God-like beings, 2 universes. Seems fair, right?" He tried to grin, but could only muster a small smirk. He let go of Omni, and let the tears run down while rubbing them off.

Kyle: "Everyone, including me, believes in you, Omni. Work fast." He went to leave Omni's mind so he could tell the other Alien X what to do. Meanwhile, Omni just floated there, alone with Serena and Bellicus. He thought over every word Kyle just said, and each one made him think of all the people close to him.

Azmuth, the Plumbers, Paradox, his family... Tonto. More tears came to his eyes, and he looked to the world around him. He looked to the stars, and noticed that they were starting to blink out, one by one. He then started thinking about all the planets that those stars surrounded. Millions of planets... Billions of people... All of them dying...

Just then Omni's gaze wandered to the Omnitrix, and he started thinking about all the times he went hero, all the times he fought bad guys... And all the people he saved. Omni's hands clenched into fists, as he wiped away his tears. He looked up to the stars again as he felt his vigor return. He may not be able save his world, but he could damn well try!

Omni (turning to Serena and Bellicus): "We need to do something."

Bellicus: "We already told you-"

Omni: "I know what you said! But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try! I mean, isn't there a way we could... I don't know, slow the degradation down or something?"

Bellicus: "Only if we separate the worlds, and even then it wouldn't stop it. Your world has already started to fall apart, and it won't stop 'till it's finished."

Omni smacked his knee in frustration. It's like they said, once the degradation started, it couldn't be stopped. No matter what, his world was going to fall apart-

Omni froze as an idea finally came to his head. A risky idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Omni: "That's it."

Bellicus: "What is?"

Omni: "What you just said. I know that my world is falling apart and that we can't stop it, but if that's true, then couldn't we just put it back together again?"

 **Outside…**

Kyle got out, becoming the second Alien X again.

Alien X Kyle 2: "Bro! We need to let the grip on our universe loose! Bellicus and Serena said it was the only way to fix the problem!"

Alien X Kyle 1: "Are they insane?! Then our universe will degrade into-"

Alien X Kyle 2: "But we'll lose an entire universe in the process! Do you really want to risk that?!" The first Alien X went into thought, and came to the conclusion that they should know what they're doing.

Alien X Kyle 1: "Fine." He let his hold of his universe go, and then his universe began to degrade. He could already feel the life force of his friends fading away.

Alien X Kyle 1: "This had better work, or we'll have to move to Trey's universe." (A/N: See Young Treezy918's "Arsenal: Hero Generation.")

Alien X Kyle 2: "Or build an entirely new one. We can do that."

Alien X Kyle 1: "I don't want to take that chance."

Alien X Kyle 2: "I believe in Omni. Don't you?" The first one nodded.

Alien X Kyle 2: "We have no other option right now."

Alien X Kyle 1: "Get back in me."

Alien X Kyle 2: "That sounded a little off, bro."

Alien X Kyle 1: "Just do it!" The other Alien X rejoined with the first one, and he saw the memories that the second one experienced.

Alien X Kyle: "Omni. I just need you to do your thing."

 **In Omni's Head…**

Serena and Bellicus looked to one another in slight surprise before turning back to Omni.

Serena: "It is possible. We do have that power."

Bellicus: "But why should we? Do you have any reason why we should?"

Just then, Omni felt something snap in his head. And immediately, his face went red, and his hands clenched into fists.

Omni (yelling): "LISTEN YOU GIANT GREEN PIECE OF CRAP! I'M AWARE THAT YOU LIKE TO MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT BECAUSE YOUR MOMMY DIDN'T LOVE YOU ENOUGH WHEN YOU WERE A KID, BUT RIGHT NOW MY WORLD IS GOING TO HELL AND THE ONLY OTHER PERSON WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT IT CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE HE'S FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE! SO WHO DO YOU THINK THAT LEAVES TO FIX IT?! IS IT THE GUY WHO RESTOCKS THE MILK AT CUB? NO WAIT, IT'S ME!"

Omni stopped yelling as he began getting his breath back, before he felt his anger go down a little, and his fists untighten.

Omni: "I know that you two like to argue and deliberate, but right now my world is dying, and I'm tired of standing by and watching. So please, for the lives of two universes, help me fix this. Please... Just this once, help me save my world..."

And all that remained after that was an air of complete silence as Omni finished his statement, and all Omni could do now was hope that they finally listened.

 **Outside...**

Alien X Omni: "Motion Carried." Kyle looked over to Omni, as he realized he finally said something.

Alien X Omni: "Reality reconstruction commencing." Omni then held his hands out as his hands glowed with energy and waves of white rings suddenly spread out across the void.

Alien X Kyle: "About time, Omni!" He raised his hands back up to fix his universe again, while Omni went to work on his own. It had taken some time, but both Celestialsapiens were able to rebuild their universes, and Kyle felt his friends' life energy being restored. The two universes were then pushed aside to be at a safe distance from each other.

Alien X Kyle: "We got it. Nice job, partner." He flew over to Omni to make a handshake. Then he remembered Serena and Bellicus were still there, but hoped they would let him do that. It was like a job well done in his eyes.

Alien X Omni: "Seconded. Motion Carried." And with that, Omni shook Kyle's hand. Suddenly, from this simple action, a bright blue light erupted from where their hands met, and suddenly Kyle and Omni were standing in a large blue dome, with images of their two worlds racing around it. Then, in various flashes of bright light, their friends reappeared, one by one. For Omni, Azmuth reappeared on the ground, almost like he'd never left, and then right next to him, Tonto reappeared, back in his original form.

Tonto: "Huh? What happened? (looks over to Omni and Kyle) Omni?!"

Then, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest started flashing and made the familiar time out noise. Then, one green flash later, Omni was back on the scene.

Omni: "Oh man... (looks over to Tonto) TONTO!" Immediately, Omni ran over to Tonto, and engulfed him in tight hug.

Tonto (confused): "Um... Omni... Are you hu-"

Omni (whispers): "Finish that sentence, and you will be eating the rest of your meals through a straw."

Tonto: "That's more like it."

Kyle saw Ben, Ali, Kayla, Kevin, Gwen, and his Azmuth materialize before him, and Kayla and Ben were normal.

Kayla: "We're... fine." She looked to Tonto.

Kayla: "Tonto? Are you fine?" She still wanted to make it up to Tonto for hurting his feelings.

Alien X Kyle: "Guys!" He turned back to normal, and ran to everyone. They got in a group hug.

Ben: "Everything was fading away, and then we were fine."

Gwen: "What did you do?"

Kyle: "Got Omni to get his Alien X to work with mine, and the rest is history."

Kevin: "Why's Kayla interested in Tonto now?"

Ben: "Usually, she's after me."

Kyle: "Little sister?" He was about to talk to her, when Azmuth hopped on his shoulder.

Azmuth 1: "You did a fine job, Ultimatrix bearer. Granted, you still tried to use your fists to solve the issue as always, but it still worked out. Plus, you controlled the Kyuubi. I suppose you deserve a reward."

Kyle: "Give it to me when we get back. For now... I think we should see if Omni, Tonto, and other Azmuth are alright."

Kevin: "Whatever."

Ben: "Sounds right." Kayla had made it to Tonto and Omni.

Kayla: "Tonto... I don't expect you to like me, but... I want to apologize for what I said. I spoke without thinking, like my twin brother does, and... It was wrong... and... You deserve another shot. Just don't be all flirty, okay?" She smiled nervously, with a sweatdrop behind her head. Tonto looked over to Kayla and he felt his mood go down a bit before looking to the ground.

Tonto (quiet): "Um... Yeah, I guess so..."

Omni (whispering): "Okay, this is getting old. (Letting go of Tonto and pulling him aside) Hey Tonto, wanna hear the one thing that'll help you get over Kayla?"

Tonto: "Omni, there is nothing you can say. I mean, look at her. She's strong, beautiful, smart, speaks her mind. And all she wants is to be friends. I know I should accept her choice, but... I just don't think I can get over her. I don't even know if I'll love again. So Omni, I don't think what you have to say will ever be able to remedy my-"

Omni: "She's Kyle's clone."

Tonto fell silent immediately. Then, after a few seconds, he spoke.

Tonto: "Seriously?"

Omni: "Yep."

Tonto: "And she's not his sister?"

Omni: "They see each other as such."

Tonto: "How come no one told me?"

Omni: "We did tell you. You just didn't listen."

Tonto fell silent again as he took in what Omni said. Then, he turned back to Kayla, his sadness all but gone.

Tonto: "So Kay (can I call you Kay?), this was a great adventure, and I had a blast. And hey, next time we meet up, we should do it in my dimension. (Puts arm on her shoulder) It has it all; alien warlords, psychotic supervillains, dark doppelgangers from other dimensions, and an evil little sister who I just realized has the exact same name as you."

Kayla envisioned those adventures in her head, thought for a moment, then laughed.

Kayla: "Sounds fun, Tonto. Really." She smiled to him, knowing she didn't fully make up for it, and how his sister had the same name as her kind of weirded her out, but she thought nothing of it after it entered her mind.

Kayla: "Can't wait to do that." She kept her grin on as everyone else from Kyle's universe made it over to them. He had been worried about Tonto, but after he saw his smiling face, he felt happy himself. However, while Kyle continued thinking, Ben looked around the area, and suddenly realized that something was missing.

Ben: "Wait a second. Guys! What about Eon?! I forgot about him in the commotion!" Shit! Kyle's eyes widened.

Kyle: "Oh no. Omni..."

Ali: "We're going to get him this time!"

Kevin: "We should find him first, then pummel him. Come on." He ran ahead. Gwen had immediately gone to search for him amidst the commotion.

Kyle: "Maybe we should look REAL quick, huh?" He raised his eyebrow at Omni.

Omni: "Right. (to Tonto) Come on."

Then, the group spread out and searched the dome, with Kyle's Azmuth jumping on to Gwen's shoulder and Omni's Azmuth jumping on Omni's shoulder.

 **Meanwhile...**

Eon managed to get away from the group while the two Omnitrix bearers were rebuilding their universes. Normally, Eon would be furious; his plans were foiled once again, the hole in time and space was closed, and he was humiliated once again by... Tennyson. But, thanks to those other two - the pretender and the guardian - he found another way out.

After they shook hands, they created this dome with their combined Celestialsapien powers. So, since they were from two separate realities, this dome was made of energies from both worlds... Meaning that was connected to the multiverse. Granted, he was still weak, but if he could somehow make a portal in this dome, then he could escape.

 **Kyle's Group…**

Gwen: "His manna is hard to get a trace on."

Kyle: "We can't afford to waste any time!" Kyle wanted to get this over with, and he knew he would have difficulty trying to not kill Eon, especially with what this one did. But... he knew what Omni had told him, and decided to abide by it.

Kyle (thinking): _'Thanks again, Omni.'_

Ben: "Kyle. We should use the scent."

Kyle: "Huh? Oh. Yeah." Both Kyle and Ben transformed into Blitzwolfer.

Blitzwolfer Kyle: "You see Eon, just holler."

Blitzwolfer Ben: "Anyone should be able to hear us holler." They ran ahead, attempting to find his scent.

Kayla: "Wait a sec!" She transformed into Wildmutt, then roared, and raised her head and inhaled through the gill-like appendages in the side of her head.

Ali: "No detectable aura... This isn't good."

Kevin: "Omni! How you and Tonto doing on your end?!" Kyle and Ben's noses were sniffing the air, trying to work with their enhanced senses.

Omni (through his Omnitrix): "Haven't found him yet. But we're still looking."

Tonto: "He couldn't have gotten that far though, right? I mean, Ben hurt him pretty badly. He might still be weak."

Omni: "Tonto's right. In the state he was left in, there aren't a lot of places he could have gone to."

Omni is right. Eon could not have gone far. With Ben and Kyle as Blitzwolfer, you would think finding his scent would be easy, but already it wasn't easy, like, a time traveler may leave a scent, but he may have already teleported off to another time.

Blitzwolfer Kyle: "Even if he left, I should be able to find him easily."

Blitzwolfer Ben: "Kyle, how 'bout we split up? Having two smellers together wouldn't be a good idea anymore."

Blitzwolfer Kyle: "Good idea. In fact, I'd better switch it up." Kyle hit his symbol, transforming into a humanoid dog creature. His hair was ragged, going all over his body. His face was dog shaped, but his eyes looked human. His fur was blood-red, and he was only a head taller than Blitzwolfer. He only wore shorts and combat boots, and his symbol was on his chest.

Kyle: "BLOODHOUND!"

Blitzwolfer Ben: "Really?"

Bloodhound Kyle: "This is one of the guys Azmuth told me about. He said they were a descendant of the Blitzwolfer species, but diverted in a different evolutionary path to benefit the new environment on the planet they're from. Plus..." Kyle sniffed the air, and got a much better lead.

Bloodhound Kyle: "I think I found his scent." Kyle ran in the opposite direction Ben was going. Ben ran on all fours after him.

Blitzwolfer Ben (into his Ultimatrix communicator): "Kyle thinks he has a lead. I'm right behind him as we speak!"

Ali: "We'll be right with you!"

Omni: "On our way."

 **With Eon...**

Eon held out his hand to the outer reaches of the dome. He then focused his mind on a single world, and of the child that lived there, and suddenly his hand glowed purple. Then, a blast of energy shot out from his hand and hit the wall of the dome, and suddenly that section of the dome changed from light blue light, to a dark purple.

Eon (strained): "Yes... At last..."

 **With Kyle…**

Kyle was on Eon's trail. Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Kayla, and Ali were already behind him, and Kayla had gone Wildmutt.

Wildmutt Kayla: "RAAAWR!"

Bloodhound Kyle: "You got his scent, too?" She nodded.

Ali: "Good!"

Gwen: "The first time your super sniffers overcame my manna sense. That shouldn't even be possible!"

Blitzwolfer Ben: "Looks like it happened!"

Kevin: "How close is Omni?"

Ali (On her Plumber badge): "Yo, Omni! How close are you to us?" Kyle had seen a close trace of Eon in the farthest point of his vision, and increased his running speed.

Bloodhound Kyle: "I FOUND HIM ALRIGHT! HE'S GOING TO ESCAPE IF WE DON'T GET HIM!"

 **With Omni…**

Omni: "We're getting closer! Hang on. (To Tonto) Tonto, you mind?"

Tonto (rolling eyes): "Fine." Tonto then went for his Omnitrix, scrolled through his aliens, and one green flash later, in his place was Wildmutt. Omni then jumped on Tonto's back, and they raced to the group.

 **With Eon...**

Eon huddled to the portal, his escape finally at hand. However, before he could get through, he heard a particular yell.

Bloodhound Kyle: "EON!" Eon turned around and saw Kyle and his friends running at him. Eon clenched his teeth in anger and held his hands to blast them. However, before he opened fire, Eon changed targets. Then, when he fired his time blasts, they were heading straight for Ali, Gwen and Kevin.

Ben saw this happen and he transformed into Timesplitter, getting in the way of the shot with a time shield. Ali, Gwen, and Kevin shielded themselves anyway, but were relieved when they saw Ben.

Timesplitter Ben: "I got this, Kyle! You just hit Eon!"

Wildmutt Kayla: "RAAAWWRR!" She charged for Eon, and jumped at him.

Bloodhound Kyle: "YOU BASTARD!" He jumped at Eon as well. Both Kyle and Kayla had their claws ready to tear into Eon for what he just did.

Eon's eyes widened in fear, and he immediately rushed through the portal, with Kyle and Kayla missing him by seconds.

Bloodhound Kyle: "GET BACK HERE!" He went to go for the portal, but Kayla grabbed his tail. Kyle slipped and fell on his belly.

Bloodhound Kyle: "Kayla! What the crap?!"

Wildmutt Kayla: "RAWR!"

Bloodhound Kyle: "What?" Kayla shook her head and reverted to normal.

Kayla: "We don't know where that portal leads. And besides, going in there without all of us around is going to end horribly. I say we wait for Omni and Tonto to get here." Kyle didn't want to wait. He growled at Kayla.

Kayla: "If that means let go of your tail, by all means..." She let go of it, and when Kyle was about to rush in again, Gwen's manna caught his feet, and he stumbled.

Gwen: "Kyle, what are you going to do when you get there? Kill him?!"

Bloodhound Kyle: "I was just going to catch and arrest him."

Timesplitter Ben: "You sure about that, pal? You looked intent on it before."

Kevin: "I'm cool with that. We put him down."

Gwen: "Kevin..." She looked worriedly at him.

Ali: "Well... We can't JUST wait for Omni and Tonto. I'll go."

Timesplitter Ben: "I should go get him. Besides, the alternate me is his worst enemy anyway, right?"

Bloodhound Kyle: "But that Ben's way more experienced, and-"

Timesplitter Ben: "If I don't come back in 20 minutes, come after me." He was about to go ahead, and Kyle grabbed his arm.

Bloodhound Kyle: "I can't let you do that."

Timesplitter Ben: "I am NOT just a human anymore, Kyle!"

Ali: "That's not what he's saying." She looked to the horizon, and saw Omni and Tonto were almost caught up with them.

Ali: "They're almost here anyway."

Timesplitter Ben: "HURRY UP GUYS!" Gwen released Kyle from his manna restraints.

Omni: "WE'RE MOVING AS FAST AS WE CAN! (to Tonto) Tonto, run faster."

Tonto let out a low growl at that, but kept moving regardless. Within a few seconds, the Omnitrix Guardians met up with the group, and Tonto turned back to his human form.

Tonto (straightening his back): "Urgh... You need to lose weight dude. (looks around) Hey, where's Eon?"

Timesplitter Ben: "He just went through this portal. The others wanted to wait for you two." He looked to them as he spoke, then back to the portal.

Bloodhound Kyle: "Kayla and I just barely managed to get to him." Kyle was a little angry Eon got away for the moment.

Kayla: "With all of us here, we'll be more than enough to defeat him!" She hopped into the portal right away.

Timesplitter Ben: "KAYLA!" He immediately hopped in after her.

Gwen: "Ugh... let's just go." Kyle facepalmed himself.

Bloodhound Kyle: "Ready?"

Omni: "I suppose we have no choice. Ready Tonto?"

Tonto: "Just a minute..." Tonto began searching through his pockets, 'till he suddenly sprouted a large smile, and pulled out a camera.

Tonto: "Yes! Found it!" He then looked to the group, who were all giving him annoyed looks.

Tonto: "What? I want to go sightseeing while we're there." Omni only groaned at his assistant's attitude before looking to the group.

Omni: "Alright, let's go." The group then walked through the portal, ready to face Eon in this new world.


	12. Chapter 11: Prime Time

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 11: Prime Time**

(A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but I assure you things will pick up later. So please do not flame me or Drive for this. Thank you.)

It was a normal day in Bellwood... Well, as normal as it could be when a certain someone wasn't destroying the town. But for now, everything was calm and everyone was going about their daily lives. It didn't last though. Immediately, in the parking lot of a certain restaurant, a purple portal opened up and from the portal came the combined group of Omni, Kyle and their friends. After they all walked into the parking lot, the portal closed behind them, leaving the group to look around the area.

Omni: "Hmm... Kyle, if I didn't know any better, this almost looks like-"

Tonto: "AHHHHHHH!"

Omni (looking to Tonto): "What? What is it!? Did you see Eon?!"

Tonto was silent as he pointed towards something. The group followed his arm and saw... What looked like the Mr. Smoothie sign, except instead of the Mr. Smoothie mascot looking like the one in Kyle's universe, the mascot appeared to not only look a bit fatter, but the overall design looked a bit more... Cartoony.

Tonto (terrified): "What abomination of Hell is that?"

Bloodhound Kyle: "OK. That... Is new."

Gwen: "It looks like we're in an alternate version of Bellwood from the one we're used to."

Kevin: "Wow... That Mr. Smoothie IS awkward."

Ali: "This is probably the reality that this Eon came from. We can worry about that later. We need to find Ben, Eon, and Kayla." Kyle knew she was right. Bloodhound was probably not the best idea anymore. Instead, he transformed into Deoxys, which had red eyes and a red Ultimatrix symbol.

Deoxys Kyle: "Now I KNOW I haven't been you in a while." He flew upwards, and divided himself into several clones. The clones were paler in color, but still had a red tone on their bodies.

Gwen: "I'll search for Ben and Kayla's manna."

Deoxys Kyle: "I'll send these clones and look around Bellwood with them. If any of these find them, I'll know." The clones were dispersed around the new Bellwood, with Kyle flying ahead. Meanwhile, the rest of the group followed suit, staying behind Gwen as she tried to detect Kayla, Ben, and Eon.

Omni: "Gotta say, this place looks a bit... Different from your guys' world." Omni looked around the area and saw the occasional onlooker here and there, though all of them seemed more caught up in their regular duties.

Tonto: "I'll say." Tonto then took a picture of a random building.

Azmuth 2: "Dimensional variances. Some worlds, while similar, may have different appearances to them. Perhaps if someone from this world set foot in our world, they would feel the same way you feel now."

Azmuth 1: "Duly noted. But we shouldn't dawdle here long. We will be out of our dimensions again, and we still have the risk of forcing this universe to collide with our own."

Ali: "Not fun." Kyle had overheard this. They needed to find the others and fast, then they could go home. Hopefully. A clone flew back to him.

Deoxys Kyle: "Talk to me."

Clone: "Master. I believe we found the one you are looking for."

Deoxys Kyle: "That was fast." He flew in the direction the clone was leading him, and turned on his own DNA scanners. He detected Ben, but not Eon or Kayla.

Deoxys Kyle: "Are you sure?"

Clone: "That is Ben Tennyson, Master." He was debating it, but decided to take a look. When he flew overhead, he saw a green futuristic motorcycle and an orange one, speeding through the road.

Deoxys Kyle: "The hell?!" He didn't know if they were this universe's bad guys or not, but didn't want to take a risk either. If the clone detected Ben in the motorcycles, there is a good chance that they kidnapped him after Eon probably knocked him unconscious... but if he did... then Kayla would have stayed with him, he knew her. Unless she was as emotionally invested in this as he was, she would have maybe gone after Eon... but... AGH! He thought he knew Kayla enough to make a good judgment call on this immediately, since she was him, in a way.

Deoxys Kyle: "Did you detect Kayla in there?"

Clone: "Negative. The others are still looking." Fuck, he told himself. But if this was this universe's Ben Tennyson... then... he could test him to make sure he could help. But if... whatever! Either way, he was going to stop them. He form shifted to his Attack Form, and he blasted the ground just ahead of the motorcycles. They swerved to the side, and stopped. When they opened up, he saw Ben, but with messier hair, a black t-shirt with green lines and a 10 on it, and wearing tan khaki pants. The other one was wearing blue Plumber armor, and was covered in blue and white fur. He had a strange weapon on his shoulder.

Ben Prime: "Oh great. Another one." Wow. The clone was right, but wrong Ben.

Deoxys Kyle: "I'll talk to him. Tell the clones to keep looking, and tell my other friends to head to my location."

Clone: "Understood." The clone flew away, and Kyle landed in front of them.

Ben Prime: "Albedo!"

Deoxys Kyle: "H-huh?!"

Ben Prime: "How'd you get your Ultimatrix working again?"

The blue alien pulled the weapon off his shoulder and converted it into what looked like a blaster, before he pointed it at Kyle.

Rook: "We must be careful Ben. Whatever creature that Albedo has become, it is not one that I recognize."

Ben Prime: "Azmuth told me that you shouldn't be able to use your watch!" He slapped his watch down, transforming into XLR8.

XLR8 Prime: "And nearly grazing our bikes?! Not cool!" He ran at Kyle, and Kyle form-shifted into his Speed Form to dodge XLR8, but just barely.

Deoxys Kyle: "Sorry 'bout the bikes, but you and I REALLY need to talk!"

XLR8 Prime: "You're sorry?! Oh, NOW you want to surrender!" He zoomed at Kyle again, and Kyle tossed another energy ball at him, to try and subdue him. Ben dodged that shot, and Kyle saw a laser net get fired. He dodged it as well, seeing Rook fired a shot.

Deoxys Kyle: "Whoa. Cool gun." That distraction got Kyle hit by Ben. Afterwards, he hit the ground, and as Ben went Fourarms to try and slam him, Kyle shifted into Defense Form, and put up a force field, making Ben jump off.

Fourarms Prime: "Whoa!"

Deoxys Kyle: "Seriously, bro. Stop. I'm not here to hurt you."

Rook: "Then why did you attack us?!"

Deoxys Kyle: "Uh... I didn't know how else to get your attention?" He knew it sounded off, but he did not know how else to explain it. He kept the field up.

Fourarms Prime: "This isn't like you, Albedo. What's the angle?" Angle? Why did they think he was Albedo? Albedo was blue, not red anymore. Wait... he remembered, DUH! He used to watch Ben 10 and Ben 10 Alien Force as TV shows. Albedo in the show was green, THEN he became red. Right! He just hadn't used that knowledge in his universe because he did not want to spoil the entire show for his friends.

Deoxys Kyle: "First off, I'm NOT Albedo. Secondly, I can prove it." He was about to slap his symbol to revert to normal, but knew that if he did, the Deoxys clones would disappear. He began to question whether or not the clone he sent got to the main group in time. If it did, he could. If not, he'd have to waste time taking Ben and this raccoon guy to the others. Plus, his Ben and Kayla would still be in danger.

Fourarms Prime: "We're waiting." He was frozen behind his force field.

 **With the clone...**

The clone had made its way to the rest of the group after talking to the other clones.

Kevin: "A Deoxys clone!"

Clone: "I have news. Master has found Ben Tennyson, but not Kayla or Eon. Strangely enough, he told me to keep searching even though I had found him. Can one of you explain?"

Gwen: "He probably found this dimension's Ben."

Azmuth 1: "It is likely. We should regroup with Kyle Tennyson."

Omni: "Alright. (looks to clone) Okay... Deoxys clone... Can you take us to where Kyle and Ben are?"

The clone nodded and flew away, the group following close behind. After a short while, the group managed to see what appeared to be Deoxys inside a shield with Ben and Rook standing him down, both ready to attack if he did something wrong.

Tonto: "Hey, I think I see Ky over there. (yelling) Hi Ky!"

Rook: "Huh?" Rook and Ben looked over to see the group coming, with the clone leading the way. However, Rook quickly noticed something about the group.

Rook (pointing to Gwen and Kevin): "Ben, aren't those your friends?"

Ben turned to where Rook was pointing and looked shocked.

Fourarms Prime: "Gwen? Kevin?! What are you guys doing back from college?"

Deoxys Kyle: "College?" Gwen and Kevin were just as confused.

Clone: "I have brought them as you requested." When Ben was overlooking them, he recognized Gwen and Kevin, but not the other two, and he saw that among the group were two Azmuths, one on Gwen's shoulder and one on Omni's.

Fourarms Prime: "Am I seeing double?"

Azmuth 1: "No, Ben Tennyson. This Azmuth and I are from alternate dimensions."

Fourarms Prime: "Huh?! Wait. Will somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on? Albedo shows up... Gwen and Kevin come by unannounced, and now there are TWO Azmuth's?" His head was starting to hurt.

Omni (whispering): "Wow. We just told him who we are and he still doesn't know. Kinda reminds me of- (looks to where Tonto was) Hey, where did he go?"

Immediately, Tonto reappeared next to Rook and put his arm around his shoulder.

Tonto: "Say cheese."

Rook: "Huh?" Then, Tonto took out is camera and took a picture of him and Rook. Tonto then took his arm off Rook, and examined the picture.

Tonto: "Woo. That's a keeper." Rook was a bit confused by Tonto's actions, but his eyes then wandered to Tonto's wrist, and they widened when he saw his Omnitrix.

Rook (points to Tonto's wrist): "Ben, look."

Ben turned to look at Tonto's wrist.

Fourarms Prime: "NO WAY! How'd you get an Omnitrix?" Kyle sighed, dropped his force field, and reverted to human. Ben looked to him, surprised to not see a copy of his 11-year-old self.

Kyle: "I'm NOT Albedo. I just happen to have an Ultimatrix the same color as his." Kyle showed Ben his Ultimatrix.

Kyle: "Name's Kyle by the way. You already know Gwen, Kevin, and Azmuth, I presume. The others are Ali, who is Kevin's sister in my dimension, Omni, the wielder of the Omnitrix in his dimension, and Tonto, his best friend, who also has an Omnitrix." Ben changed back to normal.

Ben Prime: "Okay. I can understand that you guys are from another dimension, I've dealt with those before. But why are you here?"

Azmuth 1: "Eon is back, Ben Tennyson."

Ben Prime: "What?! How?!"

Azmuth 2: "Eon displaced Kyle and Omni in an attempt to destroy both of their worlds so that he could escape the void between realities."

Omni: "Which he succeeded in doing."

Azmuth 2: "Yes, unfortunately."

Tonto: "Yeah, after Omni and Ky here managed to fix both worlds, Eon managed to escape and two of our friends went after him. So we followed them through the portal, ended up here, explained our story, and here we are now."

Kyle: "Our two friends are an alternate version of you, and my sister, Kayla. They're in danger."

Ben Prime: "If he's an alternate version of me, he should be fine then."

Azmuth 1: "I regret to inform you that our Ben Tennyson is nowhere near as experienced as you are, I would assume. He has an Ultimatrix instead of an Omnitrix, but he is still brash and hot-headed. He obtained his Ultimatrix from our version of Albedo."

Ben Prime: "How recently?"

Kyle: "About a few months ago."

Ben Prime: "Great. Knowing me when I first got mine... He's probably messing up some area of Bellwood."

Kyle: "Well, he beat Eon recently, but I'd rather not be too careful. Your dimension, you call the shots."

Ben Prime: "I'll help you guys in any way I can. Rook, you up for this?"

Rook was actually a little confused by the explanation given for the group, but managed to come back to his senses when Ben talked to him.

Rook: "Huh? Oh yes... Of course. If Eon is as dangerous as he sounds, then we must stop him before he seriously harms anyone."

Omni: "Alrighty then! So where do we start?"

Rook: "First, I am going to try and contact Plumber HQ and put an APB out for Eon. That way, if any Plumbers in Bellwood or Undertown find him, they will let us know. In the meantime, we might be able to increase our own chances of finding him if we all split up and search in teams."

Tonto: "But what about Kay and Ben?"

Azmuth 2: "Remember that they are searching for Eon too. Odds are that if we find Eon, we may find them too."

Ben Prime: "Perfect. For now, we'll concentrate on finding them. Rook and I will search in Undertown. I haven't got an emergency alert all day, so they may be there."

Gwen: "Mind if I go with you guys?"

Ben Prime: "Sure, why not?"

Kevin: "Kyle, our Azmuth, and I can continue here."

Ali: "What we need to do is split into even groups. I'll stay up here, and Kevin can go with this Ben and um, Rook, is it?" Rook nodded.

Ali: "Perfect."

Kevin: "Wouldn't be a bad visit. Undertown sounds nice, actually."

Kyle: "Our Azmuth can go with you guys." Kyle's Azmuth nodded.

Ali: "Then Omni, Tonto, Kyle, and his Azmuth, and I can search up here."

Kyle: "Is that agreeable?"

Omni: "Sounds good for me."

Tonto (a bit sad:) "But I wanted to see Undertown..."

Omni (patting his back:) "It's alright Tonto. We'll see it next time."

Tonto (happy): "Really?"

Omni: "Of course. (whispers to Kyle) No we won't."


	13. Chapter 12: Don't Eat the Gumbo

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 12: Don't Eat the Gumbo**

 **Team A (Ben Prime, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Azmuth 1)…**

Ben, Gwen, Rook, Kevin, and Kyle's Azmuth headed into Undertown.

Ben Prime: "This is Undertown."

Azmuth 1: "Interesting. A city of aliens living under the humans."

Gwen: "I bet all kinds of bad stuff goes down around here." Kevin grinned widely.

Kevin: "Think of all the tech I could-"

Gwen: "Kevin!" She gave him a stern look.

Kevin: "Okay. Okay."

Ben Prime: "We'll find your Ben. I'm sure of it. Let's stay together for now."

Kevin: "You're the boss. Your town, your rules." They proceeded into the Town. As they traveled however, Kevin looked over to Rook and decided to get a little friendly.

Kevin: "Rook, right?" Gwen gave him a look which he didn't notice himself.

Rook (to Kevin): "Oh, yes. Rook Blonko. And you are your world's iteration of Kevin Levin. I have met the version of you that resides in this universe, and, aside from appearances, you appear to be much like him."

Kevin: "Aside from appearances? What does he look like?"

Ben Prime: "His hair is shaggier, he wears more torn up clothes, the works."

Kevin: "Wow. That's different." He raised his eyebrow.

Gwen: "What about me?"

Ben Prime: "You went to college early, Kevin moved out with you, and I miss you two."

Gwen: "I went to college early?! Wow!"

Azmuth 1: "As interesting as I'm sure these revelations are... there is no time for that. We need to find Kayla and our Ben Tennyson."

Ben Prime: "Is he really that much like me when I was 10?"

Kevin: "He's a little more mature."

Ben Prime: "Also... Our Kevin never mentioned a sister."

Kevin: "He didn't?" He looked to Rook for confirmation.

Rook: "I am afraid not. In fact, I believe our Kevin is an only child."

Kevin: "Huh, so this version of me doesn't have a sister."

Gwen: "Then again, you two have been apart for a while..."

 **Meanwhile, with Team B (Omni, Kyle, Tonto, Ali and Azmuth 2)…**

Kyle, Omni's Azmuth, Ali, Omni, and Tonto had begun to search Bellwood aboveground. Nothing here seemed that different from Kyle's own Bellwood, just that Mr. Smoothies was redesigned. Ali had the same sentiment.

Ali: "I hope they're going to be okay down there."

Kyle: "They will be. I trust this Ben more than ours, if only because he's had the experience."

Ali: "I believe in him to get the job done. Sure, our Ben isn't too good on being a hero, but he isn't helpless."

Kyle: "I didn't say that. I just want to find him and my sister before Eon gets them. Or worse. Hey, Azmuth, how's your tracker?"

Azmuth 2 (working on device): "Still tuning. It shouldn't be long."

Omni (fiddling with Omnitrix): "Well please hurry. My watch is taking a while to recharge, so I can't trace them."

Tonto: "I could."

Omni: "True, but you get lost looking for the bathroom, so I don't think it's wise to trust you with the map."

Tonto: "Oh... Well, why don't we ask around? Odds are that at least one person might have seen them."

Tonto looked around the street 'till he saw a random woman in a blue dress sitting at a bus stop and texting on her phone. He then left the group and ran up to her in his usual vigor.

Tonto (tapping her shoulder): "Excuse me ma'am. (The woman looks to Tonto) Sorry to bother you, but me and my friends are looking for a couple people. One's a girl about yeah tall, blond hair, and sort of looks like him (he points to Kyle) if he were a girl, and the other's a boy in a green jacket with brown hair, and green eyes. You think you might have seen them?"

Woman: "I don't know about a blonde haired girl, but I know the green jacketed boy. He's Ben Tennyson."

Ali: "Have you seen him?!"

Woman: "Not recently, but he'll eventually show up, I'm sure. He's always running around fighting aliens."

Kyle: "Thanks anyway, ma'am." The group ventured ahead, but as they walked, they started to hear a zoom sound, and soon, a white blur raced past them.

Kyle: "Ben?!"

Ali: "That might be him!" Kyle and Ali ran off towards the blur.

Tonto: "Hey, wait up!" Omni and Tonto then ran after Kyle and Ali.

The white blur kept going, and Kyle sprouted his quills, not caring who saw, and ran at full speed afterwards. Ali stopped, trying to reconsider an alternate route.

Ali: "That white blur might be our Ben. We need to catch up with him!" As Kyle ran, he saw the white blur was an XLR8 with white clothes.

Kyle: "Ben?!" The XLR8 looked back, then stopped. Kyle stopped with him. The XLR8 had a green Omnitrix symbol on its chest, and it opened its visor.

XLR8: "Kyle, I'm sure glad to see you."

Kyle: "Ben!" They hugged each other, but both of them soon realized they were in public, and they let each other go.

XLR8 Ben: "We've got to stop doing that."

Kyle: "Agreed. Where's Kayla?"

XLR8 Ben: "Funny story about that."

 **Flashback...**

Both Ben and Kayla landed in front of a cave.

Timesplitter Ben: "EON!" He fired time rays at the cave, all it did was melt away some rock.

Kayla: "Ben! That isn't helping!" Ben stopped firing.

Timesplitter Ben: "Where could Eon have gone?" He tried to see if he could somehow sense time distortion.

Kayla: "I got this. Hold on." She transformed into a female Clockwork.

Clockwork Kayla: "CLOCKWORK! Time to scan for life forms..." She rewound time, and saw Eon had landed in front of the cave, and vanished again immediately afterwards.

Clockwork Kayla: "Fuck... I can't even feel the time anomaly he created! We should have all gone in sooner so we could nab him!"

Timesplitter Ben: "Well, waiting around for the others won't help. We need to keep looking for activity... I'll search above ground. You see if that cave heads underground. This may be his original dimension."

Clockwork Kayla: "Sounds like... kind of a plan. Let's do it." They both turned into XLR8, and zoomed off.

 **End flashback.**

XLR8 Ben: "I haven't seen her since."

Kyle: "You left her alone?!"

XLR8 Ben: "Hey, she's as good as you are at this hero thing! I thought she'd be fine... But now I'm starting to worry. I haven't heard from her either."

Kyle: "Shit!" He tried to radio Gwen and Kevin.

 **Team A…**

The group continued making their way through Undertown. They had just entered the local bazaar when the communicator in Ben's Omnitrix went off.

Ben Prime: "Yeah?... You found the other me?! Good! Is the- No. She isn't with him?... She might be in Undertown. Got it." He hung up.

Ben Prime: "Rook, ask HQ if they may have a blonde girl with long hair and a mysterious Omnitrix in their custody. I did get a text from Grandpa talking about getting another captive after something bad went down in Undertown."

Gwen: "Grandpa?! Is he okay?!"

Ben Prime: "Yeah. He is... Why?"

Kevin: "The Max Tennyson in our dimension blew himself up..."

Ben Prime: "When?"

Gwen: "After... a raid on the DNAliens." Of course, Ben Prime knew what had happened when it happened to him, but he still felt hurt.

Ben Prime: "I'm sorry."

Azmuth 1: "Knowing Kayla... she probably upset the locals over something imbecilic."

Meanwhile, Rook pulled out his communicator and called Plumber HQ.

Rook: "This is Plumber Officer Rook Blonko reporting to Plumber HQ."

Plumber Officer: "We're receiving you."

Rook: "I would like some information about a recent arrest in Undertown. Perpetrator may have been a female human dressed in red. May have been wearing a device similar in design to Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix."

Plumber Officer: "Is there a reason you wish to know about this inmate?"

Rook: "Ben Tennyson and I have reason to believe that she may be connected to known alien criminal Eon, and we wish to question her."

Plumber Officer: "Understood. Checking recent arrests. (pause) A human female matching that description was arrested in Undertown earlier today. She seemed to be picking fights with the locals before Plumber officers arrived on the scene. Subject showed shape-shifting abilities very similar to inmate Albedo, and Plumber Officer Ben Tennyson."

Ben Prime: "That might just be your friend. Hold on."

Ben then activated the communicator in his Omnitrix and made contact with Kyle.

 **Team B…**

Kyle quickly received Ben Prime's message, and was soon brought up to speed on the situation of his sister/clone.

Kyle: "She willingly started a fight with... Wow!" Ali, Omni, Tonto, and Omni's Azmuth made their way to Kyle and Ben.

XLR8 Ben: "Hi guys!"

Ali: "Ben! You're alright!"

Kyle: "Well, now we know where Kayla is, too. Under arrest in Plumber Headquarters."

XLR8 Ben: "And we need to pick her up?"

Kyle: "Precisely." He felt Omni facepalming himself from behind him.

Kyle (into his Ultimatrix communicator): "Give us the coordinates for the base and we'll meet up with you there."

 **Team A…**

Ben Prime did as he was asked and sent the coordinates of Plumber HQ.

Ben Prime: "There. They should know where to go."

Gwen: "Pick up Kayla, then find Eon. Got it."

Kevin: "So... what's your Plumber base like?" Azmuth was merely shaking his head.

Azmuth 1: "Just when I thought Kayla was truly learning from me..." He was worried, as well, he just did not admit it.

Ben Prime (to Kevin): "You'll see. (turns to Rook) Rook, get ready to drive."

 **Later, in Bellwood…**

After Ben Prime gave Kyle's group the coordinates, they wasted no time in going to the base. After a few minutes, the group arrived in front of a white building with a large glass window on the front, and a sign that said "Max's Plumbing" on the front, complete with an image of a cartoon man in a Hawaiian shirt.

Omni (looking at the sign): "'Max's Plumbing...' (He smiles slightly) He... He he he. Get it?" Omni then looked over to the now human Ben and Kyle for a response, but instead the two boys had their eyes locked on the cartoony figure on the front of the building.

Omni: "Guys? Hey guys, you alright?"

Tonto: "Is there something odd about the sign?"

Kyle (quietly): "I miss him."

Ben: "At least this me still has a Grandpa." He was a little sad, remembering what happened during a DNAlien hideout raid they did before.

Ali (whispering to Omni and Tonto): "The Max in our dimension's dead, guys. He was Ben's Grandpa, and Kyle's father figure. They don't exactly like being reminded."

Kyle: "Well, if Kayla's here, we have no choice."

Ben: "True." The Proto-Truk rolled up to the building, and everyone else stepped out. However, when Ben Prime stepped out, his eyes quickly landed on his counterpart.

Ben Prime: "Whoa. I remember those days, alright."

Ben: "You're me." He looked at Ben Prime's watch.

Ben: "Omni here has one just like it. So does Tonto." Ben Prime took a look at Omni and Tonto, seeing their Omnitrixes. _'Not bad'_ , he thought to himself.

Ben Prime: "I see you still have an Ultimatrix."

Ben: "Yeah. It's my first watch. Kyle's still teaching me to use it."

Kyle: "He's right. I see you still have a Max Tennyson."

Ben Prime: "Yeah. Gwen and Kevin here told me what happened. Sorry, dude." Kyle hung his head.

Kyle: "Whatever, bro. It's past me now. Kind of." Ben Prime allowed everyone else to walk in, and they got to a toilet.

Kevin: "What the hell?"

Ben Prime: "We get to the base through here."

Kyle: "You expect me to Walkatrout my way through that? Oh well." He transformed to Walkatrout and hopped into the toilet.

Walkatrout Kyle: "Flush me, bro."

Omni then groaned at Kyle's suggestion and started rubbing his nose.

Omni: "Kyle, I don't think it's that simple."

Rook: "Actually, it is."

Omni: "Huh?"

Rook then walked into the stall with Kyle, and pulled the chain on the toilet. However, instead of causing the toilet to flush, the stall went down into the floor, taking Rook and Kyle with it.

Azmuth 2: "What in the-?"

Tonto: "Awesome! I call dibs on the next ride!"

Meanwhile, the bathroom elevator reached the bottom floor. Kyle looked around, seeing the new base before him. The environment around him was green, and there were various Plumbers all walking around. A Ripjaws alien was at the console, along with a MoleStache alien.

Walkatrout Kyle: "Wow!" He hopped out, reverting to human form. He then walked around the area, amazed at the work being done in front of him. This Ben had it good, apparently. Rook walked ahead to talk to the Ripjaws alien as everyone else slowly came in over time.

Ben Prime: "You didn't have to Walkatrout down there, y'know."

Kyle: "Now I know. But thanks for showing me this! I could only IMAGINE all the work it took to get everything down here unnoticed."

Ben Prime: "Easier than you might think. Where's Grandpa?"

Ripjaws Alien (Magister Patelliday): "He's currently talking to the prisoner right now. I'm willing to take you all to him..." He saw the two Ben's, and Azmuth's.

Ben: "Hi! Ben Tennyson. I assume you already know that, though."

Magister Patelliday: "Wow..."

Ben Prime: "You're not seeing things." Patelliday just shook his head, and motioned for everyone to follow him, which they all did.

Gwen: "Is Grandpa really here?"

Ben Prime: "Yeah. He's alive and well."

Kyle: "Forgive us if we all jump him."

As the group walked, Omni looked at the Plumber base in awe, while Tonto just kept taking pictures.

Tonto: "Wow. (He takes a picture) This place is awesome! (He snaps a picture of Plumbers working at computers) Hey Omni, how come our base isn't this cool?"

Omni didn't answer his assistant as he looked over the building, his eyes wide with awe and his jaw dragging on the floor. This place was just amazing to him; all the cells lining the walls, all the technology that they had access to, all the different types of aliens working here... It was just so much to take in!

Tonto: "Omni? Yo, earth to Omni, can you hear me?"

Omni (confused): "Huh? Wha-?" Omni regained his senses and looked over to Tonto, who looked a bit concerned for his friend.

Tonto: "You alright dude? You seemed a bit out of it there."

Omni: "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just... This place is... Wow."

Rook: "Have you not been to a Plumber Base in your universe?"

Omni: "We have. It just... Didn't look this nice."

Kyle: "We don't even have a Plumber's base. Well, there is one in Mount Rushmore, but we've only been there a few times. Our base is Kevin's garage most of the time."

Kevin: "And that's where I get to fix my car." He still remembered the fight with Aggregor earlier. He was not happy about having to fix his car for the umpteenth time, but figured it was no matter at the moment.

Gwen: "We'll worry about the car later. For now, we get Kayla."

Ali: "Then we find Eon, and SMASH him!" Kyle felt Omni's look of disapproval.

Kyle (whispering to Omni): "I may have rubbed off on her."

Ben Prime: "What's Kayla like?"

Kyle: "Like me, just... slightly crazier." They heard Kayla's voice in the distance.

Kayla: "I told you! That guy acted like he didn't know who Eon was! Is he not a wanted criminal in this universe?!"

Voice: "Regardless, that did not give you the right to destroy his shop! What I want to know is, how are you connected to Eon?"

The group followed Magister Patelliday to the source of the voices and they were soon brought to one of the cells in the base. Within the cell was the familiar form of Kyle's clone/sister Kayla, while sitting outside the cell was an older man. He had white hair, a large gut, and seemed to wearing white pants with a red Hawaiian shirt.

Rook: "Magister Tennyson?"

Max: "Hmm? (looks to the group) Rook, Ben! (looks at Kyle's Ben) And... Ben?"

Kayla: "Guys! Maybe you could tell... Hey!" Kyle, Ben, and Gwen were too in their own disbelief to see Max right now.

Ben and Gwen: "Grandpa!"

Kyle: "Max!" Max had gotten jumped by all three of them. Ben Prime looked happy, even though it was his Grandpa, not theirs, but knew what they had been going through, even though his had a different outcome. But in their universe, maybe Max really did die. He decided to let them have their moment as they got off of him.

Kevin: "Hey. Sorry to literally jump in on you like this, but we're from different universes, and your prisoner was with us."

Azmuth 1: "She is Kyle's sister, and my bodyguard. I thought she would act smarter, but it STILL seems she needs my guidance!"

Kayla: "Sorry, Azmuth!" Kyle's Azmuth shook his head.

Kyle: "That's the Azmuth from my universe. In mine, Ben didn't get the Ultimatrix, or have powers at all until after he turned 15. But I think I was a good big brother to him until then." Max still looked confused.

Kevin (to Kayla): "How about you tell us what happened."

Kayla: "Oh fine! I went looking through Undertown for information, but since none of the locals knew anything, or wanted to tell me for all I know, I decided to look around on my own. I was about to report back to you guys, but then I got hungry, so I decided to find a store since there were plenty of stands around the city. The guy I found was some pink rabbit-like alien, and he was selling tentacles on sticks! First off, I was mad because those had to be killed for him to get them, and because they may have come from something sentient, you never know. So, I ask him if he's seen a purple human in a helmet and an overcoat, but he says he won't tell me until I buy something. So... I buy the tentacle... and then ask him, then he tells me I have to eat it. I said I was not about to eat THAT, so I told him I was on Plumber business, and he hid behind the counter. I was NOT about to put up with it, and I really needed the info, so I went Rath and tried to force it out of him. Unfortunately, I destroyed his store, then the Plumbers from this universe show up and arrest me... and now... I'm here." Kyle shook his head.

Kyle (to Max): "We're connected to Eon because we've been trailing him ever since he tried to destroy our universes to get back into yours."

Omni: "Which he has unfortunately succeeded in doing." Omni then walked over to Max and offered his hand.

Omni: "Omnitrix the First, leader of the Omnitrix Guardians. Pleasure to meet you Magister. The Galvan on my shoulder is my world's Azmuth, and the boy with the camera is my hired help, Tonto." Max was still a bit confused, but he shook Omni's hand regardless.

Max: "Nice to meet you, too."

Azmuth 2: "Maxwell Tennyson... I never thought I would ever meet you."

Omni: "Huh? You've heard of him? How?"

Azmuth 2: "Another story, for another time. For now, the most important matter is Eon."

Rook: "I must agree with Azmuth."

Max: "Alright, but first (looks to Kayla) I would like to know the full situation."

 **Later...**

At the moment, the group was sitting in the dining area, with bowls sitting in front of them filled with a food that Max had called, his famous "Centipede Gumbo." Currently, the group had just finished telling Max the whole story of how exactly Eon and, by extension, themselves had come here. However, Kyle didn't really participate much in the explaining. He was just so excited; he hadn't eaten anything Max cooked for months! He was happily gobbling it up as everyone else explained the situation.

Kevin: "How can you eat that?!"

Gwen: "He's always been able to."

Ben: "Eww..." Kyle's Ben begun to eat it slowly.

Ben Prime: "I'm surprised you didn't break Pakmar's store."

Kayla: "Pakmar?" She put some gumbo in her mouth.

Ben Prime: "I somehow always seem to wreck his stores, which he uses as ventures to gain money for his family, or something like that."

Kevin: "Wow. Kyle hasn't even done that yet."

Ben Prime: "Give it some time. He just might." Kyle ignored Ben as he kept eating the gumbo, and finished up the last bit.

Kyle: "Can I have seconds?" Ben and Gwen gave their plates to Kyle.

Kyle: "Guys?"

Gwen: "I lost my appetite."

Ben: "Go ahead." Ben Prime slid his to Rook.

Kyle: "The last Centipede Gumbo I had was... like... 4 or 5 months ago!"

Ali (to Max): "He's lived with me ever since you left. Not that he isn't good company, but he does miss your cooking, Max."

Kayla: "So... Max... been a while since I've seen you. What's up, buddy?" She was trying to get on this Max's good side, hopefully.

Max: "I've... Been well." Max didn't know how to respond to Kayla. He felt as though he should at least try to be nice to her, since she was also trying to put in that same effort. But what made it hard for him was that today was the first time he met her, and yet she seemed to already know him.

Meanwhile, Omni was looking down at the bowl of food he was provided... At least, that's what he thought it was. Throughout the whole conversation at the table, Omni had been carefully poking his food with his spoon, almost like he felt that if he tried to eat it, then it might growl at him.

Omni: "Um, Magister, sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you sure this is edible?"

Tonto: "Aw, come on Omni. Don't knock it 'till you try it. I mean look, Ky likes it, so maybe it's good."

Max: "Thanks Tonto. You know, I'm always glad to meet someone who's willing to try new food."

Tonto (happily): "That I am." Tonto then grabbed his spoon, scooped up a bit of Gumbo, and chomped it down. Two seconds later, his face suddenly went green.

Tonto: "'Scuse me for a sec." Tonto then leapt up from his seat, and ran out the door.

Omni: "Um... I think I just lost my appetite." Omni then slowly pushed his bowl away.

Ben Prime: "Looks like Kyle's getting a lot of helpings today."

Kyle: "I may not need seconds at this rate!" He smiled happily.

Kayla: "Hey! What do you mean?! I'll take Tonto and Omni's share!" She swiped them.

Kyle: "You never said anything until now, Kayla." He looked sorry all of a sudden, as Kayla begun to eat from their bowls.

Kevin: "Ick..." He slid his to Kyle.

Kyle: "I definitely don't need seconds now."

Azmuth 1: "As good as this is, Magister Tennyson, we must get to the bottom of this crisis. Capturing Eon takes top priority."

Ben: "Azmuth is right. We need to-" He was distracted by Kayla and Kyle devouring their helpings.

Ben: "I do NOT understand how they do it..." Max looked happy Kyle, Kayla, and Rook were enjoying their food, but nodded at what Kyle's Azmuth said.

Ali: "Mmm." She ate the last of her bowl just then.

Ali: "I'll go make sure Tonto is fine..." She made her way to the bathroom he went to.

Max: "The problem is that aside from your word, we haven't had any reports or incidents that even sound like Eon was involved."

Rook: "It may be because he is still recuperating from his battle with your Ben."

Azmuth 2: "That may be the case. But if that's true, then tracking him down will be much more difficult than we believed."

Omni: "Great. So then how do we find him?"

?: "I believe I may be of assistance in that regard." The group then looked to the corner of the room and saw someone that they all knew very well.

Group: "Professor Paradox."

Paradox: "Greetings all. Good to see you again."

Kyle: "So... you say you can help us now... What happened before? Got lost on the way in?" Paradox gave Kyle a funny look.

Kyle: "Sorry. Just thought it would be funny." He immediately went back to eating the gumbo.

Kevin: "What info you got for us?" Gwen and Ali looked back to Kyle, who was still munching his extra helpings. He stopped, setting the silverware down to listen to Paradox.

Ben Prime: "The sooner we find Eon, the better."

Paradox: "Well, as you all have deducted, Eon is still recuperating from his battle with Ben, (looks to Ben Prime) hence why he hasn't come after you yet."

Omni (whispering): "Thanks for the explanation, Captain Obvious." Paradox then gave Omni a look before continuing.

Paradox: "As I was saying, since Eon is currently trying to heal, he will need a place to hide in order to ensure that he is not disturbed. Most likely a place away from prying eyes."

Max: "That doesn't exactly narrow it down. There are plenty of places in Bellwood that are out of the way."

Paradox: "Very true. But even the most hidden away areas may be discovered by the most curious bystander. Which is why Eon may take extra precautions to ensure that he wouldn't be found."

Ben: "But when I scanned for him as Clockwork, I couldn't find him."

Kayla: "You would think Undertown may have had the perfect hiding place for him... Knowing how it is."

Kevin: "Maybe we should all search Undertown together, and get an extra squad of Plumbers to help."

Kyle: "Or... since he's away from prying eyes, maybe he's recuperating in an area out of this time-space." Kyle finished all of his gumbo.

Ali: "Plausible theory."

Ben Prime: "Or that's exactly where he is."

Azmuth 1: "The possibility of that being a trap is rather high. But if he still has little power, he can't defend himself."

Kyle: "Exactly. Maybe some of us should search around here, and some others should search the time-space area we fought him in before. You with me, guys?"

Gwen: "Are you THAT sure?"

Kyle: "Best option I have in mind."

Omni: "I say we go for it. After all, Eon sent a time copy to fight Kurama so he could hide, so odds are he would also take precautions when looking for a hiding spot."

Rook: "But you also said that he came back for Ben, so I do not think he would look for a hiding spot out of this dimension considering the amount of effort it took for him to come back."

Max: "Which means that wherever Eon is, he might have done something to ensure that people wouldn't come across it."

Tonto (groggily): "Like displacing it in time?" The group looked to the door and saw a pale-faced Tonto walk back in, with Ali supporting him so he wouldn't fall over.

Kyle: "Yeah, exactly, Tonto! You okay, pal?"

Ali: "In time, he will be. Right now... eh... I guess." Tonto still looked pale and sickly. Ali led him to a bench to lie on if he had to.

Kayla: "I'll stay behind with him if he isn't ready to go." Ben looked at her.

Kayla: "I owe him." She still regretted being mean to him.

Kyle: "If you say so, sis." Kyle smiled to his sister. He was more than sure his hypothesis was right.

Gwen: "Count me in."

Kevin: "Sure. I'm game." Ben smiled.

Ben: "It is SO hero time!"

Ben Prime: "Grandpa, you want in?"

Max: "I think I should stay here. You'll need someone to be your eyes."

Azmuth 2: "I think I'll stay as well. I am of more use here then on the battlefield."

Omni: "Hey I'm not walking away from this. But I think I might be able to double our chances of finding him." Omni then stood up from his seat and started messing with his Omnitrix. Then, after finding the appropriate form, he brought out the dial, slapped it down, and in place of Omni was what looked like an anthropomorphic cat. He stood at about 1 1/2 feet and wore a red sleeveless shirt with blue trimmings and the Omnitrix on the chest, blue shorts, and on his hands he wore different colored gloves, with the one on his right hand being blue and the one on his left hand being red. Across his body there were red and blue stripes, each going here and there, and finally, the last thing to note about this alien was that his eyes were different colors, right being red and left being blue.

Tonto (from the bench): "Huh? (looks to Omni) Oh, not Duo."

Kyle: "What's wrong with this Duo guy? He looks amazing! Can I scan him?!"

Azmuth 1: "Interesting. I don't believe I've seen this species." Kyle's Azmuth looked at Omni in his new form.

Ben: "Kind of reminds me of Ditto."

Ben Prime: "I agree." Kyle was preparing the Ultimatrix to scan Omni.

Kevin: "Kyle, shouldn't you be following his example?" Kyle looked around.

Kyle: "But that's a little cheap."

Ali: "You haven't used it in so long."

Kyle: "I use it. Sometimes... Well... Fine." He transformed to Echo Echo.

Echo Echo Kyle: "Here goes." He multiplied into three different clones, and each clone slapped their symbols. Each one became a different alien. One was Big Chill, one was XLR8, and the last was Fasttrack.

Ben Prime: "He does realize that's more of a hindrance than a boon, right?"

Kevin: "Kyle knows what he's doing."

Big Chill Kyle: "You're right." Ben transformed into Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak Ben: "Right behind ya."

Ben Prime: "Any reason you all transform like that?"

Azmuth 1: "They have access to Master Control." Ben Prime's mouth dropped.

Ben Prime: "Aw man! No fair!"

Duo Omni (slightly nasally voice): "Guess it's my turn then." Omni took a deep breath and suddenly seemed to glow a little. Then, Duo duplicated, except the Duos were different colors, with one Duo now being completely red and the other being completely blue.

Duo Omni Red (deeper voice): "Now then (makes a fist and smacks his other hand) let's go crack a few Chronian skulls!"

XLR8 Kyle: "That's a little different." They have never seen a division or duplication of this type. Duo is probably good for something, but Kyle couldn't imagine what.

Ben Prime: "Astrodactyl then." He transformed into Astrodactyl.

Astrodactyl Prime: "Alright guys. We'll assign teams for now."

Ali: "Kayla will stay with Tonto 'til he's ready to go, Kyle can go with me, Gwen and Kevin, then Omni can take Rook and Ben."

Fasttrack Kyle: "No. We need to do it better. I'll take blue Omni and my Ben, Gwen and Kevin can go with this universe's Ben, Big Chill can take red Omni and Ali, and XLR8 and Rook can go together. Agreed?"

Kayla: "Let's do that."

Ghostfreak Ben: "All for it."

Duo Omni Blue (calm voice): "That sounds reasonable."

Rook: "I will cooperate as much as I can."

Duo Omni Red: "Yeah, whateves. What about Professor Cryptic over there?"

Paradox: "I have done as much as I can for now. Though I'll offer one last bit of advice; look for the places that don't belong. Wherever they are, or aren't, Eon will be close by... So long!" And after that, Paradox vanished.

Duo Omni Red: "Gee, thanks for the help, jerk! Next time, be sure to make it less obvious!"

Tonto (lying on the bench): "Ugh... I hate Duo..."


	14. Chapter 13: Seeing Red

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 13: Seeing Red**

 **Team Blue…**

The groups all split up, and began searching various locations around Bellwood. At the moment, Ben, Fasttrack, and Duo Blue were going through town, with Ben flying in the air with Duo Blue in his arms while Fasttrack took to the ground.

Ghostfreak Ben: "So... Any ideas about what looks like it doesn't belong?"

Fasttrack Kyle: "This looks similar enough to our Bellwood that we should already know what's out of place."

Ghostfreak Ben: "Besides the Mr. Smoothies?" Fasttrack narrowed his eyes.

Fasttrack Kyle: "Yes, Ben..."

Duo Omni Blue: "Um, Ben, I don't mean to sound rude but can you please put me down? I can keep up with you guys on the ground."

Ben was a little confused by Duo Blue's request, but he complied and put Duo Blue down.

Duo Omni Blue: "Thanks Ben." Then, Duo Blue looked to Kyle's retreating form and rushed after him, leaving a blue blur in his steed.

Ben, amazed Duo Blue could run that fast, continued after them. However, as he flew, he happened to notice a Mr. Smoothies, and started flying towards it.

Fasttrack Kyle: "No Ben!" He stopped Ben.

Ghostfreak Ben: "But I'm thirsty."

Fasttrack Kyle: "Wait for a bit." He knew there was no time to waste. Duo Blue then ran up to Kyle and Ben.

Duo Omni Blue: "Actually, considering that we can move with enhanced speed, combined with the fact that you both have explicit knowledge of Bellwood's layout, I think we have enough time for a small smoothie break."

They decided to take Duo Blue's advice, and went to the Mr. Smoothies. Ben changed back to himself though. Little did he realize...

Girl: "It's Ben Tennyson!"

Ben: "Oh man! AHH!" He ran off as a crowd of fangirls ran for him.

Fasttrack Kyle: "I guess this Ben's a celebrity. Go figure." Fasttrack changed back to Kyle so he could grab his wallet. He was happy he wasn't the celebrity right now.

Kyle: "I'll have a raspberry banana if you have it. Also... how about a deluxe loaded with ginger and strawberries, and... uh... Omni! How about you?" Ben was running from them on the other side of the street.

Duo Blue followed Ben and Kyle's example and transformed back to his human form. He looked about the same as regular Omni, and the only notable difference was a blue streak in his hair.

Omni Blue: "I think I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie, if they have it of course."

Kyle nodded and relayed Omni Blue's order. Meanwhile, Omni Blue looked over to Ben as he ran from the fan girls.

Omni Blue: "Should we help him?"

Kyle looked, and saw Ben still being chased. He handed the drink holder to Omni Blue, then made his way over to Ben and the fangirls.

Kyle: "Okay, ladies. Show's over, back to your smoothies."

Ben: "Y-yeah! I'm just trying to have a smoothie!"

Girl 1: "Not until he signs my autograph book!"

Girl 2: "Not until I propose to him!" Kyle's eyes widened, as did Ben's. The fangirls all looked at the one girl who offered to propose, and turned on her immediately. It was funny to have the mob turn on itself, but Kyle knew he had to get them away from Ben.

Girl 3: "This guy's not so bad either!" Kyle knew what was about to happen now.

Girl 2: "You're right!" They began to lustfully look at Kyle now. His Mobian attraction came into effect!

Kyle: "Not in the mood!" He transformed to Toepick, and opened up his face cover. The fangirls immediately turned pale, and all ran away from him. He quickly changed himself back, and Ben was too surprised for words.

Kyle: "Wonder if this Ben does that. That's what I would do."

Ben: "Th-thanks, bro." Kyle high fived with Ben. He took him back, and he, Ben, and Omni Blue begun drinking their smoothies.

 **Team Red…**

Big Chill and Ali took Duo Red as planned, but he would get impatient and heckle the locals if they would not give him answers.

Ali: "I think I'm seeing why Tonto doesn't like this guy."

Big Chill Kyle: "It's only temporary, Ali. We can deal. For now." He looked, seeing Duo Red trying to chase down a kid for information, and facepalmed.

Duo Omni Red: "Get back here you little BRAT!"

Kid (scared): "Leave me alone!"

The kid continued running down the street with Duo Red chasing after. However, during the chase, Duo Red failed notice a patch of ice appear on the ground, and once he stepped on it, he soon lost his footing and fell face down on the ground.

Duo Omni Red: "Grrr..." Duo Red then got up from his fall, but he quickly discovered that the child he was chasing had gotten away.

Duo Omni Red: "God DAMMIT!" Duo then reared back his fist, and slammed it into the nearest building, subsequently making a small hole the size of his fist in the side. He then turned around and saw the angry faces of Big Chill and Ali looking at him.

Duo Omni Red: "What was that for?!"

Big Chill Kyle: "You don't just go and try to interrogate a random kid for information, bro!"

Duo Red: "Interrogate? I wasn't trying to interrogate him you idiot! That brat kicked me in the shin! What, should I do nothing when a little brat comes up and kicks me?!"

Ali (whispering to Big Chill): "That guy's also a lot stronger than he looks."

Big Chill Kyle (whispering): "Duly noted." Duo Red continued to yell obscenities at them, which Kyle and Ali ignored.

Ali: "Well, no. But use some common sense, bro."

Big Chill Kyle: "Agreed. Considering that you're a hero and not some random guy... I suggest you keep your temper in check!" Ali was getting mad with him.

Ali: "Looks like you could have killed that boy, too, judging by the hole you made there. Can't you call upon your inner niceness to talk to him patiently or something?"

Duo Red suddenly burst out in laughter at Ali's suggestion.

Duo Omni Red: "Really? Just sit down and talk to him? This coming from the girl who tried to kill me when she couldn't find her boyfriend?!"

 **Team Rook…**

XLR8 and Rook had decided to search a bunch of empty warehouses near the edge of Bellwood. Rook was using his scanner as he moved around the area, and XLR8 was hastily searching random buildings.

XLR8 Kyle: "Nope. Nope. Nope."

Rook: "My scanner is not picking up any temporal anomalies in this area. It appears that Eon may not be here."

XLR8 then stopped searching and ran up to Rook.

XLR8 Kyle: "Know another place we could check?"

Rook: "Well, if Eon is not here, then perhaps we may be able to check Undertown. There may be quite a few areas there that he could potentially use to recuperate."

XLR8 Kyle: "Undertown, huh? Lead the way." They hopped into Rook's truck, and Rook drove them off.

 **Team Prime…**

Gwen: "I still can't find Eon's manna."

Kevin: "I don't think he has manna to be sensed."

Astrodactyl Prime: "I don't think so either. SQWAUK!" He blazed through the skies above while eyeballing certain locations. Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin were running their search on the ground, and were communicating with Ben via their badges and his Omnitrix. The plan seemed to be working for the moment, but the thing was that finding a missing time traveler was going to be obscenely hard.

Kevin: "Where's the versions of us for this universe?"

Astrodactyl Prime: "Off in college. I could call them if you want, but I think Gwen's in class."

Kevin: "Other me will do." He grinned widely.

Gwen: "Don't worry about it. I'm good on my own." She walked away from Kevin as a scream was heard. Some townspeople were running away from a rhinoceros alien.

Gwen: "Exo-Skull?!"

Kevin: "You know him?"

Gwen: "Saw him a little while back... or I will have seen him in the future... UGH! Paradox is right. Time travel does make verb tenses confusing."

Astrodactyl Prime: "Already on it!"

Exo-Skull: "Thanks for the diamonds, human scum! HAHA!" Ben Prime transformed into Bloxx and punched him from the sky as Gwen threw manna at him, and Kevin absorbed the ground, then punched Exo-Skull away.

Bloxx Prime: "Seriously, bro? Now of all times?"

Exo-Skull: "Ben Tennyson! And his lackeys, I see!"

Kevin: "Lackey! Why I ought to..." He transformed his hand into a hammer, and swung for Exo-Skull, only to get smashed away. Gwen used manna to catch him, then Ben Prime tried to capture him in an igloo-like structure, only to get ran through. Gwen charged at Exo-Skull, then kicked him, sending him flying into a city bus.

Bloxx Prime: "Whoa! You're stronger than my Gwen."

Gwen: "I still have the Keystone." She showed him that, and Ben Prime was surprised.

Bloxx Prime: "Seems a lot does change between universes." He transformed to Wildmutt, then howled.

Kevin: "Got it." He hopped off of Ben Prime's back, then slammed himself on top of Exo-Skull, while Ben tackled them through the rest of the bus. Exo-Skull retorted by shooting lasers at Gwen, who was shielding Kevin. Ben Prime became Cannonbolt, and rolled into Exo-Skull.

Cannonbolt Prime: "Would you by any chance know where Eon is?"

Exo-Skull: "Eon? No idea." Either he didn't know, or he was hiding it.

Gwen: "You okay, Kevin?"

Kevin: "Yeah. He just hit me harder than I thought he would."

Gwen: "No worries... AGH!" She was hit by something invisible, then Kevin was also hit.

Cannonbolt Prime: "Guys!" The attacker was revealed to be a female ChamAlien in a beret.

 **Team Blue…**

Kyle, Ben and Omni Blue continued enjoying their smoothies. However, Omni Blue seemed to look a bit nervous, before he turned his full attention to Kyle.

Omni Blue: "Um, no offense Kyle, I know we're in a hurry and all but, don't you think that stunt back there with those girls was a little… Excessive?"

Kyle: "Perhaps it was... but I had to get Ben out quickly." Kyle always was one to do things stylishly, but even he had to admit, Toepick was excessive at times.

Kyle: "Plus... They were looking at me funny."

Ben: "He's half Mobian, and for some reason, it makes girls more attracted to him. Even if they never met him before."

Kyle: "I can't control it, and it doesn't always work." He shook his head, "Quite frankly, I wish I wasn't like that when it came to chicks."

Omni Blue: "Oh. Sorry to hear that. Wish I could help."

Kyle: "I wish I could control it."

Ben: "He has an... ANIMAL attraction." Kyle narrowed his eyes at Ben, giving him his signature death glare.

Ben: "Wow. Haven't gotten that look out of you for a while." Kyle went back to slurping his smoothie, then set it down.

Kyle: "I sometimes wonder if it isn't just because of that power I have Ali as a girlfriend."

Ben: "Are you kidding? She loves you!"

Kyle: "I love her, too. It's just... is it just because of my power?"

Omni Blue: "Kyle, stop that." Kyle looked over to Omni Blue and saw a look of concern on his face.

Omni Blue: "Ali loves you more than anything. I mean, when I first appeared in your universe, she was really afraid that something happened to you. I admit she... (quietly) did try to kill me, (louder) but she only did it because she thought I did something to hurt you. If she didn't love you that much then do you think she would have reacted the way she did?"

Kyle thought about it for a moment and then started smiling.

Kyle: "Thanks, Omni. I wish we could team up more after this."

Ben: "Told you so." He gave Kyle a look emphasizing what he had just said.

Omni Blue: "I-it's no problem. Really." Omni Blue then went back to his Smoothie and slurped up what was left in the cup.

Omni Blue: "So, you guys ready to go? N-not that I'm trying to rush you, or anything."

Kyle: "You're right, Omni. We've been drinking smoothies for too long."

Ben: "I haven't finished mine."

Kyle: "Take it with you then." He threw the cup of finished smoothie into the trash.

Kyle: "We take to the skies, search as a pack." He transformed into Ironheart.

Ironheart Kyle: "Good thing this guy has scanners." Ben transformed into Ghostfreak again.

Ghostfreak Ben: "Ready to go..."

Omni Blue then went for his Omnitrix and transformed back into Duo.

Duo Omni Blue: "I'll stick to the ground. My speed is still valuable."

Ironheart Kyle: "Good idea. Let's go, Ben!" The both of them took to the skies as Duo Blue zoomed off.

Ghostfreak Ben: "Think he'll be fine?"

Ironheart Kyle: "I'll be on his back as I look. You can go through buildings and stuff. Get to it." They split up.

 **Team Red…**

Ali: "Well, considering the situation..."

Big Chill Kyle: "You tried to kill him?!"

Ali: "He was in bed with me and I didn't realize it yet!"

Big Chill Kyle: "I KNEW that was where he ended up!" He picked up Duo Red.

Big Chill Kyle: "Now, I NEED you to stay chill! We won't find Eon if we attack every random civilian we come across!"

Duo Omni Red: "And what if I don't wanna be 'chill' Tennyson? What're you gonna do then?"

Big Chill Kyle: "I'll BEAT the chill into you! Besides, while your Omnitrix may be the true one, I have an Ultimatrix! PLUS, I can evolve BEYOND Ultimate! You don't stand a chance!"

Ali: "Kyle, don't start a fight now."

Big Chill Kyle: "Don't worry. I'll go easy on the runt." He smirked.

Suddenly Duo Red's face went blank and he looked directly into Big Chill's eyes.

Duo Omni Red (calmly): "I... I'm sorry dude. I don't know what came over me. But before we continue our search (lightly grabs Big Chill's wrists) I just have one question..."

Then, before Big Chill could react, Duo Red tightened his grip, crushing Big Chill's wrists.

Big Chill Kyle: "GAAH!"

Duo Omni Red: "What. Did you. CALL ME?!" Then, to exemplify his statement, he reared his leg back and kicked Big Chill right in his chest.

Ali: "Honey!" When Duo Red hopped away, she absorbed the rock below her, and transformed her hands into giant fists, charging right for the little man. Big Chill transformed to Swampfire to regenerate the damage.

Swampfire Kyle: "OK... Now... I'm mad." He got some seeds ready to throw at Duo Red.

Duo Omni Red: "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

Duo Red rushed at Ali. He managed to duck under her first punch before throwing his own right at her face. Ali took the hit, and the armor on her face cracked as a result, showing her skin.

Ali (thinking): _'Stronger than Ditto. Got it.'_ Swampfire jumped over Ali and threw the seeds at Duo Red. The seeds hit the ground, sprouting vines, and ensnared him completely. Swampfire then shot a flamethrower at Duo Red, causing the plants that held him to catch fire.

Swampfire Kyle: "Out of the frying pan... INTO THE FIRE!"

Duo Omni Red: "GAAAH! FIRE HOT!" Duo Red started ripping apart the vines that had ensnared him and managed to jump away from the flames, though he did look a bit singed.

Duo Omni Red: "Aw great. That's it, time to trim the hedges." Duo Red then grabbed a nearby street sign and, with some effort, pulled it out of the ground and hold it like a sword.

Duo Omni Red: "Come and get some!" He then rushed at Swampfire and slashed him across the chest.

Ali: "Kyle!" Swampfire got cut in half, but had to work on pulling himself back together. Ali turned her fists into kusarigama blades, and charged for Duo Red, preparing to strike at him.

Ali: "I've been waiting for this!" When the people nearby saw what was happening, they fled in a panic. Duo Red managed to block Ali's blades with the sign and started pushing against her blades.

Duo Omni Red: "NOT AS FUN WHEN THE PREY FIGHTS BACK, IS IT?!"

However, Duo Red failed to notice Kyle had successfully reformed and was getting back up.

Ali: "It isn't... but it's certainly entertaining!" She charged her blades up with electricity, channeling the current through the sign and shocking Duo Red. Swampfire looked over to them, seeing Ali shocking Duo Red.

Swampfire Kyle: "Wherever there's sparks, fire is sure to come!" He flipped over them both, getting behind Duo Red, and shot fire at him.

Duo Omni Red: "GAAAAAHHH!" Duo Red yelled out as he took the brunt of Kyle and Ali's attacks. Eventually, the assault became so harsh, that Duo Red dropped the sign and fell to his knees. To this, Kyle and Ali stopped their assaults and looked down to Duo Red. However, instead of seething in pain, Duo Red's hands clenched into fists and he glared at them.

Duo Omni Red: "That's it, KILLING YA BOTH!" Duo Red then slapped his symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest and in his place stood Heatblast. Then before Ali or Kyle could do anything, Heatblast Red threw his arms out and caused a small explosion.

 **Meanwhile…**

As Duo Blue ran through Bellwood, he heard an explosion in the distance. Curious, he stopped in his tracks and looked to where he thought the explosion occurred.

Duo Omni Blue: "Uh-oh. (taps the symbol of the Omnitrix, causing it to glow and activate the communicator) Guys, did you just see an explosion on the other side of town?"

Ghostfreak Ben: "I see that!"

Ironheart Kyle: "Could be Eon. One of the me's is most likely dealing with him. Let's see how he likes fighting two of me at the same time!" He took off, flying for it.

Ghostfreak Ben: "Omni, we'll see ya there. Can you scout ahead?"

Duo Omni Blue: "Sure. I'll see you there." Duo Blue then made a beeline towards the explosion.

 **Team Prime…**

Cannonbolt Prime: "Who are you?"

Exo-Skull: "Meet my girlfriend. Subdora."

Cannonbolt Prime: "Girlfriend?!" That surprised the hell out of him.

Subdora: "How surprising. The friends of Ben Tennyson are still with him... I thought Anodytes were supposed to be able to sense the manna of other beings." Her voice came out as a French accent. She also wore a white shirt, with white pants and stiletto heels. Ben Prime transformed into ChamAlien himself.

ChamAlien Prime: "Two can play the camouflage game, sister!" Exo-Skull shot a net at Ben, who dodged entirely. Subdora also dodged it, and the two chameleon themed aliens began to dodge around one another's attacks.

Subdora: "I have been a Merlinisapien my whole-a life! What makes you think-" She was cut off as Ben Prime tail-whipped her, tripping her. As he attacked again, she jumped in his face and punched him. Exo-Skull then charged. Ben dodged, and he charged into his own girlfriend. Ben Prime burst into laughter.

Subdora: "You buffoon!"

Exo-Skull: "Sorry, darling."

ChamAlien knocked Subdora over, and she used a spin kick to trip Ben. Exo-Skull charged. Ben Prime transformed to Humongousaur, and punched Exo-Skull away.

Humongousaur Prime: "Seriously... this is getting old!" Subdora used her tail stinger to try and hurt Ben, but it did not even pierce his skin.

Subdora: "No!" Ben grabbed her off of him, and hurled her towards Exo-Skull. He caught her.

Exo-Skull: "Are you okay, honey?"

Subdora: "I have been through-a worse."

Humongousaur Prime: "Good. Cause there's a lot more where THAT came from!" He increased his size and charged at them both. Gwen and Kevin were also getting back up.

Gwen: "Can't believe I let someone sneak up on me like that..."

Kevin: "I can't believe I let a Merlinisapien do that." He helped her up, and they saw Ben ram into Exo-Skull and Subdora.

Gwen: "This one likes using Humongousaur as much as ours does. Got it." Kevin reabsorbed the rock, and shifted his hands into maces.

Kevin: "Let's go!" Ben saw both Kevin and Gwen coming to help him, and tossed Subdora at them. Gwen projected her manna to slam her into the ground and hold her down.

Subdora: "Release me!"

Gwen: "No. We should take you two in for questioning."

Subdora: "For what?"

Gwen: "Eon. You two know anything?"

Subdora: "Even if I did, I would never tell!"

Gwen: "Fine. We'll see how you feel after you meet Toepick." Ben and Kevin worked together, smashing Exo-Skull as he came at them.

Kevin: "Throw me!"

Humongousaur Prime: "Got it!" He threw Kevin at Exo-Skull, then Kevin slugged Exo-Skull in the cheek, making him stumble backwards. Ben charged, and grabbed Exo-Skull, then judo-flipped him over his back, slamming him into the pavement below.

Exo-Skull: "Ohhh..."

Kevin: "Now talk! What do you know about Eon?!"

Exo-Skull: "Eon?"

Kevin: "Don't play dumb with me, rhino-breath!"

Humongousaur Prime: "I have a better idea." He transformed to Pesky Dust.

Pesky Dust Prime: "If you won't talk, I'll make you through good dreams!"

Exo-Skull: "Do your worst!"

Pesky Dust Prime: "If you insist!" He shot glitter at Exo-Skull and Subdora, and both of them quickly fell asleep. Pesky Dust then went into both Exo-Skull and Subdora's minds, and found very little. He then came back out and relayed what he found.

Pesky Dust Prime: "All I got from them was that Eon hired them to slow us down, and then he left. He never said where to."

Kevin: "DAMMIT!" He punched the side of a building.

Gwen: "Calm down, Kevin!" She looked to Ben Prime. He got his comlink with Max up.

Pesky Dust Prime: "Grandpa, I got some crooks that need arresting. Can you send a squad up for a Merlinisapien and a cyborg rhino please?" Kevin chuckled.

Pesky Dust Prime: "What?"

Kevin: "I can't take that voice seriously, dude..."

Gwen: "It's too cute to be." Ben Prime made a facepalm and changed back to human.

Ben Prime: "This is what I miss about you guys after Gwen left for college."

 **Meanwhile, again…**

Duo Blue quickly arrived on the scene of the explosion he heard and saw people running away from the commotion.

Duo Omni Blue (quietly): "Okay, what's the situation?" Duo Blue looked around the area and saw a boy ruining away in the crowd. Duo Blue quickly rushed over and stopped in front of the boy.

Duo Omni Blue: "Excuse me young man, do you know what's-"

Kid: "AH! MEAN CAT MAN!" The boy then reared his foot back and kicked Duo Blue in the shin.

Duo Omni Blue: "GAAH!" Duo Blue grabbed his shin in pain as the boy ran away from the area.

Duo Omni Blue: "MMMMMmmmmmm. It's okay... It's okay. I probably just scared him. I'll be-" However, before he could finish his sentence, something was thrown into Duo Blue, knocking him down. Duo Blue shook his head to get his senses back and then looked to see what hit him.

Duo Omni Blue: "Huh? Water Hazard?" Confused, Duo Blue looked to where he came from and saw Heatblast and Ali fighting.

Duo Omni Blue: "Oh no... (turns on communicator) Guys, I found the source of the explosion. It's... Uh, me."

 **Team Rook…**

Eventually, Rook and XLR8 had made it to the Undertown cave. They stepped out of the Proto TRUK, with XLR8 in human form.

Kyle: "Lead the way, Rook."

Rook then stepped out of the Proto TRUK, pulled out his scanner and walked into Undertown with Kyle following.

Rook (waving the scanner around): "Remember, look for any areas that should or should not be here."

Kyle: "Gotcha Rook. We'll stay together for now. You know Undertown. I don't." He stayed by Rook's side, but kept his eyes peeled. Even he was amazed at how the aliens lived, seeing them now. He wondered if he had an Undertown in his universe.

Rook (still scanning): "So, from what I have observed, you and your friends have not yet met my counterpart yet. Is that correct?"

Kyle: "We haven't met a Rook Blonko yet, yes." It didn't mean Rook did not exist, he just assumed that the guy was elsewhere in the galaxy.

Kyle: "We'll probably meet him sooner or later, though."

Rook: "It might be a while. My counterpart may still be attending Plumber School. Which reminds me... Have you encountered the Vreedle Brothers in your reality?"

Kyle: "I have a transformation named Decagon Vreedle in my Ultimatrix. I don't usually use him, though. He's too dimwitted to be of any real use other than for fun." Those were his honest feelings, and while he loved the hillbilly voice he got from it, the dumb part of Decagon Vreedle's personality actually hindered his effectiveness in combat. Except for the blasters. He loved those.

Rook: "That is... Interesting. And somewhat accurate. But the Vreedle Brothers are-"

Rook was then interrupted by his scanner as it suddenly began shaking and beeping.

Kyle: "That doesn't sound good, Rook. What's up?" He tried to get a better look at the scanners.

Rook: "It looks like we may have found something." Rook then ran ahead with Kyle following behind. Eventually the two found themselves in the back alleys of Undertown with Rook's scanner going off the rails.

Rook: "It appears that Eon is somewhere in this area. However, my scanner cannot seem to get a lock on him."

Kyle transformed into Clockwork.

Clockwork Kyle: "I'll search for a temporal anomaly. If your scanner starts locking on, tell me." He spun the dial on his head, and a red light began scanning the vicinity around them, stretching longer as it spun. Meanwhile, as Kyle did his job, Rook took out his Plumber Badge and called his partner.

 **Team Prime…**

Ben Prime, Gwen and Kevin were currently walking through Bellwood while Ben messed with his Omnitrix. With all of the quick changes he made, it had to shut down to recharge.

Ben Prime: "It is SO not fair that I have to recharge and the others don't."

Gwen: "Well, at least it lasted until the Plumbers showed up."

Kevin: "Not that we couldn't have put them back down ourselves..."

Ben Prime: "Right." He really wanted Master Control. His Azmuth never gave him that. Just then, his Omnitrix rang and he quickly answered it.

Ben Prime: "Hello? Eon?! Got it, Rook. I'll be to Undertown in a second."

 **Back with Rook…**

Rook: "Alright. I will send you our exact coordinates so you will know where to meet us. Rook Blonko out." Rook then put his badge away and looked over to Clockwork.

Rook: "Alright, Ben should be here shortly. Have you discovered anything yet?"

Clockwork Kyle: "I think I found... Yes!" He went in the direction of a blip he received, hopping down from the rails to what looked like an area filled with lava.

Clockwork Kyle: "Rook! The blip is coming from over here! You've been in this area, right?"

Rook: "Yes, I have. But I do not remember this lava flow being here. This area should be clear."

Clockwork Kyle: "Should be clear? Hmm... Might be where Eon is. I'll scout ahead." He transformed to NRG, and took a dip in the lava.

NRG Kyle: "If Ben shows up... tell him I went down this way." He walked through the flow, seeing as it wasn't deep yet.

 **Back with Duo Red…**

Ali: "Dude! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" She dodged another fireball, and shot some electric bullets, but they had no effect on Heatblast.

Ali: "Oh no." Meanwhile, Water Hazard got back up and was going to attack again, but then he saw the Blue Duo behind him.

Water Hazard Kyle: "Omni! Do something here. I've been trying not to go Ultimate, but I might have to soon!" That was when Ironheart and Ghostfreak caught up.

Ghostfreak Ben: "Seriously? Now?!"

Ironheart Kyle: "I was hoping for Eon. But... raging Pyronite will have to do." He ran at Heatblast Red to punch him. Ben transformed to Aquos, and prepared to attack from another angle.

Meanwhile, Heatblast Red charged up another fireball, but before he could throw it, he was punched into a building by Ironheart.

Duo Omni Blue (worried): "O-o-oh dear..."

Heatblast Omni Red: "All right, who has the balls?!" Heatblast Red then looked over and saw Ironheart.

Heatblast Omni Red: "OH COME ON! You have Iron Man on your watch to?!"

Ironheart Kyle: "Yes. I can become Iron Man. You noticed."

Heatblast Red then jumped out of the wall and shot Ironheart with a fire blast. However, before it could hit, Duo Blue ran over and moved Ironheart over to the sidewalk.

Duo Omni Blue: "Sorry about this." Duo Blue then ran back into the fray and stood in Heatblast Red's sight.

Heatblast Omni Red: "Oh great, you're here. What do you want? I'm busy."

Duo Omni Blue: "L-l-l-look, you need to stop this right now. You're hurting our friends."

Heatblast Omni Red: "Friends? HA! That's a laugh! The entire time I've been here, all those two have done is yell at me and insult me."

Ali: "We yelled at you because you attacked some random kid!" She was still very angry at Heatblast Red for what he had done, and his overreaction to the situation. But now that two of the three Kyle's were here, this should be a hell of a lot easier!

Ironheart Kyle: "Whatever happened, I'm sure it's nothing. Just combine with Blue Omni, and we promise not to kick your ass further. And if not, you're gonna have a bad time." Aquos was inching closer and closer to Red. Ben was hoping maybe if Red lost all of his fire, he would get knocked out.

Water Hazard Kyle (whispering): "Blue Omni, if he does anything stupid, I'll douse him."

Heatblast Omni Red: "Nothing? NOTHING? You called me a RUNT!" Heatblast Red then shot a fireball at Ironheart. Thankfully, Ironheart managed to avoid the attack. However, before Heatblast Red could follow up, Ben jumped him and began snuffing his flames.

Heatblast Omni Red: "Hey, get off me!"

Duo Omni Blue: "J-just calm down Red. It's for your own good."

Heatblast Omni Red: "I don't WANT TO CALM DOWN!" Heatblast fought back against Ben and managed to hit his Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Permafrost. Then, his hands suddenly glowed bright blue, and he managed to grab Ben. The end result was that Ben's body began to freeze.

Aquos Ben: "AAHH!" While Aquos was almost as indestructible as Goop was, he was vulnerable to more substances and different methods than Goop was. Ben almost slapped his symbol, but his arm was frozen up before he could hit it. After seeing Red's glare, Ali kicked Red off of Aquos, and Water Hazard jammed his hand into Ben's body.

Aquos Ben: "Kyle, what are you doing?!"

Water Hazard Kyle: "Setting you free. I just have to put you to a boil!"

Ali: "That could evaporate him! You know how vulnerable Aquos is to the-"

Water Hazard Kyle: "If you have a better idea, than I'd like to hear it!" He slapped his symbol with his other hand. Once he did, the symbol sprouted spikes. Once this happened, his shell color was changing from red to blue, and his hands grew larger, allowing for four cylinders, each colored red, blue, green, and yellow to come into his hands. He only grew a few inches taller, but formed a new mouth as a result of this change. Spikes sprouted out of his back, knuckles, and feet.

Water Hazard Kyle: "ULTIMATE WATER HAZARD!"

Aquos Ben: "Okay. That's new!"

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "He's new to me, too. I just hope this guy works how I think he'll work!" The cylinder on his arm changed to red, and he began to shoot boiling water into Aquos' make up. He figured if he melted the ice, but kept Ben's mind intact, Aquos could just reabsorb the material and reform himself.

Meanwhile, Ironheart got his guns out and aimed them at Red. However, before he could fire them, Duo Blue darted up to him and poked him on the leg. Ironheart looked down, and listened to something that Duo Blue had to say.

Ironheart Kyle: "Okay. If you're sure this will work." He looked, seeing Ultimate Water Hazard melting the ice on Aquos. Thankfully, the plan worked. The ice melted, and Aquos reformed into his old shape.

Aquos Ben: "Thanks!"

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "No problem, Ben. Now, to show this guy how hot water can REALLY be!" He was adjusting both cylinders to red, and took aim, when Ironheart got in the way.

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "What gives?"

Ali: "Kyle?"

Ironheart Kyle: "Omni Blue has an idea. He thinks Omni Red should wear himself out, and he'll try to reason with him in the meantime."

Ali: "Got it."

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "You better be right." Ben transformed into Jetray anyway.

Jetray Ben: "Either way, I'm keeping my distance!" He flew up. Ali sprouted her butterfly wings and took off, while Ironheart flew up with her. Ultimate Water Hazard used the green cylinders to launch himself up with water bursts to get up a building, away from Red.

Meanwhile, Red got up from where Ali kicked him to and now he looked even angrier than before.

Permafrost Omni Red: "I AM 100 AND 10 PERCENT DONE!" However, once he saw the group floating in the sky, all his anger turned to confusion.

Permafrost Omni Red: "What the-? HEY, GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Red then blasted ice beams at the group to try and get them to react, but they managed to dodge them.

Duo Omni Blue: "They're not coming back down Red." Red then turned around and saw Duo Blue standing behind him, visibly shaking but still holding his ground.

Permafrost Omni Red: "What?!"

Duo Omni Blue: "I-I-I know you're upset Red. But fighting our friends is not going to help."

Permafrost Omni Red: "Didn't you hear what I said?! The entire time I was with Crazy Girl and her psycho Half-Hedgehog boyfriend, they yelled at me and insulted me."

Duo Omni Blue: "Well... Then you shouldn't have been harassing random people."

Permafrost Omni Red: "Oh come on! You're getting on me too? I was doing what we were supposed to! You know, catch the bad guy, like always?!"

Duo Omni Blue: "But you weren't catching a bad guy, you were harassing innocent civilians for information they didn't have."

Permafrost Omni Red: "What about that little brat that kicked me?! You call that innocent?!"

Duo Omni Blue: "Well, maybe you scared him or something."

Permafrost Omni Red: "Of course you would say that. And to what excuse are you going to give for the insults that our 'friends' threw my way?"

Duo Omni Blue: "Well, how did they insult you?"

Permafrost Omni Red (laughing slightly): "How did they insult me? (yelling and looking directly at Ultimate Water Hazard) HE CALLED ME A RUNT!"

Jetray, Ironheart, and Ali all looked at Ultimate Water Hazard.

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "What? He was Duo at the time!"

Ironheart Kyle: "Not helping."

Ali: "Admittedly, not the best move."

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "You didn't protest before. I was angry!"

Jetray Ben: "Horrible excuse, bro."

Ironheart Kyle: "Listen, man. You're me. And I know that you know that that is not cool. You insulted our pal!"

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "Duo Red turned him into a complete nutcase! I had to calm him down! I tried to reason with him!"

Ironheart Kyle: "By insulting his height?"

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "Shut up!"

Ali: "Yeah, Water Hazard's right. I MAYBE should have said something."

Ironheart Kyle: "I think you definitely should have said something."

Ali: "To be fair, he attacked first."

Jetray Ben: "Shots fired?"

Ironheart Kyle: "Definitely not the time."

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "How are we even a functioning team?! You and I both know that you're me, I'm you, and you would have done the same thing!" Ali facepalmed. This is one of the reasons she knew Kyle didn't like to multiply himself in this manner for extended periods of time, and why he worked better with Echo Echo or Ditto this way. Buzzshock and Poxie were questionable at best. This was like having multiple personalities argue in one brain to her.

Jetray Ben: "This is REALLY getting us nowhere!"

Ali: "Will all of you SHUT UP!?" Ben and both Kyles shut up as she said.

Ali: "Thank you. As you were saying, Blue Omni?"

Duo Omni Blue: "Um... Thank you Ali. (To Permafrost) Okay, he probably shouldn't have insulted you, and I'm sure he's very sorry, but that still doesn't excuse how you reacted."

Permafrost Omni Red: "Oh boo hoo, what are you going to do, put me on time out?"

Duo Omni Blue: "Oh, um, no..."

Permafrost Omni Red: "Then what do you hope to do (hands start glowing) aside from pissing me off?"

Duo Blue started sweating from his position, but he stood his ground and crossed his fingers.

Duo Omni Blue: "I'm going to get you stop this."

Permafrost Omni Red: "I'd like to see you try." Permafrost then shot a freeze blast at Duo Blue. Thankfully, Duo Blue managed to avoid the attack, but Permafrost retaliated by blasting at him again, which Duo Blue also dodged.

Permafrost Omni Red: "Stand STILL!" Permafrost continued blasting at his blue counterpart, with Duo Blue avoiding him each time.

Jetray Ben: "We should get down there!" Ali blocked him.

Ali: "No Ben. This is up to Omni to stop. We can't intervene, or we'll make him tear the whole city apart!"

Ironheart Kyle: "I think Ali's right. We should stay up here."

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "Yeah but, what if Red has the idea to kill Blue?"

Ali: "Come on. Not even Red would be that stupid, right?" She gulped immediately after she said this, wondering if she jinxed it.

Jetray Ben: "Ali!" Ali got red-faced.

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "Hold on, Ben. It's making headway... I think. Red Omni is listening to what he has to say."

Ironheart Kyle: "Stay out of the way unless Blue Omni says otherwise." Ben was not liking this idea, and he felt he should be stopping Red Omni.

Ali: "You'll be giving Red what he wants." Ben gritted his teeth.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ben Prime, Gwen and Kevin had managed to arrive in Undertown. They had to use the Tenn Speed to get to Undertown, but fitting three people in the small-ish motorcycle wasn't easy. At least until Jury Rigg set it up.

Jury Rigg Prime: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! We're here, guys!"

Kevin: "Rough ride... Now I know why he's my least favorite alien again..."

Gwen: "At least he got us here." They got off as Jury Rigg reverted to normal.

Ben Prime: "Thanks for the jump-start, Gwen."

Gwen: "No problem. I had to do it for Kyle a lot." She actually had to reverse-engineer a Kurama-sealing spell to jump start Ben Prime's Omnitrix. And considering how the designs differed, it took a little while.

Kevin: "So... Kyle and Rook are here right now. Hopefully they left enough of Eon for us to have fun, too." He grinned. The group then made their way to the coordinates Rook sent them. Then, after a while, they managed to make their way into the back alleys of Undertown, and soon found Rook standing over a lava flow.

Ben Prime: "There you are."

Rook looked over as Ben and his group walked towards him.

Rook: "Oh, Ben. Glad you made it."

Ben Prime: "So, What's the situation?"

Rook: "My scanner had picked up residual time energy in this area and Kyle was able to pinpoint the energy to here. At the moment, he is under the lava as NRG."

Ben Prime: "He's IN the lava?"

Kevin: "His communicator should still work. Hold on." He pulled out his Plumber's badge.

Kevin: "Kevin to Kyle. How's things?"

NRG Kyle: "Very hot... very orange and yellow, and surprised Eon hasn't detected me yet."

Ben Prime: "Gwen, can you use your platforms to get us closer?"

Gwen: "We need to be stealthy about this. If this is where Eon has been recuperating... we can't let him know we all found him yet."

Kevin: "I say we go in. I'm with Tennyson."

NRG Kyle: "I want to confirm it first. Plus, if I have to fight him, I can just leave the suit. No big deal."

Ben Prime: "Rook, has he sent you anything we can use yet?"

Rook: "No, not yet." However, Rook was curious about this lava. The last time he and Ben were in this area, this lava wasn't here. Using simple logic would reveal that Eon must have been responsible, but how could he make lava in a day? Suddenly, Rook remembered Paradox's warning and looked to Gwen.

Rook: "Gwen, could you perhaps use your powers to examine this lava?"

Gwen: "I don't see why... but sure." She turned her manna on to investigate the lava.

Gwen: "I don't know how good your Gwen is compared to me, but... Whoa."

Kevin: "Gwen?"

Gwen: "The lava definitely is camouflaging something."

NRG Kyle: "What?"

Gwen: "You don't need to be NRG in it! It's all fake!"

Ben Prime: "No way."

Gwen: "Test it." Ben put his hand closer, feeling no heat, and then he dipped it in. His hand was not burning.

Gwen: "Is that what you were suspicious of, Rook?"

Rook: "Yes. During mine and Ben's last patrols through Undertown, this lava flow was not here. Plus, if this lava was real, it would have spread farther than just this one area."

Ben Prime: "If this is the case... then this is where Eon is! We just need to track him!" Ben Prime slammed his Omnitrix, but it made a loud beep. It flashed a yellow exclamation mark at him.

Ben Prime: "Oh MAN!"

Kevin: "Still on the fritz, huh? Kyle! Little help up here!" NRG transformed into Stinkfly and made his way up.

Stinkfly Kyle: "Oh yeah. If that was real lava that would have burned me!" Gwen sighed.

Kevin: "Think you can unlock the Master Control on this watch?"

Stinkfly Kyle: "WHOA! Are you serious?"

Ben Prime: "Can you?!" He gave Kyle anime cutesy eyes out of nowhere. Kyle backed away in confusion, as did Gwen and Kevin.

Kevin: "Not even OUR Ben does that."

Ben Prime: "Seriously?"

Gwen: "No." She shot manna all over the lava, making it vanish, showing a slightly deep crevice in the ground.

Kevin: "Guess that's where we go."

Stinkfly Kyle: "If you want to have a chance against Eon, I think you'll need it." He transformed to Grey Matter as he flew for his watch.

Grey Matter Kyle: "OK... Let's see here... adjust the DNA alteration matrix... Navigate through the splicer array..." The team made their way into a dark cave. Gwen made a light orb when they got in.

Gwen: "How long is that going to take?"

Grey Matter Kyle: "Considering this is a different Omnitrix then I'm used to... five minutes at least... fifteen to thirty minutes at most. Why?"

Kevin: "Work fast then!"

Grey Matter Kyle: "Got it!" He frantically began adjusting Ben Prime's watch.

Rook: "Are you sure that that is a wise decision? The last time you tampered with your Omnitrix, you managed to activate the randomizer function."

Ben Prime: "Oh yeah. That wasn't fun."

Grey Matter Kyle: "Randomizer function? That's not in my Ultimatrix. I think. I should look later."

Kevin: "What happened the last time the Randomizer was activated?"

Ben Prime: "It was horrible! The watch made me transform into all my different aliens at random until I timed out, and then when I thought I fixed it, it made me transform into random aliens for seconds at a time, but recharged practically immediately. I couldn't fight at all! And this was during an Incursean invasion!"

Grey Matter Kyle: "No worries, Ben! I'm a Galvan, and I am more than positive I can bypass this Randomizer, and access your Master Control in due time!"

Gwen: "If we're lucky." She shook her head again.

Kevin: "I'm starting to think we shouldn't risk it."

The group continued on through the cavern, making sure to stay within the radius of Gwen's manna orb so none of them would get lost. Then as the group wandered, they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. As the group got closer, the light continued to grow 'till the group didn't need Gwen's orb. Then when the group got to the end of the cavern, they found a hole in the cavern wall that the light was emanating from. Then, the group peaked into the hole to find the source of the light and were not surprised by what they saw. In the middle of the cavern was Eon, leaning on the ground and taking deep breaths as time energy was getting pulled into him and healing his injuries.

Ben Prime: "Eon..."


	15. Chapter 14: Eon, Round 2

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 14: Eon, Round 2**

 **With Omni Red…**

Permafrost Red continued blasting freeze rays at Duo Blue, and every time Duo Blue was about to get hit, he would super speed out of the way, making Permafrost Red angrier.

Permafrost Omni Red: "Come on, FIGHT BACK!" Permafrost Red suddenly became much more hectic and spastic, shooting freeze rays all over the area. This resulted in Duo Blue needing to move more quickly to avoid them. However, eventually the blasts were too much for him to deal with, and he soon ran away from his Red counterpart to get his bearings. However, this just made Permafrost Red even angrier.

Permafrost Omni Red: "Hey, what are you doing?! (right hand starts glowing) Get back here, you little blue FREAK!" Then, Permafrost Red punched the ground with his glowing hand, causing the ground surrounding him to get covered in large icy spikes. And in the middle of the spikes was Permafrost Red, tears rolling down his eyes as he continued punching the ground.

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "The hell is he doing?"

Ironheart Kyle: "He's... crying."

Ali: "Whoa." She couldn't believe it. Red was crying over this? Really?

Jetray Ben: "Is this when both Omni's re-merge?" Ironheart was about to make a comment when suddenly his communicator went off.

Ironheart Kyle: "Hold on a sec. (raises his hand to his head to listen) What's up, Gwen?"

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "What's going on?" Gwen's voice was talking in Ironheart's communicator.

Ironheart Kyle: "You guys found him?!" Ali, Ben, and Ultimate Water Hazard gasped.

Ironheart Kyle: "We would be there right away, but we have an issue of our own... Well, I'm sorry Kevin! The two Omni's have to re-merge first!"

Ali: "I'll take Ben and go on ahead. Water Hazard, stay here with Ironheart." Ben transformed into Big Chill upon hearing this.

Big Chill Ben: "I'll be there ASAP. Just give me the coordinates."

Ironheart Kyle: "Just did. Now get going!" Ali got on Ben's back, and he took off right away.

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "Why aren't we going?"

Ironheart Kyle: "There's already an us with them. They should be fine."

Ultimate Water Hazard Kyle: "Okay..." He watched as Ben turned intangible while Ali held him. He was getting worried for Ali. Meanwhile, Ironheart continued watching Red bawl his eyes out as he continued punching the ground. Red then let out another yell as he directed his attention to one of the ice spikes and started punching that, but because of this, he failed to notice Duo Blue run up behind him.

Duo Omni Blue: "I think you should be done now." Permafrost Red then stopped punching the ice and looked to Duo Blue.

Permafrost Omni Red (through tears): "Why should I?!"

Duo Omni Blue: "Because everyone's done fighting you. I mean, look around (gestures to the area around them) you can't have a fight if there's no one to fight you."

Permafrost Omni Red: "Then... Then I'll just find someone else to-"

Duo Omni Blue: "We both know that's an exercise in futility. Plus, that just further accomplishes nothing."

Permafrost Red just remained silent. At that point, all he did was look to the ground and tighten his fists as his anger continued to rise.

Duo Omni Blue: "I think it's time we go back together. The entire time we've been apart, we've accomplished nothing. All you did was pick a fight with Ali and your Kyle, while I talked Ben and my Kyle into sitting down and having smoothies rather than doing our job. Face it, us becoming Duo hindered our mission more than it helped. So... It's probably best if we come back together and tried something else."

Permafrost Red stayed silent throughout Duo Blue's speech, with the only noises emanating from his person being an occasional sob or the gritting of his teeth. He eventually looked over to Duo Blue, and within his eyes was nothing but rage. Then, with great reluctance, Permafrost slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his belt and transformed into Duo Red.

Duo Omni Red: "I hate you so much."

Duo Omni Blue: "And I'm not very fond of you." Duo Blue then held out his hand to Duo Red, and Duo Red took it. Then both Duos started glowing and seemed to phase into each other. Then, standing in their place was regular old Duo, looking rather relieved.

Duo Omni: "Phew. (Looks up to Ironheart and Ultimate Water Hazard and yells) So, you still want Duo on your watch?"

Both Ironheart and Ultimate Water Hazard looked to each other, and decided to recombine themselves into one as well. They transformed into Echo Echo, merged back into one, transformed into Jetray, and then flew down to Omni.

Jetray Kyle: "Actually, yeah. This is something I have to try." Kyle then fiddled with his Ultimatrix symbol, and it suddenly turned yellow. Then, the symbol shot a beam of light out at Omni and began scanning him. The beam moved up Omni's form, then down, and then dissipated.

Ultimatrix: "Scan complete. New DNA analyzed and added to Codon Stream Database."

Jetray Kyle: "But I gotta know. Can he use both powers on his own... or is he pretty much powerless like this? Besides splitting into two, I mean?" Probably not the best scan, but hey... YES! New alien! After all, Kyle gave Tonto A.I., and gave Omni Kurama already. He wanted to scan something from them as well.

Duo Omni: "Aside from splitting apart, like you said, Duo by himself is pretty much powerless. But, while he's split, both versions have their own unique abilities; Duo Red has increased strength and enhanced durability, and Duo Blue has super speed and increased intelligence, though both versions only have these extra abilities when they're Duo. But, be warned, they both share a very fatal weakness; when you split apart as Duo, you can only be split apart for one day. Because if you try and stay separated for longer than that, then both halves of Duo will die, regardless of what form they're currently using. So in other word, if one of them dies before they reform, it's a death sentence for the other."

Kyle looked shocked at hearing that. It looked like he would need to be watchful if he used Duo.

Jetray Kyle: "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Ready to catch up with everyone else?"

Duo Omni: "Yeah, I suppose we should." Omni slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest and transformed into Stinkfly. He and Kyle then flew off to join their friends.

Stinkfly Omni: "Alright, what's the situation?"

 **With Ben and Ali…**

Ali rode on Big Chill's back as they flew to Eon.

Big Chill Ben: "You okay, Ali?" Ali had been looking worried.

Ali: "You think the Duo's figured it out?"

Big Chill Ben: "Most likely. If they haven't, Kyle's strong enough to stop Red Omni."

Ali: "I swear if Kyle scanned him anyway..."

Big Chill Ben: "I hope he didn't either." Just then, Ben's Ultimatrix began beeping.

Ben's Ultimatrix: "New DNA has been added to unit. Synchronization complete." Ali facepalmed. The reason this happened was that this was formerly Albedo's watch. It was synchronized to Kyle's already.

Big Chill Ben: "Please tell me he didn't."

Ali: "I believe he did. Damn it!"

Big Chill Ben: "Does he really think he can master Duo that easily?"

Ali: "I suppose that is what he thinks. Or he has the idea to go train with it to figure out how to master it."

Big Chill Ben: "After what I saw, I think I'll pass."

Ali: "Ditto's one thing. Echo Echo, he can handle. Duo?!" Ali could only shudder at the thought.

 **Back with Eon…**

Ben Prime: "Are you done?"

Grey Matter Kyle: "I wish I was, man... I don't think we can wait that long for Ali and my Ben to show up." Kevin was getting antsy. He already used the rock to armor himself up, though he wished he had Diamondhead armor instead.

Gwen: "Do we jump him now, or do we wait for the Omnitrix?"

Ben Prime: "Come on, Omnitrix..." Grey Matter had been working hard, and the Omnitrix gave a thumb's up.

Omnitrix: "Time limiters removed."

Grey Matter Kyle: "Sorry. Best I could do!"

Ben Prime: "It'll have to work for now. Okay... Best form to jump him..." Ben scrolled through his collection of aliens and soon stopped on ChamAlien. He then brought out the dial, slapped it down, but instead of ChamAlien, Ben instead got-

Bullfrag Prime: "Bullfrag? Seriously?" Grey Matter slapped himself. He transformed into ChamAlien himself.

ChamAlien Kyle: "I'll jump him. Stay back here until I give the signal." He became invisible, pushing out his tail stinger, and crawled very slowly towards Eon.

Bullfrag Prime looked at the situation, trying to pinpoint Kyle as he moved slowly towards Eon. ChamAlien almost made it to Eon, then got close enough to where stabbing him with his tail would work. All the while, Bullfrag was able to pinpoint him by seeing the dust move from where he stopped.

Bullfrag Prime: "Is he serious?"

ChamAlien Kyle: "Ha!" He swiftly moved his tail to get Eon. However, Eon suddenly grabbed Kyle's tail and swung Kyle into the opposite wall.

Eon: "You..." Eon then blasted the flustered Kyle with a time ray, reducing ChamAlien to dust and reverting Kyle to his human form.

Eon: "So, you followed me here, False Tennyson. I must say, you're quite persistent. Very well then. (Eon's hand glows purple) I'll just have to erase you from this dimension, won't I?"

However, before Eon could blast Kyle into oblivion, he was attacked by several disks of manna, canceling his attack.

Eon: "What?!" Eon then turned to see the source of the attack and saw the rest of Kyle's group standing there ready to attack.

Bullfrag Prime: "Hey Eon. Been a while."

Eon: "Tennyson..."

 **Omni and Kyle…**

Jetray Kyle: "They should be in this direction..." Kyle swerved one direction, then felt a painful twitch. He grabbed his Ultimatrix symbol as this happened.

Ultimatrix: "Merlinisapien DNA lost."

Jetray Kyle: "No... CHAMALIEN!" Now he knew the others were in trouble. If this meant anything... The other Kyle was most certainly in trouble! Plus, to him, every alien was a friend of his. And one just sacrificed himself while fighting Eon. Not cool.

Jetray Kyle: "Omni! Double time!" He sped ahead while Omni followed behind as fast as he could.

 **Ben and Ali…**

Ben felt the same twitch.

Ben's Ultimatrix: "Merlinisapien DNA lost."

Big Chill Ben: "No..."

Ali: "Kyle's in trouble! We need to get over there!" She hopped off Ben's back to sprout her butterfly wings to fly, while Ben quickly transformed into Ultimate Big Chill.

Ultimate Big Chill Ben: "If I know Kyle, he's fighting Eon to the death, as usual. We can't waste any more time!" He flew ahead, as fast as Ultimate Big Chill could go, with Ali following close behind.

 **Back at Plumber HQ…**

Tonto: "And the worst part, the guy would not stop monologing."

At the moment, Tonto and Kayla were sitting in the corner of one of the Plumber base's labs and to help pass the time, they were regaling each other with stories of their adventures.

Tonto: "I mean, here are Omni and I, completely tied up and at this guy's mercy, and before he even considers killing us, he just starts yammering on about how glorious his victory is, how we all should have listened to him, blah blah blah. Meanwhile, he doesn't even notice that we managed to cut our ropes on some loose grates 'till we had already left!"

Kayla laughed loudly when she heard that, while in the center of the lab, the Azmuths were working on a device that appeared to be a small laser, with Max Tennyson standing by to assist.

Max: "So, you're sure this should take care of Eon?"

Azmuth 2: "If our calculations are correct, which they usually are, this device should be able to send Eon back to his home reality and anchor him there for quite a while."

Azmuth 1: "That is, if we can get it completed in time."

Meanwhile, as Tonto and Kayla continued conversing in the corner, their Omnitrixes suddenly started flash and ringing. The Omnitrix bearers looked to each other in surprise before tapping the faceplates on their watches, activating their communicators.

Tonto: "Hello?"

Stinkfly Omni: "Tonto?!"

Tonto: "Omni! Nice to hear from ya. You back together?"

Stinkfly Omni: "Yeah, I am. How are you feeling?"

Tonto: "Well, I can see straight again, so I think I'm good. Why?"

Jetray Kyle: "We found Eon and we need backup! We're going to need everyone to take him down!"

Kayla: "Both the Azmuth's are building a device that can trap Eon in his dimension for a while so he stays out of our hair."

Jetray Kyle: "How close are they to getting it done?"

Kayla: "Azmuth! How much longer?"

Azmuth 2: "Almost. We still need to modify the device to create a gateway attuned to Eon's home reality."

Tonto: "That could take a while to do."

Stinkfly Omni: "Then just work on it on the way. We don't have a lot of time to waste."

Tonto: "Alright. Where do you want us to meet you?"

Stinkfly Omni: "We'll send the coordinates to your watches. The rest of the group should already be on the scene. Get there as fast as you can."

Tonto: "Alright. Tonto and Kayla out." Tonto and Kayla then ended the call and looked to each other.

Tonto: "Welp, duty calls, am I right?"

Kayla: "Yes. You are. Azmuth! We need to go! We can fix it on the way!"

Azmuth 1: "On the way? How do you suggest we do that?"

Kayla: "Can't we set up a transport vehicle large enough to-" That's when she remembered. Omniprime!

Kayla: "I can transform into a vehicle!" She made her way to the vehicle launch room, and transformed into Omniprime.

Omniprime Kayla: "You guys can work on the device in my trailer on the way there! It's the perfect plan!"

Azmuth 1: "The Cybertronian. Can't believe that slipped my mind. Well, first thinker, shall we load up?"

Azmuth 2: "After you." The Azmuths then picked up the device and carried it the front seat. Meanwhile, Tonto was standing on the side and looking at Kayla's new form with wide eyes and an open jaw.

Tonto (quietly): "That's a Cybertronian. (to Max) That's a Cybertronian Magister Tennyson. (looks back to Kayla) You have a Cybertronian! (louder and with a large grin) YOU HAVE A CYBERTRONIAN!"

Tonto then rushed to the front of truck and jumped into the driver's seat through the window. Then after everyone was settled, Kayla started moving. But as she left, Tonto stuck his head out the window and yelled.

Tonto: "SHE HAS A CYBERTRONIAN ON HER WATCH MAX!"

Azmuth 2: "Tonto, would you keep it down?!"

Then, after Kayla left, Max just stood there in the launch room, wondering what the heck was up with Tonto.

 **With Eon…**

Gwen: "Don't you try ANYTHING else!"

Kevin: "If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to her." Kyle was on the ground, breathing hard. This was the second time he let an alien he had die. He got Feedback back later, but... this was going to take years to fix! He gritted his teeth in anger, and suddenly, Kyle erupted with a red aura. He had a Kurama 1-tail aura.

Kyle: "This time... you took away a part of me. Now... I'll BREAK YOU!" He charged at Eon, intent on slashing him.

Bullfrag Prime: "What the heck is that?!"

Eon managed to move out of the way of the attack and gave Kyle a look, remembering the aura, not liking where this was going. Kyle's aura grew another tail as well, so he had two tails.

Bullfrag Prime: "Ooh, that can't be good!" Kevin knew what was going on.

Kevin: "Gwen! Try to calm Kyle down! Ben! Rook! We need to get him and Eon apart!" Ben Prime transformed to Diamondhead, and Kevin armored himself with the diamond parts.

Diamondhead Prime: "Yo, Eon! Watch it!" He shot diamond shards at Eon, making Eon shield himself. Gwen ran to Kyle.

Kyle: "Back off, Gwen!"

Gwen: "Kyle, you're giving in to Kurama again. Since you're split up, your mind probably isn't as strong as it was before. Just let me help." Kyle looked like he didn't want to listen.

Kyle: "Move, Gwen, before I get antsy."

 **Ben and Ali...**

Ultimate Big Chill Ben: "He's here!" They were aboveground, above the point where they met Eon.

Ali: "Ben... I'm sensing Kurama again..."

Ultimate Big Chill Ben: "How far along is he?"

Ali: "Two tails. This can't be good..." They both flew for the ground. Ben then grabbed Ali and went intangible, allowing both of them to phase through the ground.

 **Eon…**

Rook converted his proto-tool to its Whip Function, jumped over Ben, and aimed it at Eon. Eon dropped the shield and dodged out of the way before blasting a time ray at Rook. Thankfully, Rook converted the Proto-Tool to its shield mode and blocked the attack, before converting it to its laser setting and opening fire on Eon. However, Eon put up another shield to block the laser.

Eon: "I will not be beaten so easily Tennyson!" Eon then brought out his energy blade and charged at Ben and Kevin.

Kevin: "We don't expect you to be!" He deflected Eon's blade, and held him back, but as Eon brought his hand up to blast Kevin, Ben punched him off of Kevin.

Diamondhead Prime: "You're not going to hurt my friends, Eon. Even if they're from a different universe!" Kyle was still getting antsy, and Gwen's hand glowed.

Gwen: "Kyle, we need you to calm down. We know that you're not as smart split up as you are as one person, but I know you still have a mind in there we can use. Listen to me. As your friend, let me get Kurama under control."

Kyle: "But Kurama was the only alien who demolished Eon easily before."

Gwen: "So did Clockwork when Ben used him. Plus, you have Timesplitter." Kyle stopped growling to think.

Kurama (In Kyle's head): _'She is wrong. I am the best alien for the job.'_

Kyle (thinking): _'Last time I let you decide what to do, you tried to kill Omni. I'm not letting you do that again.'_

Kurama (in Kyle's head): _'What are you saying?!'_

Kyle (thinking): _'I'm saying I don't need you!'_ He suppressed Kurama on his own, canceling his aura and reverting him back to his human state.

Gwen: "Wow. You're getting better at that."

Kyle: "Thanks for reminding me I still can do this." He smiled warmly to Gwen.

Gwen: "You're welcome." He transformed to Clockwork.

Clockwork Kyle: "EON! You wanted a fight? Well guess what; you got one." He stepped past Gwen to face him. Then, just as he got ready to attack, Ben and Ali suddenly phased in through the ceiling.

Diamondhead Prime: "Hey, other me!"

Ultimate Big Chill Ben: "Did we miss anything?"

Kevin: "Nope. Got here just in time."

Gwen: "Looks like you have to fight all of us now, Eon."

Ali: "And you will regret killing ChamAlien."

Eon: "You can get as much backup as you desire Tennyson. I will still have my vengeance for all the defeats I've suffered at your hand!"

 **Tonto and Kayla…**

As Kayla sped through the streets of Bellwood, she decided to radio in Kyle and Omni.

Omniprime Kayla: "Kayla to Omni and Kyle, Kayla to Omni and Kyle! Over!"

Jetray Kyle: "Loud and clear, Kayla! What's your progress?"

Omniprime Kayla: "Both Azmuths, Tonto, and I are en route to Undertown with the device as we speak. It is partially done, but they still need to calibrate the device so Eon will stay trapped in his home dimension."

Azmuth 1: "The device itself is almost finished. By the time we get there, it shall be done."

Jetray Kyle: "Good! We're already almost to the site where Eon is ourselves! Should we rendezvous first?"

Tonto (with a trucker accent): "Yeah, 10-4 Ky. Me, Kay and the little guys are en route, so if you could send us your 10-20, that would be dandy."

There was a brief silence in the air after Tonto finished speaking.

Stinkfly Omni: "What?"

Tonto (annoyed): "You guys are no fun. (to Omni and Kyle) Just send us the exact coordinates for everyone else and we'll meet you there. Over and out. Oh, and before I forget, Omni, they have Cybertronians on their watches."

Stinkfly Omni: "Wait, wh-" And with that, Tonto hung up the transmission.

Kayla quickly received the coordinates from Kyle, and continued on towards Undertown.

Omniprime Kayla: "Kyle sent me the coordinates. They must almost be there, if they're not there already!"

Azmuth 1: "Understood." The two Azmuths were finishing their device as Kayla and Tonto spoke.

 **Eon…**

Eon started shooting time rays indiscriminately around the area, causing the group to disperse. Rook stood with Ben Prime for cover and converted his Proto-Tool to its bow setting. He then looked out from his position and started shooting laser arrows at Eon. Gwen had put up a Manna shield in front of herself as Ultimate Big Chill flew at Eon while he was intangible. He phased through Eon, freezing him, but Eon busted out, and dodged one of Kyle's time blasts. However, he was quickly hit by Rook's arrows.

Clockwork Kyle: "You really think you can take us all on while you're not fully recovered?!" Diamondhead slammed his hands into the ground, creating a line of diamond shards that went towards Eon. Eon dodged that as well, but Ultimate Big Chill breathed fire at Eon, while Ali let loose some electric bullets. Eon used a shield to block the attacks, and then teleported to Ali to attack her. However, Kevin blocked him.

Kevin: "Too bad, dude!" He kicked Eon into the wall, as Gwen put her manna over him to hold him there.

Gwen: "Forget it, Eon."

Clockwork Kyle: "Now... to stop this!" He began to charge up a powerful time ray. However, Eon's hands glowed with energy and they soon erupted, shattering Gwen's manna structure and throwing Kyle back.

Eon: "I will END YOU!"

However, before Eon could make another move, the ceiling suddenly exploded and floating from the rubble was Omni and Jetray Kyle.

Stinkfly Omni: "Um, yeah, no you're not." Omni then slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix and transformed into Flare Burst, while Jetray transformed into Starfire.

Starfire Kyle: "You are going so far down the sewage pipe..." He/she shot starbolts at Eon, who dodged.

Clockwork Kyle: "We can't let him get away!"

Diamondhead Prime: "On it!" He tried to trap Eon's feet in diamond, but Eon teleported away. Meanwhile, Gwen built manna barriers around the exits to ensure that Eon didn't leave.

Ultimate Big Chill Ben: "Time for a cool change!" He breathed ice at Eon as Kevin, Starfire, and Ali all charged for him. But Eon managed to teleport out the way of all their attacks, before appearing near Omni.

Flare Burst Omni: "This is for Draculust!" Omni then blasted at Eon with his eye bolts. However, Eon managed to block his blasts with another shield, but it just left him open for another attack.

Clockwork Kyle: "Time to amp this up." He slapped his symbol, as spikes grew from it. He was no longer a bulky slow robot. He slimmed in figure to about the look of a buff man, his face became more human like and well defined, the armor shaped into Greek Spartan armor, complete with arm and leg bands, and a cape. He also got a gear-shaped shield, and a sword with a gear hand guard/hilt.

Clockwork Kyle: "Ultimate Clockwork!" He slowed down time, and sped at Eon, slashing with his new sword, striking him across the right side of his abdomen, forcing Eon to drop his shield and get hit by Omni's eye bolt attack. Diamondhead Prime jumped up, pummeling Eon into the ground, then Starfire shot his/her own eye beams, and Ultimate Big Chill Ben breathed fire at Eon instead of ice. Both attacks made him scream in pain, then Starfire slugged Eon as hard as he/she could. His/her eyes were glowing a very dark red, and he/she pinned him to the wall.

Starfire Kyle: "How does it feel when YOU'RE the one in need of backup, Eon?! Not very good, huh?!" He/she punched him again. However, before he/she could land another hit, Eon grabbed him/her by the throat, and glared right into his/her eyes.

Eon (in pain): "Still... The fool..." Eon's other hand then glowed with energy and he blasted Kyle point blank, throwing him the other side of the room and reducing Starfire to dust.

Flare Burst Omni: "KYLE!"

 **Tonto and Kayla...**

Tonto: "C'mon Kay, can't you go any faster?"

Omniprime Kayla: "We're almost there! I literally ran like 5 red lights just to get there, okay?" She swerved off the road and made a turn towards the Undertown cave.

Omniprime Kayla: "Here's the entrance! I'm sure of it!"

Azmuth 1: "The finishing touches... and... perfect! It's ready to go!" Tonto then got an idea, and soon began fiddling with his Omnitrix. Then, one green flash later, in place of Tonto was Upgrade.

Upgrade Tonto: "Kay, I just had an idea!"

Omniprime Kayla: "Lay it on me, dude!"

 **Eon...**

Ultimate Clockwork Kyle: "NOO!" As Starfire completely became dust, leaving a human Kyle behind, both Ben's and Kyle's Ultimatrixes reacted.

Ultimatrixes: "Tamaranian DNA lost." Ultimate Clockwork did not believe what just happened. First ChamAlien, and now... one of his best friends. Starfire. He clenched his fists, and his eyes flashed with a fury. Diamondhead Prime got angry as well, shifting his hands into swords.

Diamondhead Prime: "EON!" He shot diamond shards at Eon, and they exploded all over him. Ultimate Clockwork jumped, raising his sword at Eon.

Ultimate Clockwork Kyle: "This one is for her, you genocidal maniac!" Just as he slashed at Eon, there was a loud truck horn blaring at them, and a black truck covered in green glowing lines suddenly burst through the entrance of the cavern, shattering Gwen's manna constructs.

Omniprime Kayla (in a trucker accent): "10-4 everyone! Kay and Tonto have come with the little guys and the special cargo! If you haven't finished kicking Eon's ass yet, allow US to finish the haul at your 10-20." Her door opened, and both Azmuths came out as Kayla transformed into her robot mode. It looked like Optimus Prime, but still covered in the green lines and primarily black in color.

Flare Burst Omni: "Kayla? Where's Tonto?"

Just then, Upgrade's head sprouted from Kayla's shoulder and looked to the group.

Upgrade Tonto: "Hi Omni!"

Flare Burst Omni: "Tonto?! You-"

Upgrade Tonto: "Merged with her? Why yes I did. Figured I owed Kay here a favor after she patched me up in Eon's castle." Tonto's head then receded back into Kayla's shoulder and she looked over to Eon along with the rest of the group.

Rook: "Do you wish to stand down now Eon?"

Eon (with venom): "Never..." Eon then charged up time energy and released a wave of time energy at the group which Ultimate Clockwork was able to block by putting up a time field using his gear shield that everyone got behind. Kayla meanwhile used her upgraded features to put up a field over herself. Meanwhile, Diamondhead Prime and Rook got behind a wall of diamonds that Diamondhead put up.

Kyle: "No..."

Ultimate Clockwork Kyle: "It's okay. We'll find a way to get her, along with ChamAlien, back." Kyle nodded, and dissipated into light energy to go back inside Ultimate Clockwork's symbol. Now that they were one again, it would be easier to get around Eon's time blasts, and beat him.

Ultimate Big Chill Ben: "We need to hold him down so the Azmuths can nail him with the blast!"

Kevin: "Yeah, but how? It won't be easy. Eon took Omni and Kyle on at the same time.

Ultimate Clockwork Kyle: "I can fight chronokinesis WITH chronokinesis. I'll try to take the brunt of it, as I can shield myself."

Gwen: "Okay, but what about Rook and Ali? They don't have protection against it." Ali grabbed Kevin's arm, and armored herself with that.

Ali: "Now I'm set."

Ultimate Clockwork Kyle: "And Rook has an energy shield." Diamondhead Prime charged at Eon while his hands were shaped into swords. He clashed blades with Eon immediately as Rook took aim with Proto-tool.

Gwen: "Okay then." Kayla took her blasters on her hands, amped them up, and began firing rainbow atom-shaped beams at Eon. The blast went off right next to Eon and Diamondhead Prime, and while Diamondhead Prime was mostly protected thanks to his diamond skin, Eon was sent flying into a wall.

Omniprime Kayla: "You are NOT getting away with this, Eon!"

Eon got off from the wall and blasted Kayla with a time blast. Thankfully, Kayla put up a shield to block the attack before firing more beams at him. However, Eon managed to teleport out of the way and reappeared above Kayla, intent on unloading a time blast directly into her, just as he had done with Kyle. However, when Eon fell close enough to Kayla, a laser cannon grew out her shoulder.

Upgrade Tonto: "Surprise!" Eon was blasted by the cannon, throwing him back into the air, where Omni caught him.

Flare Burst Omni: "Hi there." Omni then spun Eon around and threw him right into another wall. However, Omni failed to notice the two Azmuths near the spot, and when Eon hit the wall, the force of the impact managed to topple both Azmuths and have them drop the laser, causing it to roll away.

Azmuth 2: "The device!"

The group heard the Azmuth's cry and saw the laser rolling away. Omni flew to grab it, but Eon launched himself at him and soon pinned him to the wall by his throat.

Eon: "I will end you here, Omnitrix Guardian!"

Flare Burst Omni (choking): "Guys, get the laser!" Eon applied more pressure to Omni's throat and was about to blast him with a time ray, when Rook came up behind him and smacked him aside with the Proto-Tool in its staff form.

Diamondhead Prime: "All over it, Omni!" He transformed to XLR8, and ran for the laser, grabbing it off the ground. However, Eon recovered from his attack and started shooting time rays at Ben, which he dodged rather efficiently.

XLR8 Prime: "This again? Like I said before. E-Yawn!" Eon growled.

Omniprime Kayla: "Leave him alone!" She almost stepped on Eon, but the Chronian dodged her foot, before quickly getting out of the way of fire breath coming from Ben.

Ultimate Big Chill Ben: "Okay... that is it!" He transformed to Cywolf.

Cywolf Ben: "Try dodging this!" He ran at super speed, and smacked Eon with his energy mace as Kyle ran at him again.

Ultimate Clockwork Kyle: "Seriously, bro! You need to let up! What do you gain from ruling all timelines in the first place?!" Kyle swung, and Eon blocked with his own sword. They clashed as they swung.

Eon (struggling): "For starters... Your demise!" Eon pushed against Kyle's blade and managed to pin it down before punching Kyle in the face with his free hand. The attack caused Kyle to stagger a bit before Eon freed up his other arm to stab him. However, Eon was soon hit by Omni's eye bolts, throwing him towards another wall. Eon recovered quickly and managed to block another blast of eye beams with a time shield, before he retaliated by blasting at Omni with a time ray. Thankfully, Omni flew out of the way of the beam, and charged at Eon, his hand glowing green. Omni then let out a roar of fury and punched Eon with his glowing hand, hurling him toward Tonto and Kayla.

Omniprime Kayla: "Got him!" She grabbed Eon out of the air, threw him to the ground, kicked him, and blasted him into the wall again. Ali then blasted Eon with electric bullets as he was pinned, before Kevin jumped up at Eon, and punched him in the face.

Gwen: "Shoot him down!" Kyle pointed his sword at Eon, shooting a time beam, while Gwen threw manna orbs, and Kayla pulled up her trailer.

Omniprime Kayla: "Time for Super Mode!" She transformed into Super Mode, making the trailer into new legs, transforming her old legs into arms, and making a new head sprout up. Kayla then pulled out an energy rifle, and Tonto's powers turned it into a minigun.

Omniprime Kayla: "ENERGON BLAST!" She fired a flurry of green lasers at Eon as he was pinned. While this happened, Ben Prime ran toward the rest of the group and showed them the laser.

XLR8 Prime: "Got the blaster!"

Cywolf Ben: "Good! Get it ready!"

Omni then charged up his hands and unleashed a large blast of energy at Eon, causing him to scream in pain before falling to the floor. Omni then flew to Ben Prime's side and grabbed the laser with him.

Flare Burst Omni: "Let's finish this."

Kyle stopped blasting Eon, and bent time to super speed over to Omni and Ben Prime.

Ultimate Clockwork Kyle: "I will power the beam. You two aim it."

XLR8 Prime: "Wouldn't have it any other way, Kyle!" Omni and Ben Prime then aimed the device while Kyle charged it with time energy. Then, once the device was charged, it fired a blue laser at Eon.

Kevin: "There we go!"

Ali: "YES!"

Azmuth 1: "We had no time to test this, but I hypothesize this will indeed work."

Gwen: "Hypothesize?!"

Azmuth 1: "Better than won't."

Eon managed to barely get back on to his feet. However, when he looked towards the group, all he saw was the laser coming at him.

Eon (whisper): "No..." Then, the laser hit him, causing him to glow blue.

Eon: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, the laser suddenly sprouted out of Eon's back and hit the wall behind him, causing a blue portal to open up and start sucking Eon in.

Eon: "THIS... IS NOT OVER! I WILL FIND A WAY TO RETURN! AND WHEN I DO, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL HAVE MY REVE-"

And with that, Eon was sucked through the portal, making it close behind him, trapping him back in his dimension.

There was a silence in the air after the deed had been done. Everyone stood where they were and stared at where Eon had disappeared. Then, the silence was broken.

Upgrade Tonto: "So... Did we win?"

Ultimate Clockwork Kyle: "Yeah, looks like it, guys."


	16. Epilogue

Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Epilogue**

The group let out a collective sigh upon Eon's defeat and Kyle quickly transformed back to his human form, as did both Bens. Meanwhile, as Kevin and Ali dearmored themselves, Kayla couldn't help but notice that her brother looked a little down.

Omniprime Kayla: "Bro?"

Kyle: "I lost ChamAlien and Starfire..." He begun to tear up.

Azmuth 1: "Hold on..." He hopped over to Kyle's Ultimatrix.

Azmuth 1: "Ultimatrix. Repair Mode."

Ultimatrix: "Repair Mode activated. Insert proper command revolutions."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Azmuth 1: "Unlike when you lost the Conductoid... I can fix this issue."

Kyle: "What?" Kyle's Azmuth began entering several codes into the Ultimatrix and once he finished, he slammed the faceplate down.

Ultimatrix: "Repair complete. Merlinisapien and Tamaranian forms reunlocked." Ben's Ultimatrix beeped as well, showing him ChamAlien and Starfire's holograms.

Ben Prime: "How did you do that?"

Azmuth 1: "I inserted that function in case the worst happened. Eon only got rid of the physical forms, not the DNA."

Kyle: "And Feedback was gone for four years because...?"

Azmuth 1: "It took me four Earth years to undo that corruption Malware put in the Conductoid DNA."

Kyle: "Oh."

Flare Burst Omni: "Wait, does that mean..." Omni then looked to his Omnitrix symbol and the looked over to his Azmuth. He then transformed back to normal and ran over to his Azmuth as he made his way to Kayla.

Omni: "Azmuth. (Azmuth looks to Omni) Um, could you... Do the same thing the other Azmuth did, but for my watch?"

Azmuth 2: "Hmm? Why is that?"

Omni: "Well... Eon sorta did the same thing to Draculust."

Azmuth 2: "Ugh, I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Azmuth then jumped on to Omni's wrist and began imputing several codes into the Omnitrix. Then, the Omnitrix let out a series of beeps and spoke.

Omnitrix: "Aloren DNA signature now available."

Omni: "Thanks Azmuth."

Azmuth 2: "Yes, well, be sure to take better care of this form." Azmuth then jumped off Omni's wrist and made his way back to Kayla. However, as he walked, he couldn't help but smile a little.

Omniprime Kayla: "So... who wants to hitch a ride back to base?" She transformed back to truck mode, and opened the doors and the back of the trailer.

Everyone looked to each other and nodded before walking to Kayla. However, as Ben Prime made his way to Kayla, he was soon stopped by Rook.

Rook: "We shall meet you back at the Plumber Base. We can take the Proto-TRUK."

Omniprime Kayla then started up and drove away while everyone else sat in the trailer, which was quite roomy. Kyle was looking at his watch, fiddling with the faceplate.

Ali: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "I could have done SO much better on this mission."

Ben: "As far as I see it, mission accomplished. We can go back to our worlds now."

Kevin: "Home sweet home... here we come."

Gwen: "After this, I could use a break. This was just like that time with Trey, but worse."

Ali: "At least this Eon wasn't a girl." Kyle, Ali, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin chuckled.

Omniprime Kayla: "Who's Trey?"

Azmuth 1: "I am curious as well."

Ben: "Well, there was another dimensional problem a little while ago. We met a guy called Trey and his buddy Logan. The Eon from his universe tried to murder him for ruining his... her... popularity, and Kyle and I immediately agreed to help. We also teamed up with a guy named Kosta Blake, who had an Omnitrix, too, and we helped him save his crush from a burning building. Eon..."

Kyle: "Terra." Everyone looked to him.

Kyle: "That Eon's name was Terra."

Ben: "Oh yeah. Well, Terra took over Logan's mind and turned him against us, but then we stormed his castle. Kyle, Trey, Kosta and I were all thrown into a cell, where we didn't have our watch powers anymore, which is where Kyle told Trey about Malware, before we were taken before Logan, who Trey freed by convincing him to take his Omnitrix. But then it blew up in his face allowing Kyle, Kosta, and I to get our powers back, then Trey's Azmuth gave him a new Omnitrix, and we fought Terra. None of us could beat him alone. Even Kyle as God Mode Chromastone couldn't beat her. Then Terra tore Logan's arm off. When Terra went to rule the Omniverse, Paradox told us we could all combine into a being called Infinity. So we did. After that, we easily defeated Terra, then gave Logan a superpowered Codon Arm thing. Then we all got to go home."

Omni and Omni's Azmuth just sat silently, looking stupefied by this tale.

Kyle: "Yeah... not all of our adventures are sane. But that was one awesome fight!" He smiled.

Omni (stupefied): "Good for you..."

Upgrade Tonto: "I understood it-"

Omni: "No one asked you! Just drive."

Tonto was silent for a few seconds before responding.

Upgrade Tonto: "You know, you're mean sometimes."

Omni: "I try."

And with that, Kayla drove out of Undertown, making her way back to the Plumber Base.

 **Later...**

At the moment, the group was standing back in one of the Plumber labs while in the center of the room, the Azmuths were busy recalibrating the device they used to trap Eon.

Azmuth 1: "Almost done..." Ali, Gwen, Kevin, Kayla (in normal form), Ben, Max, Omni and Tonto (also in normal form), were watching. However, while the Azmuths worked, Kyle walked up to Omni and tapped him on the shoulder, causing Omni to turn and look at him.

Kyle: "Hey, Omni. Can I have a word with you for a minute?"

Omni: "Um… Sure, why not?" Kyle then led Omni away from the main group and into the corner of the lab.

Omni: "What's up? Something wrong?"

Kyle: "No, not really. But, there's something that I want to give you." Kyle then reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

Kyle: "I was able to talk the Azmuths into making a few of these. They work like regular walkie-talkies, except they can communicate with each other across dimensions."

Omni: "Really? When did they have the time to make that?"

Kyle: "I was able to talk them into it on the way here. They used some spare parts from around this lab, and a couple walkie-talkies I had."

Omni: "Why did you have-"

Kyle: "It's not important. The point is I thought it would be nice for us to keep in touch. You know, just in case you guys needed help. Or… If you wanted to hang out or something."

Omni quickly glanced at the walkie-talkie in Kyle's hand, before looking back to Kyle himself. Then, Omni donned a slight smile and took the walkie-talkie.

Omni: "You know (puts the walkie-talkie into his back pocket) I think I'd like that."

Kyle smiled as well, and offered his hand to Omni.

Kyle: "What do you say? Friends?"

Omni: "Yeah… Friends." Omni then took Kyle's hand and shook it. Then, once they finished that, they both walked back to the group, just as Ben Prime and Rook walked in and saw what was going on.

Ben Prime: "You guys are leaving already? I was going to take you all out to Mr. Smoothies to celebrate."

Azmuth 1: "We cannot dawdle here for much longer. If we've been here too long, our dimensions may try to collide with yours, and the result would be disastrous." He made a final adjustment.

Azmuth 1: "There. Finished. Shall we go?"

Azmuth 2: "Yes, I think we should." Both Azmuths then activated the device. However, this time the device shot out two lasers. Then, once the lasers hit the wall, they opened up two separate portals, one green, and one red.

Tonto: "Whelp, I guess our awesome adventure is over. (to Ben) It was awesome meeting you Ben. Trust me when I say that you've got the sidekick thing down great. (To Kayla) And hey, Kay, next time we meet up, gimme a call. We'll do lunch! Just, not somewhere super expensive." And with that, Tonto walked through the green portal back to his world. Kayla and Ben waved bye to Tonto as he went through.

Kayla: "I'm going to miss him."

Ben: "Really?"

Kayla: "Yeah." She looked sad, but quickly smiled.

Kayla: "Least I still have you, Benji!" She hugged him.

Ben: "Oh... MAN!" Kevin, Ali, and Gwen laughed. Kyle could only grin at them as Kayla began to give him a noogie, too.

Ben: "No noogies!" Kayla released him.

Azmuth 1: "It was a pleasure to meet an alternate version of me, First Thinker. Perhaps we could arrange for you to examine Kyle's bond with his Ultimatrix?"

Kyle: "Are you offering me up as a guinea pig, Azmuth?!"

Azmuth 1: "No. I was just merely suggesting another topic of research he may be interested in." Kyle gave his Azmuth a glare. His Azmuth rolled his eyes slightly. Ali walked up to Omni.

Ali: "Sorry for trying to kill you earlier. I was caught up in the moment."

Kyle: "Wait, you REALLY tried to kill my newest buddy?! Ali!"

Ali: "I thought he kidnapped you or something!" She blushed.

Kyle: "Come on. You know me. No one's strong enough to do that!" He hugged her.

Kyle: "I'm always fine."

Ali: "I forget that at times, huh?"

Omni: "It's nothing. Besides, I think my behavior as Duo Red sort of evens it out."

Kyle: "Hey, you were split apart. We all know that's not how you really are."

Omni (whispering): "Wish I could say that were true."

Kyle suddenly looked puzzled at Omni's statement, but he decided not to press it. If Omni wanted to talk about it, he would. Meanwhile, Ben went over to his Prime counterpart to say his farewells.

Ben: "So… Me, got any advice?"

Ben Prime: "Yeah. Don't let Azmuth get rid of your Ultimates. There were some times that I regretted not having them..."

Ben: "Well, I'm happy I got to meet a more experienced alternate me."

Ben Prime: "You're not so bad yourself, Ben." They shook hands.

Ben: "I was really looking forward to getting that Smoothie."

Ben Prime: "I know."

Azmuth 1: "Ahem! Ben Tennyson!" Kyle's Azmuth crossed his arms.

Ben: "Gotta go."

Ben Prime: "Go get 'em, dude."

Kevin: "Nice workin' with ya, Omni."

Gwen: "Seconded."

Ali: "Motion carried!" Everyone looked at Ali.

Ali: "Sorry. Trying for a punch line."

Omni: "It was nice meeting you guys too. Glad we got to work together."

Kyle's friends nodded in response to Omni and soon Ali, Kayla, and Kevin all went through the red portal.

Ben and Gwen: "Nice seeing you, Grandpa!" They then went through the red portal.

Azmuth 2: "While the whole experience was a bit... Exasperating, it was an honor to meet you as well, First Thinker. (to Max) And Magister, it was an honor to finally meet you in person."

Max: "Hmm. The pleasures all mine, Azmuth."

And with that, Omni's Azmuth walked through the green portal, followed by his counterpart going through the red one.

Omni: "Well, I guess it's our turn. (to Ben Prime, Rook and Max) It was nice meeting you guys. If you're ever in a jam, give the Omnitrix Guardians a call. We'll see if we can make it."

Rook: "We will be sure to."

Omni smiled at that and looked to Kyle, who looked just as ready as Omni to go home.

Omni: "Well... It was nice working with you Kyle. Glad we got the chance to meet."

Kyle: "I'm glad we met, too. Hey... Sorry about all the bullshit and the fact I tried to kill Eon when we had another way the whole time. It's just... my Eon was a genocidal bastard and I didn't want to take any chances. I flew off the handle, I pulled a Tonto or two, I'm sure Ben did as well. I think I learned quite a bit from helping you out. Let me tell you, though. Keep Tonto around. He's a cool guy."

Omni: "Yeah... He is... Don't tell him I said that about him."

Kyle nodded, and then turned to the red portal. However, before he could step through, Omni grabbed his shoulder.

Omni: "Wait... Before you go, there's one thing I want to say." Omni then took a deep breath and held out his hand to Kyle.

Omni: "Samuel Johnson, pleasure to meet you."

Kyle: "I knew Omni was a codename. Samuel. Pleasure to meet you, too." He shook Omni's... or Samuel's hand one last time.

Kyle: "I'll keep that secret for ya." He gave a thumbs up with his free hand, then looked at Ben Prime.

Kyle: "Always was one of your biggest fans, Ben!" He and Omni separated their hands.

Ben Prime: "Um... sure. I hope I see you again."

Kyle: "You, too!" Kyle then looked back to Omni, and with that one final look to each other, they stepped through their respective portals and went back to their home worlds.

 _ **In Kyle's World…**_

 **Kyle's POV…**

I'm gonna miss Omni, man... I landed in front of everyone else.

Kayla: "Final goodbyes?"

Kyle: "Yeah. That other Ben is pretty cool himself."

Ben: "Not as cool as me, right?"

Kyle: "I know you better, so of course you're more awesome!" I noogied Ben like Kayla did.

Ben: "HEY! Why do I always get noogied?!" It got laughter from everyone else.

Kevin: "After all that, I think we're ready to hit the hay."

Gwen: "I agree. I'm bushed!"

Ali: "Yeah..." She walked over, leaning on me. I held her up.

Kyle: "Hey...!"

Ali: "Carry me home, hero."

Kyle: "Fine." That got a chuckle out of Kevin.

Kevin: "See you all in the morning..." He yawned

Azmuth: "Kyle Tennyson. You handled yourself well today, for the most part. Still thinking with your fists over your brain..." I rolled my eyes at him.

Kyle: "You know me, Azmuth. I always use my fists."

Kayla: "I need to rest up for school tomorrow anyway."

Azmuth: "Come Kayla. You still need to finish your science project."

Kayla: "Yes, First Thinker." Azmuth and Kayla stood near each other, and Azmuth teleported them both away. Ben went with Gwen and Kevin, and Ali and I looked into each other's eyes.

Kyle: "Rhapsody?"

Ali: "Sure." I went Rhapsody, and flew through the night back towards our apartment. It didn't take long for us to arrive, and once we got there, I flew to the ground to let Ali off and then transformed back to normal. We then made our way to the apartment, and opened the front door. However, once we stepped inside, we were shocked to find someone sitting on our couch. He looked a lot like Omni, except this guy was wearing a green robe and a pair of glasses. In his hand he looked like he was reading a comic book, and in his other hand was a pipe he appeared to be smoking.

Ali: "Omni?"

Kyle: "I thought you went through your portal back home. Where'd you get that comic book and... Are you smoking?!" Why was he here?! AND SMOKING?!

"Omni": "Hmm? (looks to us) Oh (gets up and throws away comic book) Nok Tuk, didn't hear you come in."

Oh, this was going to be a long night.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Omni's Reality…**_

Omni walked out of the portal back into the streets of his hometown. He looked around the area and gazed up at the night sky. He started smiling as he saw the moon, and was just glad to see it in one piece. Omni then turned around and watched as the portal that brought him home closed up, and standing behind it was Tonto, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk upon his face.

"Hey there," Tonto greeted, "Took you long enough."

"Oh, shut up," Omni responded, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Tonto then let out a small chuckle and ran to Omni's side. Then both Omnitrix bearers made their way down the street.

"Man, that was one heck of an adventure," Tonto said, stretching his arms as he walked.

"Yeah, I suppose it was," Omni said, patting the spot in his shorts where the walkie-talkie was, "Oh, almost forgot; where did Azmuth go?"

"He ported back to Galvan Prime first chance he got," Tonto said, cracking his wrist while he talked, "Said something about having a lot of work to catch up on."

"Yeah, sounds like him," Omni responded, looking up the stars, "Speaking of, we still have a bit of work to do around the warehouse. Never did get all that criminal data sorted."

"That sounds like your problem Omni," Tonto said, resting his hands behind his head.

"Oh really?" Omni asked, raising an eyebrow, "Tell me, did you and Kyle do that remodeling we talked about while I was away?"

"Oh! Um, well..." Tonto responded, flustered by the question.

"Thought so," Omni said, looking back down the street and seeing the warehouse coming up.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Tonto asked, looking over to Omni.

"I don't know Tonto," Omni said, as he and Tonto approached the warehouse door, "But hey, if they ever need some help, they know where to call us."

Omni then reached for the door and pushed it open. However, he and Tonto quickly discovered that the warehouse was not empty; inside of it was Kyle, but he was wearing an outfit like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts II. Donald Duck and Goofy also happened to be there with him, alongside Yuffie from Final Fantasy VII, though her outfit was obviously the one she wore in Kingdom Hearts II.

Donald said, "I don't think we'll find anything on the Organization in here!"

Kyle replied, "Keep looking Donald! I know Xigbar was taking his ship around here!"

Goofy had said, "I think we took a wrong turn at Beast's Castle, a-hyuck!" He then held up a soda he found from Omni's warehouse fridge, and opened it up.

Kyle said, "No! I swear I saw his ship go this way! Really!"

Yuffie said, "This is SO not the right world."

"Aw phooey!" Donald replied, "I was the one with the map! I'm sure this is just a minor setback!"

"Why are we even searching in this warehouse any-" Kyle looked up, noticing Omni and Tonto.

Kyle said, "Um, guys, I think we got spotted."

"Ugh," Omni mustered, trying to comprehend what he was looking at, "Hey Tonto?"

"Yeah?" Tonto said, staring at the scene.

"Do you see Donald and Goofy standing in our warehouse, alongside what looks like Yuffie from Final Fantasy VII, and what appears to be Kyle dressed as Sora from Kingdom Hearts II?" Omni asked.

"Yes?" Tonto responded with an unsure tone.

"Good, then I haven't gone insane yet," Omni said.

 **To Be Continued…?**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who genuinely enjoyed this story, especially you xflasher, whose reviews were always welcome. Also, a special thanks to DMUDZ for agreeing to write this story with me, and for putting up with my "lazy" periods (he knows what I'm talking about).**

 **So, thanks for reading this story everyone, and stay tuned to mine and DMUDZ's pages to see how Kyle and Omni deal with these visitors from other Earths. 'Till then, take care people.**


End file.
